Black Widow
by obsessedatopia
Summary: AU where Stef has a like-minded, biological daughter - Kasey (Brandon's twin) . Brandon tries to integrate his new girlfriend into his family but unbeknownst to him she brings secrets with repercussions that will spell trouble for all of them. Sequel to "Nerd" (includes summary prologue for new readers). Various branch plots for all characters and Nerd OCs Kasey and Evan.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Nerd Sequel! Thought I'd put a prologue and a few author's notes that I think are important before the story begins (mainly so you don't have to have read Nerd to follow it - though I'd still recommend that to fully appreciate the characters).**

**Main OCs are Kasey and Evan. Kasey is a biological daughter of Stef, as if Brandon had a twin. She was created because I wanted to investigate the dynamic of Stef with a mini-Stef.**

**Kasey is a very intelligent, witty and slightly mischievous girl with a very close relationship with her Mom, although sometimes their similarities cause them to butt heads and their stubbornness and recklessness often get them into trouble.**

**Evan is a lovable, persistent, former trouble maker (though more through an inability to keep out of trouble than seeking it). He tends to put his foot in his mouth and doesn't think too far ahead with his actions, even though they are often with the best intentions.**

**Kasey and Evan have a made for each other type relationship, they both are very artsy with a particular passions for literature and film.**

**This story picks up a few months after that where Evan is firmly accepted in the family. WARNING: It will be a much longer fic and deal with heavier stuff - I'm looking at probably over 50 chapters - but unlike Nerd it will have many plots running through the full ensemble of characters (hence the length of it).**

**Anyhow, I think this is all**** (and probably more than) **you need to know before it starts so hopefully you will enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kasey lay back, head against the arm of the sofa and her feet resting on Evan's lap. She had a book in one hand and the other arm draped over her forehead.

Evan sat back with a copy of a different book flipping rampantly through. They were surrounded by complete silence other than the imaginary worlds they had immersed themselves in.

Evan began to giggle as he read.

Kasey poked her nose over the top of the pages.

She smiled quietly to herself thinking about all of the times she'd seen him giggle like that over their time together. There were too many to count. It still felt as fun and exciting as it had that first time they kissed - only now she was able to share him with her family. Many months had passed since the first meal he shared with them that awkward night. Stef trying hard to overlook the trouble they had caused, Lena trying to keep peace while also trying to forgive Kasey for the embarrassment she had caused her with other teachers and Mike trying not to throw Evan across the room again. Since then however his charm had won them over, as Kasey knew it would. He had an addictive and contagious character and despite often putting his foot in it he was everything her parents could want for their daughter. Fiercely loyal, protective and stable - as well as kind and caring. She realised she had let out an audible sigh and quickly thought of something to say to disguise it.

"I take it you've reached chapter 10. I knew you'd find that funny, you big kid!" she teased.

"Once again, you are right, Nerd." he said rubbing her ankle. "I disagree with you about Angela though. No way she's double crossing him."

"Well, each to their own, but you'll be wrong. As usual. Unless I'm double bluffing..." she said bustling him slightly with her foot.

"Well isn't that a sight. What happened to sex, drugs and rock and roll?" Stef commented observing the two young lovers.

"Oh we only do that after you've gone to bed Mom, I'm in talks for which which show to have the DNA test for my baby on." She responded not taking her eye off the page.

"Very good. Just make sure you get your will sorted out so the baby comes to me. Just in case of your untimely end after I get you alone after the birth." Stef smiled with mock malice Kasey let out a small laugh.

"Hey dummy, spoke to Mike yesterday. He wants to know if you want to go with him and Jesus to the Padres game next weekend?" Stef waited for a response as Evan remained engrossed in his page.

Stef moved close to him and whistled in his ear.

He jumped as she caught his attention.

"Woah! When d'you get here?!" he said, jumping slightly.

"She's been talking to me for the last few minutes...I'll take a wild guess and assume you're at the sex scene..." Kasey smiled poking him with her foot.

Evan just chuckled in response as Stef sat down on the arm next to him and picked the book up before swatting him lightly with it.

He looked up at her expectantly.

"Padres. Mike and Jesus. Yes or No?" Stef repeated.

"Is that even a real question?" he smiled as she patted his shoulder and stood back up throwing the book into his hands.

"I'll tell him it's a yes. OK, now you two need to look smart. Brandon's new girlfriend is coming by."

Kasey finally put her book down. "A new girlfriend? Really? What a dark horse! I had no idea." she danced her feet slightly against Evan's leg.

"Well that's because it's only just happened. Sometimes my children keep me in the loop from the beginning instead of sneaking around for a couple months so I don't find out they're running a mass school aversion operation." Stef jibed recalling the circumstances from which Evan emerged. He smiled guiltily.

"Well, try not to throw this one out like the night you met Evan..." Kasey responded snarkily.

"Nah, the first time I met Mrs F was in that cafe when you were ditch..." Kasey silenced him with a look.

Stef rolled her eyes at them both recalling the memory.

"Well as long as they don't come home drunk from a beach brawl then that shouldn't happen again." she said slapping her palms down on her thighs.

The doorbell rang. "Ooh! Here we go! Brandon!" she shouted up the stairs at almost the same time he came running down.

Kasey swung round and positioned herself so she could see as Evan slowly followed.

"Calm down Mom." Brandon said sternly as Stef bounced lightly on her toes.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, am I embarrassing you already?" she said pulling him to her from his neck and smothering the side of his face with kisses. He batted her away as Kasey and Evan smirked.

He opened the door.

"Hey!" He smiled as a beautiful brunette stood smartly across the threshold.

Kasey's face dropped.

"Michelle this is my other Mom, Stef. Lena's not here but obviously you know her from school."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Foster." she said nodding her head.

"Stef - please. And it's nice to meet you, Michelle." she smiled back.

"And you know my twin, Kasey."

The two girls looked dead into each other's eyes.

"Hi Kasey." Michelle said with an an icy undertone, only detected by its target.

She tried to respond but was lost for words. Brandon was seeing _her_? No!

Anyone but her.

**Chapter 1 will be coming tomorrow!**


	2. 1:1 Keeping Up Appearances

**Thanks for the responses so far on this (and the bonus chapter of Nerd!) - I almost forgot how wonderful you all are. Almost! I really hope I can put this to standard which is why the feedback is so important. This will be a vaguely complex and intertwined plot but I would love to know along the way if you feel it is getting a bit too crazy or if it's going a bit slow. Obviously I also love to hear what I'm doing right so I can give you more of that if possible. Anyway - on with the show and thank you as always for your amazing support!**

**Oh - and no, I don't own the Fosters. I'd have more friends if I did.**

**Hope you enjoy...it's going to be a long ride!**

_A few weeks later..._

"But Mom..."

"Kasey, we're not arguing about this. This is important to Brandon and we're doing it – more importantly, you're going to behave while you're doing it too."

"That man made my life a misery – and now he does it to Jesus. Ever since that ditching last year he tortured me every class! I thought at the end of last year I at least wouldn't have to see him again! Now just because Brandon's shacking up with that bi..."

"Okaay I _dare_ you to finish that sentence - it won't be pretty. And regarding Porter picking on you - you can't say you didn't bring some of that on yourself!" Stef silenced her daughter with a glare. "Whether you like her or her father or not she is Brandon's girlfriend and you are going to accept it. End of. You know I remember a time when we weren't crazy about Evan but we went out of our way to try and accept him. You could at least do the same."

"Wow – selective memory. Brandon tried to fight him, Dad threw him across the kitchen and the first time you caught him in my bedroom you dragged him out by his ear. In fact you did that again last week."

"...that's just a reminder that if he refuses to listen I'll find another use for his ears." She grinned.

"Kasey, we're going off topic. My point is, we have grown to love Evan, but that only came from loosening our prejudices a little. I know that you hardly have the best opinion of Michelle, babe, but Brandon is your brother so you better learn to make her welcome."

"She's using him, I'm telling you." Kasey stated blankly.

"Shh...did you hear that?" Stef froze her pose as if listening for something. Kasey looked at her bewildered.

"I could have sworn Lena got rid of that record player..." she commented apparently to herself.

"Mom...what record player? Who the hell even has a record player? What are you even talking about?"

"The record player that has been playing that broken record I keep hearing." She jibed.

Kasey rolled her eyes. "Funny, Mom. But now the only thing I can hear is the laughter coming from the 1970s. Or wait, it could be the old folks home." she replied deadpan.

Stef squinted. "Throw one more old joke my way, I'll make sure you don't hear anything ever again!"

"Well at least I won't have to listen to that two-faced..." Kasey began before Stef cupped her face.

"Kasey - I will say it again. I don't want to hear it." She clapped her hands either side of her daughter's cheeks.

"Tomorrow. 7pm. Best behaviour or I'll be spending Sunday going out of my way to make you more miserable than Mr Porter managed to achieve throughout the whole of last year. Got it? Good."

As Kasey opened her mouth to protest Brandon entered along with his girlfriend and Stef slipped her arm behind her daughter's back to keep her in the room.

"Brandon. Michelle. How are you both?" She gave a forced smile. Stef wasn't keen on her son's new girlfriend either but she appreciated how smitten Brandon had become with her. "Kasey, say hello." She pinched her daughter slightly reminding her of the control she had over her.

"Hey." She said with a forced tone. Michelle threw her a fake smile before returning her attentions to Stef. Brandon was apparently oblivious to everyone's distaste.

"We're good. We just came by to get a snack before heading out to the movies." Brandon made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks.

"You're going to the late showing? That means you'll be back after 12..." Kasey commented.

"Wow – and there I was thinking you were failing maths." Michelle quipped smugly. Stef pulled Kasey back slightly sensing a comeback.

"Yes, Brandon asked permission to come back a little later...and we agreed. _Leave it_." Stef commented ending with a whisper as another warning.

"So – Chelle. Looking forward to having your Dad over tomorrow night. Been a while since I've seen him." She continued.

"Yeah, and this time at least it won't be to report that Jesus has been learning how to make stink bombs in class." Brandon smirked.

"That's funny, Mom and I were just talking about things that smell kinda fishy." Kasey smiled.

"Ha...right. OK." Stef interjected as Kasey winced from another pinch.

"My Dad can't wait to see you Kasey. You were one of his favourite pupils." Michelle smiled sarcastically.

"Well what can I say, your Dad always does like the girls in his classes." Stef's eyes sparked open in horror as she whipped her head round briefly at Kasey.

"Hey, anyone hear that? Kasey, I'm sure I just heard Lena call us. Let's go see if Lena called us..."

"I didn't hear..." Stef began to herd her out the room.

"OK – have fun you two! Back by one."

"One?! Mom..." Stef smacked Kasey slightly, pushing her out of the room as Brandon and Michelle shouted their goodbyes.

"That was a bit weird..." Brandon commented registering that they had already disappeared.

"Oh don't worry about it baby. I told you, your sister has always been funny around me. It all goes back to Jamie Cranston. She's just being protective of you." She said kissing Brandon firmly on the lips rendering him speechless. Even if he did have a response it would have been hard to get it out with her tongue firmly inside his mouth. His body turned numb. Michelle was staggeringly beautiful and Brandon could still never believe how he had managed to win her over ahead of all of the other boys in their year. She had a siren feel about her, many men had crashed into her shores and Brandon had willingly set his course. Ever since everything had ended with Talya and his fling with Callie was deemed never to be, he had never fallen so deeply for someone. She had him in her powerful clutches and he didn't want her to let go.

"Movie!" He finally made out breaking free from her briefly for air. She bit her lip seductively at his goofy grin.

"You know...we could go to the movie...but I'm pretty sure my Dad is away tonight...and we do have till 1..." She smiled with a flicker of danger in her eyes.

"I better just...pop upstairs first." He added with a naughty schoolboy smirk.

She watched him leave and smiled to herself. She had him right where she wanted him.

Meanwhile, once Stef had got Kasey out of the room she tugged her harshly to one side.

"OK – what is wrong with you? You're going to have to do a lot better than that tomorrow!" Stef scolded as Kasey opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh - come on! She was taunting me from every direction. How do you not see what a bitch she is! I thought Talya was bad at first but at least she had some redeeming features! And one o'clock? What's that about?"

"He's 18 now."

"Mom – we're twins!" Kasey protested.

"Yes, but he's never pushed me as far as you. If I give you till one you'll get back at half past and I won't get Evan out of here till the next morning – and 3 hours of that will be him apologising for bringing you home late!" she ranted. "Besides it's Friday night. I've done it for you before – and I am very flexible these days with both of you since you turned 18. You're supposed to be an adult now. I try to treat you both like one – and Callie. But come on love, what can I do to make you work with me with this? I'll put your bedtime back to 6 if you're going to keep on acting like such a baby!" She admonished further.

"I just don't trust her Mom. She is up to something and I know it!"

Stef sighed. "Kasey. Have you ever heard the expression '_keep your friends close and your enemies closer_?'" She raised her eyebrows as Kasey sighed. "Learn it." She kissed her head harshly and moved off as Kasey rubbed the bridge of her nose. Brandon passed her looking slightly embarrassed but with a big grin on his face. "Later sis!" He said with a spring in his step as she watched him head up the stairs. Maybe her Mom was on to something...but it wouldn't stop her dreading the meal with the teacher who had got it in for her than any other and the girl she had sworn she would never forgive.

**_Chapter 2 Preview: Stef and Lena discuss Kasey's future and Lena has her turn at handling Kasey_**

_"That's weird." Stef pricked her head up and looked at her watch. I didn't think Brandon would be back till much later._

_"Unless it's someone sneaking out..." Lena said, eyebrows raised and they listened more carefully for signs of life. Nope, they're definitely downstairs."_

_"So maybe it's someone sneaking in..." They exchanged knowing glances._


	3. 1:2 Compromise

**Thanks for the response so far! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. This was originally 2&3 but I've merged them to make a longer one - hope it's still to people's tastes!**

"Hey there honey, how was your meeting?" Stef beamed as Lena came in and flopped down beside her on the bed.

"Long. Everything go OK with the kids?" She smiled kissing her on the lips before flopping back down.

"Yep, all fed and watered. Except Jude, I have got no idea where he is." Stef said unphased and continuing to read her book. Lena looked at her horrified.

"What?" She snapped.

"Jude, I dunno - Callie said she saw him leave school with some guys in tattoos so I figured they'd fix him with some dinner." She smirked. Lena took her book off her and slapped her gently on the leg with it.

"I am way too tired for you tonight Stef." Lena said rubbing her eyes and slinking down deeper into the bed.

"Well...you better get to sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow to deal with Porter." Stef put her book aside and slipped herself down as well. Lena groaned.

"Oh God. No amount of sleep can prepare me to deal with him. Of all of the teachers in our school why did Brandon have to start dating the daughter of that chauvinistic bully?"

"OK – enough! You're as bad as Kasey. And don't you dare let her hear you say a word of that, she's got me at my limit as it is without having you on her side." Stef put her hands behind her head as Lena cuddled up to her.

"You know I have tact Stef, I just can't believe we have to have that man in our house. I can't even believe he's still allowed to teach at the school. The number of kids he upsets. You know Jesus isn't going to be too chuffed either, the man tortures him as much as he did Kasey. If Jesus would only behave a little better I would sort Porter out myself but it's hard to be defensive when our son can't seem to keep out of detention." Stef let out a little laugh at the accuracy of Lena's comment. "Are you sure we should have them here at the dinner – isn't it just asking for trouble?" she added.

"Yes! For one, Jesus is grounded so we have no choice to have him with us...and Kasey - Brandon specifically wants her there to try and sort this out, plus I really need her to start getting her head around it. I want her to make peace."

"I think you want to make trouble!" Lena admitted as Stef recoiled her head in defence.

"That is ridiculous! Look, Kasey has to learn how to be civil, she's going to college next year and she needs to learn how to control her mouth. If it takes a few kicks under the table then so be it...and by the way, yes, I'll have them both at either side of me for that very purpose."

"Who? Kasey and Porter?" Lena smirked.

"Kasey and Jesus!" She giggled back. "I'll let you kick Porter."

They both giggled a little more

"Actually...speaking of college..." Lena began.

"Oh God." Stef grimaced.

"If she is going to have a chance for the big ones you're talking about she has to get her math grade up. I mean _really _up. Are you sure you want to put that kind of pressure on her?"

"She is too smart to let her Math let her down Lena. She is acing every other subject."

"Are you sure you want her to redo the SATs though - she can already get in to most schools in California and I'm not even sure she wants to go."

"To the good ones or college at all? 'Cause if you mean college at all - she is going. End of. And if you mean the former - well I just want her to have a shot at getting into the best of the best. She could get in to Stanford..." Lena was about to respond but took a deep breath.

"OK, maybe we should talk about this anymore. It's not my decision, or yours. As long as Kasey is happy we will support her, but I don't want to force her down a road she doesn't want to go. I will keep up the tutoring but I don't know how much more we can do. I don't want to drive her..."

"Lena, you know I don't either. Let's just make sure she's not being lazy. It wouldn't be the first time and we agreed we'd come down hard..."

"Yes, yes. OK. But let's just remember that she _has_ responded really well to the last year. She has put the effort in ten times over, especially with the college classes. I just think that she needs to have the options without too much pressure."

"Then we're on the same page." Stef said firmly. "I just want her to have more opportunities than me." She said softly, averting eye contact almost trying to disguise the words as she said them. Lena sighed. She expected that there was more to this than Stef was letting on but decided not to push it. She could read her well enough to already have a pretty good idea and knew now wasn't the time.

As they settled they heard the front door open and close.

"That's weird." Stef pricked her head up and looked at her watch. I didn't think Brandon would be back till much later.

"Unless it's someone sneaking out..." Lena said, eyebrows raised and they listened more carefully for signs of life. Nope, they're definitely downstairs."

"So maybe it's someone sneaking in..." They exchanged knowing glances.

"OK I can't deal with her any more today, or Evan – I may end up strangling one of them." Stef admitted.

"Oh come on Stef...it's be a long day for me too..." Lena sighed. Stef grinned as Lena groaned knowing what she was about to suggest.

"One, two, three...Ha! Paper gets rock. Every time, loser!" Stef jeered as Lena thumped her lightly with her defeated rock and rolled off the bed.

"If he charms his way into staying past 12 tell him he's out by 1 or he'll be leaving here without parts of his anatomy at half past!" She shouted out as Lena flapped her hand at her lazily.

Evan and Kasey settled onto the sofa.

"Kasey, I love you, but if you're going to spend the entire movie talking about Brandon's girlfriend I may begin to get jealous." Evan said stroking her hair back from her face as they snuggled.

"I'm sorry." She replied, "I'm just dreading tomorrow so much. I'm gonna hate it and say something stupid, Mom's gonna get mad at me and Brandon's gonna hate me and the Porters are going to love it, just wanting me to say something worse."

"You should just do what I do." Evan smiled. "Every time I want to say something horrible to someone I really don't like I spark up a conversation about something they won't understand to make them seem inferior."

Kasey looked at him side on. "How do you know they won't understand it?"

"Because I completely make it up." He smiled. "I make up a book or an author or a poet, pretend they're super famous and then let the bullshit flow. If they pretend to know what I'm talking about I know they're full of crap and it makes me feel good about myself."

Kasey squinted her eyes. "And if they don't pretend?"

He smiled even wider. "I get to make up an awesome story and I am in no danger of them sparking conversation - plus, I don't have to listen to them talk."

Kasey laughed as he kissed her head.

"Wow, from what I hear it's been hard to squeeze a laugh out of you all day. Well done Evan!" Lena smiled as Evan sprang up like a deer in headlights.

"Calm down" Kasey said to him noticing his agitation and sitting up. "It's not 12 yet Mama" she stated ready for a fight.

"OK, simmer down. Just because you've been fighting with your Mom all day doesn't mean you have to fight with me."

Kasey looked slightly guilty as she apologised.

"You look really pretty in your pyjamas Mama F!" Evan beamed.

"Well thank you Evan, loaded as that compliment may be." Lena smiled knowing she was hardly looking her best.

"However I do feel I should remind you that though it may still be early now if you're gonna start watching a film you won't be finishing it before our night time visitors cut off... Why have you decided on this late night movie night anyway?"

"We're waiting to check Brandon gets back." Kasey quipped. Evan looked at her puzzled.

"We are?" He asked, apparently not realising this part of the plan.

"Why's that? Are you trying to check he makes his curfew?" Lena asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Nope. Making sure he comes back alive after his date with the black widow." she smiled as Lena rolled her eyes.

"So you _were_ planning on keeping Evan here past midnight then, even though you didn't ask our permission to do so?" She asked folding her arms.

Kasey avoided eye contact and continued to eat at the bowl of popcorn she had in her lap.

"I just assumed that if Brandon can stay out till 1 that it automatically meant I had till 1 as well." She smiled facetiously.

Lena laughed to herself and sat down positioning her arms over the back of the chair.

Evan shuffled nervously. "You know I really can go...I didn't think…" he stuttered.

"Calm down Evan," Lena assured him. "You're not in trouble." He relaxed slightly but still fidgeted with the popcorn in his hand.

Kasey beamed with mock innocence.

Lena had a similar expression. "Well I can see why you've been driving your Mom crazy all day." She said reaching forward and taking the bowl of popcorn off her daughter to have some herself. Evan innocently moved to put the pieces he had been fiddling with back but Lena waved her hand at him assuring him it was OK.

"Kasey, I don't like Porter either." She said blankly. "I know how he treats students like you and it makes me crazy. I have to put up with his 1950s attitude to women and his cologne. He gets away with murder because we can't shift him and he only seems to pick on pupils that compromise their own position. He's not a nice guy, but you know who is? Your brother."

Kasey flinched slightly looking down to her feet before back up to Lena.

"And he wants you to be at this dinner. You're the only one of his siblings he really wants to be there. You mean more to him than anyone and he wants to try and help you bury this hatchet. Like it or not, he cares about this girl and therefore he cares about her family. You owe it to him to give her a chance."

"I don't owe her anything!" Kasey protested.

"I didn't say that." Lena looked at her compassionately.

"I said you owe it to Brandon." She waited for a response as Evan pulled Kasey a little tighter and kissed her head.

She sighed. "If I go…I mean not that I have a choice…but if you're making me go then I will try and stay civil. For Brandon. But I am not going to sit there and be ganged up on without being able to stand up for myself!"

"No one is asking you to." Lena smiled and put her hand on her knee.

Evan smiled and winked at Lena as she stood up.

"OK – as for you sir." His smiled dropped and he moved to get up. "Sit still, you don't have to be on eggshells all the time you know." She smirked.

"However we do have the midnight rule – this is a family house after all. Plus we're not thrilled about your attitude today." She said, raising her eyebrows and giving the popcorn back to her daughter, now looking slightly guilty.

"So…how about this: Evan, you go home at 12 but you can finish the movie tomorrow after dinner?" Lena said with a smile.

"After dinner…? But…do you know what time you'll be finished?" He asked wide eyed looking between Kasey and Lena.

"Well it doesn't matter if you join us for it. That way you can give Kasey a little moral support too."

Kasey gave a genuine smile for the first time that night. "That sounds fair!"

"Well, of course…I'd love to." Evan said squeezing Kasey a little.

"Good. That's settled then. Though Kasey, just remember I'm doing you a favour here…don't let me down." Lena kissed her head and walked back up to bed as they wished her goodnight.

Stef lifted her head briefly before putting it back down.

"How did it go? Did he do that nervous shuffle? I love it when he does that." Stef grinned without changing her position as Lena returned to their bedroom.

She slipped into bed beside her slapping her slightly on the leg.

"You're so mean to him!" She smirked. "He's a sweet boy. You shouldn't bully him just because he's respectful."

Stef turned. "Oh I'm only teasing! Evan knows I think of him almost as one of our own. I just also love that he's about the only person in this house still scared of us." She gave an evil chuckle. "Kasey certainly isn't anymore."

"Well if you like him that much, you'll love this." Stef looked across at her wife suspiciously.

"So…we may need to set one more place at dinner." Lena responded to the stare.

Stef buried her head into her pillow.

"You invited Evan? Wow that boy can work a charm." She laughed to herself closing her eyes.

"He didn't suggest it, I just figured if we're making her do this then the least we can do is try and make her a little more comfortable. You're not mad are you?" Lena looked across as Stef squinted her eyes at her after re-opening them.

"Oh Lena. No, I'm not mad at you for trying to be a thoughtful mother. Besides, it's always fun when Evan is around. That way we can take bets on how long into the dinner he'll start backtracking for sticking his foot in it." She giggled.

"Ha! Well you know another game is which of of you two will start backtracking first. You're the queen of putting your foot in it so don't you be having a go at him."

"Hey!" Stef slapped her gently on the arm. "Well…OK fine. Touche."

"You know…if Evan is at the dinner tomorrow…I mean…are you sure we need _all…_"

"Don't even think about it Missy. You're going!" Stef teased tickling Lena lightly in the stomach.

"OK, OK…but I'm not going to be happy about it!" She grumbled mockingly.

"Well you better behave yourself!" Stef replied, mocking the tone she'd use with the children.

"Oh really...that's not something I often hear you say?" Lena raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Well…we could have some wiggle room…" Stef responded as they turned out the light.

_**Chapter 4 Preview: Brandon and Michelle have some quality time together.**_

_**She shuffled a bit but composed herself back into a smile. "I know your sister and I have never seen eye to eye...but it's just sometimes difficult to respond when she's always so...hostile." She said fluttering her eyes as if their feud was one sided. Brandon was lapping up every word.**_


	4. 1:3 Pillow Talk

**OK - Brandon and Michelle Chapter for you today! Thanks for the reviews as always! :)**

"That...was amazing." Brandon flopped down breathless as Michelle crawled off his legs and moved up to his face to nibble his ear.

"I have never been with anyone like you before." He stuttered through further breaths pulling her into an embrace by his side.

"Well, you're a lucky boy. Not half as lucky as me of course" She smiled. "I mean, that body...it just drives me crazy!" she traced a pattern out over his abs, glistening with sweat.

"This was so much better than a movie." He added kissing her head.

She laughed. "Well, I've always thought, '_why sit and watch when you can do?_'." She licked her lips, her eyes glistening. He let out a laugh.

"Well...you can certainly do." He looked at her face almost forgetting how beautiful she was. Her dark eyelashes perfectly framing her cocoa coloured eyes. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyelids heavy still recovering from the work providing the ecstasy she had just given him.

"I'm really glad you're coming round tomorrow." He smiled. "I can't wait for you to get to know my family better...I mean I know it's never been easy."

She shuffled a bit but composed herself back into a smile. "I know your sister and I have never seen eye to eye...but it's just sometimes difficult to respond when she's always so...hostile." She said fluttering her eyes as if their feud was one sided. Brandon was lapping up every word.

"Yeah, well Kasey doesn't let go of grudges that easily...and whatever happened with you two back in freshman year..." Michelle slapped him slightly on the chest.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that. It was just all so messy. I mean I never realised how much she liked him, he told me it was over between them. I feel so bad..." she said innocently, deliberately breaking her voice a little.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. It's just teenage girl stuff. Kasey will get over it. She just may be a little off for a bit. When she gets to know the real you she'll understand!" Brandon smiled kissing her head again. She beamed back at him, her eyes swirling dreamily.

"You're so insightful, Brandon. How can one man be so compassionate and caring...and hot!" She licked her lips.

He let out an embarrassed giggle. "Stop it!"

"I mean it, willing to take a chance on such a screw up like me." She said her voice dropping again. He held her a little tighter. "You're just too perfect."

"Really, stop it. You have no idea how perfect you are. So you've made some mistakes, who hasn't?"

"Well maybe we'll just agree to disagree!" She looked up at him squinting slightly.

"So where is your Dad tonight?" Brandon asked. "I mean not that I'm complaining...I just never see him all that much."

Michelle's face dropped with genuine discomfort. "I dunno, he'll be out with his friends or with some new...lady. I lose track. We don't talk all that much."

Brandon looked at her with a flicker of concern. "Really? I mean I guess you don't talk about him that much but I always figured that's just 'cause you know he's not that popular with the others at school."

"Brandon. You have a naked woman with you in bed...do you really want to talk about her father?" She smiled trying to divert attention.

He laughed. "OK, point taken. It's just you've never seemed that happy about our parents meeting...it seems I'm the only one who wants this. I just want to check you're OK with it?" Realising she wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of Brandon's affection for her she gave him the best smile she could.

"I think it's really sweet you want to try and smooth things over with our families - I'm thrilled. My Dad can be a bit of a bully sometimes, he does it as a defence mechanism - I know that - but I'll not pretend it won't be nice to have someone fighting my corner against Kasey's jibes." She squinted teasing him slightly.

"You've got me too - I'll protect you from her. But I do hope you try and play nice, your father too."

"Nice? I'm always nice..."

Brandon quivered slightly biting his tongue as she began to bite his ear.

"Surely it's your turn now?" Finding his strength he flipped their position over so he straddled her as she giggled with pleasure. He carefully worked his way down kissing her along her ear and down her neck tracing his own pattern with his tongue. As he moved down her body and freed her head her guise dropped slightly as she noticed the flickering light on her phone. A flash of vulnerability temporarily captured her, despite Brandon's remedy. Reaching out she turned it over so that the screen was facing down and she returned her attentions to Brandon, rubbing her fingers through his hair.

She wouldn't let her weaknesses distract her from their oncoming activity.

"It's quarter to one. I better head home!" He said afterwards as they lay exhausted on the bed.

She smiled deep into his eyes as he stood up and found his sprawled clothing. "Are you sure you'll be OK here? I expected your Dad to be home by now and that I'd have to go out the window." He joked.

"Well that would have made interesting dinner conversation!" She laughed. "I'll be fine, he'll be back before too long.

"OK - well let me know when he's home, I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself."

"Well you could stay the night..." She smiled kissing him once again.

He woke from the momentary dreamy lock as his sense took over. "Not tonight - Moms will be listening out and Kasey will probably delight in telling them I didn't come home. " He said before biting her lip through a smile. She pulled away.

"Oh I see, of course...I mean I'm hardly worth upsetting Mommy or Kasey for." She said turning away from him.

His expression dropped slightly. "Hey, hey!" He said grabbing her back. "I don't mean you're not worth it...I mean you are. Look I just don't want anything to get in the way. We need to play It carefully. Come on Chelle...I promise, I'll sneak out one night one day and we can spend the night together. You're _totally_ worth it!" He said trying to pull her back from her strop.

She looked him up and down. "OK - but don't keep teasing me. I want to wake up next to you. I mean I'm risking stuff sneaking you round here...I don't want this to be a one way thing."

Brandon was slightly confused but scared of upsetting her further. He knew she was delicate.

"I know...I'm sorry..." he said, not really sure what he was apologising for. "Look I promise, we will wake up with the sun one of these days! Let's just get through dinner tomorrow first so we can get Kasey off my back." He smiled as she finally dropped her act.

"OK." She smiled kissing him. "Now hurry home...if I don't get you all night I don't want you throwing away ten minutes." He kissed her one more time and slipped out the door barely able to take his eyes off her as it closed.

He stood and took in the mid-night air for a little while. She was a handful but he still couldn't believe she was his to hold. All his.

Michelle similarly leaned back against the door biting her bottom lip. She stood for a few minutes processing the evening, her expression flickering from happiness to fear. Where was she with this? She looked across at he Dad's vacant coat hook and sighed. She could barely remember the last time she saw the coat there after dark, but they had their days together. He defended her, when he saw her struggling. Mostly. He put down all of those kids who looked down on her, and the ones that didn't. It was a skill she had inherited. No one could drag them down - they made sure they put the people down first before they thought they could even try.

She took a deep breath and returned to her room. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it up, flirting with pressing the answer key. Finally she did.

"OK - this is bordering on stalking. What do you want?" she began, harping at the other end.

"No I can't come tonight!" She sat down on the bed, a hollow voice protesting loudly on the other end.

"You know the agreement - you're capable of dealing with it!" She hung up still riled and flopped down on the bed her hand on her forehead.

Her phone buzzed and she flicked it the screen to reveal it.

_"Don't you dare hang up on me! You're still mine._" She shook her head and threw the phone down before it buzzed again. Ready for a fight she cursed a little but then dropped the attitude as she saw Brandon's name flash up. She exhaled with a hint of sorrow.

"_Let me know when he's home. Thanks for tonight.x_" She breathed again. and began to type.

_"He got back just after you left. Don't worry about me. xox_ " she lied before throwing the phone down and clasping her closed eyes in her hands. No. She couldn't go down that road.

_**Chapter 4 Preview: The family prepare for the oncoming dinner**_

_**"I'm always on your side baby. Unless your Mom is right. Which is probably always...if she is in the room." Kasey slapped him again.**_

_**"I knew I liked him!" Stef smiled nudging Kasey as she passed.**_


	5. 1:4 Playing With Fire and Glass

**I see Michelle is getting the love she deserves! I'm afraid things will only get worse - this is only Chapter 4! I may lose some friends lol - but don't worry, I'm a believer in eventual Karma. In my stories anyway! Here's fluffier chapter to take away some of the Michelle-induced arrggghh! This story will be a bit of a journey - it speeds up and slows down (hence the Chapter labelling - it's almost like episodes). Hope that works for people!**

"Can't I just eat in my room? Even under the sink? This is way unfair."

"No Jesus, it's "so" unfair. And no. I know you don't like him but I'm not having everyone eating all over the house. Besides, maybe seeing Mr Porter out of a school context will help you with how you respond to each other."

"A different context? How about one where he's attached to a dart board." Kasey added nonchalantly as Stef threw a small piece if chopped carrot at her.

"What? I said I'd be here and civil, I didn't say I'd like it!" Kasey protested before eating the carrot.

"Lena will you please teach your children how to put up with someone they don't like without whining about it?" Stef sighed batting Jesus' hand away from picking at the food.

"Usually, yes. With Porter..."

"Lena!" Stef snapped as the two teens stifled laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm kidding obviously. Look kids, he may be a pain in the butt but just try and ignore his attitude and focus conversation away if it's making you uncomfortable. You don't have to talk to him or respond to anything you don't want to and we're not going to let him pick on you like he may thinks he gets away with in class."

"You won't be able to tell - nobody can ever tell. He's a dick!" Jesus moaned.

"Hey! Easy on the language. I don't want to hear another word."

Kasey was about to further protest but Brandon entering hushed the room as everyone tried desperately to think of another topic.

"You don't have to pretend you're not talking about me." he commented clocking everyone's expressions. "Look I know Porter isn't exactly everyone's favourite person and I really appreciate you all doing this for me. I don't exactly love the guy but I just wanna make sure Chelle feels welcome here. Please, just make an effort for me." he pleaded earnestly and the room nodded even though Jesus and Kasey's dissatisfaction was obvious.

"We will Brandon, of course we will." Stef said kissing his head and spurring Kasey on with her eyebrows.

"Right. We will." she replied, albeit slightly begrudgingly as Lena rubbed her back.

"Well you know B this wouldn't be an issue if Moms weren't forcing me to go..." Jesus moaned as Stef rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't care either way bro, " Brandon smiled as Lena exchanged a questioning glance at Stef.

"You're going. If you didn't want to be stuck in the house you should have thought twice before playing up at school. Now not another word or we'll throw a party exclusively for your teachers where you can serve them all drinks in a mini tux."

Jesus groaned and slid off his stool Brandon followed him out.

"Just so you know, this is child abuse." Kasey added slipping off hers as well and nicking one more piece of carrot before Stef had time to slap her hand away.

"You'll see child abuse if you play up tonight Missy! Besides you're 18 now - ain't no laws against that." Stef threatened back getting increasingly frustrated.

"I think you'll find there is and it's called 'assault', officer." Kasey called back snarkily.

"I'll show you assault…_don't you tell me about assault_…" Stef shouted back her voice trailing off at the end with a slightly defeated tone. Lena scolded her with a look.

"What? We agreed we'd never beat our children!" Stef replied defensively popping a carrot in her mouth. "I never agreed nothing about not hitting any sarcastic adults."

Lena rolled her eyes and walled past her wife. There was the roar of a motorbike engine and the two women smiled at each other.

It was followed by a subtle knock.

"Kasey, get back here - pizza delivery!" Stef shouted loudly knowing Evan would be able to hear her too. Lena smacked her slightly as she shrugged and went to open the door behind them.

"Well hey! This is better than pizza. Hey handsome." Stef quipped as Evan came in his hands full of bags.

"Hey Foster Moms. I left bike in the yard, I don't want those kids messing with it again."

"In our yard?" Stef asked her expression dropping. "Did you put money in the meter?" she said deadly serious. Evan's face dropped also before he began to stutter.

Lena threw her a look.

"Calm down Evan, honey. I'm kidding. Of course it's OK. I hate that thing but if any kids touch is again you let me know. I'll sort them out." she went over to relieve him of some of the bags he had in his hand.

"You didn't need to bring all this Evan." Lena said softly.

"Well I just didn't want you to run out, I mean, now you're accommodating me and all. Plus I know how much wine you're likely to get through..." he smiled as both women's eyebrows raised. He quickly looked sheepish.

"I mean...not that...you only drink...I mean...you know what I mean...right?"

"Well, if there's one thing we raging alcoholics understand it's you can never have enough wine." Stef added squeezing Evan's shoulder slightly as he smiled.

"I'll go chill these in the outdoor box." Lena said taking the bottles with her.

"So, how was your evening? I hope Kasey didn't chew your ear off moaning about Michelle." she added as a deliberate dig at her daughter who had returned. Kasey shook her head throwing a packet of pasta at her Mom to catch as she walked past and took Evan into a kiss.

"Just for the first twenty minutes." he moved as she slapped him on the chest.

"Hey! You're meant to be on my side." she chastised as Stef grinned.

"I'm always on your side baby. Unless your Mom is right. Which is probably always...if she is in the room." Kasey slapped him again.

"I knew I liked him!" Stef smiled nudging Kasey as she passed.

"Now both of you finish off putting this stuff away, I need to go get ready. Food's cooking, but table needs setting.

Evan can you please make sure Kasey doesn't do anything stupid tonight please, I have a long week and I don't have time to hide any bodies."

"I'm sure Kasey has the place to hide the bodies already mapped out Mrs F!" he smirked squeezing Kasey a little.

"I meant hiding hers." Stef shouted back disappearing into the next room.

Kasey rolled her eyes. "I hope you brought enough wine for me too." She said as Evan smiled and produced a mini bottle from his pocket. "Dutch courage. Just one though! And don't let on, you heard what your Mom said about bodies."

The two of them retreated to the dining room and got the crockery and glasses out.

"Go on...quick! Before Moms come back down."

"Kasey...no, what if they break?"

"Then we'll make up an excuse. Come on - it's quite a skill. Besides you never drop them!"

Evan looked around him nervously before picking up 3 of the stout water glasses on the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked noticing her produce her phone.

"Oh come on - like I'd pass up this opportunity. Don't worry, Moms don't even know how to use a computer. I'll call it "_Juggling With Fire and Glass_" It's very poetic." She poked her tongue out.

"Oh fine!" He yielded, mentally preparing himself as he began to juggle the three glasses. "But that wine's gone straight to your head. You better not get caught!"

"Just shut up and concentrate, Moms let me have the odd glass. Come on, quick before they come down."

As he was in his full swing she pressed record and then began some mock narration.

"_This week on stunts with Evan - watch the amazing transformation of this former pizza delivery boy prepare for his future as a clown for hire in posh restaurants. You can see the concentration dripping from his brow as he faces his biggest challenge yet...juggling Lena's best water glasses._"

"Will you stop you're putting me off!" He smirked trying to maintain his balance.

"_He thought it was bad when Stef caught him shotting tequila while sliding down the banister but he hasn't seen anything like Lena responding to a threat to her dinnerware_."

"Ahem!" Evan swung around catching two of the glasses in a panic as Stef grapsed the third looking extremely unimpressed.

Kasey bit her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"You're a very lucky boy." Stef said handing him the glass. "You can only imagine where Lena would have shoved the broken pieces." Evan stuttered apologetically.

Kasey stood there smirking a little too carefree for Stef's tastes. "Don't tell me you've had a glass of wine already. I leave you alone for half an hour!" She scolded.

"We uh...don't know what you're talking about..." Evan responded nervously.

Stef turned and squared up to him. She was much smaller but still had very commanding presence. "You do realise I interrogate people for a living young man?" He stepped back slightly. "If you want my advice, it's less painful to bite your tongue than risk a lashing from mine for lying to me." He fully retreated as she smiled.

Kasey was a lot less scared of her threats. "Oh Mom, I had one tiny bottle. You'd have let me anyway if we weren't having company ."

"Well that's a bit presumptuous Madame. We occasionally let you have one but that can quickly change if you are seen to be taking advantage. Now finish this off fast with no more goofing off or I'll tell Lena exactly what you've been doing to amuse yourselves. Oh my God - is that a chip? " She said horrified picking up a glass as Evan jumped forward and took it off her to inspect it.

"Oh no, my mistake. You'll live another day my boy." She teased clapping him on the cheek. He exhaled deeply putting the glass down as Kasey shook her head.

Just then they were interrupted by the door bell as the three of them looked at each other.

Immediately Stef's expression turned very grave. "Best. Behaviour." She warned as she walked to the door.

"Michelle. Mr Porter." She said through a forced smile.

"Hey." Michelle smiled.

"Mrs Foster - or Ms. Whatever you guys use in your situation." Her father added blankly.

"'Stef' is fine." She said trying not to rise to the bait. "Can I take your coats?"

"I'll get those Mrs F." Evan came bounding in next to her.

"Oh thanks, sweetheart." She said rubbing his back as he stretched out his hands.

"This is Evan, he's Kasey's boyfriend." The science teacher smiled with a hint of danger in his eyes.

"Ah. Why you are an obedient thing aren't you? Hardly surprising I suppose." He said handing over his coat and wandering in.

"Obedient isn't the only word I'd use..." Michelle added with flirtatious smile making sure she brushed his hand while handing him hers. She had met him a couple of times before but never for long as Kasey usually dragged him off when she arrived.

Kasey bit her lip noticing the look. This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry, I forgot the "arrrgghh!" returns at the end. Get your stress balls ready for dealing with Porter. I want to smack him and I invented him. Still figuring out how many chapters I can keep Stef's patience with him for Brandon's sake before she goes all Mama Tiger on his ass.**

_**Chapter 5 Preview: Tensions run high as Porter tries his hardest to get stabbed with Lena's best knives.**_

_**"Kids tended to behave better back then. Didn't hide behind all the psychological mumbo jumbo that is now used to disguise being a troublemaker. You were allowed to properly discipline them." He stated as a clear jibe.**_

_**Lena shuffled nervously taking a sip of her own wine.**_

_**"I take it you enjoyed it more back then, not having to waste your time teaching anyone you deemed unworthy." Kasey snarked calmly in defense of her little brother.**_


	6. 1:5 Meet The Parent

**Hello all! Here is the first part of the dinner scene. **

**Question for you before I begin:- 2x ~1400 word chapters (possibly a few hours apart the same day) or 1x ~2800 word one? The 2 chapters after these 2 are both vaguely filler (setting up two of the other storylines) and figuring out best way to do them. Any strong feelings either way? Would love to hear how people think the story is going so far - helps me to know what to have less/more of! Thanks as always for all of the views and reviews!**

The 9 figures sat round the table, most lost in their food. Jesus and Kasey sat either side of Stef at the head as promised with Evan next to his girlfriend and Callie there also for moral support opposite. To Callie's left sat Michelle with Brandon opposite and Porter next to Brandon. Lena rounded off the other head of the table overlooking the whole scene. The rest of the family had all made alternative plans to avoid the trainwreck they feared would occur.

A few more moments of silence passed until Callie caught an eyebrow flicker from Stef encouraging her to attempt some small talk.

"Uhm..." she began picking up the hint. "So Mr Porter...how long have you been teaching?" The surly gent took a large swig of wine before answering. Jesus chased a stray bit of food around his plate with his fork.

"I guess it must be thirty years since I started." He grumbled. "Was a lot different back then." He said shovelling some more of his starter into his mouth.

Kasey had barely taken her eyes off Michelle and neither had Brandon, for a completely different reason.

"The dinosaurs out the window were a big distraction." Jesus quipped, quietly to Kasey across the table. Kick number one.

Although not quite hearing what he had said Porter picked up on the interruption and an icy glare flickered over his eyes.

"Kids tended to behave better back then. Didn't hide behind all the psychological mumbo jumbo that is now used to disguise being a troublemaker. You were allowed to properly discipline them." He stated as a clear jibe.

Lena shuffled nervously taking a sip of her own wine.

"I take it you enjoyed it more back then, not having to waste your time teaching anyone you deemed unworthy." Kasey snarked calmly in defense of her little brother.

Stef shot her a look.

"Would you like some more wine, Mr Porter?" Brandon asked noticing how fast he was getting through his glass. He nodded and Brandon poured obediently.

"I think I'll take some too." Stef added, gulping the rest of hers down.

"Well personally I've found kids responding a lot better to newer methods of teaching." Lena interjected. "Certainly my experience is that some of the worse behaved kids have responded better now there is more understanding of how to handle them."

"Well you would know, what with all of your classroom experience Lena. Remind me, how long is it since you got your job in the management?" He smiled clearly with another motive to undermine.

"Well, I do deal with a lot of kids one to one." She said coldly. "Trust me, you see the trends. You learn what works best for each pupil and you see the difference. It's usually the teachers who refuse to co-operate which sets the system back". She added as a clear dig.

"Makes you wonder about the college process then, huh?" Evan added trying to calm the tensions. "I mean the difference between the classroom and the lecture hall. How effective mass teaching can really be."

"Good point Evan." Stef smiled winking at him proudly, she was relieved that some of the party members were trying their best.

"Interesting comparison indeed. Maybe Kasey can shed some light; as a Vice Principal's daughter who has had so much experience of the college setting that is." He smiled rawly once again trying to expose a soft spot for both Lena and Kasey.

Lena rolled her eyes as Kasey turned to stare at him face on.

"I don't know. I find the quality of teaching at college far superior. There's a lot less power tripping and bullshit to put up with." Kasey responded slightly riled.

"Stef coughed a warned. "OK, maybe we could keep the language a little more PG." Porter smiled again, enjoying the sniping.

"Well the college exposure didn't really do Kasey any harm." Jesus added. "I mean let's face it, it's how she met Evan." A reminder met with mixed reactions.

"Of course! I forgot you snagged a college boy, Kasey." Michelle snarked. "I see why you were going for a deeper pool, seeing as the only half decent one at our school is your brother." She smiled stroking Brandon's cheek.

Jesus motioned vomiting slightly in his mouth as Kasey bit her tongue. Stef flashed her eyes between them.

"Yes, well it's true Evan has been a lovely addition to our family, despite the initial, delicate circumstances." Lena smiled.

"What delicate circumstances? That your daughter had been shafting her classes to hook up with a much older boy? Yes. I can see how that may have been delicate. Still at least it ended well. Tell me Evan, how old are you? You look vaguely familiar. I didn't teach you did I? Not that I ever forget a face."

"Uhm...I've just turned 21 sir." He responded having a small sip of his own wine.

Porter's eyes widened. "So Kasey would have been...?"

"Responsible enough to know what I was doing when I started seeing him? Yes." She added firmly. "Surely you can't be prudish about a year or two Mr Porter. I thought you weren't picky about age."

Stef quietly put her hand on her daughter's knee warning her about the territory she was treading.

"OK - I am going to have more salad. Anyone else?" Callie interrupted trying to change the subject.

"Great idea, hon. Chuck me some then pass it down. The main course is almost ready." Stef added

There was a small clatter as Jesus dropped his fork after having been flicking it around in his fingers. This was another welcome distraction from the tension but not so much when Porter had set his sights on it.

"I see you fidget as much at home as you do in class, Foster." He commented as Jesus popped his head up.

"Huh?" He responded as Callie picked up his fork for him.

"Oh! And listening is of a similar quality as well." Kasey took a deep breath and Lena rubbed her forehead.

"Well there's nothing wrong with his hearing when there's food at steak is there bud!" Stef added trying to lighten the mood. "Hell of an appetite, helps him be the star on the volleyball pitch." She added rubbing his arm with hopes it may distract him from the dig.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you would still be playing volleyball. Your grades in the other classes must have improved more than in mine if they're still letting you play sports." Jesus simply laughed.

"Weird huh, maybe I respond better to teachers who don't call me stupid all the time."

"Oh son, come on now. You're not stupid, you're just lazy."

Kasey dropped her fork in anger as once again someone tried to save the mood. This time Brandon again.

"Hey I think I heard the food buzzer. Mom?"

"Good shout, B. Uhm, Callie why don't you top up everyone's water glasses and Jesus, Kasey, can you give me a hand? Maybe Evan, you can clear the plates."

"Michelle, Brandon, maybe you guys could tell us about that movie you saw yesterday..." Lena smiled. Stef picked up her wine glass and guided her two teens out with a flick of her head.

Michelle and Brandon exchanged a slightly nervous look trying quickly to think of any reviews they'd heard about the film they had pretended to watch.

"Mom before you yell at us I'm sorry but I am not going to sit by and..."

"OK, OK, calm down. I'm not going to. I'm just taking you out for a bit. I appreciate how hard this is and how hard you're trying. Look, why don't you just try and think of some other topics of conversation he can't turn against you."

"Mom, there is no conversation. It's programmed into him to be an obnoxious son of a bitch!" Jesus spat.

Kasey picked up Stef's wine glass and took a swig before her Mom batted her hand and reclaimed it.

"Hey! Look I appreciate the difficulty of this but that is no excuse for your language. Either of you!" One more lazy slur and I'll find some soap to wash your mouths with. Look - just try and turn conversation away from him as much as you can. Strike up one with Brandon or with Evan or Callie, just try and not get involved in the subjects that make you uncomfortable."

"OK, how about I start up a conversation with Michelle about how she hasn't taken her eyes off Evan all night?"

"Kasey." Stef warned.

"Mom I am serious. Every time I look at her she's undressing him with her eyes! She's doing it to wind me up. I know she can tell I'm watching."

"OK, you need to get over yourself. So you had one disagreement over a stupid boy 3 years ago - she is dating your brother! I hardly think she's going to be sizing up your boyfriend right in front of him!"

"We didn't have some disagreement over a stupid boy Mom, she..." Kasey began but retreated as she saw her Mom looking to press her for more of an explanation. "Look I just...never mind." Her voice dropped. That was not a memory she wanted to relive - especially not here and now.

"OK then. Now come on, let's get this food through. Let's go, let's go."

Evan wandered in with a tray full of the empty starter plates as Kasey passed him with the new ones and Jesus with a serving dish.

He lay the tray down at the side.

"That guy really is an asshole." He said blankly as Stef swatted him. "Hey, not you too, Mister! You and Callie are keeping me sane, I need you to help keep Kasey under control.

"Oh I'll play nice, but it doesn't change that he's an asshole." She took one more swing at him with the towel and a slight smirk as he grabbed another of the serving dishes.

Stef took a couple more and headed out as Jesus and Kasey returned

"You know...I know Mama isn't thrilled about us having ketchup with fancy food..." He smiled. "But Porter strikes me as the sort who may like to cheapen things. Hope it's not the ketchup with the dodgy lid." Kasey smiled and nudged her brother.

"I'm on thin ice as it is, bro. Don't let that stop you however. If you're so crippled by your ADD you may as well put it to good use."

Jesus opened the fridge and got his grinning out of the way while they were still out of sight.

_**Chapter 6 Preview: Jesus and Kasey get some light relief but Porter sets his sights on Evan.**_

**_"Never see you at church." Porter commented, his words dripping with agenda._**

**_"I'm not really religious." He said barely audibly into his glass._**

**_"You do surprise me." Porter squinted his eyes. "I've never met anyone more religious than your Mom." He added before looking between Stef and Lena for their reaction._**


	7. 1:6 Meet The Focker

**And so the dinner continues! I considered doing a big confrontation for this scene but I'm afraid there's more to come before someone puts Porter in his place. As I've said though - there will be karma. Stick with me on that one! (And forgive me for the title of this chapter - I couldn't resist after yesterday's Polo reference...and considering what a focker Porter is...)**

"Ketchup, Jesus? Really?" Lena scolded noticing the bottle as they reached the table.

"What? I figured Mr Porter might be the kind who likes the grittier things in life."

"Out of curiosity where did you get your suit, Mr Porter?" Now Kasey earned her first kick.

"I'm not ashamed of longevity. I've had this for longer than you've been alive, Miss Foster. Maybe not for quite as long as your boyfriend here has been though." She didn't have time to respond before Brandon intervened.

"This looks really nice Moms. Thank you for making it." Brandon smiled as various spoonfuls were dished out.

Lena winced as Jesus smothered his dinner in the ketchup deliberately shaking the bottle violently. As he finished he carefully readjusted the lid, loosening it.

"I will have a splash of that actually when you're done Foster." Porter said looking vaguely distrusting of Lena's fancy creation.

"Sure!" Jesus smiled as he passed it down. Stef caught the smirk on Kasey's face but the slots fell into place just too slowly as the science teacher ferociously shook the bottle, exploding over the side of his plate and partly onto his table and shirt. "Oh sorry, I meant to say to watch the lid." He said through a smirk as Kasey tried to lose herself in her food. They both flinched as Stef kicked each of them in turn.

"I am so sorry, Mr Porter!" Brandon said throwing a look at his brother. "Let me get you another napkin."

"It's OK, son. If childish pranks ever phased me I wouldn't have survived teaching. I'm used to delinquent behaviour."

Lena scolded Jesus with another look as Stef kicked Kasey again for still giggling.

"_Enough._" She whispered harshly to them both. "_One more stunt like that and you'll be eating nothing but bread and water for a month. Without ketchup. Come on guys, you were doing so well._" She added still hidden under the fiasco of Brandon trying to help clean up his girlfriend's Dad. He tried his best to mop him up before realising how close to his crotch the sauce had spilled and Porter batted him away as Brandon panicked unsure how to proceed. He could do with some wine too.

"So Evan..." Michelle began sensing an opportunity to get some revenge of her own. "Tell us, were are you from? You're way too pretty for this town." She said in a husky tone. It dampened Kasey's humour much faster than any threat from her Mom. Brandon was returning to his seat still too flustered from trying to help Porter to pick up on the flirting.

"Uhm, just down the road actually. I didn't go to Anchor Beach though. When time for college came I decided to stay in San Diego. I had my job here and stuff."

"What is it that you do?" Porter raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I...well I used to deliver pizza. But I left that job. I've had a few since."

"Hang on..." Porter scrutinised Evan's face. "I thought I recognised you!" Evan sat back slightly nervous. He didn't have the cleanest past.

"You're Mason's boy aren't you? I know your parents quite well." Evan's heart sank a little and Kasey brushed his leg with her foot.

"Oh right." He said quietly. Lena and Stef exchanged a look. Evan never spoke about his parents and they knew very little about them themselves.

"From what I hear you were quite a handful." Porter laughed. "_Left_ the job huh? I heard you got fired for sprinkling a little weed to a friend's pizza order." Evan looked down nervously at his plate.

"I was young and stupid, sir. I took a stupid dare and I paid the price for it." He mumbled.

"Well, we all have trouble as teens. I'm sure you had your brushes with the law, Porter." Lena said winking at Evan in solidarity.

"Absolutely." Stef agreed. "Well except you of course, Lena." She teased trying to lighten the mood.

Porter was clearly ignoring their attempts to change the subject.

"I used to play poker with your Father. Still see them every now and again. Your Mom's in the church choir, no?" He asked taking another sip of wine and casually throwing his arm over the back of his chair.

"My step-mom. Yes." Evan corrected swilling his wine around his glass.

"Never see you at church." Porter commented, his words dripping with agenda.

"I'm not really religious." He replied barely audibly into his glass.

"You do surprise me." Porter squinted his eyes. "I've never met anyone more religious than your Mom." He added before looking between Stef and Lena for their reaction.

Evan put his glass down with a quiver. "My step-mom." He corrected again firmly. Kasey put her arm on his leg and Stef threw him a compassionate look. She had never seen Evan so vulnerable.

A momentary silence followed with no-one able to think of any diversion to ease the awkwardness.

"Sorry, I guess you just forget with time. How long have they been together now?" Porter asked. It was hard to tell whether it was to further jibe or to try and ease the tension himself in his own awkward way. Evan spun his glass around at the base before looking Porter dead in the eye.

"Is your question how long have they been together since my Mom died or how long was he screwing her before?" Evan said cuttingly making the silence even more piercing with his flippant tone. He knocked even Porter speechless.

Lena and Stef looked at each other, both desperate to try and help the new addition to their family but completely lost for words.

Surprisingly, it was Michelle that was the saviour.

"I guess that must have sucked, huh? Not easy to lose a parent." Evan looked over to her as did her Father, Porter's look more fierce. Kasey suddenly felt guilty that it had been Michelle who had spoken up before her.

"Well this has taken a turn." Lena said. "Some more wine, Porter?"

"I'll go get another bottle." Evan said throwing his napkin down on the table and moving through to the kitchen. Kasey was close behind.

She didn't need to say anything to him, she knew it wouldn't help. Nothing Evan had said had shocked her, unlike the rest. It was more the empathy for his embarrassment that had rendered her speechless at the revelation.

"I'm sorry." He said through a sigh.

"Hey, don't you dare." She kissed him and pulled him into a hug. "Wanna go make up some fake authors?" She smiled echoing their earlier conversation from the night before. "Maybe we could make them sciencey just to show him up even more." He rubbed her arm affectionately and poured himself a chug of wine. "Just give me a minute." He said kissing her head once again as she moved to return.

He downed the rest of the glass as Stef came in with some of the empty dishes.

"You OK, bud?" She said placing them down and patting his back.

"I'm good." He said. "I'm sorry for that...causing that tension."

"Oh honey." She replied. "You could walk in that room naked, it wouldn't make this dinner any more awkward." She teased in return for a smile.

"Just don't drink all my wine, OK? Or I'll show you the meaning of the word tension!" She joked trying to make him feel better.

He took the bottle off the side and followed her out but she stopped just short of the door.

"Don't let him grate you down Evan, you're ten times the man he is."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinged with gratitude. She knew how much that level of acceptance would mean to him, even if the comparison was as much of a weasel as Porter. He composed himself and smiled broadly, eager to move away from too much sentiment. "There'd be no doubt of that if I did take my clothes off." He teased sticking his tongue out slightly. Stef bit her lip to suppress and inappropriate laugh before smacking him hard on the arm.

"Get your mind out the gutter, young man!" She chastised as he stepped forwards to head back in.

The night continued much the same way. Digs sent to and fro, Stef attempting to maintain civility though giving up slightly as the wine was absorbed and her patience with Porter's attacks wearing thin. Eventually Brandon was silencing _her_ with a glance or two. Nobody could tell if the glass that Lena knocked onto Porter's lap was an accident or not.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for coming!" Lena shouted out as the party disappeared into the night, Michelle shouting back her gratitude.

"No problem - goodnight; _you obnoxious son of a bitch_." Stef echoed Jesus in Lena's ear as the door clicked closed.

"Oh what happened to Miss 'Be nice for Brandon'?" Lena said swatting her slightly.

"Yeah well it's over now so I don't have to keep up moral." She smiled as Lena nuzzled her. "And jeez! If I'd have known he was that bad I _wouldn't_ have made Jesus come! Seriously - it's like he took a wrong turn out of a 1970s Gentlemen's Club and couldn't find his way back home. He actually makes me respect Michelle a little more. And you can talk Miss "_I am so sorry, I get so clumsy when I've had a glass or two_'" Stef mocked as Lena raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Well he needed to put something on it to get the ketchup out..." She responded as Stef rolled her eyes.

Kasey and Evan appeared from the other room, Kasey with the rest of her Mom's wine in hand.

"That...was fun." Evan said with a slight slur. "Well apart from the parts that were absolutely shit." He added as Kasey laughed, taking a swig of the glass in her hand.

"Uhm, language young man!" Stef reprimanded, taking her glass back off Kasey for the umpteenth time. "And I think you've both had a little too much of our wine!" She commented.

"Well, if there's no more wine, I'm off!" He said grabbing his keys from his pocket and dangling them up. "Night all!"

Stef and Lena looked at each other before Stef snatched them off him.

"Uhm, are you trying to never be allowed alone with our daughter again?" Lena chastised.

"Nah, they're not even my motorbike keys...I just wanted you to suggest I stay so I can sleep with your daughter." He said blankly prompting a slap on the arm from Kasey.

Stef squared up to him with a smile. "Wow, you really are drunk if you can say that and not be scared of us!" She teased clapping him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll go call you a cab." Lena said patting his chest.

"I'm only kidding." He said pulling Kasey into a hug. "But you're right...my drunken judgement isn't the best. Especially when romance is concerned." He began to rub his nose against Kasey's as Stef rolled her eyes.

"OK, break it up. The kissing I can stand but lines like that?" She pulled him off.

"Oh you know you love me Mrs F!" He said with further drunken flair. "Lesbians love me. I reckon I could tu..."

"Oh – hold it right there young man! Unless you want a lecture on homosexuality that'll see you into sobriety I would bite your tongue." She warned with a finger pointed in his face. "In fact why waste it on a drunken evening? Me, you and two chairs tomorrow. You'll regret even thinking of making that joke." She said folding her arms.

"Ignore him Mom, he's only trying to wind you up." Kasey pulled him away. "Come on, dummy. Let's sit you down before you get into any more trouble."

"Cab will be here in 10 – I'm heading up. Goodnight guys! And Kasey, thank you for trying hard tonight, for the most part! I know it must be difficult for you." Lena said cupping her daughter's cheeks and pulling her into a hug before heading up the stairs. "Night Evan - and you better get that cab!" She smiled with a warning as he gave his token salute.

"Yes...thank you for not physically attacking anyone." Stef continued "It was close but you just about avoided any Sunday morning wrath." Stef said pulling her into a hug. "But next time let's try for completely avoided, OK?" Kasey nodded silently.

"Right, I'm gonna go check your brother's OK. Next time I may just let him eat under the sink - I now see his reasoning."

Stef turned one more time before heading up the stairs.

"Get him home in that cab, OK?" She warned. "And home _alone_, otherwise it'll be Sunday morning wrath like no other. And no more wine!" She warned before retreating up the stairs.

"I've had like one glass! And there's like another three bottles..." Kasey responded.

"And I know how much is in them!" Stef shouted back finally out of sight.

Kasey let out a small laugh shaking her head and cuddled up to Evan.

"Thank you for being here tonight." She said rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry he attacked you too."

He kissed her head softly.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I have put up with bigger jackasses than him in my time."

He paused for a moment closing his eyes and resting back his head.

"And you did really well. I know how hard it must be to see Brandon with one of your mortal enemies." Kasey rubbed his chest. "Plus, look on the bright side. A few hours ago nobody would have known about the marvelous talents of Rees Van Wimplestein, inventor of the electronic party popper." They laughed at their dinner time diversion using Evan's trick.

"I'm expecting Porter is Googling him right now!" Kasey laughed in return.

**It actually hurts me to write Evan sad. OK - Unless I hear objection I will probably post 2 chapters tomorrow! I still would love to know how people feel the story is going so far - helps me know I'm pacing it OK! There are parts I may remove (mainly character interactions) if people thinks it's moving too slowly - so your reviews/PMs are always helpful! And thanks, as always, for the ones so far!**

_**Chapter 7 Preview: Mariana tries to help improve Jude's confidence and Jesus skates into a spot of bother.**_

_**"I...well I was thinking about it. I mean Lesley said I should consider it. She said it may help my confidence a little. But I dunno, you're right. It's stupid." he looked down to his feet.**_

_**"Jude are you crazy? I think it's a brilliant idea! You're great at drama! Those lines you read with me for my mid-term were awesome. You should totally audition! There's another day of them."**_


	8. 2:1 Sign Me Up

**OK - I've decided to post this tonight! It is a bit of a filler chapter to set up a couple of the other storylines. Thanks for comments on last chapter - to publicly comment on Callie question: she will be in story more as chapters go on. She doesn't have a main story for herself but she has a support role to almost all storylines. Writing her more dominantly in more and more scenes, especially some nice Stef interactions. Hope you enjoy!**

Several days later, the school day was dissolving at Anchor Beach. Kids filtered their way through the halls preparing for their temporary freedom before the next morning would roll around.

"Jude?" Mariana came bounding up behind the freshman as he quickly turned.

"What are you doing in the drama studio?" she said smiling.

"I...I was just looking around." he stuttered. "I mean I had homework to hand in."

Mariana stared him up and down suspiciously.

"You had homework? For drama?"

He flushed pink as she looked to the wall where he had been reading.

"Are you thinking of signing up for Midsummer Night's Dream?" she said, excitement growing in her voice. Jude shuffled nervously.

"I...well I was thinking about it. I mean Lesley said I should consider it. She said it may help my confidence a little. But I dunno, you're right. It's stupid." he looked down to his feet.

"Jude are you crazy? I think it's a brilliant idea! You're great at drama! Those lines you read with me for my mid-term were awesome. You should totally audition! There's another day of them."

Jude gazed up at her, eyes open wide.

"Oh I meant just like set design with you and Callie or something...I didn't mean for a part in the play."

"Jude honey, no offence but your art sucks. You need to audition for a part. I'll help you rehearse, it'll be just like when we did '_Importance_' but I'll read for you! Come on, it'll be fun even if you don't get in!"

"I don't know..."

"You know what, I'm not even asking, I'm telling."

Mariana took the pen he had been flicking around his fingers off him and before he could say another word she had scribbled his name up on the board.

"Mariana!" he shouted trying to wrestle the pen off her put she place a hand over his face and held him away.

"There! It's done. No going back." he sighed in response with a reluctant grin and he free himself from her grasp.

"Hey! What's all this noise about?" the young drama teacher emerged from round the corner.

"Sorry Lesley, we were just playing around."

"Jude, you've signed up! Brilliant. I look forward to your audition! You could be in for one of the main parts if you pick the right monologue."

He looked up at her and back to Mariana. "Well really it was Mariana who..."

"Agreed it would be a good idea!" she smiled putting her hands on his shoulders. Jude looked over at her. He had just about reached her height now but still had a boyish face still lacking the confidence to fully exert his presence.

"Super. Well we have some suggested monologues for you to choose - anything other than from the play. If you'd rather come up with your own that's fine. Just make it original and enthusiastic. Mariana, I'm sure you can help him prepare." she nodded with a glint of excitement at the prospect.

Before Jude could respond they heard a clatter come from behind in side the room with the stage. The three of then ran in with Lesley walking briskly through.

As they entered they saw Jesus bundled on the floor skateboard in tow and his friend Jordan running over to him a camera hanging off his left hand the two boys froze as they noticed the party that had entered. Mariana rolled her eyes. She had seen Jesus in this position many times before.

"Lesley!" he yelped with a shock rubbing his leg. Jordan pulled his hands and the camera behind his back. "We thought you had gone..."

The teacher crossed her arms and scowled at the boys. She was fresh faced but fierce when she wanted to be.

"Oh really, Foster? Why does that not surprise me." she scolded. "Well as it turns out I haven't left yet so which of you would like to explain to me what you are doing?"

"We were...uhm...doing a film for our film class." He panicked. "It's homework." The two boys looked between each other.

"Oh I see. Would you like to talk me through the plot?"

Jesus flapped his mouth open a few times realising it was pointless to try and fight it.

"What were you thinking?" Lena admonished, her voice flaring as her son sat before her yet again.

"We were just goofing around, nobody got hurt."

"Why is it that is your yard stick for everything Jesus? Believe it or not sometimes it's best judge the danger of things based on whether you_ could_ get hurt, not whether you're lucky at the time."

"Not if you're always lucky.." he smirked briefly before her nostrils flared up again with anger.

"Jesus, this is the fourth time you have been in my office this month. That's averaging at once a week! Of course if you'd been paying any attention in math you'd probably have been able to work that out yourself." He snapped his eyes up to her.

"Great, so you think I'm stupid too."

Lena bit her lip in frustration as his face sunk.

"You know that's not what I mean." she said sternly but with a quiver of compassion.

"Most of those have been because of Porter anyway." he pleaded, his eyes wide.

"Well today's wasn't. And by the way this is one of the dumbest of the lot. If you wanna talk about stupidity young man it's not with your abilities it's you're recklessness."

He sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"I am not playing around with this Jesus...did you take your pill today?"

He threw his arms down frustrated. "Why does it always come down to that? Look, we had an opportunity, we took it. If this had been any other kid you wouldn't have immediately gone to the ADD."

Lena flicked her pen a few times. "I'm serious. You're worrying me." he looked up at the disappointment in her face and dipped his own slightly.

"Don't be, really. We were just goofing around. It won't happen again."

She looked him up and down seeing his regret but knowing it wouldn't last long.

"OK. But seriously, you need to keep your nose clean. Detention for the rest of the week - and I'm gonna be keeping a firm eye on you."

He nodded silently.

"And you better prepare yourself for your Mom's reaction when she finds out you've been filming stupid stunts again. Come on, let's get you home."

He skulked off his chair and went to grab his skateboard.

"Uh-uh, that's staying here for a while..."

He turned in horror. "You're confiscating it?"

"Until I see some genuine effort to stay out of trouble, yes."

"But..."

"We can ask Mom's opinion on it if you like? I'm sure she'd happily take the car away instead."

Knowing he was defeated he turned and slumped his way out the door.

**I decided I would make a couple of references to the Bouncy Castle Fostering Fun. Apologies for not writing any of those recently by the way - got severe one-shot writer's block! I've not abandoned it though - promise!**

_**Chapter 8 Preview: Stef nags Kasey and Michelle sets her sights on Evan**_

_**Brandon began to talk about his ideas for where to apply much to Kasey's boredom. She turned her attentions back to the TV to try and zone out Stef's exaggerated interest. Michelle was lost looking up at the stairs and the thoughts of the naked college boy above them.**_


	9. 2:2 Predator

**Thanks so much for all the feedback of the last 2 chapters! I'm glad to see you're all happy with the pace so I will continue it (and love that character development is popular because I would hate to cut them!) I will leave as is then! You may notice I'm now in the second "part" of the story. I found that the story naturally split into "episodes" as such - the first building up to the dinner - the next will delve more into Evan's situation (as many of you have anticipated). Love all the Evan love by the way - seems he'd have a queue of potential partners! I hope you don't all hate me when things may take a turn! Anyway - on we go...**

"I'm home. Stop doing whatever bad stuff you're doing!" Stef shouted through closing the door.

"Hey Mrs F." Evan chimed.

"Well...if that isn't speak of the devil. Evening Evan. Here again? What's that? The 4th night this week? Starting to think you don't have a home to go to." Evan blushed slightly.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for light ridicule and minor physical violence." He said getting up and helping her with her bags.

Stef screwed up her face as he approached her.

"Wow – honey, don't take this the wrong way but you smell like you don't have a home to go to. What's up with that?" She patted him on the back.

"That's what I was telling him but he's too scared to use our shower in case you charge him for water." Kasey quipped flicking the channels.

"I suggested just jumping in with Kasey but I wasn't sure how happy you'd be about that either." He smiled anticipating Stef's eye-roll.

"Oh I don't mind – providing you mean the two of you standing in the yard while I hose you down." She slapped his left bicep as he chuckled in response.

"I'm sorry – I was teaching soccer at the elementary again today and I haven't had a chance to wash yet."

"Towels are in the closet upstairs – when I say you're lingering around here like a bad smell you don't have to honour me with the literal."

"Cheers Mrs F." He went to put the bags in the kitchen before bounding up the stairs.

Stef wandered over to Kasey on the sofa. She watched her boyfriend go up before moving to get up herself.

"I'll just go make sure he finds the towels..." she said as Stef grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Ha! In your dreams." She smiled slapping her hand down on her knee and rubbing her leg. Kasey rolled her eyes and continued to flick through the channels.

Her mom looked down at her fingers for a few moments clearly mulling something over with her mind.

"So..." she began.

Kasey looked over to her with a sigh wondering what she was about to hit her with.

"You done your college admissions essay yet?" She asked pretending to be conversational.

Kasey looked back to the TV with a smirk.

"Have you asked Brandon if he's written his yet?" Mimicking her Mom's tone as she continued to flip as Stef exhaled.

"Cute. No I haven't. I don't want to get rid of him as badly as you." She responded with a smile.

Kasey looked back to her.

"I'll do it when I can think of something to write. Between the extra math classes and the current college work I haven't really had the time yet." Stef gave a nod. Finally tiring of the constant channel flipping she took the remote off her. Kasey tried to grab it back but she placed it just out of reach. Realising this wasn't a battle she would win Kasey gave in and looked at her Mom to wait for more of the grilling.

"OK...well how about thinking about it now. I mean it's never too early to start preparing." She smiled sensing she was up for a fight.

Kasey folded her arms and settled back into the sofa.

"Mom, I've been attending college classes for the last year and a half..."

"Oh no need to remind me..." Stef added before she could finish.

"My point is, I don't think I'm going to struggle to get in." She looked at her deeply, bracing herself for where this may lead. Her Mom had been dropping not-so-subtle hints over the past few weeks and Kasey knew she was becoming paranoid about her lack of interest in particular colleges.

"I hear that." Stef nodded gently. "I just want to make sure you have as many options as possible."

Kasey bit her lip with a hint of frustration at the familiar refrain.

"Which is why I'm trying to improve my math for you and I will apply to as many places as you deem worthy."

"I don't want you to do it for me Kasey," the frustration was also creeping into Stef's voice now. "I just think you've worked hard and you're entitled to reap in the rewards."

Kasey sighed again before looking back.

"Yes Mom. I've worked hard." She said as calmly as she could. "I've not needed you to tell me how to work hard to get this far and I appreciate your support, I really do...but I don't need you to suddenly tell me how to work hard now to finish it off." Stef stuttered slightly, unsure of how to respond. Kasey wasn't yelling or aggravated, simply re-iterating the facts that Lena had been telling her over and over. What Kasey wasn't aware of however was that feeling redundant and useless was the root of her Mom's anguish as it was.

The tension had a moment to ferment before being interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey guys!" Brandon shouted in cheerily interrupting Stef's imminent response.

"Hey Stef!" Michelle beamed as Kasey gave a bigger sigh and finally snatched the remote back off a distracted Stef.

"What are you guys talking about? I hope we didn't interrupt." She said, glazed with patronising flare.

"No, not at all. We were just talking about Kasey's college application. How are yours coming along?" Stef smiled putting her arm over her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm going upstairs to find Evan." Kasey whispered about to get up before Stef pulled her back down for the second time.

"No you're not. He'll find you when he's out the shower." Stef insisted calmly with raised eyebrows. Kasey sighed again not noticing the reaction the acknowledgement caused to flicker across Michelle's.

Brandon began to talk about his ideas for where to apply much to Kasey's boredom. She turned her attentions back to the TV to try and zone out Stef's exaggerated interest. Michelle was lost looking up at the stairs and the thoughts of the naked college boy above them.

"Hey B, I'm just going to dump our stuff in your room." She smiled heading up the stairs as he acknowledged her comment and continued.

She carefully headed up keeping an eye on the hallway and put the bags down in Brandon's room. She could hear the soft spray of the water stream through the bathroom door and smiled at the image in her head. Evan was a very attractive man, wavy short blonde hair and strong arms. He had the look of a surfer about him and the stature and body of a sportsman despite his artistic inclinations.

She heard the water shut off and looked around her. She quietly crept into Kasey and Callie's room and grabbed a book of Callie's off her bedside table. She waited as Evan came in through the door, wrapped in a towel with another drying his hair.

She turned putting the book back onto the table as he moved it from his head.

"Michelle!" He gasped as she pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Evan! I didn't know you were here." She said innocently. "Wow – this is awkward! I was just returning a book Callie leant me at school.

He looked slightly confused and then around just in case anyone could see them.

"That's uhm...OK." He smiled awkwardly as he moved closer to Kasey's bed.

"Nice tattoo." She remarked walking over to him and tracing the outline with her finger. "Padres fan I take it?" Her eyelids batted as she caught him in her gaze. No matter how in love Evan was with Kasey he couldn't deny how bewitching her looks were.

"Yeah...I uhm...big fan. Have been since I was a kid." He twitched his head nervously rubbing the back of his neck with the towel.

Michelle momentarily looked down at the other towel around his waist as he shuffled clearing his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry...you must want to get dressed." She said biting her lip slightly. He nodded stuttering a few words through the awkwardness. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Not that I'm complaining." She rubbed her hand down his arm causing him to snap out of his trance and pull it away.

"Uhm Michelle...what are you...I mean won't your boyfriend be wondering where you are?" He said with a glare.

She recoiled slightly offended before slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Oh calm down Tiger, I'm just being friendly. Why is it men can only think with one thing?" She said with a hint of denial. Evan squinted as she passed him leaving the room.

"I'll shut the door to give you your privacy shall I?" She responded mockingly.

Evan followed her out with his eyes unsure of what had just happened. He figured it would be best to just leave it as it was. The last thing Kasey needed was more aggravation.

As Michelle closed the door behind her she leaned against it feeling slightly rejected. She had made a habit of preying on men and very rarely was rebuffed – whether they were taken or not. She always got her way. Eventually, they would always come begging.

As she leant on the door Stef appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Michelle?" She said, snapping her out of her frustrated pose. "Everything OK? You lose your way?" She crossed her arms slightly suspicious.

Michelle smiled innocently.

"Oh I was just waiting for the bathroom to be free." She replied before bounding in with a spring in her step.

Stef gave her half a nod and watched her go in.

She could have sworn she heard her come out of Kasey's room.

**I haven't decided if I will post next chapter tonight or tomorrow as it's a fun one! Keep an eye out!**

**_Chapter 9 Preview: Callie and Mariana help a nervous Jude prepare his monologue._**

_**"Take a deep breath...in...and out...and another...in...and out." He followed her instructions and she threw a smile to Mariana. "Now...picture this. Our Moms have just met..."**_

_**"Callie!" He turned breaking his concentration.**_

_**"Stick with me on this!" She said, swatting him again. He reluctantly closed his eyes and began again.**_


	10. 2:3 Marks of Love

**Hi guys - thanks for comments! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday - I'd pretend it's because I'm a bit badass like Kasey and wanted to keep you hanging but really I'm more a bit dozy like Evan and was actually asleep by the time the requests came in! Anyway I hope you enjoy it just as much today - bit a of a fun one. I am trying really, really, really hard to think of a Fostering Fun by the way - it's been _way_ too long! Anyhow, hope you enjoy! Oh and disclaimer - I've never studied or seen _Much Ado About Nothing_ so for any Shakespearean scholars out there, I apologise if this isn't 100% accurate...**

"I can't do it! I can't memorise all this." Jude said frustrated throwing down the print out in his hand.

"Oh come on Jude – you're doing so well!" Mariana reassured him.

"Just feel the character." Callie advised.

"But I don't even know this play." He complained flopping down onto the bed.

"It's classic Shakespeare comedy. It was on the list. I watched the film last year in English. Look, Benedick, the dude who's talking, is in some kind of smartass competition with this kinda feisty girl...his friends decide to try and set them up so they talk really loudly about how she digs him. As he gets his kicks off competition he decides he has to fall in love with her more hardcore than she loves him." Mariana explained.

Jude heard the words but found himself crippled with nerves.

"Just try and do it again – from the top." Mariana pulled him up off the bed and thrust him into the middle of the room before taking her seat on the bed.

Jude sighed and began to read the paper.

"_This can be no trick_." He began with little emotion. "_The conference was sadly borne..._"

"You're not even trying!" Mariana chastised him flicking the sheet of paper in his hand.

"OK, you know what? I think we need a new angle." Callie sprung up and stood behind him.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Jude threw her a look before she shook him slightly.

"Just do it!" She said swatting him on the arm.

"OK, OK." He obediently followed the instruction.

"Take a deep breath...in...and out...and another...in...and out." He followed her instructions and she thre a smile to Mariana. "Now...picture this. Our Moms have just met..."

"Callie!" He turned breaking his concentration.

"Stick with me on this!" She said, swatting him again. He reluctantly closed his eyes and began again.

"Stef has just met this beautiful, intelligent, headstrong and sometimes feisty school teacher."

"Right..." Mariana sprung up seeing Callie's angle. "And Stef is sorta cocky and competitive and equally as witty and pretty."

"But imagine if when they first met that Stef didn't want to fully commit to marrying Lena...because...well for whatever reason..."

"Lena grows tired of ther leading her on and instead of admitting her true feelings Stef just responds to everything with smartass quips..."

Jude chuckled slightly. "Well that's not hard to imagine..." He smiled, his resistance waning slightly.

"Exactly!" Callie rubbed his shoulders.

"So Lena, not wanting to be outdone starts doing it back." Callie continued.

"One day, some of the guys who work with Mom at the station are all "_Will __Stef __just quit flirting __with this girl and get her focus back __cause she's let like 5 bad-guys outrun her this week!"_So they decide to set them up cause they realise they're meant to be together...and if they don't they won't one day be able to adopt all of these awesome kids..." Mariana beamed as Jude, still eyes firmly shut, smiled again.

"So they have a really loud conversation at the station so they know she can hear them about how Lena told one of their wives about how she's so totally in love with Stef!"

Jude's eyebrows raised with a smile as if he was finally really grasping the concept. "And because Stef's super competitive... like when she's playing monopoly... she realises that now the only way she can outdo Lena is to try and love her even more than _she_ loves her?" He asked earnestly joining in.

"Exactly!" Both girls cheered "Now imagine Mom reacting...you know if she was like super old and spoke like an English dude."

"OK, OK...I'll try it..." He cleared his throat and began...

"_This can be no trick_..." he paused dramatically and acted as if he was figuring something out. "_The conference was sadly borne..._" He briefly looked at the script for the next line and then began to pace around the room continuing._"They have the truth of this from Hero. They seem to pity the lady."_

Both girls beamed returning back to their seats to watch him flourish as he made his way through, line by line.

"_They say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection..."_He paused with a quick chuckle "Hey that is like Mama when Mom keeps teasing her..." The two girls laughed as he continued springing forward, fully absorbing the character.

"_I may chance have some odd quirks and__rembrants__..._oops...I mean _remnants_..." he coughed starting the line again. "_I may chance have some odd quirks and__remnants__of wit broken on me because I have railed so long against marriage; but doth not the appetite alter?"_

Callie bit her lip with pride as Jude bound across the room as if he had parachuted into The Globe Theatre. He sometimes lost his words over some of the older terms but he recovered with a pink flush of his cheeks and a spring in his step to return. It gave her so much joy to see him get so absorbed in a clearly very natural craft.

_"... When I said I would die a bachelor, I did_ _not think I should live till I were married. Here comes Beatrice. By this day, she's a fair lady! I do spy some marks of love in her._" He ended mocking jumping behind a door and peeping round and just as he stopped an applause came from outside as well as the two girls watching. He jumped back embarrassed.

"You spy love marks on the who now? Not in this house, young man." Stef said walking over to him and squeezing his shoulders tightly.

"Jude that was awesome! All you need to do is memorise it and you'll walk the audition." Mariana said proudly jumping up.

"What was that from?" Stef asked. "I heard 'doths' and 'troths'...I really am behind the times with the way you kids speak."

"It was Shakespearean times...I thought that was more your generation..." Jude said with a glimmer in his eye.

Stef feigned shock as Callie and Mariana laughed. She overpowered his head and put it in an arm lock rubbing his hair through his giggling, tickling him slightly with her other hand as he tried to wriggle free.

"Oh you want some medieval I'll go medieval on you my friend!"

"Was more Middle Ages, wasn't he?" Callie corrected playfully

"Well middle age could be appropriate too you know..." Mariana added.

"Oh! What is this?" Stef exclaimed with mock offence, grabbing a pillow off Jude's bed and flailing it at the two girls as they dived out the way.

"What's going on up here?" Lena asked coming to the door and seeing Stef playfully attacking their daughters.

"Our children are all auditioning to be shipped off to boarding school I think..." Stef joked finally retreating.

"I was practicing my audition piece..." Jude said proudly. "It's Benedict from Much Ado About Something."

Lena laughed rubbing his head. "I think you mean Benedick from Much Ado About Nothing, Jude. May want to learn the title before the audition..." She teased cupping his ears.

"Oh right..." He giggled with another flush of embarrassment.

"Let me guess..._"This can be no trick_. _The conference was sadly borne..._" She began before Stef folded her arms and scoffed.

"Oh, such a show off! Your organisation in college must have been military precision fitting in all the Shakespeare recitals and wine-tasting soirees." She teased as Lena stopped with the interruption.

"Well I'm sorry to bore you Stefanie, but you don't get to this level of cultured without a little Shakespeare." she said with deliberately exaggerated pomp.

"Oh you don't think I know fancy monologues? Well how about this? '_You talk about vengeance. Is vengeance going to bring your son back to you or my boy to me? I forgo the vengeance of my son….'_" She began to perform before Lena cut her off with a laugh

"And what's that supposed to be?" Lena laughed.

"That would be from the Godfather." Stef beamed proudly.

"Ah...Shakespeare's finest!" Lena teased as she put her hand on Stef's shoulder

"Oh you're just jealous that I can do it without having studied all your fancy pants plays…" Stef hit back.

"Oh you want a monologue-off? It is on!" Lena responded squinting her eyes with a smile as the two continued to bicker.

"Told you..." Callie whispered as the others giggled.

"What?" Stef asked obliviously as the teens continued to laugh.

Jude looked over at his Moms and then with a cheeky smile to his sisters before springing up and reciting the monologue again, deliberately flamboyant and substituting in Lena's name at the appropriate moments.

**Bit of a cliffhanger chapter next so again deciding whether to post it tonight (consciousness dependent) or tomorrow to give it its own glory. Anyhow, keep an eye out!**

_**Chapter 10 Preview: Michelle and Evan both hide a secret**_

_**Quietly in the bathroom Michelle sat leaning on the edge of the bath.**_

_**"Why are you calling? You know where I am!" She bit her fingernails nervously listening for any sounds of stirring around her.**_


	11. 2:4 Pick Up

**OK folks - here is today's chapter. Just a comment to say regarding posting 2 chapters I usually play it like this - if I have a 2-3 reviews (therefore seeing that people have had time to read it) I might post the next chapter later that night (provided I'm awake - it's difficult for me to work it with the time zones). I just don't want to make people be catching up 2 at a time. I realise today's is a bit of a cliffhanger and some people may be a bit mad at me so if there is sufficient demand before 1am-ish (UK time) I will post the next chapter tonight. Otherwise business as usual! I won't leave you more than a day though - that I will promise!**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

As Callie opened her bedroom door Stef followed her in. Kasey was sat up in her bed.

"How did the rehearsal go?" She asked.

Callie giggled in response recalling the fun they had been having in her head.

"Our little man has a lot of talent it would seem." Stef smiled crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. "And Callie and Mariana have quite an imagination...and a desire to be deported." She teased.

"Can't wait to see him in it!" Kasey beamed looking over at Callie.

"Well, he still has the audition to go but..."

"Oh stop it, who could reject that little face?" Kasey silenced her as Callie hopped in to bed and turned on her light.

"Well girls I'm gonna say goodnight. Evan, are you planning on coming out from underneath the bed or would you rather I drag you out by your ear?" She said plainly looking to the floor as Kasey shifted guiltily and Callie suppressed a small laugh.

A silence followed.

"This isn't me testing if you're there by the way, I can see your feet."

"Well now I'm too scared to..." a muffled voice responded.

"Fine, ear it is..." she said striding over as he slipped out from under it. He propped himself up with his elbows and readjusted his eyes to the fully lit room.

"How is that possible?" He whined as a towering Stef gave him a hand up.

"Just kidding, I _was_ just testing." She pulled him up and slapped him on the back.

Sheepishly he turned to face her.

"I wasn't gonna stay the night, we were just gonna hang out a little longer. You know, just hold each other for a bit."

Stef cupped his cheeks.

"Aww that's so cute." She then slapped them lightly. "...and _so_ not going to win me over. Come on, move it." She said this time slapping him on the behing as he went over to say goodbye to Kasey.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered dreamily leaning over her. She pulled him in to a kiss as they both got lost in each other like so many times before.

Stef lifted an eyebrow and threw a look at Callie.

"I don't know how you put up with this..." She commented as Callie laughed and waved her hand at them engrossing herself once again in her book. Stef turned back to them as they continued. Evan put a knee up on the bed to support himself as Stef rolled her eyes.

"OK, OK...that's enough. Get out before I throw you out the window." She said pulling him off by his ear.

"Sorry Mrs F, it's quite rude me giving Kasey all this attention." He joked pulling her into a hug mockingly as Kasey and Callie exchanged an amused look. Evan rocked a rigid Stef side to side as she rolled her eyes before starting to slap his back again.

"Enough, out my house now...seriously. You twisted flirt, you. See you tomorrow - too soon no doubt." He turned to say something before she threw one of the cushions off Kasey's bed at him to see him out.

She sat down on the bottom of the bed and held Kasey in a stare.

"OK, what is it...?" Kasey smiled expectantly waiting for the latent comment to come.

"He really is here a lot you know...especially recently." She said quietly beginning to fidget with the sheet on Kasey's bed.

Her daughter folded her arms. "He wasn't going to stay the night Mom, what do you think we're going to shack up in my shared bedroom?" Callie gave a quiet chuckle not breaking eye-contact with her book as Stef looked between them.

"Yes, thank you. I imagine not...but I don't care about that." Kasey's eyes widened as Stef quickly re-routed.

"Wait, not that – _that_ I do mind. What I mean is I'm more concerned about how much time he is here at all."

Kasey looked slightly confused.

"I thought you liked Evan?" She said her expression dropping slightly. "If you didn't why do you do that weird flirty "_you're a loveable pain in my ass_" thing all the time?"

Stef slapped her lightly on the leg. "I do like him." She reassured her. "I am just slightly concerned that he is here more than his own house. I mean I know he doesn't get on so well with his parents but I just find it a little weird that he's here for almost every meal time and practically breakfast. And you know after his little outburst at the dinner..." She said with a flicker of genuine worry.

"Mom."

"What?" Stef responded defensively. "All I'm saying is how much do you know about his situation...and is there something we can maybe help him with? I mean have you ever even met them?"

Kasey shuffled slightly.

"Mom, not everyone is close with their parents OK? If I'm honest...no. I haven't really met them. Not properly. Just in passing. Evan doesn't really have the best relationship with them and I don't want to push it. OK?" She finished hoping Stef might leave it there but expecting to be disappointed.

"Well what do you mean he doesn't have the best relationship? I mean he lives there, doesn't he? They can't live in the same house and not interact." Stef seemed genuinely surprised that anyone could live with Evan and be immune to his addictive personality. "I mean do you even know why?"

Kasey bit her lip clearly trying to not have to divulge all she knew.

"Yes I know the situation. We have talked about it, but not much. He doesn't like doing so...it's sensitive. He had a difficult youth after his Mom died...he never liked his step-mom for obvious reasons and he's always had a difficult time respecting his Dad. They find it easier to just live side by side not be in each other's lives much." Stef's eyes grew larger the more she heard. "He never would have moved back in with them after he was thrown out but he didn't really have a choice."

"Wait, what do you mean 'back' in with them? I thought he lived at home throughout college?" Her brow creased.

"It wasn't when he was at college, it was when he was at high school - when he was about 15." Kasey said drifting off at the end hoping her Mom wouldn't pick up on the finer detail. "He lived with his grandma for a bit until she died." She was now trying to avoid eye-contact to avoid the looks of pity Stef had.

"Wait, wait...his Dad threw him out when he was _fifteen_?" She couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Evan could be rejected by his own parents. Stef had found it hard enough to reject him even when she had reason to, never mind if he had been her responsibility to look after.

A momentary silence followed.

"Mom, look. It's a complicated subject - his step-mom is a bit of a battle-axe. I'm not even sure his Dad can stand her any more. His Dad didn't know how to cope with him and his step-mom pressured him to get rid of the problem." She paused seeing the genuine sorrow in her Mom's eyes. "Not every kid can have the kind of relationship that we have, Mom." Kasey smiled compassionately. "But he's happy. Besides, he has me now."

Stef sighed and took a moment to reflect she leaned forward and kissed Kasey's head.

"He has all of us, babe."

Kasey smiled slipping back down under her covers.

Stef took another moment to compose herself again shaking off her sympathy the best way she knew how. "Just tell him he should try and remember only to have us at appropriate times of the day." She smiled patting Kasey's leg and getting up off the bed.

"OK, bedtime for all. School tomorrow. Goodnight loved ones!"

She threw the cushion from the floor back at Kasey and they exchanged their goodbyes before the room fell into darkness.

After he had left the house Evan closed the door still smiling from his time with Kasey but paused as he got to the bottom of the yard and sat on the grass at the edge of the sidewalk. He looked at his watch and sighed before taking out his phone, his expression dropping a little. He dialled a number several times becoming increasingly frustrated as the receiver refused to pick up.

"Is that your phone ringing again?" Brandon said pulling himself apart from Michelle as for the fourth time he could hear the buzzing from Michelle's bag. "I'm gonna start to worry you've go a secret fella!" He joked.

She closed her eyes and flopped her head down on the pillow.

"Ugh! It'll be my Dad!" She moaned. "I didn't tell him I was going out tonight." Brandon chuckled and perked his head up as he heard voices outside.

"Speaking of annoying parents...I have a feeling Mom is doing the rounds. We should probably find your shirt..."

"Oh rebel Brandon. Topless girl in your room." She teased.

"OK, OK. So I'm nervous about being caught. Sue me! You've not had an awkward sex talk with my Mom before."

Michelle laughed. "Get caught doing what? This is hardly the worst we've done."

Her phone began to buzz again. "Oh for God's sake! I guess that _is_ a sign."

She kissed him one more time on the lips and rolled out from underneath him grabbing her top from the chair and the phone from her bag. "Just gonna nip to the bathroom, I'll be back once I've assured Dad I'm alive and well." She blew him a kiss as he rolled over to smile at her laid back on the bed.

Quietly in the bathroom Michelle sat leaning on the edge of the bath.

"Why are you calling? You know where I am!" She bit her fingernails nervously listening for any sounds of stirring around her.

"No - you can't come round later. Look we've talked about that! If this is going to happen we need to be careful" She scolded. "I need to figure out a safe place to meet where the family won't be breathing down our necks. Look I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go."

She hung up angrily and splashed some water on her face still fuming at the compromising position she had been put in. In order to keep up the guise she flushed the toilet.

She opened the door and found Stef passing by after having come from Kasey's room. She stepped back nervous for a second.

"Michelle? Were you talking to someone?" She asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

Michelle looked down at the phone that was still cupped in her hand then back up at Stef open mouthed.

"Oh – yes. My Dad. He was just getting nervous about where I am." She smiled. "Heading home now."

Stef nodded slowly. "OK, good. It's late. Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

"No, no. I've got the car. I'll text Brandon when I get home. OK – goodnight!"

Stef nodded again and disappeared into her room. Nothing Stef had said had indicated she had heard anything but Michelle knew would have to be more careful if this was going to stay below the radar.

Outside the house Evan's call had been answered.

"Hey, it's me. You weren't picking up. Look, about that _thing_..." He paused waiting for a response.

"I know, I'm sorry - but it was you that suggested...I just...can I come round tonight? Stay at yours?" His face dropped as he shuffled his feet.

"OK - I get it. Yeh, tomorrow. OK...b-" the phone cut off. He put the phone down with a sigh and rubbed his hair furiously. He was angry with himself for what he had done but he didn't regret it. He wouldn't regret it. The first time he met her he could barely resist and he knew he would go through anything to be with her. He wouldn't let anything get in the way now, no matter what trouble he would have to deal with as a result.

_**Chapter 11 Preview: Lena tries to tutor Kasey, Jude has his audition and Evan actions land him in trouble**_

_**"So...you didn't do a monologue?" Callie asked confused.**_

_**"I uhm...I kinda did." He spluttered "I just chose a different one...and a different style"**_


	12. 2:5 I Think I Can

**OK guys - you guys have spoken so as promised here is the next chapter...**

"Do you think he's been distant lately? I mean Mom thinks he's been around all the time...and I guess he has but I dunno, he seems like he's more absent when he's there. Maybe that's why it doesn't feel like it so much. Do you think he's hiding something?" Kasey began to chew on the end of her pen counting the beams on the ceiling.

Lena tapped the book in front of them attempting to get her attention.

"I think you've been talking non-stop about him for the last 10 minutes and still haven't attempted a single example. Come on honey, focus."

Kasey threw her head back.

"Oh come on Mama, we're here and we have the books open. Its enough to keep Mom off my back." She looked at her Mom with a knowing smile. Lena shook her head softly.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're not just doing this to keep your Mom happy - we're doing this to improve your math ability."

"Oh please, you know my score is fine. Evan got into college no problem and he was stoned most weekends of high school. Hey maybe I should suggest that to Mom?" she joked as Lena poked her harshly with her pen.

"Stop it. This is important to your Mom and you know it. Besides, would hardly do you any harm to take these applications more seriously. With your scores and character you have a high chance of getting into one of the best schools in the state."

"Yes, I am aware Mom is already erasing all the parking tickets for the admissions team at Stanford." Lena's smile dropped into a more pitiful look.

"She wants what's best for you."

Kasey's joke-insulated defence dropped as frustration crept in. "Maybe so...but I don't get the sudden pressure! Why is it suddenly all Ivy Leagues and scholarships? I've got this far in my education without having you both on my back." Kasey twirled her pen. "I just find it a little disrespectful that suddenly I'm deemed no longer capable of being in charge of my own life." Lena laughed slightly and raised her hand.

"OK, OK, could you sound more dramatic? We're talking a few extra tutorials and encouraging you to apply to some good schools. We're not shipping you off to a Dickensian boarding school!" Kasey let out a little laugh as well.

"I know, I know. Just, it feels a little like she's still punishing me for my screw-up last year." Kasey's eyes dropped down to her book. Lena could still sense the regret and it made her sad knowing how hard Kasey had tried to make up for the trouble she had got into, especially as deep down she knew that wasn't the root of Stef's concerns.

"That's not the case." She said brushing her daughter's hair back. "But anyhow, whether you want to flip burgers or graduate from Stanford, being a little more disciplined and a little quicker with math isn't gonna do you any harm."

"Flip burgers huh? Maybe that is a better alternative! Evan would love that, he is obsessed with the burger bar down on..."

"OK, jeez girl. Enough already!" Lena raised her hands to silence yet another segue to Evan. "I know a good way to get you to stop worrying about him. Every time you mention his name you owe me 5 more problems. Got it?" She smiled as Kasey furrowed her brow in protest.

"That is so unfair!" She said through a laugh "You're going to punish me with math for talking about Evan?"

"It's not punishing you, it's a creative deterrent!" She grinned. "And by the way that's five." She said smugly tapping the page. "Get to it!"

"Woah, woah, I wasn't even talking about him..." She gawped.

Lena smiled mischievously again. "Well you weren't talking about math. And that's another 5"

"I didn't even say his name!" Kasey gasped in another defeated laugh.

"Oh wow - 15. Let's get this going before the book runs out. Multiply out the bottom to get a common denominator. I'll go get us some more tea." Lena got up to go to the kitchen.

Kasey flopped her head down in disbelief. "Well it's a good thing he's out with his friends tonight anyway." She moaned to herself beginning the first problem.

"Twenty!" Lena shouted back.

Over at Anchor Beach the auditions were in full swing.

"Jude!" Callie shouted as both Mariana leapt up off the chair outside the studio. "How did it go?" Mariana beamed excitedly.

Jude looked slightly nervous and a bit stunned.

"Uhm...I'm not sure...I may have blown it." Both faces dropped.

"Why? What happened? Did you forget the words?" Mariana asked concerned.

"Not exactly...I mean...to the monologue we rehearsed...yes." He looked between them as they looked at each other.

"So...what did you do?" Callie asked.

"Well...I uhm...was stood up there on the stage and it was all so quiet and tense. Lesley was staring at me along with that music teacher with the pointy face...and some other guy I didn't catch the name of..." he stuttered. "And well...I was about to start the monologue just as we planned...I thought about Moms...then I got nervous being watched and I mean I tried imagining them in their underwear but that just kind of grossed me out a little..."

"OK Jude, could we beeline this story a little..." Mariana interrupted getting impatient with his rambling. Callie nudged her slightly as he apologised.

"Well...so anyways, I was about to begin when I realised I'd had a complete mind blank."

"So...you didn't do a monologue?" Callie asked confused.

"I uhm...I kinda did." He spluttered "I just chose a different one...and a different style"

"So...what did you do? Did you have any others memorised?"

He shuffled nervously looking slightly embarrassed.

"I was a little scared and I remembered what Callie used to always do to help me when I was scared and I realised I did have something do...I did the only book I know off by heart..." he looked sheepishly at Callie who began to laugh in disbelief. "You are joking?" She said through a knowing grin. Mariana looked between them confused. Jude just shrugged and walked away to grab his bag.

"I don't get it...what did he do?"

Callie turned to her and folded her arms with a smile. "When we were little there was a book I used to read Jude all the time. Like every time our parents were fighting or he was sick or even if he was just feeling a little down. It got us through the bad foster homes. Eventually we both knew it so well we could recite it by heart. He loved it."

"So...what book?"

Callie grew a big smile shaking her head. "The Little Engine That Could." She laughed and caught up with Jude rubbing his shoulders.

Mariana rolled her eyes with a laugh and followed them out.

"You managed to turn a kids story into a monologue?" She said still trying to understand.

He paused momentarily. "Well...not a monologue exactly, but I turned it into an audition piece I guess...I did all the different engines as if they were personalities. I used the same trick you guys did last night, trying to personify them in people we know." Mariana let out a laugh as Callie rubbed his hair. Their method had at least worked in one way or another.

Later that night Evan lingered on a wall outside Kelly's Bar checking his phone. A text beeped through.

"_Ugh, my mom's got me doing like a hundred math problems. Can't wait till these stupid SATs are over. Have fun out tonight - don't do anything I wouldn't do. Xx_"

He rubbed the phone screen affectionately as if it was Kasey he was stroking. Before heaving a nervous sigh and looking at his surroundings again. He saw a familiar face approach and immediately leapt up putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Hey!" He smiled nervously. "Really glad we finally had the chance to get together."

The figure came into the streetlight and pulled Evan into a hug.

"Me too! Look I'm sorry I couldn't help you out last night. Hope you found somewhere to stay. Let's make up for it today huh! Have a crazy night like the old times!" A tall, brown haired man pulled away from Evan smacking him on the back.

"Sounds good, Stuey." They headed into the bar laughing like they were back in their school days.

As the night rolled on, Evan groaned at the light being flashed in his face.

Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Stuey?" He slurred barely able to make out any shapes surrounding him.

"Son, you're on private property. Do you have somewhere to go?"

Evan groaned again rolling over. He could feel a lump growing in his stomach. He realised very fast it was not staying in his stomach but fast projecting itself up through his body and all over the grass he seemed to be lying on.

"OK, I think you better come with us. Let's get him down to the station." Evan could barely make out the words but saw two figures towering over him.

He felt a firm grip scoop up his left arm before another supported him under is right shoulder.

**I'm genuinely shocked at how little faith you all have in Evan! I didn't think I'd fool anyone! He was clearly talking about Kasey in the last chapter...****did anyone see the bluff? Would love to know what you thought and thanks for the reviews so far - hope I didn't upset anyone too much. T**he lad is in a bind though - luckily Stef is on the case...

_**Chapter 12 Preview: Stef tries to get to the bottom of Evan's strange behaviour**_

_**"Don't worry, we took it with your wallet when we brought you in. You'll get it back when you leave. You're the Romeo of one of the Foster kids, right?" He said chewing on a piece of gum.**_

_**Evan rubbed his eyes immediately realising where he was and the fear suddenly hit that there was no way Stef wouldn't find out.**_


	13. 2:6 Jailbird

**Thanks for all the reviews - a few of you have been speculating as to Evan's situation. Well all is about to be revealed! Just to respond to _mcgirl6541's _****comment about Lena - similar to Callie I've only really got her in support roles in this one but I am trying hard to put them both in as much as possible even though they don't have a main story. I will make a conscious effort to focus some more on them as much as I can but other than that I can promise a big part for both of them in a couple of later chapters of a Porter/Jesus subplot. I love to hear feedback like that so please do share if you would like to see more of a character - I will always try and think of a way to work it in (though I warn you - it means the story is getting longer and longer! :P)**

The light cracked through Evan's eyes. He could hear voices and clattering around him. There was a strong smell of alcohol and sweat and an old man passed out next to him on the bench.

His first instinct as he came to his senses was to check his pockets. He had nothing in them. He then checked his clothing. He had a vague recollection of being sick but luckily his clothes seemed in tact from any signs of soiling. He did have a rip in the leg of his pants and he was sure he'd had a second shirt on when he set out the night before. All he remembered was a long heart to heart with his friend Stuart consisting of too many shots. He remembered a disagreement and wandering to his old neighbourhood but then everything had gone fuzzy.

"Well look who's woken up. Seems you had quite a night, kid." A chubby officer stood on the other side of the bars looking in.

"My phone..." Evan asked. He realised as the words escaped that his mouth was lacking in any kind of moisture, his tongue fluffy and big.

"Don't worry, we took it with your wallet when we brought you in. You'll get it back when you leave. You're the Romeo of one of the Foster kids, right?" He said chewing on a piece of gum.

Evan rubbed his eyes immediately realising where he was and the fear suddenly hit that there was no way Stef wouldn't find out.

"You know them...? I mean...Stef and Mike...neither are working are they?" He asked in a panic while trying to muster the strength to stand. He quickly returned down after realising it was an ambitious aim.

The officer grinned. "Either of the Fosters? No they're not working this morning."

Evan heaved a sigh of relief rubbing his forehead.

The officer sniffed and looked down the hall at an approaching voice.

"But don't worry, we called Stef to come get you when we realised who you were." He was busted.

He snapped to attention and looked up, the light still sore on his eyes. Stef was going to kill him.

"We look out for each other here I'm afraid, kid. Plus we had no contact for you and figured you'd rather get out than sit out the minimum time." Evan wasn't so sure - he was probably safer in a cage than outside one with Stef or Kasey.

Evan put his head in his hands again pushing his eyes into his sockets until small lights twinkled around.

"Hey Foster!" The guard smiled looking to the left as Stef emerged.

"Ramirez." She nodded in acknowledgement as he passed her the keys.

Evan leaned his head back against the wall as she glared at him through the bars.

"I'll leave you to it." The guard said quietly wandering off.

Stef sighed waiting for Evan to make eye contact.

"So, you want me to come in or would you rather we have a wall between us?" She quipped.

"Will I need a wall?" He croaked as she let out a single laugh and opened the door to enter. The other drunk in the cell still lay snoring away.

Evan shuffled towards the end of the bench he sat on as Stef approached.

She stood over him as he cowered.

"Am I in trouble?" He said sheepishly as she folded her arms. He barely noticed that her eyes seemed more full of pity than anger and she was quite happy to keep up the illusion.

"Well...if you mean with the cops...no. It seems the person's yard you broke in to isn't going to press charges."

Evan looked up at her confused.

"I broke in to someone's yard?"

"Ha, wow. You're in a worse state than I thought." She unfolded her arms and moved closer to him.

"As far as if you're in trouble with _Kasey_, well I haven't told her yet. I thought I would let you do that." She nudged him with her foot before heading over to him and sitting down. He shuffled slightly further away again crippled with shame that she was seeing him in such a position. "I'd ask if you were worried about being in trouble with your parents but I have a feeling you wouldn't care if you were..." He cleared his throat nervously showing his vulnerability, a reaction Stef had been angling for to answer the many questions she had in her head.

"And if you're worried about being in trouble with me..." She knocked him, this time with her knee, trying to prompt some form of eye contact again. "Well, that depends on the next few questions."

He looked up as wide eyed as his hangover would let him.

"Evan, what's going on?"

He looked into her face looking for a sign of anger but all he could see was worry. It wasn't something he was used to. He'd faced anger many times in his life. Somehow this was almost harder. Unfamiliar.

"Look Mrs F, I appreciate you coming here to get me...but really. Nothing is going on. I just had a few too many drinks with an old school friend and got into some trouble. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. It's really nothing you need to worry about"

"Ha!" She knocked his knee again. "Then you underestimate me, young man." She pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

He smirked but remained silent

She put her hand on his knee as he jerked it slightly but finally relaxed.

"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to ask you a question and you have two choices. First option - You can tell me the truth. Then I'll kick your ass for not coming to me sooner but I'll help you sort it out and everything will work out fine…"

"Is option 2 the non ass kicking option?" He asked hopefully. She smiled before continuing, a clear indication it wasn't.

"Or…you can lie to me again and I'll sit here flicking your ear until you tell me the truth anyway."

He let out a defeated smile.

"So, Evan. Here's the question: Do you have a place to live at the moment?"

The words cut through him like a knife. How did she know? He had tried so hard to not let on - he hadn't even told Kasey.

He bit his lip unable to face any kind of consistent eye contact.

"I've got places to stay." He partially lied.

Stef laughed to herself. "I see. Option two. Very well." She took her hand off his knee and began to gently flick the back of his left ear as he flinched away. She followed him as he moved, unyielding to his protests.

"Got all day buddy." She said as he grabbed his ear away. "OK, OK. No, no. I don't. I mean, not really."

She sighed and put her hand on her lap shifting her head to lock eye contact again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She gently chastised slapping him slightly on the knee.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said sorrowfully. "It's not a big deal, it's just until I have enough money to get a place of my own. Till then I was just gonna keep couch surfing or staying at the hostel…"

"Or on old neighbour's lawns?" Stef scolded gently again.

Evan looked down guiltily once more.

"OK, that aside. Wanna tell me why you are no longer at your parents house? How long has this been going on, love?"

"Does it really matter?" He grumbled, his tone still very passive but slightly strained from the aftermath of the night before. "I'm fine."

Stef let out a laugh. "OK, let's recap shall we? You're in a jail cell after drowning your sorrows now with barely any recollection of the night before. Now as I have the keys to this jail cell and all the time in the world. It's really up to you, but just so we're clear, you're not getting out until I have the full story. In the position you're in I would strongly suggest cooperation, my friend."

He sighed again, realising his back was against the wall.

"I don't want you to feel guilty." He said as she folded her arms up again. Seeing she was undaunted he continued. "It seems that Porter saw my parents at church after the dinner party."

"Hm." Stef snarked. "How did I know that name was going to come up." She groaned. "Continue."

"Well…I haven't been completely honest." He admitted once again hesitant to look her in the eye. "About Kasey and me, I mean. With my parents. Kasey knows I hadn't really told them…but well…needless to say now they know."

Stef looked slightly confused. "Okaay. But, you're 21 – do they have a problem with her being at school or…?" She lingered on the end of the sentence having a slight fear about what she knew deep down the issue would be.

Evan paused before answering. "My step-mom is super religious…" he began. Stef held in an audible sigh and clasped her hands on her knee. Her voice dropped to a level of discomfort she rarely used these days.

"Your parents threw you out because your girlfriend has two Moms?" She asked.

Evan looked at her and back to the floor with a small flicker of an embarrassed smile.

"No." He began. "My parents threw me out because I threw a jug of water at my step-mom for having a problem with it."

It was Stef who averted eye contact this time as she tried to suppress a proud smile.

Unable to think of anything else his eyes still remained glued to the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" He whimpered.

Stef let out a more audible laugh rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. He turned his head as she put her arm around his shoulders

"Oh Evan. Do I think you could have behaved better? Probably. Would I kick you out of my house if you threw water over me? Well, I'd probably keep you closer so I could make you regret it…" she smirked. "But am I mad at you for standing up for me and my family?" she massaged the back of his head softly. "Of course not." She then gripped the back of his neck and shook him slightly as he bit his bottom lip with a smile.

"But…" She started as his smiled dropped. "I do think you should probably make it up with your parents…I don't really like the idea of my daughter's boyfriend being homeless. And you're certainly not gonna sleep here every night, in fact if I catch you here again I'll tell them not to let you out for a month!" She threatened.

"I can't go back there." He said ignoring her latter comments. "I don't like the person I am when I'm there. Too many memories of well... different times."

She looked at him with genuine sympathy. The only other time she had seen this level of vulnerability was at the dinner.

"Well…if that is the case. I don't know what else to suggest…" She began before he interrupted her.

"It's really not something I want you to worry about. Really it's my prob…"

"Hey, hold up there. I've not finished." His brow dropped with slight confusion.

"I don't know what else to suggest other than temporarily…_temporarily_ maybe you should…stay with us for a little while." Evan's eyes lit up, partially surprised and partially with excitement. Sensing he was maybe getting ahead of her she raised her hand to slow down his thought process.

"That is…with some ground rules. And by some I mean _a lot_. I mean you'll be under our roof which means certain things will apply which will be a lot different from the carefree life you've been living. And I have to check with Lena before you get your hopes up!"

He smiled in disbelief not caring about any conditions that may be attached.

"You'd do that? I mean can you do that, is there room?" He gawped.

"Well, as I hardly think you'll be fussy I'm sure we can squeeze you in in the basement. As it is a temporary solution. And I mean that. You need to get back on your feet as fast as you can, whether that's making amends with your parents or getting enough money together to get a place of your own."

"I'll contribute to food and the house and stuff…I promise." He added bouncing slighly in his seat.

"OK, OK, we'll figure something out of it comes to it. Right now however we need to get you to the house. And to the shower! You smell like you've been in a fire at a brewery." She patted his leg and stood up to go. He managed to pick himself off the bench for the first time that morning. He began to follow her out before pausing.

"Mrs F…" she turned to stare him down scratching her top lip with her thumb.

Without saying a word he pulled her into a hug.

She sighed before returning it. Once again she thought about what Kasey had said and the conversation she had had with him just now. She couldn't believe that regardless of anything he may or may not have done that anyone could have ever tossed him out onto the street. He was always such a sweet boy. Frustratingly stupid sometimes, but never bad intentioned. Sensing she was becoming emotional she patted him on the back and broke off from the embrace.

"OK now, let's get home. And by the way, if you're officially in my care now let's start off with rule number one. If I pick you up from jail you're not going anywhere today till you've performed a fair amount of manual labour. I don't care if you're 21, 16 or 45, no deed unpunished my friend. Come on, hop to it."

His body was dreading the thought of being anywhere other than in a bed with an ice-mask over his head but right now he'd have walked through fire if Stef had asked him to.

**Hope you enjoyed this exchange. Stef/Evan is probably my favourite relationship in this story (so there'll be more of it I'm afraid...).**

** As with** **yesterday - if there is sufficient demand I'll post the next tonight on same timescale. May slow it down next week though as I'm having no time to write at the moment and don't want to ever leave you with a gap! Thank you all again for the feedback in your PMs and reviews!**


	14. 2:7 Hard Knock Life

**OK - thanks for the feedback again! I'm so happy people are enjoying! **

**Shout out to my pal _TheTBone_ for this chapter as she was kind enough to put off her real homework to write me the essay snippets in this chapter! Check out some of her stories if you haven't done so already - she's fabulous and lets me run ideas off to her non-stop! And a little bird may have read me a story she's about to post tomorrow which I can strongly recommend looking out for and following.**

"Girls...what is this?" Lena inquired coolly flapping a piece of paper at her daughters. Kasey sat legs up on the sofa with Callie in a similar position at the other end.

"Looks like a piece of paper Mom. Sorta like a newer version of a chalk slate." The two girls giggled as Lena swatted Kasey's leg down with the sheet in her hand in order to free up a space for her to sit.

"Very funny. Now tell me another old joke while I figure out whether or not I'll throw you to the wolves and show this to your Mom..."

She held the essay in front of her eyeline blocking here view from the TV.

"Oh...that." Kasey said going to grab the piece of paper as Lena pulled it away.

She raised her eyebrows as Kasey bit her lips back with a guilty look.

"We were just goofing around 'cause Mom had us on lockdown writing the stupid college essays."

Callie peered over her shoulder. "How did you find that anyway?" She said lying back from her leaning forward again. Lena raised her eyebrow and nudged Callie's leg.

"Your sister left it with her math homework. You'd never make it as a criminal Kasey Foster."

Lena began to read the essay aloud. _"It hasn't always been easy, growing up under the watchful eye and often punishing hand of the blonde beast. While we desired only to learn, thirsted solely for knowledge, we have regularly been left parched for it."_

The two girls laughed guiltily at each other.

"I told you the word "beast" was too harsh" Callie quipped.

"Hey you're the one who suggested the Annie references later on!" Kasey protested.

"Only because it fit the style, not because of Stef..."

_"Great parallels can be drawn between our miserable existence and the life of the little redheaded orphan forced to live under the iron-fist rule of Ms. Hannigan."_ Lena responded raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's a pretty good use of hyperbole, don't you think?" Callie said with a cheeky smile.

"Well, your Mom will put the hyperbole to the literal if she finds this so let's maybe keep the future essay writing to topic shall we?"

Both girls giggled as Lena shook her head and slapped Kasey lightly on the knee.

The door opened and Stef came in with Evan in tow still looking sensitive from his hangover.

"Speak of the devil." Kasey jibed exchanging a knowing smirk with Callie. Lena raised and eyebrow waving the sheet in front of her as a playful warning. Kasey snatched it off her with a head shake before realising Evan had also entered.

"Evan!" She shouted bounding off the sofa and over to him.

Stef threw him a side glance as Kasey passed her and pulled him into a threw her arms around him. He winced with the enthusiasm and pulled away as she leant in to kiss him.

"Yeah, you may wanna wait till I've showered before you do that." He croaked as Lena and Callie looked round

A confused look flashed across Kasey's face. "Wait a minute, what are you doing with Mom?"

Evan gave a guilty smile as Stef stared him down urging he tell her.

"Well?" She said icily. He looked to her as Lena got up and stood next to her wife.

"Evan? What happened?" She asked, a concerned look growing across her face as well.

"I uhm..." he looked across at Stef, dauntingly silent and staring.

"I had a bit too much to drink last night and they took me in to the station...your Mom came to pick me up."

Kasey pulled away slightly with a hint of disappointment flaring up. She slapped him on the chest.

"Idiot!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry Kasey...I just...well the shots got the better of me." She shook her head as he squinted in the light of the room. "I hope your head is throbbing." She said jokingly harshly as a small smile was flickering on her lips at the pathetic looking state he was in.

"Well if it isn't it will be when I'm done with him." Stef commented, deadpan. "Speaking of which, Lena, can I have a word in the kitchen?" Lena's concerned look only grew as Stef flicked her head to the door as an indication she should follow her through. "Evan, maybe you can fill Kasey in on the rest...the background that is. Maybe wait till I've finished talking to Lena before you tell her what we discussed, OK?" She ended in a whisper.

Evan nodded quietly as they went to move over to the sofa.

"What's this about?" Lena asked as Stef walked over to the island and began to drum it quietly thinking of the best way to approach the subject.

"So...it would seem that Evan hasn't been being entirely honest with us recently..." She began as Lena folded her arms. "Nothing to worry about, he hasn't really done anything wrong...but he hasn't been telling us the entire truth about his situation."

"What do you mean his _situation_? His being at college or...?"

"No, no. Not that...I mean...I assume he's not lied about that." Stef continued, momentary doubt flicking across her mind. She snapped herself out of it to get back on topic. "His situation with his parents. It seems soon after our dinner he had a fight with them and it ended up with him being kicked out."

Lena sighed as she heard the truth , her chest dropping in sympathy.

"That's not the worst of it either...it seems the final straw was him lashing out at his stepmom defending_ our_ marriage." She opened her eyes wide waiting for Lena's reaction.

"Lashed out? Like...violently?" Lena looked terrified at the prospect.

Stef just let out a small laugh.

"No...this is Evan we're talking about." She paused. "He threw a jug of water over her."

Lena tried not to but couldn't help let out a laugh as she put her head in her hands. Stef had a similar reaction both in mutual admiration of Evan's quirkiness.

"Well...I guess we'll have to help him sort things out. Reckon we should try and smooth things over with his parents?" Lena asked rubbing her temples.

Stef looked down at the table.

"I'm not too sure that's an option...I do have another suggestion though. Temporarily." She looked at the table long enough for Lena to figure out what it was she was about to propose before looking back up.

"Stef..."

"I know it would be complicated, and we would have to lay down some ground rules...but we have the space. I mean he's not some fragile kid, we don't have to provide him more than a bed and a safe place to be. We can clear some space in the basement."

Lena shuffled, clearly nervous of the possible repercussions but Stef continued before she could respond.

"We can't put him out on the street Lena. He's part of this family now. Plus it just makes me so...angry to think of it."

Lena put an arm over her back as Stef looked down at the table again clearly affected by the thought of someone turfing out their own child. She had dealt with so many foster kids she had got used to the idea that some people were not cut out for parenting, but it still cut her every time when she could see the effect it had on the children in question right in front of her.

"Evan is a grown adult Stef, technically his parents don't have to still have him in their care..."

"They threw him out as a teenager too Lena. I just don't understand how people can be so small minded that they would toss someone like Evan out on the street. Sure he can be a handful but he needs some guidance and a bit of a shake now and again, not abandonment."

Lena's general pose dropped again seeing the sincerity and determination in Stef's face.

"Of course, but is it our business to try and replace them?"Lena added rubbing Stef's back a little harder.

"We're the best he's got Lena. I think we're all he's got."

She nodded in silent agreement.

**OK - I think I will go back to chapter a day until I have a large stock of chapters written now! I will try my hardest to continue the daily posts though!**

**Chapter 14 Preview: Stef and Lena tell the kids their decision and Jude gets some news about the play**

_**"Wow. Nice job on keeping our chat to yourself till we were decided!" She admonished as Evan smiled apologetically.**_

_**"My head's still a bit...fuzzy..." He said as Kasey stroked his cheek with another smile.**_

_**"Come on Moms, just tell us. Do I have to get ready to give up my room or what?" Callie joked as Kasey nudged her in the back.**_


	15. 2:8 I Thought I Could

**OK guys - thanks for the feedback! Love that people like Evan/Stef scenes because there are a fair few! There are a couple of fluffy filler chapters coming but we will soon be progressing into the next "episode". Enjoy the fun times while you can - that's all I'll say!**

"Can you hear them?" Kasey whispered as Callie stood straining to try and hear out of sight.

"I'm not sure...it sounds like Stef is saying...she's going to...I can't hear. I think they're deciding on the rules."

"So that means they've agreed to let him stay...?" Kasey said excitedly.

"I can't tell...Lena sounds like she's protesting something but...wait, it's all gone quiet."

"You could eavesdrop better from the rafters you know. That way we could get some peace for a little while as you try and figure out a way back down." Stef said as the three jumped back with fright, their parents sneaking up on them from around the wall.

"So what did you decide? Can Evan stay?" Kasey looked up hopefully as Stef threw a look at Evan.

"Wow. Nice job on keeping our chat to yourself till we were decided!" She admonished as Evan smiled apologetically.

"My head's still a bit...fuzzy..." He said as Kasey stroked his cheek with another smile.

"Come on Moms, just tell us. Do I have to get ready to give up my room or what?" Callie joked as Kasey nudged her in the back.

Their moms exchanged a look.

"I think we've agreed that temporarily this is the best solution. But not _that_, obviously. Evan you'll be in the basement and we're gonna hit you both with a ton of rules that we expect you to respect while you're under our roof. We need to play this carefully so as not to set a precedent with your siblings. This is an exception and it's only until you can stand on your own two feet." Lena responded. Kasey's face exploded into a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said springing forward and pulling her Moms into an excited hug.

"OK, OK, calm down!" Stef said slapping Kasey's back to try and free herself from the strangle. She pulled her down into a one armed hug squeezing her tight against her body in a lock.

"And you, young lady, are going to have to work with us. We don't want you taking advantage of the situation." She squeezed her a little tighter as a warning.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll sneak around in the same way we would if he wasn't living here to make sure you don't think we're taking advantage." Kasey beamed cheekily hugging her mum round her side. Stef slapped her on the behind again releasing her from her clutch. She bound over to Evan and leapt onto him. He waivered slightly still very fragile from his hangover.

"OK - first things first. If we're going to put you up in the basement it needs to be cleared which fits in nicely with your punishment my friend." Stef said wandering over to Evan and slapping him on the shoulder. "But first of all - get clean clothes, scrub up and prepare for a day of the full force of the consequences of getting me up on a Saturday to pick you up in prison." She smiled clapping his cheek gently as she walked off. "Got basement to clear, gutters to clean, lawns to mow. Oh I'm gonna love you being here!" She continued mumbling to herself as she jogged up the stairs. Evan sighed as Kasey and Callie smiled in sympathy. Lena walked over to him and rubbed his chest wincing slightly at the strong smell of alcohol he was still embalmed in.

"You're gonna wish you were on the streets." She said sympathetically before following Stef to explain the situation to the other kids. Evan laid his head back against the wall with a tired smile.

"Good luck, kid." Callie said patting his arm and walking off.

Kasey turned to her boyfriend finally alone again. "You're an idiot you know. I wish you'd told me." She chastised him slipping her body between his arm and side.

"I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you...and I didn't want you to be ashamed of me" He said quietly. Kasey looked up to him with a soft gaze.

A moment of silence followed.

"I'll always be proud of who you are Evan. You're the best man I know." She said pecking him on the cheek.

"But you smell rank. Get clean please so I can kiss you again and make Mom regret being so cool." She joked as she pulled away.

He rubbed his hands behind his head taking in the events. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he was sure he was not gonna blow the chance he had to prove how much they meant to him.

"And so, does anyone have any more questions?" Lena asked the assembled kids sitting in various places scattered around Jesus' room.

The kids all looked at each other seeing if anyone seemed to have a problem.

"I think it's awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!" Jesus beamed before Stef caught his eye.

"Yeah well just remember you're still on thin ice after your behaviour yesterday my friend so don't be getting too many ideas. In fact you can pay some of your penance helping the other criminal around the house today." She informed him. His face dropped momentarily but the excitement of having another brother soon won him back over and he smiled to himself imagining the mischief they could get up to.

"Cool by me!" Mariana added with a nod from Jude.

Brandon was the only one who seemed slightly uneasy.

"I mean, I'm cool with it but does this mean you'll be as easy with me and Chelle rules-wise?" He said with a slight crease in his brow. Stef and Lena looked at each other.

"Well Brandon we're not relaxing any rules as regards the standards of behaviour in this house. It's not like they're going to be sharing a room - or allowed to be staying up together for that matter."

"And just remember these are exceptional circumstances. We're not trying to encourage Evan and Kasey living together as if they were moving into their own flat. It'll be a bit like if we were fostering him. Though obviously he's an adult."

"So...will he have curfews and stuff?" Jude asked curiously.

"Well I wouldn't say we can impose a curfew on him but we'll expect to know what's going on with him and when he will be coming in and out - and he won't be treating this place like a frat house - before you get any ideas" She said slapping Jesus' leg playfully.

"We'll need to iron out some of the creases as time goes on." Lena added. "And we'll be making sure none of his activities have any effect on the way we run the house."

"Is that all understood and OK with you all?" Stef asked again looking in particular at Brandon. He nodded softly with a shrug as Lena's phone began to ring.

"Huh, it's Lesley. Just give me a minute." She took the call and wandered into the hall as Jude and Mariana looked at each other.

"Hey - teachers calling up on Saturday morning! Either there's some news about the play or someone's getting grounded." Stef teased tickling Jude's stomach.

"Thanks for telling me. That's great news!" Lena beamed coming back in and ending the call.

"Well? What did she say?" Stef said excitedly gripping Jude's hand.

Lena's smile grew. "Well...it seems you were very impressive young man." Jude dared to twitch a smile as Stef rattled his hand slightly in excitement. "She wanted to call to tell us herself that not only have you got a part in the play..." She paused as Mariana's eyes grew.

"But you got the part of Puck!" Jude's jaw dropped with genuine shock as various family members exclaimed their excitement and congratulations.

"Yes!" Mariana screamed pulling him into a hug and jumping up and down with him. Stef jumped on top with similar sentiments as his brothers rubbed his hair and Lena jumped in on the hug too.

"But...how...? My audition went so wrong!" He said humbly, still unable to believe what he had just been told.

"What's going on?" Callie asked having heard all of the excitement from downstairs. Kasey followed close behind.

"Jude got the main part in the play!" Brandon said with pride as Callie ran over and pulled him up into a hug as well.

"It would seem you blew them away with your 'creative and original' audition!" Lena beamed as Stef grabbed her hand swinging her arm.

Finally Jude had processed it enough to smile as Callie put her hands around his cheeks. They both exchanged a look before breaking out into a unison recital.

"I thought I could! I thought I could!" The two of them laughed as Callie kissed her brother's head.

**Chapter 15 Preview: The family settles into the new arrangement with a family film night. (Spot the reference - anyone?)**

_**"Well personally I think the only good thing about it was the Mom - and who's scared of clowns these days?" Lena said standing up and stretching her legs.**_

_**"That kid was creepy though...Evan if you find any weird trap doors in our basement, please don't go snooping." Stef added before slapping him on the knee.**_


	16. 2:9 The Sun After The Rain

**OK another fluffy chapter for you all before the next section (which gets a bit intense - especially for Jesus and Evan). I have to give another shout out to _TheTBone _for this chapter as she suggested the sink scene _and_ wrote the contents of the essay featured. She's got a new little Mariana/Jesus story out called "Fragments" and I would really recommend it. Anyhow - on with the chapter!**

"We're going to have so much time together now! This is so awesome." Kasey smiled as Evan held her leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well I'll be working a couple more nights a week. Seems they've managed to find me at least one extra shift!"

"Well hey, that's good start - working up the pennies. Hey maybe next year with our combined wages we'll be able to have a place of our own." Kasey responded.

"Maybe. Though it would probably be good for you to be in dorms for a bit. I kinda regret not experiencing college for the full. We have all the time in the world to live together." He smiled brushing her cheek. "Though I could still transfer out to wherever you go."

Kasey sighed slightly. "I won't necessarily be going far. I haven't really figured it out yet."

"Well once you kick ass in the SATS you'll be able to choose anywhere. Just make sure you don't restrict yourself because of me. Even if it's a little far we'll figure something out."

"Oh stop, you sound like my Mom. Has she put you up to it?" she interrogated, eyebrow raised.

Evan laughed. "Believe it or not Kasey, your moms aren't the only people who believe in you." he said pushing her hair back.

She pulled him close to her gripping the back of his shirt as he massaged her neck. He gently began to caress her lips with his.

Stef wandered in rolling her eyes but with a small smile seeing them both so happy. She was relieved that her daughter was in such safe hands and glad they could help him in his time of need. Their display however was becoming disproportionately passionate for its location.

"OK guys, I know you're in love but the kitchen. Really?" she teased and poured some corn into a pan to prepare.

"Kasey?" she asked to obtain her attention, but sucked up into their own dreamworld neither lover responded.

Making the decision not to subdue her mischievous personality, Stef grabbed the kitchen sprayer and aimed it directly at their conjoined faces.

The two paused and threw a look at Stef, Evan less perturbed than Kasey.

Stef continued to spray them regardless enjoying the results too much.

"Its like that thunderstorm on the beach that first day we..." Evan began, causing Stef to begin spraying them again, this time at him directly in the face as he batted away the stream.

"Oh that time you snuck in here and had to climb out the window?" Stef asked finally stopping the water to avoid getting into trouble for flooding the kitchen. "Clean that up, please." She ordered chucking a cloth over to Evan who obediently followed.

"No, that would be the time we snuck him right past you." Kasey responded smugly.

"Ha, I don't remember you being that smug when you spent the next two months grounded, missy."

"I don't get it Mrs F...no sex in the house but you give us condoms?" Evan looked up from his mopping.

"Yes, well that's for when you're not in the house or just disobey us anyway. You're both consenting adults and I'm not stupid. Besides, it's mainly because if I can't stop you I would rather my future grandchildren don't grow up fatherless."

Evan's brow furrowed.

"What, you think I'd knock Kasey up and then leave?" he asked slightly offended.

Stef smiled cupping his chin.

"Oh sweet Evan, you make it sound like you'd be alive to choose!" she said with a small clap of his cheek.

Kasey rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, you have siblings and we have standards. If during this period we catch either of you in the wrong bed you'll both be in the doghouse. Literally and figuratively." She warned as the popcorn popped away behind her.

"We don't have a doghouse Mom..."

"Well I'll make you build one then!" she said firing a piece of popcorn out at them by lifting the lid a little.

"OK fine, but one question...you say we can't have sex in the house...but now we both live in the same house...?" Kasey asked catching the popcorn and eating it.

"So you mean I rescued a street urchin and reduced your chances of being a teen mom in one fell swoop? Wow I'm good!" she teased catching her own fired popcorn in her mouth and also firing another one at Kasey who batted it away shaking her head with a smile.

"Shame Mom, you're approaching grandma age aren't you?" she traded in retaliation.

Stef smiled sweetly as she distributed the popcorn into bowls.

"Oh Kasey." she said before quickly grabbing the sprayer again and spraying her in the face as Evan laughed.

Kasey wiped the water off with her sleeve. "OK, I deserved that.

"Yes you did." Stef smiled popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Hurry up you two, better get this film watched before we're all old!" Kasey's face dropped.

"But Michelle's still..."

"Move it!" Stef shouted back choosing to ignore the protest.

As the film ended the room had a mixture of reactions.

"Well, that was a bit 'meh'!" Callie remarked.

"The girl was hot though." Jesus said looking up from his pocket video game.

"Surprised you even noticed playing that thing throughout." Mariana snarked.

"Well I looked up when she was on. Anyhow, you can talk! Tweeting throughout. Mind you at least we all know what you think in hashtags." He teased her as she kicked him lightly.

"Well personally I think the only good thing about it was the Mom - and who's scared of clowns these days?" Lena said standing up and stretching her legs.

"That kid was creepy though...Evan if you find any weird trap doors in our basement, please don't go snooping." Stef added before slapping him on the leg.

"Hope you're not scared down there all by yourself Evan." Michelle quipped as Evan shuffled nervously.

"He's a big boy." Kasey added deliberately moving closer to him as Michelle snuggled up to Brandon.

"Some of those scenes just felt like you were high. Well, without the relaxing part." Evan added inadvertently without thinking about the company he was with. Jude looked up to him inquisitively as Lena and Stef exchanged a look and Kasey coughed loudly to hint.

"You've smoked weed?" Jude asked innocently.

"Course he has Jude. No one becomes that laid back without being drugged up for a few years." Jesus joked. Stef glared at him removing his smile.

"Oh...I mean...well...a couple of times Jude, when I was in a bad way. But I stopped because I realised what a waste it was." He looked around nervously as Stef warned him with her eyes.

"As I said, those scenes in the film can be a little like it...it's not a nice way to be."

Stef nodded quietly to him. He wasn't lying, he hadn't touched the stuff in years and had no intention of doing so again. Michelle's eyes narrowed looking over as if to process and record Evan's words.

"So there you go guys. Words of experience, trust them. That way I don't have to make anyone pee in any cups." Stef added while getting up and collecting the discarded popcorn bowl.

"Hey, what's this? Kasey - you did your college essay? Wait...with Callie?" she put the bowl back down and slipped out a sheet of paper buried under some others. Callie and Kasey exchanged a look of fear.

"I thought you got rid of that!" Callie whispered harshly.

"I thought you did!" Kasey responded.

"Uh oh." Lena said tauntingly as both girls sprung up and Stef began to read the page walking around away from them.

"_Let Us In by Callie and Kasey Foster_"

"Mom you really don't wanna read that..." Kasey said running over and trying to snatch the paper off her. Stef pulled it away holding Kasey back with a hand.

"Oh I think I do." she said with a grin and began to pick out choice lines as the girls both tried various methods of retrieving the page.

"_Our draconian mother has relentlessly withheld the gloriously refreshing streams of learning, instead leaving us withering away in our already weakened condition, further diminishing us by heavy loads of forced manual labor_' Wow...really? I had no clue I was that good." she laughed slapping Callie's hand away as Kasey attempted to hold down her arm. Stef easily worked her off while also grabbing her shoulder down and pulling her into a lock all the while fending Callie off with the other arm.

The rest of the room were laughing enjoying the second show of the night

"Read the line about the _slaughterhouse_" Lena remarked enjoying the spectacle.

"Oh I'll get there...wow you guys are asking for it..." growing tired of batting Callie away and trying to restrain Kasey she thrust her arm around Callie as well as both girls yelped through laughter and she walked them over to one of the chairs blocking them into it and holding them down while she could finish the rest of it.

"Oh it gets worse. '_Because of the striking similarities, we would deem it more than appropriate to close by quoting dear Annie by saying "it's a hard-knock life for us"._' Wow...you two will be lucky if I ever let you out the house again to get to college."

"Help, Evan!" Kasey shouted through the laughter.

"_'However, before we end, we wish to counter this despair by using another quote – one of hope: "The sun will come out tomorrow".'_" Stay down Evan, it's not worth it." Stef teased, barely breaking her stride in reading.

"Sorry Kase, I'm a lot more scared of your Mom than you right now!"

"_'Please, college, be our sun. Be our bright tomorrow. We believe we deserve it after being shut off in the dark, enduring countless cruel and unusual abuses by the dictator we call 'Mom'._'" Stef finished before leaning extra hard on her still imprisoned daughters. "Well that was a fun read. I think I may frame it on the fridge as the day your social lives ended..."

"OK Mom, we're sorry, we're sorry." They struggled as Stef began to tickle them both, still easily able to hold them both down with her superior strength. They both shrieked as she began, aiming for deliberate soft spots.

"Sorry for what?"

"For writing the essay..." Callie gasped through more laughter

"And...?"

"For thinking we could...outwit your superior authority...?" Kasey took a wild stab.

"Better..."

"Oh Stef, let them go." Lena giggled rubbing her forehead.

"What?! Oh fine..." She released them and turned round to stare them down sternly.

"Well...I look forward to reading your proper essays _tomorrow_ by the way."

"But..." Kasey began to protest but simply blew out of her face a few strands of hair with a defeated puff of air.

"Can we have it back?" Callie asked breathing heavily.

"What this? No way, I'm going to use it for inspiration. I only have a few months left as your dictator, I want to make sure I'm doing it right."

She said heaving the girls up off the chair. Kasey slowly got her breath back from all of the excitement. "Right bed time, all of you."

Kasey let out another breath of air.

"Night Mom." She said pulling her into a hug. She made one more attempt to swipe the essay before Stef swung round and slapped her on the butt as she sprung forward. While distracted, Callie made a leap for it and finally prized the paper off her. Both girls made to run up the stairs but Kasey, realising she hadn't kissed Evan goodnight, darted round quickly narrowly avoiding another hand swipe before successfully disappearing. As calm descended back down, the other kids slowly followed and all bid their own goodnights.

"I'd enroll them purely for imagination...and courage!" Lena joked as Stef put her arm around her and enjoyed the peace of an empty room.

_**Chapter 16 Preview: Michelle and Brandon are up to no good after curfew**_

_**"Well either way...if Kasey gets to have her boyfriend here 24/7 - we're just levelling the playing field...right?" She said with a hint of jealousy.**_

_**"You have a very good point there..." He smiled caressing her sides. She felt herself swooning slightly. Her intentions with this relationship were complicated and not entirely honest, but she wasn't immune to his charm and especially not to his looks or abilities.**_


	17. 3:1 Midnight Rebel

**OK - here's a bit of Brandon and Michelle. I realise for a story based around them they're not in it that much lol! What can I say - even writing Michelle makes me want to punch her! :P The next section will be focussed a lot on her, Jesus and Evan but first of all here's some rebellious Brandon as promised to _mcgirl6541_! Remember if there are any scenes/interactions you would like to see do drop me a suggestion - I have already worked the ones I have had so far into it (mainly in later chapters) and I will always do my best to do so with any more. As always - love to hear the feedback so keep the reviews/PMs coming if you would be so kind - and thanks for the ones so far!**

"Are you sure it's settled?" Michelle asked tapping her driving wheel furiously. "OK, so how long do we have?" the voice on the other end of the line mumbled their response.

"OK, well that gives me some more time. I need to work in a little further. He's pretty compliant but I think I need to work harder on the family. They're all very close. That was exactly why I chose him Carl – well that and he's smokin' hot. Look, you left this with me so trust me. Of course I do! Don't tell me you're jealous? You know the arrangement." She bit her nail nervously and looked over to the house. She hadn't heard any bleeps or buzzes signalling the text. "I think I need to break him down a little more though – besides, it's getting boring. I can't pretend to be something I'm not and I need him to feel like we match. Plus, it'll be good to give him a little excitement." She let out a laugh at the response. "I'm not trying to corrupt little boys! And don't be stupid. I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't compromise it, I'll get the balance." She felt a buzz come through and checked her phone. "OK, that's him. Time to spice things up and blow his mind a little more." She rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out the gutter you pervert! Just let me know how your talk tonight goes." She put the phone down and took a deep breath. She had a clear aim and was here for one purpose. It didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself on the way though...did it? Of course not. It was OK to ruffle things up a little, she still would never be suspected. Not of this.

"I take it everyone has gone to bed?" Michelle whispered as Brandon opened the back door to the house. He gave her a big smile.

"Yep, I waited an extra half hour. Where did you even go?" He said pulling her close to his body.

"Oh I had a friend to catch up with anyway. One of my friends works quite late so I gave them a call as their shift finished. But enough about that! We need to celebrate!"

Brandon pulled back and squinted at her slightly confused. "We do?"

"Oh yes." She said producing a bottle of fizzy wine. "For the first time ever, Brandon Foster is letting his dangerous side out to play!" She teased.

He flushed pink.

"Hey I can be rebellious!" He said. "I just like to wait till it's safe enough to be rebellious...don't wanna be burned by being reckless like I have done in the past." He paused slightly remembering the trouble he had gone through with Callie - but this was different. This didn't have all of the complicated family ties and in some ways was less intimidating. There was less at stake to lose and her kiss was inebriating. She was adventurous and daring - it brought him out of his shell. It made him feel more empowered than he had ever been. He didn't realise that it was because of his lack of power that she had this hold over him.

"OK, whatever Piano Man. I bet you've never snuck a girl here in the middle of the night before..." His mouth stuttered slightly and kissed her to avoid having to answer. She ran her finger down his chest.

"Thought as much..." she teased.

"I don't know what it is about you Chelle. You just make me feel like I don't care as much about the petty things."

"Well either way...if Kasey gets to have her boyfriend here 24/7 - we're just levelling the playing field...right?" She said with a hint of jealousy.

"You have a very good point there..." He smiled caressing her sides. She felt herself swooning slightly. Her intentions with this relationship were complicated and not entirely honest, but she wasn't immune to his charm and especially not to his looks or abilities.

"So, should we grab some glasses and head upstairs?" She said, forcing herself out of her trance. She tiptoed over to the cabinet and quietly pulled out a couple of glasses.

Seeing her there, silhouetted in the low light from the bright moon outside he strode over to her.

"My Moms are asleep..." He said kissing her neck once.

"We wouldn't want to wake them..." He kissed her again.

"Maybe we should just get started where we are..." He kissed her again, this time not stopping as he worked her way down to her collar bone.

Her eyes flared open with surprise and a little passion. She hadn't expected him to need so little encouragement. Her spell was working and she had clearly pushed him firmly into her command. A little more and there would be no doubt that he would be absolutely at her beck and call. Cemented firmly, nobody could prize her out and he would never suspect a thing. And oh, he had begun to unbutton her shirt. She was now almost forgetting her reasons for being here and falling under his command - but that was fine...she could let her guard down. It would all work in her favour.

Swept up in his touch she began to work up his shirt. They would be quiet and this would be sexier than she ever imagined with a boy as respectful and well-behaved as Brandon. Maybe he did have a streak of rebel in him - that would be an added bonus. She could pull this off and be more fulfilled at the same time. She threw his shirt on the ground just as the light flicked on and a shout filled the room.

"Holy - wow! I am so sorry!" Evan yelped.

Brandon turned, jumping backwards and knocking over one of the glasses Chelle had retrieved. It smashed onto the floor.

Michelle glared at their intruder scathingly as Evan panicked covering his eyes.

"I...was...water...I am really sorry. I..." He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the awkwardness as Brandon's mouth still flapped and he picked his shirt up covering his stomach and crotch. Michelle's temper flared rising up through her body as their moment had been ruined. Not only had Evan rebuffed her advances but he was now interrupting her time with Brandon. In her own skewed interpretation of the world this was a cruel injustice - and not the way it was supposed to be.

"Maybe I should just..." Evan flicked off the light unsure of how to proceed. "Oh, but the glass..." he flicked it back on. "Maybe I should go..." He turned and yelped again as he almost walked in to Stef. Stef! He panicked once more about having blown Brandon's cover and switched the light off one more time.

"I...nothing going on Mrs F. Sorry if I woke you, I'm just...lost." He put her arms on her shoulders and began to try and guide her out but she slapped his hand away.

"Will you quit playing with that light" She said slapping him this time on the chest and walking into the kitchen switched on the light to see what the fuss had been.

Michelle had had time to button up her shirt but Brandon still stood paralysed by the fear of it all.

It wasn't helped by the glare Stef now threw his way. He fidgetted with the hem of his shirt trying to think of the words. Michelle was more disappointed than scared and angrily rolled her eyes.

"Brandon?! What the...? This better be a joke!"

"Michelle and Brandon were just showing me where the glasses were." Evan desperately tried to cover with his sleepy mindset.

Stef turned and scowled at him.

"Evan. Bed." She said icily. He didn't hang around. Michelle followed him out with her eyes. He would pay for this.

_**Chapter 17 Preview: Eek! Stef ain't happy.**_

_**"Oh OK, so it's OK that you snuck your girlfriend in in the middle of the night because you weren't going to actually have sex in the kitchen?" Stef called him out edging closer and closer to him as he tried to fall back into the cabinet. He carefully positioned his arm trying to cover up the bottle but it only drew attention to it.**_


	18. 3:2 Under Our Roof

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Love getting the feedback! I will try hard to get some Callie/Kasey in before things turn ugly. May be worth saying that actually - if anyone has any fluffy requests get them in soon as there are only a few chapter possibilities for them (and of course it does mean it's getting longer! :P). I am currently writing some main scenes for Lena and Callie so hopefully that will satisfy the kind folks who have requested those! Right - back to it! Enjoy!**

**I've not said it for a while but I still don't own the Fosters - just in case there was any confusion.**

"OK, you better start giving me some answers young man." Stef said sizing up to him. Brandon's mouth continued to flap looking between Michelle and his Mom.

"I...we...it's just that...I mean we were going to go upstairs."

"Oh OK, so it's OK that you snuck your girlfriend in in the middle of the night because you weren't going to actually have sex in the kitchen?" Stef called him out edging closer and closer to him as he tried to fall back into the cabinet. He carefully positioned his arm trying to cover up the bottle but it only drew attention to it.

She guffawed spying the bottle.

"Wow, wine! it's nice to know that you plan your disobedience so romantically."

"Watch the glass." Michelle said coolly just before Stef stepped onto it.

"Ho, and a broken glass. OK, this is...it's too late to have to deal with you right now."

"Mom, I'm sorry." Brandon said finally finding his words. "But I mean, we are adults..."

The comment, although true, ignited Stef's anger once again. Michelle rolled her eyes as Stef flared up in another attack.

"Yes you are an adult Brandon, and for that reason I would have expected you to have some respect regarding this house and our rules in it! Sneaking around in the dark? In the kitchen no less and so give me strength you better not have even contemplated having sex in the room where your younger siblings eat!"

"I...no...you're right. I'm sorry." His head dipped as Michelle become frustrated that the rebel she had been building had deflated like a little boy.

"With all due respect Stef, Brandon is Kasey's twin - and Evan is here permanently now. Isn't that a slight double standard?" She asked plainly, trying not to come off too brash.

In her already riled state it took all of Stef's strength to not try to reprimand her for questioning her decision but she wasn't yet comfortable enough with Michelle to feel she could.

She took a deep breath. "Michelle, I appreciate you may not have had the full briefing on the situation," she began through gritted teeth, "but we have made it extremely clear that that is an exceptional case...and Brandon is well aware that it in no way has altered our stance."

Michelle looked over at Brandon as if trying to egg him on to protest.

"You do understand that Brandon? Being an adult and all." Stef said goadingly.

"Well, yes. That was pretty clear. But at the same time..." he paused as Stef tried to maintain composure to let him finish.

"Let's face it...if it was Evan and Kasey here you would hardly be kicking him out..." Stef stared him down. Had she been setting double standards because of her close relationship with Evan? She had some guilt because of her dislike for Michelle, even though she had tried to convince herself against her gut. Brandon was an adult after all. But no! He was still at school, still under her roof and this was completely out of character. She did not want him to think that he could get away with such blatant disrespect.

"The difference is Brandon, that this is not Kasey and Evan. It's you and Michelle - and frankly I'm not feeling too happy about you challenging the choices we have made just because you've got caught out. We gave you ample time and patience to process your feelings and understand. Do you have a problem with Evan staying here?" She interrogated, finding her confidence away from the doubts in her mind.

"Well, no...obviously I don't."

"Then quit trying to deflect from the actual issue here." She shamed him, riling Michelle slightly further that he had backed down so easily. She had a turbulent relationship with her Dad. Brandon's bending was not something she could relate to at all. She was about to fire out an insult before feeling a buzz in her pocket. It was her phone and suddenly she remembered the whole purpose of her being there. She paused and realised that this was a crucial moment that could risk her being accepted easily into this family. She took a deep breath and mapped out her damage control.

"I'm really sorry Stef. You're right, there's no excuse for our behaviour. It was disrespectful to you and your family and...well we just let our passions get the better of us." Stef nodded gently. Michelle's guise seemed to be working.

"Well that's almost understandable. What isn't though is the pre-meditation and don't expect there won't be consequences. I don't care if you're 18 or not. Don't be looking to me for any favours!"

Brandon nodded. "I'm sorry Mom." He said sheepishly.

Stef nodded again. "Now, clean up that glass - _carefully_! Michelle, go home. Now. Do you have your car?" Michelle nodded as Stef stepped aside for her to pass her.

"That stays with me." She said blankly as Michelle picked up the bottle. She sucked back another eye-roll and handed it to her roughly. Even though she was showing some self control it was still too lacking for Stef.

"Michelle, I want you to feel welcome in this house...but respect is a two way street." She warned.

Michelle nodded, biting her tongue and proceeded to leave.

Stef looked at an embarrassed looking Brandon.

"I am really not happy with you, young man." She said before heading out to leave. "Now clean this up and go to bed. We'll talk with you in the morning once I've spoken to Lena."

She walked off as Brandon threw his head back, hands on his face. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh in disbelief.

Michelle made her way down the path and out to her car. She opened it roughly, still seething from the way her night had turned out. She was mad with Brandon for being such a pushover but she knew that was the case...it was the reason she had chosen him for this. She was mad with Stef for being so involved but in some ways her closeness with him was also part of the equation. The only source of her anger that had not been accounted for was their exposer. He had no right to be in that house. He was not in this original setting and his bumbling demeanor was grating on her. She also knew his closeness with the family and influence on Stef and the kids - an uncalculated variable. He was a prime candidate to get in the way, the only member almost impossible to manipulate using Brandon. Moreover he was untouchable - if he sided with Kasey over her dislike for Michelle then their influence may blow the whole thing. He was sickeningly loyal to one of her mortal enemies. He had rejected her for her. She had to break down the hold he had.

"I assumed you wouldn't be able to sleep either." Stef observed as she saw a lying awake Brandon. He acknowledged her entry with a look.

"We need to talk." Stef walked in and went over to sit on his bed.

He pulled himself up from under the covers and sat up looking downtrodden.

"Well at least you're alone." She quipped. "Or should I check under the bed?" she said sternly as he sat up.

"I thought you were going to talk to Lena first." He mumbled, ignoring her comment.

"I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow." she began.

Branson avoided direct eye contact.

"No doubt blabbermouth will fill Kasey in pretty soon and she'll be insufferably smug. You only have yourself to blame of course, but I don't want her to wind you up before we have a chance to talk."

He nodded silently.

"I've also not told Lena yet. I will, obviously. We have to decide how we're going to punish you..."

"You're gonna punish me?" he asked, much to Stef's surprise.

"Are you kidding me? Brandon what you did was not OK. To be honest I'm disappointed and more than a little shocked."

"Hm. Of course you are..." he responded audaciously.

"Excuse me?"

"That I could ever do anything like that."

"Woah, woah, can I remind you which one of us is in trouble here?" she said, her anger breaking through slightly.

Brandon opened his mouth to respond but backed down seeing his Mom's face.

"I'm sorry...I just...I didn't want Michelle to think I was some goody two shoes! I'm 18 Mom. It's embarrassing you still treat me like a kid."

"You're still at school Brandon...we'll be more flexible - we _are_ more flexible - but rules will exist here whether you're in Kindergarten or college."

"Michelle doesn't have a curfew or gets grounded still..."

"So what you're saying is you would like us to keep out of your life like Porter does with Michelle?" Stef was unable to hide that she was slightly offended.

"No...I just...it's frustrating! Nobody here likes Michelle...and before you say anything I know that Mom. I'm not stupid."

Stef took a big guilt hit to the gut.

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get bored of being with someone like me in a place where she doesn't feel welcome!"

Concern flooded Stef's face.

"What do you mean someone like you?" she couldn't believe anything about Brandon could be found lacking.

He stuttered slightly, unsure himself what he meant but also was not ready to have this conversation. He didn't need his Mom to process his feelings for him. He was too old for that. Michelle didn't want a Mommy's boy.

"Mom...I'm sorry we got caught and I'm sorry we were in the kitchen...but I'm not going to apologise for wanting to be with my girlfriend." Stef could see he was unbending but she was unprepared and too drained for the fight. She would rather Lena be there to make sure she didn't end up saying something she'd regret.

"Well it's good to know where you stand, B. I'll remember your lack of willingness to take responsibility when we're assessing how to deal with our allegedly adult son." .

He was about to follow up but just flopped back down on his bed as she left. He wasn't going to be pushed around.

**One thing - in the next chapter I've kind of summarised the talk Stef and Lena have with Brandon. If there is great desire I will write up some of the dialogue but I didn't want it to be too repetitive or long as it's not crucial to the plot. Any preferences? Do people want to read their conversation? If so I will add it in!**

_**Chapter 18 Preview: Stef gets frustrated dealing with Kasey and Evan and Jesus has a heart to heart with Brandon.**_

_**"Now the next one of you say a single word about it I'm gonna put in a time out!" Stef completed her rant as the two youths looked up wide eyed.**_

_**"Mom...I'm 18..." Kasey pointed out, looking back and forth between Evan and her Mom.**_

_**"...and I'm not even your kid..." Evan added as Kasey smirked.**_


	19. 3:3 Time-Out

**OK - I asked and you answered so I wrote in a bit of Stef/Lena's talk with Brandon. I hope it's realistic enough. I also accidentally added an entire other scene with Evan and Kasey so I'm afraid this has turned into a longer chapter than usual! Ah well - hope you enjoy nonetheless. Once again thanks to _TheTBone _who also helped with this chapter by suggesting the time-out sequence (by suggesting the lines you read in the preview) and I also added in a few lines of Callie/Kasey antics for _OTHFAN26. _I will try and squeeze in some more in a later chapter. By the way, to the _guest_ who joked about suggesting Kasey for 1B - I can imagine the first episode now. **

_**"Hey guys I'm back from my Spanish exchange. Did I miss much?"**_

**Anyway, back to the AU! It's a fluffy one but the next few are quite intense.**

"You are kidding me? _Seriously_?" Kasey asked with excitement in her eyes. She couldn't help but love the idea that Michelle had got in trouble with Stef.

"Yes, but don't make a big deal about it..." Evan whispered, still feeling guilty for his part in the uncovering. He was about to continue just as Stef walked in and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. She looked between the two, ready for a ribbing.

Kasey's smirk didn't help, illuminated by the sudden silence that greeted her. She braced herself for Kasey's arrogance regarding all things Michelle. Evan, still ashamed, buried his head in his coffee.

"Morning Mom." Kasey beamed.

"Don't start, Kasey." Stef warned just in case it got her out of the inevitable.

"Wow, that's a nice way to greet your daughter. Bad night?" she said with deliberate flair.

Stef turned and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Enough. I don't want to hear it."

"What? That you've been on my case constantly when really it's Brandon and Michelle that have been doing the dirty?" she teased.

Stef bit her tongue knowing that Kasey was justified in her dig. She had been so concerned about Evan and her getting up to no good that she had let Brandon slip completely below radar.

"Well I'm glad my not being able to trust either of you is so amusing." She responded, unimpressed as she began to fix her breakfast.

"I'll get you a coffee Mrs F..." Evan sprang up. He somehow felt as if he was responsible and was desperate to make up for it.

Stef thanked him, slightly confused, but not unhappy with the offer.

"Evan feels guilty that he woke you..." Kasey teased as Evan got defensive.

"I don't have to feel guilty to be nice, Kasey."

"Honey, it's not your fault that Brandon was doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Everyone treats him like such a golden boy!" she complained.

"Kasey...can we please just leave it."

"So I'm not even allowed to delight slightly in the fact Brandon screwed up for once?"

"It could have been us!" Evan whispered as if Stef wasn't right next to them. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"In your dreams. I would never do that in one of the family rooms - and I'm not even just saying that. It's rank!"

"But it's not like we've never snuck around. All I'm saying is give him a break."

The two continued to bicker as Stef rubbed her temples.

"Guys, really. Enough already! I will deal with Brandon accordingly, Evan you did nothing wrong and Kasey you're right - next to your brother being caught trying to get off with his girlfriend in the kitchen you are star twin of the day. Congratulations!" the words poured out of her mouth, laced with stress and she now had both her index fingers raised pointing at a speechless Evan and Kasey. "Now the next one of you say a single word about it I'm gonna put in a time out!" Stef completed her rant as the two youths looked up wide eyed.

"Mom...I'm 18..." Kasey pointed out, looking back and forth between Evan and her Mom.

"...and I'm not even your kid..." Evan added as Kasey smirked.

"Wanna try me?!" she said putting her hands across her eyes, the stress and lack of sleep the night before eating her patience.

Kasey was bright as a button and not scared to continue to make light of her brother's misfortune.

"So...how long is Brandon's time out gonna be?" She said with a smirk as Evan laughed into his coffee.

Stef peeled her hand back slowly revealing an eye and producing a tired smile.

She slowly got up, walked round to Kasey tapped her off her stool and moved it towards the wall.

"Ho...you are kidding right?" Kasey said through a laugh.

Stef stared at her unyielding.

"10 minutes."

"But I haven't had a time out for like 10 years..." Kasey protested still finding the humour in it.

"Maybe that's where I've been going wrong..." she replied calmly guiding her daughter into the chair.

"Oh fine, I'll play your game, but only because..."

"No talking Kasey." Stef said giving her first genuine smile of the morning. Kasey shook her head and rested it back against the wall.

Stef returned to her seat and raised her blue mug to her lips.

Evan looked between Kasey and the now more relaxed looking Stef with slight confusion.

"Uhm...shouldn't you set your watch then Mrs F? How will you know when ten minutes are up...?" he asked innocently. She plonked the mug down and pointed at him.

"Ten Minutes!"

Kasey laughed in the background.

"but...I..." he stuttered unable to suppress his own smile.

"I'm not getting up again. Move, over there. Go!"

Evan slipped off his stool and dragged it towards Kasey who was averting her eyes trying not to laugh.

He nudged her with a smirk as he pulled up next to her.

"No touching!"

The two sighed as Stef continued to enjoy the silence.

"What is going in in here?" Lena asked playfully. "You two look like you're in a time out!"

"They are." Stef said bluntly to Lena's confusion.

"Uhm Stef..." she began

"They're adults...I know...but I needed some silence." she whispered with a desperate smile.

"Okaay...everything OK, hon?" Stef looked at her and sighed before opening her mouth.

Kasey clocked on pretty fast.

"Oh my God, you've not told her yet?" She said with a giggle.

"I didn't want to wake her. And _sssh_!" Stef turned to Kasey before back to a expectant Lena.

"Uhm...had a bit of a problem with Brandon last night."

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Lena replied with concern.

"Well..."

"The kind where he was caught half naked with Michelle in the kitchen." Kasey interjected. Lena's face dropped horrified. Stef slapped the table.

"Restart!" Stef scolded turning harshly to her daughter.

"Totally worth it..." Kasey said under her breath as Evan rolled his eyes.

"OK, I think we should talk over here." She said standing up and guiding Lena out. "You two don't move. I can still see you!"

After Stef had filled Lena in on the details, they discussed it and brought Brandon downstairs. They began their talk reviewing the events of the night and making their disappointment known. So far they had done most of the talking but Brandon had been surprised by the calmness they had delivered it with - mainly coming from Lena. She had tried to get past her disappointment using her studies of adolescence and maturity.

"So you see Brandon that is why we really need you to work with us here. We understand that at the age you're at this is difficult and we understand we need to give you more freedom." She continued.

"But that doesn't mean free reign to screw each other anywhere in the house!" Stef was slightly more agitated. Lena threw her a small look.

"What your Mom means is that this isn't your house - it's ours. I mean what if one of your siblings had walked in on that?"

Bandon screwed up his face. "What, you mean that would be worse than my Mom?"

"Well it would be better for me..." Stef mumbled as Lena gave her another side glance. Stef took it as a cue to get more serious. She heaved a big sigh. "Brandon our point is that no matter how old you are this is a family house."

"Yes! So you keep saying. I get it. But you won't even let us in our room!"

Stef furrowed her brow. "No - and we never have. But that's not stopped us being quite liberal and supportive. You know we don't condone it even though we know it's inevitable. I don't understand why this is suddenly an issue? Is it because of Michelle? I don't remember this ever being a problem with Talya?"

Brandon looked down at his feet. This was different from Talya. He was a grown up now and more importantly Michelle was.

"Look Brandon, we're not saying that we don't want you to feel mature or that we don't trust you to make your own decisions about sex. We just ask that you respect us and your siblings while we're sharing a house - and if you don't then be prepared to face consequences. Is that too much to ask? I mean we're not even talking about your bedroom here! It's not like you had her in there when we were all out - we're talking about the kitchen! Even when you're in your bedroom your siblings are right down the hall - in the kitchen any one of us could have walked in."

"Not to mention they did!" Stef commented. "I saw more than I ever wanted to last night and you barely had your shirt off. And poor Evan - what if he had come up ten minutes later?"

"I understand that - and I'm sorry. It's not like I _want_ you to catch me. I mean, the last thing I want is to be worried about that during it." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as his voice trailed off.

"So you understand why we're upset?" Lena added.

Brandon sighed. "Yes. And I'm sorry. I'll apologise to Evan too - I realise we put him in an uncomfortable position."

"Good." Lena said. "Now, regarding your punishment..."

Brandon looked up at them about to protest but he could see it would be a losing battle.

"Hey do you think they'll ban Michelle from the house?" Kasey whispered to Evan as she strained to hear round the corner. Evan lingered a few feet away, arms folded and nervously looking around.

"Kasey! You really shouldn't be listening. How would you feel?" He rubbed his palms on his jeans.

Oh Brandon has revelled in my getting into trouble tons. Not to mention narced on me several times! He used to get me into trouble all the time in middle school till Mom got fed up of him tattling."

Evan rolled his eyes as Kasey sprung back towards him suddenly.

"Shit! Silence." she bound over to the kitchen table causing Evan to run up and leap onto one of the stools. He lost his balance and it dropped beneath him, he just managed to steady himself on the table to avoid dropping with it. Kasey just about made it onto a seat and opened her book to hide her smirk at Evan's clumsiness. Stef and Lena walked in looking unimpressed.

"They not teach you how to sit on stools at college, Evan?" Stef snarked. "And if I recall, Kasey I had a similar talk with you about eavesdropping as I did with Brandon about tattling."

She looked over the top of her book at Lena and Stef's glares.

"Or do you always read upside down these days?" Lena commented lifting Kasey's badly positioned book out of her grasp and handing it to Stef. Kasey smiled guiltily.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, slightly excited.

"Oh so you couldn't hear everything then?" Lena replied, eyebrows raised.

"No. Evan kept whining about how I shouldn't be listening so I couldn't hear anything."

Stef let out a small laugh and glanced at a bashful Evan."_'Well'_ nothing. It's none of your business."

An offended look glanced across Kasey's face.

"So is Michelle still allowed around here or what? Is Brandon grounded?"

Stef shook her head. "We decided not to ground Brandon anymore for things like this."

Kasey looks even more dumbstruck.

"You still threaten to ground me all the time!"

"We said _Brandon_." Stef clarified with a smile to tease her daughter.

"Uhm, hello - double standard much?" she complained.

"Uhm, hello - boyfriend living here much?" Lena replied calmly pointing at Evan.

"Well fine." she huffed. "But you know if that had been me you'd have gone ape. And probably dragged Evan out by his hair." Evan shuffled nervously at even the suggestion.

"Yes. I would have." Stef squinted. "So don't. We handle you all differently according to your needs so quit whining. Besides, he is being punished, not for having sex but for his lack of respect."

"Which brings us onto you two actually." Lena added, reminding herself of something else they'd discussed. "We want you to keep this to yourselves. We want it to be forgotten and we don't want everyone dragging it up so no-one else is to know about this - OK? Kasey?"

Lena stared at her daughter having already recorded Evan's immediate nodding.

"Do I have a choice?" she queried, knowing the answer.

"Nope. Not unless you wanna see how double we can really make our standards." Stef threatened. "As in you'll see double." She smiled as Kasey squinted at her with a sarcastic grin.

"Anyway, what are you guys going to be up to today?" Lena asked.

"Was gonna shoot some hoops with Jesus. Get him outside the house a little from moping in his room."

"OK - and you Kasey?" Lena looked across at her.

She shrugged. "Stuff I guess."

"Remember you gotta do that math work. You were bitching about it all last night. May as well get it done." Evan commented innocently but was met with a slightly betrayed look from Kasey.

"OK _Dad_!" she joked with a slightly surprised and mocking grin.

Lena and Stef exchanged an impressed look as Callie walked in.

"There a reason Brandon is vacuuming the living room?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's being punished for getting caught sneaking Michelle in for some..._OW_!" Kasey exclaimed as Stef thwacked her with her book.

"Kasey! That was literally like 2 minutes!" Stef scolded.

"You said you didn't want everyone knowing - I didn't think that included Callie!" Kasey protested, genuinely as if it had been a misunderstanding.

"Why..._What_...?" Stef stuttered trying to process her daughter's logic. "Callie, Jesus, anyone in this household or at school or anyone in the freakin' country, OK? Nobody."

"Okaay! I'm sorry. Keeping secrets is hard." She responded, her palms raised in defense.

"Says the girl who kept her boyfriend secret for 2 months." Lena teased as Kasey smiled cheekily.

"Yes Brandon got into some trouble last night but we would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself, unlike _some_ people." She stressed throwing a glance at a still defensive Kasey. "We don't want everyone going on about it." Stef turned her attentions back to Callie.

"Idiot!" she laughed in response rolling her eyes at Brandon's sloppiness.

"I'll fill you in lat..." Kasey began before clocking Stef's glare. "I'm going to do my homework before I get beaten again." Kasey quipped hopping off her stool.

"Good plan." Stef commented.

"Don't wanna incur the wrath of Mrs Hannigan." Callie added through a smirk as Kasey laughed.

"Oh you're lucky you're out of range." Stef whispered with mick malice as Lena grinned.

"_The sun'll come out_..." Kasey sang quietly as she tried to leave speeding up her movement as she passed Stef.

"You're not!" Stef scolded lunging forward and grabbing the back of her shirt to pull her back and playfully spank her a couple time with the book.

Later that night Jesus slumped into the kitchen. Brandon was scrubbing it down thoroughly.

"Are you cleaning the kitchen?" he asked, noticing the disarray it seemed to be in.

"Uhm yeah...Moms are making me. It's a long story." he replied.

Jesus nodded, only part listening. His relationship with Brandon had become more strained as Michelle had slipped more into their life. She reminded him too much of Porter and the humiliation he inflicted on him. Tonight though, he could tell he was even quieter than other recent times.

"Everything OK, bro?" Brandon asked, ceasing his vigorous scrubbing.

"Yeah." he mumbled in response, filling a glass of water.

Brandon furrowed his eyes a bit at Jesus' clamminess.

"You sure...?" he stared at him until Jesus couldn't avoid eye contact and forcing him to divulge.

"It's just...this homework for science. I can't...never mind. I'll sort it."

Brandon wasn't used to seeing Jesus so subdued but he knew the root.

"You know, I may like his daughter...but it doesn't mean I don't think Porter is a dick." he assured him as Jesus laughed timidly into his drink.

"I just know he's going to rip it apart - and it makes me perform even worse. It's like I do badly because he wants me too." he almost instantly regretted admitting it and tried to make his exit. He just wasn't comfortable talking to Brandon about him, no matter how easy Brandon tried to make it.

"Well...I can't help you with Porter...but I can help you with your homework?" he suggested.

Jesus looked up at him slightly surprised.

"Won't Moms be pissed you're not doing your chores?"

"Don't worry, I'm in enough trouble. Besides, you can do it here and I can talk you through it while I work." He gave him a toothy smile and Jesus nodded and bound up the stairs to retrieve his books.

_**Chapter 19 Preview: Porter drives a desperate Jesus to take some bad advice from a boy in detention.**_

_**"You're mine, Foster." he whispered. "Detention for the rest of the week. If you want we can get some flashcards. I'll make sure they're bright and colourful with minimal words."**_

_**Jesus took another deep breath before standing up and walking quietly towards the door.**_


	20. 3:4 Tempers and Temptation

**Hi all! First off thanks for all the great reviews from yesterday! Made up you all enjoyed the chapter so much- also love the suggestions and comments. Very good point made about Lena not responding to Jesus being so down. Hopefully the next couple chapters will elaborate that a little and that nothing will be too far out of character, I've tried to pull from Episode 2 but hoping you grant me some artistic license. I'm afraid we'll be leaving the fluff behind for a few chapters but I promise it will return after some heavier stuff. Afraid I'll be sticking to 1 chapter a day for now unless you all send me some free time and inspiration vibes to rattle off lots of chapters for the back stock! Right - let's get on with poor Jesus... Warning: This chapter has a lethal Porter/Michelle combo. Would love feedback on these chapters to know if I'm on track with a more angsty topic.**

**And excitingly (for me) I never realised you could put these line thingies in. Hooray for simple things! (It's been a very long day...)**

* * *

"Hey handsome! Did you get in a lot of trouble." Michelle asked cuddling up to Brandon's side as he kissed her head. Jesus shuffled nervously as she approached.

"No more than I can handle." he replied with a smile.

"How are you Jesus? How was your weekend?"

"Good." he replied bluntly.

Michelle paused slightly waiting for more but seeing it would need some prodding she continued. She had to try and get as many Fosters on her side as possible.

"What did you do?" she added as Brandon flashed his brother a look.

"Oh...well...Evan and I shot some hoops...and uhm...watched the game." he said still quite hesitantly.

Michelle gave a forced smile. "You and Evan are pretty close, huh?" he nodded and with it came a lightbulb moment for her. She remembered the other night and the movie and the meal. Her Dad bringing up him getting fired for the weed on the pizza. Evan was a huge influence on Jesus and everyone knew it.

"We also did some bonding over some of your Dad's slave driving!" Brandon smiled.

"Ugh. He's a nightmare" she replied still trying to hook eye contact with Jesus.

"Yeah...he's pretty close to pushing me over the edge."

Michelle laughed but realised quite quickly he was being serious.

The two boys looked at her.

"Oh wow I thought you were kidding. Can't your Mom help you out?"

Jesus shrugged. "I don't like talking to her about it. I know it's my own fault and they can't help. They just keep telling me to try and stay calm so he can't get the better of me. She wanted to come and monitor the class or something but I don't want to draw attention to it. It'll just make him worse."

"It's not your fault Jesus - Moms know that." Brandon chimed in.

"I can have a word with him tonight if you want?" Michelle offered though knowing it was pointless. She had no more sway over her Dad than anyone else but at least the offer would be well received.

Jesus just shrugged again.

"Well I'm off to the music room..._you_ I will see later..." Brandon said kissing Michelle on the lips. "and _you_, knock 'em dead with that homework!" he punched Jesus on the arm and left them both standing awkwardly next to each other. "Well...see you later..." Jesus said before heading off inside.

She followed him slightly behind and waited as he took his folders for the first couple of classes and left the rest in his locker. She watched and recorded the code in her mind then held back slightly as the bell rang and the corridor emptied.

"Where's your homework, Foster?"

"I...I did it sir...it was here...I swear!" Jesus panicked to try and locate the missing script. He didn't understand. He packed it in his bag that morning, he was sure!

"I must have left it in my locker..." he said defeated. "I'll go get it...or just ask me anything. I did it all, I promise!"

"Well what happened then? Forget your Ritalin and get distracted by a bird outside the window?" Porter scoffed with patronising venom.

Jesus' pose drooped as he heard some of his classmates snigger, almost more out of fear of being picked on themselves.

"I did it." he responded angrily, more reassuring himself than anyone else. He knew Porter would never believe him.

"Don't worry Foster, it's a good lesson preparing you for your future of being found lacking."

Jesus took a deep breath and counted to ten. He could hear his Mom in his head telling him to calm down.

"Well son, there's always volleyball. Provided you actually pass this course that is...wonder how that's looking."

That was it. He couldn't take it any more. Usually he could put up with it but not today. Not when he'd done everything he was supposed to do. He had done the damn work!

"Screw you." he whispered loudly, shaking his head. The class fell silent in keen anticipation.

The corner of Porter's mouth twitched slightly.

"Now, now son. That's no way to talk to a teacher." he goaded, towering above him as Jesus' leg twitched violently.

He looked up at him, ceasing the movement and raised his shoulders up.

"Teacher? I didn't know that was slang for "dick" these days." He said coolly as the class murmered in shock.

Porter's eyes squinted narrower and he let out a small laugh.

"You're mine, Foster." he whispered. "Detention for the rest of the week. If you want we can get some flashcards. I'll make sure they're bright and colourful with minimal words."

Jesus took another deep breath before standing up and walking quietly towards the door.

"Foster...if you leave you won't get past the end of the corridor. I've have your Mom on speed dial since you got in this class."

"Well just make sure you press the right button." he said calmly. "Wouldn't want to dial one of those hookers you frequent by mistake." he added swaggering out as the room erupted. Porter was right. He barely got to the end of the corridor before Lena cornered him and tried to get him to talk to her about it but he felt better than he had done all day. Better until the memories of Porter's taunts replaced the memory of his own.

Jesus rested his head back over his chair. Detention was quiet and he'd been there since his science class. Lena had thought it was better to let him cool and deal with it at home with Stef there. This had tipped over way beyond how bad she had thought Porter was and decided it was something they'd need their full weight to approach.

Michelle poked her head through the door and a quick smile flickered across her lips upon seeing his presence. Everything was falling into place.

He saw her hand in her slip and approach. He nodded vaguely as she smiled at him. He sighed internally as she took the seat by him.

"What are you in for?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." he replied bluntly.

"Ha. I can probably guess then."

Jesus continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about my dad." She said earnestly. "His teaching is out of the stone age. I'm glad I never had him." Jesus looked round at her.

"He just hasn't caught up. I know he gives you a hard time because of your ADD. He just doesn't understand it."

Jesus looked back forwards and began to fidget with his fingers.

"I don't care about my ADD. He just doesn't like me." he whispered back.

"must be hard though. I mean. Do you notice it?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned. Jesus shrugged.

"I dunno. When I forget the pill I guess..."

"and does it ever feel like the pills aren't enough?"

He looked across at her.

"I mean, have you ever thought you need something else or something?" he squinted towards her.

"I know what you need." a voice said behind them. They both turned to see a scruffy looking kid. Jesus didn't recognise him but Michelle clearly knew who he was.

"I don't think he needs your advice Ryan" she said before turning back.

Jesus did the same but took a double take.

"What do you mean?" he said squinting.

"ADD?" he asked as Jesus nodded. "Weed sorts that shit out. Medical, isn't it." he scoffed.

"Don't listen to him Jesus." Michelle said looking between them.

"But...is that true?" He asked innocently.

Ryan smiled. "Think about it...ADD is all about everything being sped up...weed slows things down. It's science. If you don't believe me, Google it. Worked for my brother." Jesus looked at him one more time before the teacher scolded them all for talking. No more was said but Jesus looked around every now and again. Could that possibly be true? He was generally nervous of drugs after everything that happened with Ana, but if this was the case was it any worse than the drugs the doctors would prescribe? What if they _had_ stopped working? What if the reasons he had been struggling were because of that? His Moms would never agree though. It was ridiculous.

As detention ended he made his way home, the thoughts still buzzing through his mind. "_Medical, isn't it._" he could hear Ryan's voice. "_Worked for my brother_". Michelle didn't trust him though - though Jesus didn't really trust Michelle. Ugh, Michelle. She was probably no better than her Dad. She probably didn't understand what Jesus had to go through every day. Maybe this guy did? His thought train was halted by the very subject of it.

"Jesus, right?" He turned as Ryan ran up behind him.

"We got cut off before..." He said as Jesus looked at him without saying a word.

"Look dude, it sounds like you need some help. You're in detention almost as much as me."

Jesus laughed slightly but still didn't say anything.

"Look - our secret...but maybe just a test drive." He produced a small bag from his pocket and Jesus stopped in his tracks. His brow furrowed and he was about to reject before Ryan continued.

"It may not be for you...it may not work. But how will you know unless you try?"

Jesus hand twitched in his pocket.

He wouldn't know...it was medical. It was a medical possibility that his parents wouldn't let him try otherwise. Maybe this was his only option? He could take it home at least and then decide. Do some research. He may not get this opportunity again - he wouldn't ask for it, and here it was being offered. His hand twitched again as Ryan didn't break eye contact.

"I haven't got all day dude...this one's free, honestly. Just call it a one-off for keeping me company."

Jesus opened his mouth and closed it before finally yielding and taking the small bag. He put it deep down in his pocket as Ryan flashed a grin and walked off. Jesus took a deep breath. That hadn't been as hard as he thought. Tons of kids smoked pot...he would be fine. As long as he wasn't caught. He could give it a go and see if it helped. He slowly began to walk again.

Ryan disappeared into the next street along where Michelle was waiting for him.

"So, how much is that?" He smiled.

She paused.

"It's my weed, genius. I'm not going to pay you for it..."

"No...technically that means it's my brother's weed - but whatever. I'll sort it with him. I still don't see how this is going to help you anyway? How is getting Brandon's brother in trouble going to help your cause?"

Michelle stood up off the wall. "It may not. It's a long shot, but it's worth taking. If he gets hooked on the stuff there's one person in that family who could have put the idea in his head. One person he idolises - and I don't want that person there."

Ryan smirked. "You're right. That is a long shot."

"Sometimes those are the most effective when they work - and mine work."

Jesus slowly approached his front door and took a deep breath. He was dreading the talk he was going to have to have - especially now.

"Well it sounds like you've had some day." Stef said as Jesus traipsed into the room

He folded his bottom lip into his mouth and looked up at her without saying anything.

"Sit." Stef said motioning to a stool. Jesus felt his pocket to check the drugs were firmly out of sight and draped his bag against the wall.

He climbed up on the chair and clasped his hands making minimal eye contact.

"OK. We need to figure this out Jesus. I know that Porter is a handful and I am trying to figure out away to get you out of that class - I really am but I think you know what it is you did wrong..." Lena began

"What? Standing up for myself?" he sniped defensively. Stef's voice lowered into a whisper.

"OK, the attitude really isn't going to help Jesus."

He looked down at the table. They couldn't understand. He was generally able to ignore most things like this...but they couldn't protect him in the classroom. It was unusual for him to be this low but it was like Porter had crawled inside his head.

"Jesus, we need you to be able to control your anger a little more. It's the only way we can pin Porter down." Lena said leaning on the table to try and make eye contact. Jesus was always so confident and lively, it was hard to know what to expect of him in this state of mind.

"And what if I can't? You always told me that if someone is bullying you, take a deep breath and walk away. That's what I did!" he said, his voice growing more agitated.

"Yes, but you can't walk out of class..."

"Well it was that or punch him! I thought you'd prefer this! Or maybe not? Maybe I should have just punched him and get suspended! That would just take me off everyone's hands. It's not like I'm gonna achieve anything anyway!" he whimpered.

Both mouths of his Moms' flapped.

"Jesus, that's not true, you can't let him get under your skin like that..." Stef consoled him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Well no-one else is stopping him." he said back pulling his arm away slightly. "I'm not sorry for what I said."

Lena and Stef exchanged a look. They knew Porter - he had picked on Kasey and Lena had locked horns with him many times but he was tricky. What they didn't realise this time was the extent to which it was affecting their son. Porter's attacks had never been this bad before and they were only starting to see how hard he was taking it. It wasn't that they weren't desperate to help but they were up against the wall. He had so often been in trouble that the lines were blurring between what was bad behaviour and what was induced. It reminded them of when he first was diagnosed with ADD and striking the balance was delicate. More than anything it was frustrating for all of them to try and protect his needs and best interests.

"The problem is Jesus is that when you rise to the bait we can't help you. As soon as you act out you don't have a defense. It's unfair, but it's the way it is. You have to figure out a way to keep more under control. Maybe it's time we did call the doctor again." Lena commented with slight fear in her eyes. Stef threw her a concerned look. Jesus just slapped his hand down.

"That's just always the way. Drug me up. Why does everyone want to drug me up? Does anyone actually know what they're doing?" his voice was breaking. He was angry about the pills but also about his weakness knowing he had taken the weed from Ryan. He didn't understand why it should have to be this way. Why this condition had him at the mercy of everyone else. He needed air. He wasn't used to being so emotional. He pushed against the table kicking back his stool and stormed outside. He didn't understand why this was screwing so much with his head. For some reason Porter just pushed his buttons - he had slowly worn away at his confidence bit by bit. He needed to escape it.

* * *

**Poor baby! If only there was an adorable college boy with a heart of gold to help him on the right track...**

_**Chapter 20 Preview: Evan thrusts himself into a brotherly role but the boys aren't necessarily alone for their conversation.**_

**_Evan's lip quivered. He could see where this was going and had to play it very carefully. He had been in situations like this many times but he had always been the one seeking the guidance. He knew the fragile state he was dealing with_. **


	21. 3:5 Sugary Engines

**Thank you all for the reviews and PMs. I'm really happy people are still invested in the story in the fluffier and harder chapters! I do apologise for the heavier themes - I know that Michelle is bordering on comedy villain at times and that the story is turning down a more messy and complex route (which after all the fluff is a bit of a dramatic swerve) but it's all to allow me to push the characters in ways I couldn't do otherwise and really explore them. This story is a long one and it may get a bit crazy (and very different from my others) but hopefully some of you will stay interested - and if I lose anyone on the way that's fine, it's why I've structured it the way I have so you can duck out if you don't like the way it's headed. I'll be grateful you've stuck with it as far as you do!**

** I wish I could obliterate Michelle but unfortunately it's the main plot! I promise though that for every blood curdling act of selfishness on her part the characters we love (and actually give a damn about) will find resolution - and it allows for some meaty exchange along the way. In the end it makes them all stronger - I promise! Anyhow, enough disclaimers! Would love to know what you think of this chapter - the good and the bad! It all helps me improve!**

* * *

Stef threw her head down into her hands.

"We can't let him just storm off like that."

"He needs to cool down."

"He needs our help, Lena! I've never seen him like this!" Stef was growing as agitated as Jesus.

"And you don't think I'm trying?" now Lena's tone had grown to match.

"I don't understand why he is still in that class."

"I have tried and tried Stef! There is no other way we can fit it in with the rest of his schedule. I've gone to Karina, I've threatened to go to the board. They always tell me the same thing! He keeps getting into trouble which deflects the blame. Porter has friends on the board - they aren't going to do anything unless it can be proven. I offered to have someone monitor the class but Jesus won't let me as it would embarrass him. None of the other kids will back him up as they're all too scared of Porter. I thought Jesus was getting better but today he flipped again. We need to get him under control just long enough to either get Porter off his back or make him do something unprovoked!"

"What? With more drugs? I can't believe you would suggest that without discussing it with me first." Stef's eyes flared as Lena now nested her head in her hands.

"I don't mean it like that - look I'm sorry. I just running out if ideas. We can't keep punishing him, it's not working and it's not fair. It makes him more riled!"

"Maybe he needs someone to empathise with him?" a third voice intervened.

Both women swung their heads around as Evan peeked in from round the corner.

Lena bit her lip as Stef put her hand on her hip.

"Evan you know better than to eavesdrop on a private conversation." she said irritated but more from the residual adrenaline from being mid fight.

"I know, I'm sorry - I just heard the stool and wanted to check no-one was hurt...then I couldn't help but overhear."

Lena tapped the table stirred by the interruption.

"Look all I'm saying is...it sounds like you need a different approach...and maybe Jesus would benefit from someone who has been there." Lena shrugged as Stef looked across at her. It could work.

"I learned the hard way how to try and control my issues...and it still almost works." he buried his hands deep in his pockets as he waited for their response.

"Well that would be very kind of you, sweetheart." Stef finally responded trying to hide her still obvious stress.

Lena nodded in agreement. "But let's keep it above board Evan - if you take him to TP Porter's house you'll have us to answer to." she tried to joke but her voice cracking let her down. He smiled slightly and set out to find Jesus.

He was sitting out on the decking behind the tree staring out across the yard. Thoughts raced through his head. Porter, the weed, the pills, the first time Lena and Stef had tried to explain ADD to him, all the stupid questions he'd been asked about it, all the times he'd seen people's estimation of him drop as soon as it was mentioned. He was used to trouble, he didn't mind that. It was only when he was made to feel like a lesser human that he resented it. He resented that he had an automatic excuse - and that he pandered to it. The feeling he got when the reality would come crashing down that what he had just done was careless or reckless to do. Most times it wasn't strong enough to replace the excitement but when it was tied to his academic ability he felt like the person the accuser was projecting onto him.

"Mind if I interrupt your staring into space?"

He was snapped out of his trance by Evan's laid back approach.

He nodded silently as Evan slumped next to him.

"So, what is the usual reaction to chair kicking? Just checking as I think Stef will be giving me a house rules pop quiz any day now..." he chuckled.

His smile faded with Jesus' absent reaction.

"Not in the mood, huh?"

Jesus mumbled something almost inaudible in return. He was scared if he said something it may show Evan his weakness. He looked up to Evan so much. What would he think of him being so pathetic?

"You know, this one time at school I got caught about to pour sugar in my math teacher's car engine."

Jesus turned and looked at him but Evan's gaze remained fixed to the point Jesus' had been prior.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well...my Mom had been dead about a year. That's the worst time you know. All the pain is still there but everyone else has forgotten by then. By then you're just "damaged" or "troubled", you're no longer hurt or in need of support like you were just a few months before."

Evan's voice was a lot more emotionless than Jesus imagined the boy he was describing would have been.

"So there I was...open hood...sugar and funnel in hand and my English teacher found me. He was a really good guy, I hadn't really paid much attention to him before then, I hadn't really paid much attention to anyone." his voice dropped slightly, recalling it clearly becoming harder than he thought it would when he began.

"So he said '_Do you think the car will be the only thing just stuck where it is if you do that_?'".

Jesus eyes squinted slightly confused.

Evan smiled seeing a reflection of his original reaction in Jesus face.

"I just kind of shrugged putting up my walls but he came over and carried on talking, really calm. He asked me if I saw myself going anywhere, I continued to just try and ignore him, dismissing it as psychobabble but he didn't stop. He told me that I basically had a choice. I could keep everything shut off, stay in this endless rut of getting slapped down, lashing out and getting slapped down again or I could clean out my system. Try and let go of the resentment and the anger and get moving again. Basically, he was saying I could pour the sugar in but it was like I was pouring it in my own engine."

"Wow...that's uhm...pretty metaphoric." Jesus smirked as much as his mood would let him.

Evan looked over to him with a proud smile, even though he knew he was making fun of him slightly. "Well, he was an English teacher. The one who got me into books really. He got me to give the sugar to him and told me I should come see him after class. I guess really he was finding a way to give me detention that I wouldn't rebel against. When I would go he'd give me books to read...it kinda distracted me from my own problems."

Jesus looked forward and laughed again.

"Did moms send you out here to try and turn me into a book geek?" he laughed.

"No." Evan laughed nudging him slightly with his leg. "I'm not too sure that would be your thing. But it may not be a bad idea to figure out other ways to cope. I mean, don't get me wrong...I still got into trouble...but it wasn't from that angry place, and that made it easier. It took me many more years to fully figure myself out and I still am I guess...but the important thing for me was taking the control away from the people I didn't trust and putting it into the hands of those I did. And learning to trust myself enough to be one of those people."

Jesus' face dropped again. Did he trust himself? Wasn't that the problem? Could he trust himself or would the ADD screw it up for him? And what did this mean for the weed? Would that be a way of taking the control from others? Who would be controlling him with that? He realised that it may be time to ask a person he knew for sure he did trust.

"Evan...can I ask you a question?" he asked timidly.

"Anytime, dude". Evan waited patiently as Jesus found the words.

"What do you know about pot? I mean...to help calm you."

Evan's lip quivered. He could see where this was going and had to play it very carefully. He had been in situations like this many times but he had always been the one seeking the guidance. He knew the fragile state he was dealing with.

"Do you mean like, to help you cope with the stress or...?"

"No, I mean...well...this kid at school told me there's been these studies...about using it for ADD."

Evan bit his lip this time and looked forward. This was even worse. He could see the desperation in Jesus' eyes.

"I'm not too sure your Moms would get behind that dude, I think they'd want to consider other things first..." he looked back at him as Jesus' head dropped. Evan's heart sunk slightly again.

"I see. You don't mean with them on board." Evan took a deep breath. Stef and Lena were at their wits' end with Jesus. If they caught him using drugs they would not be happy - even worse they would really worry. It may be a straw to break the camel's back with communication and if Jesus reacted badly to however they tried to deal with it may do a lot of damage to the kind of support that Evan knew he needed.

"Well...I don't know about that, I mean whether it's real or not...but if there's one thing I do know about...it's that nothing good for me ever came from smoking."

Jesus looked across at him. "But...I mean...if this is valid doesn't it mean that it may help me?" Evan could tell Jesus had been trying to convince himself.

He took another breath.

"Well maybe...I mean most of my usage was at parties or whatever but there was a patch...the patch just before I stopped that I realised I had changed from doing it in that way...and I was doing it because I was trying to escape...I gotta tell you dude...those were some of the darkest times I've ever had. Spent all that time getting myself to a person I could be vaguely proud of and then realising that I was slipping back. It was...well, it wasn't good." Evan's voice dropped with genuine regret. Jesus looked to ponder his words watching his trainers kick some dirt around the floor.

"Honestly...I think that if you're doing it for the reasons you're saying then it's only going to end up as a slippery slope - and that's not even because it's weed...but because it's making a decision as if you are doing this alone. That's what you need to avoid bud - they rarely end well. You have an amazing family here - you don't need to do anything alone."

Jesus nodded gently. Evan had laid it all out so clearly. All day he had been suffering inner turmoil, trying to figure this out. Evan was almost explaining the fears he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"So...I guess there's one question for you...you gonna block your engine or not?" Evan smiled.

Jesus laughed a little at the corniness of the metaphor.

"I still don't think I will be able to cope with him Evan." He said earnestly.

Evan put his arm over his back.

"You want to hurt Porter, right?" He asked. Jesus looked at him slightly shocked before nodding guiltily.

"Then hit him where it really hurts. Focus all of your energy you possibly have remembering that you could hit him, you could swear at him, you could mention the fact that he probably only lashes out at you because he has a small penis." Jesus sniggered.

"But the only way to really, _really_ hurt him...is to not give him the satisfaction."

Jesus sighed slightly.

"But I can't...I mean like today...I screwed up with my homework and he is right. I do screw up."

"Who doesn't? I do. Daily! Look how about this...books are probably not your key like they were for me...and I'm not suggesting that science is going to give you a new outlook on life...but how about we spend later on looking up some stuff round about what you're studying and find out everything you could possibly never want to know. Next time Porter starts ragging on you bring it up. Hit him with all of this stuff that sounds super impressive. Make him look like an idiot...then at least you won't be the only one!" He let his tongue peek out through his teeth as Jesus laughed down at the floor again.

"Well I don't think I'll have a computer for a while..." He admitted.

Evan hmmphed. "Well your Moms can't stop me from tutoring you some "science"." He replied "Anyhow, I think we better go in for dinner." Evan hesitated slightly realising the drugs issue was probably not tied up completely.

"Is there uhm...anything you maybe want to share the control with to deal with? Anything you want someone to get rid of for you? Someone who hopefully you know will always be happy to help you learn when to be in control and when it's best to delegate it?" He smiled affectionately as Jesus nodded slowly. He looked around and slipped the small bag out of his pocket and gave it to Evan.

"Michelle..." Stef greeted slightly nervously after the awkwardness of their last meeting.

"Hey..." she paused.

"Look I just really want to apologise for the other night. It was something that should never have happened and I'm sorry we violated your trust." She had written and practiced the speech to be as convincing as she could bear.

Stef nodded slightly and looked at Lena.

"Well...thank you for that." Lena replied.

"You know we told Brandon it may be better for you to many not come by for a few days..." Stef commented slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I know. He told me and I will go now I just really wanted to tell you in person." She smiled sweetly. "Plus I wanted to check on Jesus - I know what happened with my Dad."

Lena and Stef looked at each other again.

"Well...that was uhm...quite considerate of you. I'm sure he'll survive but it was not a good day for him." An awkward silence followed. "Now you're here...why don't you...stay for dinner?" Lena asked slowly to gauge Stef's reaction. She figured it would be the best step to beating the tension. Stef reluctantly signalled her approval.

"That would be very kind. Uhm, any chance I could have a chat with Jesus? I really want to apologise for my Dad..."

"Outside I think..." Stef said cautiously. "But it's a bit sensitive at the moment so..."

"I know, I saw him before...I just really want to do anything I can to help." Michelle smiled sweetly.

Lena threw a look at Stef to try and encourage her to be compliant. "Well...we were about to call him in...maybe you should go out and get them?" Stef said nervously with Lena's prompting but also glad to see Michelle was trying to make an effort.

"Sure..." she smiled.

She headed out to the yard and could hear the quiet voices. She had an inkling she knew what they would be talking about but hadn't expected it to happen so fast. Would this ruin her chances? She tiptoed round so that she could get a better look.

As she creeped closer she saw something which could potentially speed up her plan tenfold. Jesus handed Evan the drugs.

* * *

**Don't panic folks - it may get rough but the worse it is now the better the comeuppance. **

_**Chapter 21 Preview: Jesus makes up with his Moms, Michelle ups her plan to remove Evan and Stef is suspicious:**_

"_**Guys?" she shouted causing both to jump. Evan quickly shoved the weed into his hoodie pocket. They gawped at her, terrified about what she may have seen. Could she have seen?**_


	22. 3:6 Contingency Planning

**OK all - thanks for the feedback and the PMs! You make me want to do so much better! I'll say once more that I'm sorry if the style or story isn't for everyone - thanks for reading for as long as you have! ****As long as the majority are still enjoying the way I am writing it then I will keep on that way. **

**A bit of a shorter chapter today and a bit of a fluffy one tomorrow. A few things have come up and I figure if someone's thinking it there may be more, so I want to reassure you of a few things! For the sake of those who love Evan I promise that whatever happens I'm never going to leave things unresolved in any unpleasant way - you may just have to bear through a few chapters. I can't bear to hurt him for more than that length - and the worse it gets, the bigger and brighter the climax will be. Everything is karmaic - it just requires some patience. Had a couple comments regarding Michelle's history. I will be exploring why she is in the situation she is in the next "episode" but for this one I want to really focus on Evan/Jesus/Moms/Kasey relationship. I wanted to explore some tension between them to see how they come out of it with the new arrangement - hope that is appealing to most as it allows me to write some more Stef/Evan and also a new level to Kasey/Evan which I haven't been able to do since Nerd. I want to put them through some trials in order to make it more realistic of a teenage relationship (even if the circumstances are a bit wacky!).**

**By the way, for anyone who is interested I finally ended my Fostering Fun drought and have put up a new one shot if you fancy some Stef/Jude love. **

**Right - you listen to me ramble enough! On with the sticky situation...**

* * *

Michelle's brain was running at super speed. This would change her plan but now Evan had drugs in his possession. It was almost perfect! Surely Stef and Lena wouldn't put up with that? But he knew that. He wouldn't have them for long. She needed him to be caught. Tonight. She needed him to be scatty or reckless. This moment was crucial. She creeped closer to get to a perfect distance.

"Guys?" she shouted causing both to jump. Evan quickly shoved the weed into his hoodie pocket. They gawped at her, terrified about what she may have seen. Could she have seen?

"Michelle - what are...I mean. Is everything OK?" Evan stuttered.

She continued to play oblivious.

"Everything is fine! I just came to tell you Stef wants you in for dinner. Right now." she smiled.

The two boys looked at each other. She seemed calm and unknowing.

"Of course..." Evan commented.

"I better try talk to Moms before we eat or this is going to be one really awkward dinner..." Jesus said quietly getting up off the decking.

He gave Evan a lingering look of thanks for a second. Evan gave him a gentle nod in acknowledgement.

"Good plan." Evan said as Michelle's eyes widened. Jesus passed her as she tried to think fast. The three of them made their way into the still quiet kitchen.

"Just gonna go change my shirt." he said passing through but Michelle followed him, taking advantage of Stef and Lena being temporarily distracted.

"Wait Evan, can I have a word?" she looked up to him just as they moved into the hall, her eyes wide.

He looked around slightly concerned.

"It's about Jesus."

"I really wanna go down to my room quickly before dinner - can we talk later?"

Her eyes grew wide and pleading.

"It'll just take a moment - and I want it to be in private anyway. I'll come down with you."

Evan looked at her and back at the kitchen his mouth open slightly. His hand twitched as if he wanted to check the weed was still there too. It may be his only way to get rid of her before being called in again.

"OK - fine." She smiled timidly and followed him down.

She just had to stall him long enough to make sure he wasn't alone before dinner.

Jesus had lingered by the door, his other siblings still yet to appear. He peered round trying to make eye contact with one of his Moms.

It was Stef that first caught his eye.

She raised her eyebrow and put the bowl she was carrying down. Licking the tip of her thumb she nudged Lena seeing that he obviously was wanting to talk.

The two women walked over to Jesus and shepherded him into the hall calling to a recently arrived Jude to get some water for everyone. They then both stood looking at Jesus, arms folded.

"You can't just keep storming out like that Jesus." Lena said gently. "Not here or at school, you need to understand that."

He delved his hands deep into his pockets.

"I know, I know. I just...it's been a really bad day - and I'm sorry." He looked up at them with his dipped head. He wasn't smaller than either but his body was scrunched down. "Look, I am sorry for how I acted...I mean, how I've been acting and I really want to try and make it up to you again. I want you to be able trust me and I want to be able to trust myself."

Both of his Moms' hearts dropped slightly seeing the genuine regret their son was exhibiting.

He looked around nervously, shuffling his feet.

"So...if you think we need to see the doctor..." he gulped trying to force out the words. "Then I will...if you really think it's what's best...but I would really like to try and see if I can improve by myself first...if you will let me." He looked up to them sheepishly, his puppy dog eyes were so full of integrity. He really was saying this from the bottom of his heart.

Lena and Stef looked at each other remembering their fight before. Stef was already unhappy about wanting to up his medication and they realised that they had forgotten the most important thing through their fight - to ask Jesus' opinion on how he wanted help. They both let out a knowing sigh.

"Well...maybe it won't hurt to give you another chance - provided you are really, really going to make a go for this." Lena said as Jesus couldn't help hide a smile of relief.

"I really think I can - Evan's talk really helped me realise some things. I really think it may help me."

Stef's lip flickered a small smile. She really was so grateful and proud that Jesus had a role model that they could trust. One that was actually getting through to him.

"Well that's good. I hope this means you can figure out other ways to process your anger." Stef added.

Jesus nodded.

"And I promise you Jesus, if you keep yourself cool and Porter still tries anything we can do more to eventually get rid of him. I will do anything I can." Lena said stroking his cheek as he nodded.

Stef put her arm on his back. "OK, let's eat. We'll finish this off later once Mama and I have had a chance to talk. But don't let us down Jesus? Really, any more slip ups..."

"I know, I really won't. I promise." Stef patted him on the back as he walked, with a slightly higher head, into the kitchen.

"Sounds like Evan is a miracle worker..." Lena said quietly with a smile.

Stef chuckled slightly. "Well as long as they don't both end up being picked up from jail Saturday morning, I guess it can't hurt for him to have a positive male role model as well. Someone he has a little more in common with than Brandon. Someone to help him process his testosterone."

"Actually...where is Evan, now you mention it?" Lena looked around, slightly concerned.

"Well...Michelle went out to get him...I'm sure I saw them come in..." Stef looked down the hall. "I'll go check the basement."

Evan and Michelle had descended the stairs to his room. It was small and still many boxes left (despite the clear out), but Stef and Lena had given him enough to make it as comfortable as possible. There was a pullout bed and a table along with a lamp and some shelves with boxes for Evan's belongings.

Without coming too far in Evan turned so that Michelle couldn't get past the door enough to close it. He knew how it would look if they were in there with a closed door and he didn't trust Michelle after the incident in Kasey's room.

"So? What is it?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Michelle stuttered. She was still playing this as she went along.

"Well...I was a little concerned about him today - and I know how much he admires you."

Evan scrunched his face up slightly. It seemed a rather redundant statement to make.

"I appreciate your concern Michelle - but you just saw me talking to him. We weren't exactly discussing football scores." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Michelle realised it had been a bit sloppy.

"I know, I know - obviously - I just, well I wondered if you thought that maybe it would help if I talked to him...or maybe talked to my Dad about it. I just don't want to seem like I'm sticking my nose in. I just really...well I feel terrible about it all. He seemed so beat up in detention."

Evan put his head down. She seemed to have such genuine concern. He just couldn't figure this girl out.

"Well...I guess. I mean, I think he'll be fine but maybe if you have any weight with your Dad...I don't..."

"Guys?" The two youths swung round as Stef stood in the doorway.

Evan momentarily panicked but Michelle heaved a small sigh of relief. Stef flicked her eyes between them suspiciously. As much as she was trying she was finding it hard to ignore her gut feelings about Michelle.

"What you two up to down here?" She asked looking hard at Evan.

The framing of it all made him sound guiltier than he actually was.

"We were just talking...about Jesus." He said through a small stammer. He could feel his hands getting sweaty. There he stood - with drugs in his pocket...in his room...with his girlfriend's mortal enemy...also her brother's girlfriend. Michelle was loving it.

"It's OK, we're done. I was just telling him I was thinking about talking to my Dad and if he thought that would help." She smiled.

Stef gave a small nod but still didn't seem impressed.

"We heading up?" Michelle asked twitching her head to the door. Neither were budging without Evan.

"Sure...I just...was gonna take off my..." Evan spoke while taking off his hoodie as carefully as he could and placed it down on the bed.

"Good plan - have you ever even washed that thing? I've never seen you in anything else." She joked biting her lip.

His eyes widened.

"Ha...it...well it's my favourite. Padres...you know...OK...let's go." He said rushing forward.

"Michelle, you head up. I'll be up with Evan in a minute." Michelle nodded gently looking back to take in the scene and reluctantly disappeared.

He strode forward trying to pass Stef but she put her hand on his chest to hold him back.

Her voice dropped to whisper.

"Evan...first of all...thank you for talking to Jesus. You seem to have got through to him and I appreciate that. I think it's good to have someone like you there for him."

He nodded. "No problem..." He replied hoping that would be all but knowing that he it was unlikely. Stef prevented his escape once again this time gripping his shirt slightly as she pulled him back.

"That being said...and I'm not accusing you of anything here...I think I know you better than that..."

He looked to her terrified. Did she know about the drugs? Had Jesus told her?

"I just want you to be careful with Michelle..." he took a second take.

"Just be glad that it was me that found you down here and not Kasey...no matter how innocent it may have been I'm not sure she'd see it like that."

"Mrs F...really nothing - " He was flustered that she would suggest it but he knew it was more because he knew she was right - Kasey would have gone mad.

"I know...I know...I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you're a good guy and sometimes good guys get taken advantage of..."

He nodded realising where this was coming from. She was right again, it wouldn't be the first time Michelle had tried.

"OK." She then turned her attentions to the hoodie on the bed. "You know Michelle has a point about that hoodie dummy, maybe I should chuck it in with today's wash..." She said walking over to it.

His eyes flared again and he stepped forward. "No! I - I really don't like machine washing it...I'll handwash it myself, really."

She picked it up and turned to him folding it out to look at it.

Evan leapt forward and grabbed it off her Stef raised her eyebrow slightly shocked.

"Okaaay, calm down kiddo." She raised her now empty hands defensively.

"Sorry I - " he let out a small giggle realising how suspicious he looked. "I'm really funny about my Padres stuff."

She looked at him through a squint.

"OK..." she said slapping his arm. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" She said as he placed it down again. She patted him on the back before guiding him up. He let out a deep breath as they reached the hall. Jesus' secret was safe with him.

**Oh Evan. If only he watched The Fosters he would know that telling Lena and Stef would probably have been better. Would love to hear what you think is going to happen!**

_**Chapter 22 Preview: We have a typical Adams Foster dinner and Callie gives Stef some daughterly advice. That's right - some Callie/Stef coming up.**_

_**Stef shook her head. "I just don't understand why she's being so stubborn about this. We just want her to have the best opportunities to get into the best schools I mean that's no too much is it? This is for her, it's all for her. It's for her future...and are you laughing at me, young lady?" Stef interrupted her rant as she noticed Callie laughing into the sink she hovered over.**_

_**"No..." She laughed as Stef got more agitated. She cracked a smile herself and grabbed the sprayer spraying Callie lightly in the face.**_


	23. 3:7 Ye Olde Bill

**OK as a couple of people wanted more Callie I worked some in with this scene! Also gotta give another shout out to my palio _TheTBone_ for this chapter for suggesting the set up in which Callie/Stef exchange could take place (she also made me keep in the exchange between Stef and Kasey so if it's a bit riské blame T - but I am thankful to her as always for her informal beta-ing - and _Fragments_ is awesome so I'm still shamelessly plugging it). There will be more Callie coming up later in this "episode" (for that Callie/Evan bonding suggestion from _emilyam_) and quite predominantly in the next.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Stef and Evan returned up from the basement just as Kasey and Callie came down the stairs.

"You two are coming down late - what you been up to?" Stef asked smiling and putting her arm around Kasey's shoulders. "Dare I ask if you were re-drafting your admissions essay?"

Kasey looked at her watch then at Callie.

"10 seconds, I think I called 5..."

"I had 20..." Callie sighed.

"Ho! My half of the dishes for you." Callie reluctantly hi-fived Kasey's outstretched hand sighing.

Stef rolled her eyes and squeezed Kasey slightly. "Very funny - what _were_ you doing then?"

"I was actually sending off an application. I found a manager training course for Burger King and I really think I have a shot..."

Stef paused for a second with a vague look of fear.

"It's really well paid and I figured now I have this math thing down it would be a more applicable use of it."

Stef's eyes narrowed as Kasey finally gave herself up with a smirk.

"Why am I even bothering paying for college for you? It'd be a lot cheaper to ship you to Australia."

Kasey gave a wide, cheeky smile. Callie and Evan both chuckled.

"Let's eat." Kasey moved to walk forward but Stef quickly pulled her back.

"Oh and that reminds me..." She raised a finger and locked eyes with Kasey. "Michelle's here; no, despite what happened you are not going to make smartass comments about the other night and yes, if you do I will make you go on a personal bonding trip with just you and Michelle. One mention. I mean it." She squeezed Kasey with every statement before her daughter had the chance to react to any of them.

"Understood?"

"What, not a single kitchen comment?"

"Not one."

"I can't even remark how she seems to like to come in our kitchen?" Callie and Evan exchanged an amused look at Kasey's shameless use of double entendre. Stef simply gawped and smacked her hard on the arm as Kasey yelped in pain.

"_Kasey Anne Foster_!" she reprimanded. "_Especially_ not - now keep it zipped."

"Well if Brandon doesn't have to take that advice I don't see why I have too..." she goaded further.

Stef raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you're talking about your brother's sex life?"

Kasey winced for a moment.

"Yeah, thought so!" Stef commented deadpan. "Out your system, yes? Good. Move."

Kasey rolled her eyes as Stef swatted her lightly again and dragged her into the kitchen with Evan and Callie following behind.

Kasey took her seat without acknowledging Brandon or Michelle - she thought it would be safer.

The dinner had been relatively quiet until Stef noticed Jude spending a lot of time looking down at his legs and barely touching his food.

She looked knowingly at Lena then peered over the table. His fork had been hovering precotiously above his plate as he silently mouthed words to himself

"Ju-ude -" Lena said quietly trying to catch his attention. The family turned to him as he continued to be engrossed in his reading.

Realising his lack of reaction, Stef carefully pulled his plate away leaving a clear space under his wavering fork. Lena gave her a small slap on the side but did nothing else to prevent her.

"Food good enough for you Jude?" she said loudly as he snapped out of his trance and immediately dove his fork into the table below with a shock. He giggled slightly embarrassed and looked up at a smiling and wide eyed Stef. He timidly pulled the plate back.

"Lesley giving you enough to eat in class?" she asked continuing to eat.

"Huh?" he replied, slightly confused.

"Just assuming if you're having to do your drama at dinner you must be doing all your eating in class."

His mouth flapped slightly before another apologetic smile.

"Give him a break Mom, you let me do my piano stuff here." Brandon chimed in in his defense.

"Oh I know! Though you manage to still be able to ingest food while you're doing it - and that can play in the background. Jude honey, I'm sure you don't need to be memorising it every waking moment. You'll be fine."

He gave a nod with a sigh.

"It's just so much! I'm really scared I'll forget it." he commented as he began to stir his food around his plate.

"Hey why don't we play the audio tape of the play as we eat?" Mariana suggested.

Brandon clocked Stef's visible distaste of the suggestion.

"_Yeeeah_...Mom doesn't really do Shakespeare." He replied as Stef threw him a look.

"Hey I can cope with Shakespeare...I just prefer to _see_ it." she said defensively.

"Yeah, especially with subtitles or sparknotes." Kasey said through a smirk.

Stef narrowed her eyes. "Oh and you wonder why I'm so keen to get you off to college...!" she joked. "And I _get_ Shakespeare thank you. I just prefer other kinds of plays. Don't!" she added as Kasey opened her mouth again to comment.

"I'm with you there Mrs F. I'm not that hot on Ye Olde Bill." Evan agreed in her defense.

"Exactly."

"I prefer some of the more modern writers - like Cummings or Eliot or Bunting."

Stef squinted as Kasey smirked into her plate.

"Are you making names up again?" she accused suspiciously as Evan looked back at her oblivious.

"Oh Mom, you know T.S. Eliot! Brandon and I were in Murder in the Cathedral back in Freshman year."

Stef looked blankly for a second before suddenly recalling. "Oh yes that God-awf...offering. That God offering..." She re-routed with a guilty smile realising she was thinking aloud. Kasey laughed into her drink.

"You told me you thought it was brilliant!" Brandon said defensively.

"Oh come on Brandon, she was asleep for half of it!" Kasey laughed prompting a kick from Stef.

"You were brilliant Brandon - you have to admit it isn't the most riveting play! But besides, I'd been up all night fixing your cost..."

"Oh no you don't - I did that!" Lena cut her off with a giggle as Stef turned to her mid-word digging her hole deeper.

"Well...when you don't sleep I don't sleep...probably..." Her voice trailed off inaudible into her glass as everyone around the table continued to laugh quietly. Even Jesus cracked his first smile of the meal.

"It's OK Brandon, you know what these things are like!" Michelle added with a smile before taking a drink. She then began to choke slightly drinking some of the juice the wrong way and while distracted, spilled more of the contents down her shirt.

"Oh my God! Are you OK?" Brandon said concerned. Most of the rest of the family were stunned but some laughed nervously.

"Here, I'll slap you on the back..." Kasey moved forward saying as Stef yanked her back down with a look.

"I'm fine!" Michelle coughed as she regained her voice. "Just choking on my dignity apparently. So sorry Stef, Lena! Mind if I go clean this off, it stains really easily."

"Of course, you know where the bathroom is." Lena said almost getting up as Michelle slipped off her stool and disappeared through the door.

"_Hey, why didn't I get the memo we can chuck drinks over Michelle now_?" Kasey whispered quietly in earshot of Evan and Stef as Brandon was distracted with her leaving. Evan tried not to giggle as Stef gave her another kick while also suppressing a small smirk.

"So! How is the play going ? The rehearsals going well?" she chimed in to hide any chance of Brandon hearing.

Jude shrugged a face as Callie answered. "They've had to really cut down the rehearsals as Lesley's Mom isn't well."

"Oh no!" Stef responded with concern.

"Well from what I hear you're all coping with it pretty well. I see you in there almost every lunchtime." Lena commented.

"Huh! I'm gonna start giving you weigh-ins Jude, make sure you're eating enough. Just make sure you don't put too much pressure on yourself. I have no doubt you'll do brilliant whatever the case."

"It's hard but Mariana and Callie are helping me a lot at home." He replied tucking in to his food.

"You two are being so good with this. How is the set coming along?" Lena added.

"Good, it's taking shape. Feel like I've been painting trees forever though." Mariana smiled

"And I've nearly finished the donkey's head." Callie added popping a mouthful in. "Costumes next!"

"Well I've no doubt it will be wonderful." Stef beamed proudly. "And if not, I could do with the sleep anyway these days."

Dinner continued with various jokes and jibes and overall everyone behaved. Kasey was getting better at ignoring Michelle's presence without it being obvious, much to Brandon's relief - and Stef's.

After it all was over and most had retreated to their rooms Stef and Callie remained.

"Wow - Jude is really getting engrossed in this play isn't he? You must be so proud of him! I know we are!" Stef beamed rubbing Callie's arm.

Callie gave a wide smile and her eyes gazed far across the yard thinking of her brother. "It's going to be great for him. I'm just so happy he's happy. And he really is so good - it's like he just finds himself in it!"

"He's a talented kid. I'm glad he's found a way to express it!" She smiled proudly thinking of Jude but also looking at the young lady before her. All they had been through. All the ups and downs. She was so honoured to have them both in her family. She felt so privileged to be able to see the people they were becoming.

"You don't actually have to do the dishes by yourself you know, bet or not. I can make Kasey do them." Stef commented as she sipped away at her tea.

"It's ok!" Callie laughed. "I owed her anyway. Besides, she's pretending she's doing Math with Lena."

Stef looked at her concerned.

"Relax" Callie laughed. "She does the work, don't worry. Lena wouldn't let her not - and she only resists to wind you up."

Stef shook her head. "I just don't understand why she's being so stubborn about this. We just want her to have the best opportunities to get into the best schools I mean that's no too much is it? This is for her, it's all for her. It's for her future...and are you laughing at me, young lady?" Stef interrupted her rant as she noticed Callie laughing into the sink she hovered over.

"No..." She laughed as Stef got more agitated. She cracked a smile herself and grabbed the sprayer spraying Callie lightly in the face.

Callie shrieked slightly in shock as she cowered away. "OK, OK. Yes. I am - just a little."

"Why? Because I'm concerned about your sister?" She folded her arms still holding the sprayer.

"No it's not that. It...it doesn't matter."

"Callie..." she insisted.

"It really doesn't..." she sprayed her lightly again. "OK, OK! But you know you really have to stop being so trigger happy with that thing!"

"You're changing the subject" she said raising the hose again as Callie put her hands up.

"Fine. I just think it's kind of funny that you two have no idea how similar you are."

Stef widened her eyes. "Oh we do, trust me."

"Well then..." Callie stopped and looked round but Stef urged with her eyes to continue. "I...it's just here you are ranting about choices and opportunities and speaking about Kasey as if she's still living here aged 30 with 4 kids. There she is probably ranting right now to Lena about how nothing she can do is good enough for you and how you're expecting some kind of Stanford grad student."

"...and?" Stef looked oblivious to the point.

"I just think it's funny that you're both continuing the to-ing and fro-ing when you both know what the result is going to be."

"Which is what?" Callie was almost surprised at how genuinely clueless Stef was about her own situation.

"That when it comes down to it on Kasey's graduation day you are going to realise you don't care where it is she's ended up because she still beat your fear and she is going to realise she did better than she feared to believe she could."

Stef's mouth dropped slightly. "And what exactly are our fears exactly, oh wise one?" Stef asked leaning slightly on the counter, intrigued.

Callie gave her a sweet smile.

"Yours being that Kasey will feel the regrets you have about not taking your own education seriously - and Kasey's being that if she puts in too much effort and doesn't make the cut she'll disappoint herself and you in a way she has no control over."

Stef opened her mouth to respond but paused mulling over exactly what it was that Callie had said.

She suddenly felt slightly guilty for being so blunt and focussed back down on the dishes.

"I'm sorry - I'm assuming in one's family setup it's not quite a daughter's place to psycho-analyse her '_Mom_'." She commented with exaggerated smarminess.

"Huh!" Stef scoffed. "That's hardly the most impertinent thing you daughters do, trust me." She teased nudging her as Callie turned up the corner of her mouth.

"You're right though - I don't like it!" She squinted. "I don't like my children reading me better than I read myself. How did you all get so smart?" She nudged her again as Callie giggled.

"Well Kasey isn't the only one getting into college you know!" She replied continuing her washing up.

"True - and I hope you know how proud we are of how well you've done!" She said squeezing her into a hug. "And if this is anything to go by you're going to be a psychology major. It is annoying though. Why can't you just do teenage stuff like pierce your belly button or something so I can tell _you_ what and what not to do!" She teased having another sip of tea.

Callie let out a deeper laugh. "Well for one, I'm 18 - so you couldn't yell at me anyway. And two, you didn't know I got my bellybutton pierced already?" She said adopting a serious stare.

Stef's expression dropped for a couple of moments of gullibility until Callie's smile betrayed her and she could no longer keep up the act.

A mixture of relief and mock anger rushed over Stef as she once again sprayed her playfully with the hose to reprimand her for fooling her. Callie held up a plate to protect herself spraying Stef slightly who tried to get her from the top before noticing Michelle had arrived back downstairs and was stood by the door.

"Michelle - sorry I didn't see you." Stef said wiping a small bit of water off her face. Callie put the dish back in the sink as Stef threw her a tea towel.

"Brandon not seeing you out?"

"Oh no - I told him not to bother as he has a ton of practice to do. I've kept him enough already!" A moment of silence followed as Michelle seemed to hover over her next sentence.

"Uhm Stef..." Michelle continued. Stef looked at Michelle and then back at Callie, her mouth slightly open. "I'll uhm...just go and well...not be standing here awkwardly..." Callie said drying her hands and throwing the tea towel back at Stef's face. She lightly whipped her with it before folding it onto the side and walking quietly over to Michelle.

"Thanks for letting me stay - I realise with everything that we may have got off on a bad foot - I just...I really want this to work out between us." She gave an apologetic smile as Stef nodded.

"OK, well...I appreciate your being honest with me." She paused trying to think of something to fill the silence. "And you're welcome here any time. I mean...well any of the appropriately stipulated times - if you get my meaning!" She added still slightly cautious. Michelle smiled and opened the door.

"Well, I will see you again soon. Have a good night!"

"Goodnight Michelle." Stef said closing the door behind her. She turned and rested her head against it taking a deep breath before rubbing her eyes with her hands.

She was still nervous about Michelle but she was starting to think that maybe it _was_ because her and Kasey were too similar. Maybe she was just channeling. It wasn't fair to not give her a chance. She may have her bad streaks but then so did Evan in the past. She released her gaze and looked down at the floor. The mat was offset as it always was. She kept meaning to get a thinner one for under the door as day by day it would jerk up and have to be readjusted.

She bent down on her haunches and whipped it up to realign. There was the usual bit of dust that flew up. This time though something flew out.

A small, transparent bag with something inside that made Stef's heart drop.

**Ohhhhh crap. Not that everyone didn't see that coming... What did you think of Stef/Callie? Is it what people were wanting?**

_**Chapter 23 Preview: Evan desperately tries to find the weed, Stef and Lena call a family interrogation and Kasey and Brandon lock horns.**_

_**"Anyone want to tell me what this is?" She held up the bag as the kids all realised the reality of the situation. Some more relieved than others.**_

_**Kasey furrowed her brow. "It's a bag of weed Mom..." She said slightly agitated.**_

_**"It's not the time for jokes Kasey." Kasey immediately got defensive, shocked at the accusations when to her the answer seemed so obvious.**_


	24. 3:8 Family Conference

**OK - I am afraid the next couple chapters will be rough for Evan but I promise it will allow for some heartfelt exchanges and things will be at least part tied-up (for this storyline) over this "episode" and the beginning of the next. Don't expect any comeuppance for Michelle coming any time soon - this is actually to facilitate more family interactions (that's the curse of a full ensemble story!) but I can at least tell you that a lot will be clearer as to why she is the way she is in the next "episode" and why she is doing what she is. I hope people are still enjoying regardless of the pace - I know it's a lot more mysterious and angsty than Nerd. The next episode has a big resolve for one of the other characters and we will all rejoice - hopefully that will tide you over. With these things in mind, if anyone has any constructive comments I'd love to hear them! And thank you all as always for reviews/PMs! You're all fab!**

**Just to publicly confirm _thebestdeceptions12's _question - I update every day as I appreciate this is a long story and want to keep it flowing. There is a small chance I may not be able to update this weekend but I will make sure I don't leave any cliffhangers. Anyway - on with the fallout._  
_**

Evan flopped down onto his bed rolling his discarded hoodie out from underneath him and dropping it onto the floor. He clapped his hands over his face and replayed the conversation he had had with Jesus over and over in his mind. It had been such an unsettling reminder of his miserable high school days. He thought about how much better his life had become since he met Kasey. He was already long on his road before then but she somehow completed it. A constant reminder of why it was worth all the struggle. He thought about how much he respected Jesus for being a bolder character than he had been, even with his added difficulties. Jesus had had a harder life than Evan and yet here he was, trying so hard to avoid the easy option of spiralling out of control. He knew how hard it must have been to hand those drugs over, and to tell him about them in the first place - something that would be completely compromised had it not had the perfect build up. He knew what it was to be a teenager - the testosterone flying. Such a delicate state, so easily flipped based on one line, one badly phrased response. Evan felt vaguely proud that he had managed to defuse it and he was so relieved that he had.

He slowly drifted as his mind buzzed driving into a light sleep. He then was suddenly awoken by loud footsteps and small commotion apparently coming from movement upstairs. His immediate thought was to grab his hoodie realising if anyone was coming down he still needed to get rid of those drugs. He picked it up and panicked as he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A hole. Snapping to attention he sprang up and whipped it towards him splitting the hole with his fingers. He knew he had a few tiny tears here and there but he had never noticed it get that big. Then his heart dropped.

Kasey came down the stairs with a small knock.

"Honey, Mom wants us all upstairs. She seemed really rattled...no clue what's happened."

Evan was speechless. He had a good idea.

"I...I..." he gulped and coughed slightly throwing her a smile to try and disguse his fear. "I drifted off...I'll be up in a few minutes." He said as calmly as he could. He nodded with a sweet smile and departed again. He couldn't believe it. Dreading the inevitable he dug his hand deep into the pocket and searched desperately.

"_Please...please...please..._" he begged to the empty room shaking the hoodie and rolling off the bed looking all around the floor. He scoured every pocket on his person and even in another hoodie completely in denial. He then collapsed onto the side of his bed in a kneel. He had let Jesus down after all. How could he have been so careless?!

Right after Stef had found the bag she collapsed against the door. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself taking a deep breath. She always knew this could be a reality one day - she encountered drugs every day in her job. Often just stupid kids experimenting. This logic didn't pacify the anger flowing through her however. Not her own kids - they were too smart for that. She had to get to the bottom of this. Find the culprit and hang them out to dry before it escalated.

She shoved the bag angrily in her pocket and stormed out to find Lena. She was in the middle of explaining a math problem to a half-focussed Kasey.

She looked up and smiled. "Come to check on me huh, Mom? Don't worry - I'm actually making some progress today." Stef completely ignored the comment and looked a smiling Lena dead in the eye. Lena's expression dropped as Kasey looked up from the page.

"Mom?" She asked concerned.

"Stef what's wrong?" Lena said sitting back.

"I uh...can I have a word?" She flicked her head to the other room. Lena immediately got up.

"Kasey, can you get your siblings and Evan please. I want to speak to you all in the living room."

She nervously got up and obliged, sensing this was no time to argue.

Lena rushed over with a look of pure fear. As she got closer she realised Stef was angry rather than distraught and she relaxed her pose having previously been fearing some news of a phone call or accident.

Stef simply raised the bag from her pocket and Lena took a deep breath.

"Where did you find that?"

Stef shook her head slightly. "Under the mat by the back door. Anyone could have dropped it."

Lena wiped her hand across her face.

"Well I think we can hopefully at least rule out Jude...and I would be flattened with shock if it belonged to Callie or Kasey. I guess that leaves Mariana, Jesus or Brandon but..." Stef commented.

"Brandon?" Lena asked slightly shocked.

"Well...I wouldn't rule out outside influences..." She remarked, clearly referring to Michelle.

Lena cocked her head slightly at the comment. "He's smarter than that..."

"Well I'm not ruling out any of them. I'm going to ask them."

"OK - but you know Stef...there's another person who you seem to be taking out of the equation already." Stef turned slightly seeing the kids arrive. Lena looked at her, arms folded still. "Someone who has a bit more experience with these things than the others."

"I can't believe that, Lena." Stef said turning to her. "He wouldn't...not after we took him in. Brought him here with our kids."

"I thought you weren't ruling anyone out?"

Stef sighed. "That was his past..." she said knowing that Lena was right but stubbornly wanting to ignore the facts.

"Stef...I know you are close to Evan...but we have to consider everything here...and that wouldn't be..."

"I know...and I know you're right..." she whispered cutting her off. "But he couldn't betray our trust like that...surely...?" Her eyes pleaded.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Lena said noting Kasey's arrival signifying the attendance of them all.

"And I will." Stef said striding over.

The kids mostly looked scared and confused, especially Jesus who feared the worst. His fears were about to be confirmed.

"Where's Evan?" She asked abrasively looking at Kasey.

"He'll be up in a minute, he had been asleep." She responded.

"What's going on Mom? What's this about?" Brandon asked his arms folded, slightly skeptical of the impromptu meeting.

"Well I'm hoping one of you can tell us. Anyone want to tell me what this is?" She held up the bag as the kids all realised the reality of the situation. Some more relieved than others.

Kasey furrowed her brow. "It's a bag of weed Mom..." She said slightly agitated.

"It's not the time for jokes Kasey." Kasey immediately got defensive, shocked at the accusations when to her the answer seemed so obvious.

"Mom, you're not seriously suggesting that belongs to one of us? That's crazy!"

"Well it's sure as heck not mine and unless Lena's been hiding a damn good secret for ten years I don't think it's hers!" Stef shot back as a knee-jerk reaction.

"OK..." Lena added not allowing Kasey time to respond. "Point is we need to know how it ended up in our house. Someone here must know." Lena added calmly but sternly.

Kasey laughed in disbelief. "What makes you think it's someone here? Let's face it there's only one new person been spending time here as a mysterious bag of pot suddenly shows up. How do you know it wasn't on Michelle's plans for one of her midnight parties?" Stef rubbed her fingers on her temples and Lena closed her eyes anticipating the reaction to Kasey's tactless comment. On perfect cue, Brandon immediately sat forward and squared up to Kasey.

"So you're automatically jumping to that conclusion? Will you just drop this vendetta Kasey - it's getting old. Michelle stole your boyfriend once - boo hoo! Get over it and stop trying to drag her through the mud. It's not as if she's been the only person suddenly in this house either. There's another - and a lot more permanent of a fixture! Let's face it it's no secret he's a stoner!"

Kasey's mouth was hovering open just waiting for her chance to fire back.

"Like 4 years ago Brandon - when he was in high school! How could you even suggest that? At least everyone in this family knows Evan - all we know about Michelle is that she's a bitch with a bully for a dad and good taste in puppy dogs!"

"OK- _enough_!" Stef yelled out putting her hands out between her eldest twins to try and defuse them

"This is getting us nowhere! I don't want to hear accusations - I want to hear the truth. Now I'm not expecting anyone to come forward publicly but no-one is leaving this house until we know where this came from. If no-one comes forward we'll go round each of you till we find out and trust me - it'll be a lot worse when we do find you." There were a few audible protests all silenced by Stef raising her palm once again. Jesus absorbed the scene around him. He had barely heard a word of Brandon and Kasey's argument, his head swirling. He had caused all this - that one stupid decision. He thought it was all going to be OK - that Evan would sort it. How did this go so wrong? He had done the right thing. That would have to count for something - but he would have to admit he took it in the first place. It couldn't be worse than when he got in trouble for covering selling the pills - lying then got them all in a lot more trouble than they ever could have imagined. He was about to open his mouth to admit it all, pay for his weakness before Evan emerged from the basement.

"Well it's nice for you to join us!" Stef said scathingly.

"Evan. Stef found some marijuana by the back door. We want to know who it belongs to and how big this is." Lena filled him in before any unedited commentary could do so first. Evan's head dipped.

"Stef..." As soon as he opened his mouth her heart dropped. It was written all over his face.

"Can I talk to you?" He said gravely. Jesus twitched. He was going to tell them everything. He took a deep breath to brace himself. Was it better coming from Evan or from him?

"Please tell me you're joking." She whispered harshly, closing her eyes to avoid having to look at him. Kasey turned to him as well, her eyes wide and confused. Brandon had the grace to retreat down into the sofa - he didn't want to have been right about Evan even if he had risen to Kasey's fight.

"I know where the weed is from." He said as Jesus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, taking a moment before intending to finish Evan's sentence. It was a moment too long however, as Evan beat him to it.

"It's mine."

**Evan! Argh! I get frustrated and I'm the one who writes it. Let me know what you're thinking? He being stupid? Brave? Just being Evan? He needs to learn from Jesus and Mariana's mistakes? Can I just have Michelle storm in and admit everything? (NB: I am afraid I can't do this as it would somewhat take the Black Widow out of Black Widow...)**

_**Chapter 24 Preview: Kasey feels betrayed, Stef fumes and Evan reflects**_

_**He briefly regretted taking the blame but then thought about his youth and how his Dad had reacted to the first time he found him with pot. It had cut off all lines of communication. His Dad had been so angry he stopped even his small attempts at trying to defend him - causing Evan to harbour more resentment. He couldn't do that to Jesus. The pain of the memory overshadowed any judgement that would tell him that Lena and Stef would be understanding. That he could explain it to them and it would be fine. He was too blinded by his own memory and the fear of putting Jesus through that disappointment.**_


	25. 3:9 One of our Own

**Thank you so much for the brilliant response to the last chapter. OK - a lot of people want a Jesus confession! It's unsurprising seeing as we have all watched The Fosters (as _thesameguest_ cleverly pointed out). Honestly Evan, get with it - it's like the best show!**

**...but just trust me on this one!**

"Evan you have to be joking me?!" Kasey quivered. Her eyes were on fire as Evan stuttered.

"Kasey I'm sorry, I can explain honestly I..."

"How could you do something so stupid? So reckless! Moms let you stay and you're jeopardising all that? For what? A cheap recapturing of your youth? You promised me this was all behind you - you convinced me!" Kasey blasted. Lena looked at Stef who was getting increasingly demoralised, now not only dealing with her own disappointment but also seeing her daughter's. It broke her heart.

Most of the kids looked around nervously except Jesus who was filled with guilt and trying to find the words to say.

"Kasey I...really - please just let me explain. You know I don't touch this stuff any more! It's not what you think!"

"It's drugs Evan. In my parents' house. God! How...I can't even look at you!" she stormed off leaving Evan eyes closed and his teeth clenched onto his bottom lip. It was one gut-punch. He could take that. She'd come around.

It was one punch too many for Jesus however. It was enough to give him the confidence to confess.

"This isn't right..." he began as Evan quickly snapped to consciousness realising what he was about to do.

"No Jesus." he said clearly. "It isn't right and I'm sorry. I know you look up to me...and you trust me...and I've let you down." he insisted as Jesus' expression dropped. "Evan!" he protested.

"No - I know what you're going to say and don't. I just hope you trust me again." he said keeping up its guise as an apology but with an eye flicker indicating its hidden meaning. Jesus opened his mouth to respond but Evan locked gaze with him. He was taking this fall. Jesus sighed deeply as his shoulders flopped. He remembered himself doing the same for Mariana and knew Evan wouldn't bend. He had been there. He would talk to him later - maybe Evan was going to tell them the truth in a less tense environment.

"Kids, can you let us talk in private with Evan please." Lena said, the stress creeping through. Immediately all the kids retreated, desperate to free themselves of the tension. Jesus lingered slightly with an apologetic nod. Evan flickered a small smile to him before Stef caught his attention.

"Please tell me this is some kind of stupid, _stupid_ prank!" Stef said harshly. Evan could see where the anger Kasey could convey so clearly in her eyes had come from. That wasn't all that was in her eyes though - there was also desperation, a hurtful desperation. A longing for this to not be happening.

"Please... Just let me explain. You don't have to believe me but at least try to?"

Lena motioned he sit down and she insisted Stef do the same to stop her nervous pacing.

"I know how this looks - but please believe me when I say they're not mine." Stef let out a scoff as Lena threw her a look.

"I mean...they are mine so to speak in that I brought them here, but it was to help a friend...not a close friend but someone who really needed help."

Stef's expression flared up again. Of all the experience of Evan doing his nervous hole digging, now's was not a mood she had time for it in. Little did she know he was really stalling to try and come up with a viable story.

"I think you're a little old for the "_holding them for a friend_" excuse Evan." Lena scolded.

"I know, I brought them here to...look. From the beginning. The other night after work I was coming back, maybe half 12. I was on the beach and I ran into a friend. He was panicked, really high. I know he is on probation and he was rambling and spluttering about the cops. He had weed on him and was terrified he'd get caught." Stef bit her lip trying hard to not interrupt.

Evan looked between the two scrutinising faces.

"I've known this guy since I was small - he's really screwed things up but he's a good guy deep down. I could tell the paranoia was probably because of the weed but I just wanted to get it off him, you know. I got scared for him. I told him I'd get rid of it so the cops couldn't pull him in. I came home, I guess it must've fallen out the hole in my pocket and well I just kind of forgot..." Stef leapt up off the sofa and towered above him.

"You _'forgot'_?" She spat, she was unable to hide any anger now regardless of everything in her trying to tell her to stay calm. Her words and tone were laced with it. "You _forgot_ that you brought cannabis into a house with 5 kids - two of whom have a drug addict birth mom? A house that by the way has a police officer in it? What if it had been coke? Or something even worse?" If he wasn't so flustered Evan would have noticed the irony of her bringing up Ana.

"I...look I'd had a drink or two, I was tired. It's the kind of thing I used to do all the time after I had got my head straight but my friends hadn't - I just - it's not something I retain. It almost felt like it had been a dream. Besides it's not even an ounce, it'd have been a violation at most if I'd been caught with it outside."

"There are children here Evan! Impressionable children who look up to you! What if Jesus had found it - or Jude?" Stef roared.

Evan cowered back with her words almost as if he had done the things she was accusing him of. More so because in a way he had - why didn't he flush them the minute Jesus gave them to him?

"Your kids probably would have told you if they had! They're smart! I bet when you found it you couldn't even begin to figure out who it could have been, because none of them would - and you'd be right..." he quivered slightly knowing that wasn't entirely true.

Stef flopped back down onto the sofa with her head in her hands, now exhausted from the emotion. Her voice was low and jaded. "I just...I know you've done some stupid things Evan, but wow. After everything we've done for you - and now it's like I feel I should be making you grateful for it which was never how I wanted this to be!"

"I am grateful - I...I know this may look like I am taking this for granted but really...it..." his voice trailed off. "Look - I know and I'm sorry. I'll be out tonight I promise."

Lena looked across at Stef, neither really wanted that. They hadn't had time to process the consequences and hadn't expected him to want to voluntarily leave.

Stef didn't have it in her to answer yet. She had no words to say either way. Lena took her silence as a cue.

"Evan it's not as simple as that. You may be used to people washing their hands of you without a second thought but that's not us. Besides, unless we point blank kick you out we really need to include Kasey in whatever decision is made." She explained as calmly as she could.

Evan looked slightly shocked.

"OK so...?" He couldn't believe they _weren't_ throwing him out point blank.

Stef remained silent, unable to make eye contact. She just sat there, silently fizzing.

"Just go to your room, Evan. We'll come get you when we've had time to figure this out."

Evan nodded quietly. He couldn't believe how this had happened - he looked at a still smoldering Stef. He briefly regretted taking the blame but then thought about his youth and how his Dad had reacted to the first time he found him with pot. It had cut off all lines of communication. His Dad had been so angry he stopped even his small attempts at trying to defend him - causing Evan to harbour more resentment. He couldn't do that to Jesus. Even if Lena and Stef were good parents that would handle it a lot better than his - Jesus was so fragile right now. He couldn't risk him jeopardising his relationship with them any more. He needed his Moms a lot more than Evan did - and Evan had got him on track. If they knew they would worry. They would think it was a worse problem than it was - only Evan could understand what Jesus was feeling. Even if this wasn't true he wouldn't risk it. It was sorted. The doubts were a thing of the past. He had got through to him. There was no reason to drag it out for Jesus any more. Right?

"Are you OK?" Lena asked Stef as they flopped onto the sofa.

She looked back at her wife, frustrated.

"Do I look OK, Lena?" she replied brashly before immediately apologising.

"I'm sorry - I just...I really...I just am so angry."

Lena stroked back a strand of her wife's hair. "I know you feel betrayed Stef, but it could be worse. You can't honestly be thinking you'd prefer it if it was one of the kids..."

"Of course not...I just...one of the kids would have broken my heart but they're our kids. We could help them through it, whip them into shape. Plus they are kids. They do stupid things, kids do pot. I'm not gonna pretend I didn't have the odd toke in high school! But this...it's just the recklessness. We trusted him to be in this house. He completely...I just. I just don't know what to do." her voice dropped. She didn't know why this had hit her so hard. Lena was right. The obvious relief that it didn't belong to one of her kids was overshadowed and that didn't feel right - she hadn't realised how strong her bond had grown and how it did feel like one of her own. One of the people she thought she could trust as another adult.

"Stef. It's not like we caught him with a bong in the basement. The drugs weren't even his..."

"If we can believe him?" Stef cut her off. Lena's brow furrowed.

"You don't? This is Evan. I find it much more believable that he was blindly loyal enough to try and hide drugs for an idiot friend, was tired and a bit drunk and carelessly dropped them than he's reverted to a habit he's changed his life around to avoid."

"But what if we don't know him as well as we think...what if we have just been keen to believe it because it's what we want to believe?" Stef responded with concern.

"Stef you're a cop. You don't think you'd be able to tell if Evan was on drugs? He's with us all the time! Besides, did you see how Kasey reacted? There's no way. No one knows him better than her. And even if he was? Are you honestly saying you would wash your hands of him rather than whip him into shape like any of our kids? Come on Stef - we both know that's not you."

"I'd kick his ass all the way to rehab..." she mumbled.

"Exactly..."

Stef nodded gently before putting her head in her hands. "So what do we do? Bearing in mind however we handle this our kids are going to see - we need to set a line about this. We need them to know that drugs are not acceptable...but at the same time...I can't pretend this house hasn't been better since Evan came into it. I mean look at the impact he had on Jesus today. And he's been helping Jude - and he can even get Kasey to study! Not to mention it doesn't change the fact he has nowhere to go. And I mean even if we want to set a hard line I don't want the kids to think we'd throw _them _out!"

Lena ignored the latter part of Stef's speech and squinted pensively for a moment. "You know that's not a half bad idea..."

Stef looked at her slightly confused.

"I had an idea...?" she asked, intrigued.

"We've been talking about getting a guest speaker in - we need someone, desperately, to try and get through to the kids at the school. We keep talking about Evan having all of these mistakes, all of the ways he has turned things around. Here he is in trouble for literally taking someone's drugs off them." Stef looked slightly confused for a moment longer before Lena's meaning started to soak through. "Not to mention we _know_ he can get through to them. Look at how he handled Jesus' anger issues before."

"You want Evan to talk to the kids at Anchor Beach about drugs?"

"Well, that...and our own obviously. I mean as far as making the point goes what's better than forcing a remorseful party to confront their mistakes and try and explain why they were wrong to others? Let's face it, it's why we make kids write papers in detention about what they did wrong. Evan has been figuratively battered and bruised his whole adolescence. He keeps dragging himself up and bumbling on only to be slapped down again - no wonder he never learned anything about possible consequences of not thinking things through. Maybe it's time someone didn't slap him down but forced him to really make him process it...and putting it to good use at the same time. He knows drugs are bad - he just needs to take them more seriously, and learn that not everyone is as familiar with them as him." Lena paused to consider further.

"Plus we could get him to work with the kids in the play - we really need someone. He's cleared for schools because of his volunteering at the elementary. And he owes us."

Stef looked her up and down.

"Do you think Karina will allow that?"

"I think it's a noble initiative - and Lesley would be behind it. Evan's an English major."

"Who hates Shakespeare..."

"Is this a punishment or not?" Lena commented sticking her tongue out slightly.

Stef threw her head back with a small laugh and closed her eyes.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." she said patting Lena's leg. "One condition though?"

"What?" Lena asked brushing her fingers through Stef's hair.

"I want to torture him a little first. That boy needs some of those stupid decision making cells smacked out of him...I mean...figuratively of course. Kind of."

"I'll even let you literally!" Lena smirked joining Stef in leaning her head on the back of the sofa.

"Although...this all depends on Kasey. She was pretty upset."

Stef sighed."You're right. I completely forgot...I guess I better talk to her, check she actually still wants him in the house." She took one more deep breath and slapped her hands down on her thighs before getting up and heading to Kasey's room.

"When should we talk to Evan?" Lena asked before she left.

"Let him stew for a while." she replied, disappearing up the stairs.

**If it was as simple as a straight up confession now you would miss out on some nice future interactions - but don't worry! Believe it or not what I've done with this part of the story is actually for the benefit of our favourite characters in the long run. I promise no-one will be getting shot because of it! If I didn't put them through a little heartache we'd never delve deeper into their characters. I hope the way I wrote this one will be pleasing, even if it's not exactly what you all would like to see and that I have kept both Jesus and Evan to character in doing so...as for the truth coming out. Patience! Would love to know what you think of it happening this way - though obviously I can't (nor do I want to) change it now...everything happens for a reason.**

**Also I realise I have once again gone very Stef-centric throughout this "episode" but Lena gets the limelight in the next.**

_**Chapter 25 Preview: Stef and Callie have a tender talk with Kasey and Stef has a bittersweet talk with Evan.**_

_**Stef coughed back a small tear of her own. In that one line, so much more about Evan made sense. Lena had been right. He'd spent his whole life having nothing but authority figures slap him down for doing wrong, but never really had any of them care enough to make him care that he had wronged them.**_


	26. 3:10 Processing

**Made up with the response to the last chapter - thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. In response to the _Guest_ comment (as I can't reply via PM) - you can bet this story will resurface so you may find your suggestion in some form or another appear a bit further down the line. Quite a sweet chapter to follow - this was definitely one of my favourites to write so I hope you enjoy it. **

"Am I interrupting?" Stef poked her head round the door as the two girls looked across. Callie slid her body up to be sitting and smiled compassionately at Stef.

"You OK?" Callie asked as she began to walk over.

Stef gave her a small wink and a nod and scootched onto the bottom of the bed. She patted Kasey to lift up her legs up so she could slip underneath them.

Kasey stayed staring at the ceiling but didn't protest her Mom's attendance.

"I feel like such an idiot." She said without breaking her gaze.

Callie scooped her own legs up to her chest and brushed back a strand of Kasey's hair.

Stef patted her daughter on the leg.

"It's not as bad as you think, babe." She said beginning to rub her daughter's calf.

"I don't care if he was smoking or not, Mom. After everything you've done for him...how could he even think of bringing that in here? Risking everything." Her voice was calm but clearly trying to fight back from breaking loose.

"What was his reason?" Callie asked looking at Stef.

"Well, I'll let Evan give you the details..."

"I don't want to talk to him." Kasey cut her off as Stef raised her eyebrows and let the comment slide before continuing.

"Well...basically it seems he took it off a friend to stop them from smoking it and destroy it but dropped them somehow. Then he forgot about it and never noticed them missing."

Kasey scoffed.

"Why, do you think he's lying?" Stef asked with a hint of cynicism.

"No." Kasey replied bluntly. "That sounds about right. I just wish he would think for about 5 seconds before he risks his butt for one of his loser friends."

Stef and Callie shared another look.

"Come on Kasey, he may drive you crazy but it's what make him him." Callie said trying to comfort her.

"So that means I can't be mad?"

"Of course you can be mad, sweets. As long as you keep things in perspective." Stef rubbed her leg again.

"So. What did you decide to do anyway? I assume you're going to kick him out." Her words were now sounding bitter. She didn't manage to hide the small tear that slipped out as well as she was hiding the sadness in her voice.

Callie looked across as Stef with concern. She didn't want Evan to go either.

Stef took a deep breath. "What we decided was it had to be up to you." This made Kasey look across at her Mom for the first time since she sat down.

"What do you mean? I have to decide whether we kick him out or not?"

Stef started to play with her fingers slightly nervous.

"Well, we have come up with a way we think we can get the message across without throwing him out, all things considered. However, we'll not keep him here if you are not comfortable with us doing so. I mean if this is going to make it hard for you to deal with..."

"I don't mean that..." Kasey cut her off, her voice becoming slightly more animated. "I mean, just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I want to lose him. I mean...Mom's never thrown you out."

"He-ey!" Stef giggled defensively slapping her slightly on the leg. Kasey flickered a smile before suppressing it again.

"So if Kasey doesn't want him kicked out, and you guys aren't throwing him out..." Callie asked hopefully... "he's staying?"

"Well we haven't spoken to him yet...and provided I don't end up beating him to death while we are doing so I guess it looks that way."

Callie couldn't help but smile.

"I think that's a good decision." She said. "Though if he makes you this upset again I'll personally kick him out of the state."

"If he does something like this again he won't make it to the state border." Stef added nonchalantly.

"Mom, I can't talk to him yet." Kasey added having dazed through Stef and Callie's exchange.

Stef rubbed her leg. "That's up to you babe. Just because you are in the same house doesn't mean you can't have some space. That's why we have this setup - to take that pressure away."

Kasey nodded quietly, wiping another tear.

"When we talk to him later I'll tell him to give you some time, OK?"

Kasey nodded again not saying anything. She now knew she couldn't hold the crying back any more. If she opened her mouth then it would come out. Now she knew Evan was safe she was more overwhelmed than anything else. It had been a long and stressful hour.

"OK." Stef said quietly. She slipped out from underneath Kasey's legs and Callie slid off the bed.

Stef bent down and kissed Kasey's head brushing back her hair as Kasey wiped back another tear.

"You'll get past this." She whispered, carefully pushing herself back up and resting her hand on Kasey's. "The first fight always feels like it will be the end...but your Mom and me are living proof that it isn't." She then squeezed her hand and felt a small spark in her heart as Kasey squeezed back for a few seconds. She may have been 18 but it was comforting for Stef to still feel needed. Callie followed Stef out the room and they paused just outside the door.

"I think she feels they let you down." Callie said with a sigh.

Stef now placed a hand on Callie's cheek. "Well, Kasey hasn't obviously. I can't pretend I'm not upset with Evan - but I've had some time to cool. Kasey's right though, if only he would occasionally rub some brain cells together. This won't be the last time impacts their relationship. Mind you, if Kasey's anything like me - which we know she is - then the screw ups won't all be on Evan's part."

"That's a very good point." Callie commented.

Stef threw her a look. "Hey I was thinking aloud. You're not allowed to agree with that." She scolded as Callie hid a smirk.

"What would you rather I say?" she laughed.

"I dunno...'don't be ridiculous Mom. You never screw things up with Lena'.

"Of course...sorry. Don't be ridiculous. You never screw things up with Lena. I mean that whole forgetting your first wedding anniversary...totally not your fault..." Stef furrowed her brow about to protest as Callie continued "or that time you drove Mariana to that concert Lena had banned her from because you didn't actually listen to the voicemail that you said you had..."

"OK, OK" Stef said putting a hand over Callie's face and pushing her back towards her bedroom. "Go be there for your sister, scoot." She said slapping her lightly on the butt as Callie threw her back one more cheeky smile. Stef batted her hand at her in the air before smiling herself. It quickly evaporated though remembering that now she had to face Evan again.

This time Stef poked her head around Evan's door. He lay in a similar position to how Kasey had been.

Stef wandered down the steps and coughed to announce her arrival. He immediately snapped up straight and crossed his legs on the bed.

Stef heaved herself next to him.

"Well I've spoken with Lena and we'll go join her later but I wanted to have a talk with you first."

"Any reason in particular?" Evan asked nervously.

"No witnesses?" Stef suggested with mock aggression.

Evan pulled back slightly.

"OK then...I'm ready." He said.

"Oh you're ready are you?" She replied mockingly. "Fine. Well, first of all..."

She paused before slapping him upside the back of the head.

"O-ha-how!" He responded through a small laugh. "I thought you didn't hit your kids!" He protested rubbing the back of his head.

"As you've pointed out before - you're not my kid!" She responded sternly. This was actually easier for Evan to deal with. He figured if she was hitting him she at least was no longer stewing. That was a lot more painful.

"That's for putting your ass on the line to cover for someone else's stupidity or recklessness."

In all fairness that was something Evan was guilty of.

"Secondly - do you have any idea what kind of a heart attack you gave me seeing that pot in this house? Do you have any idea the thoughts that ran through my head? The fear, the possibilities, the anger, the disappointment?"

"I know...I'm sorry." Again, even if he wasn't the one who brought the weed into the house he still knew it was a misjudgement to not destroy it straight away.

"Thirdly, you seem to have somehow convinced Lena not to throw you out. Now you have to convince me. So tell me. Why should I allow you to stay in this house?" Stef lied, prompting Evan's face to drop.

"Mrs F, I don't want to have to convince you. I only want to be here if you want me to stay. You don't owe me anything. If you want me to go, I'll go."

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here. I want you to tell me why to show you understand what your responsibilities here are. You're not here as a pity case or a stray, you're here as an adult. Now answer me." she folded her arms and stared him down.

"I...well...if I _have_ to...I guess it's because I can help you out. I mean...like I did with Jesus. Like, and not because you guys don't do a great job - and I mean I wish I'd had two moms...but I can sorta help with the guy stuff." Evan's voice quivered a bit. He found it hard trying to justify his uses, he was too modest to see any use he could bring but he did suddenly think of the whole reason he was in this situation. "Because I know that if one of your kids came to me with a problem I could support them like my own family. Because that feels sorta like what you are now..." his voice trailed off. Stef gulped back a smile at Evan's sincerity but was trying hard not to show emotion. "I mean, I may not always make the smartest decisions, but I'd do anything I could to protect them, even if it may be at my own expense sometimes. Kasey means the world to me. I'd do anything to..." his voice trailed off as he thought about her. All the things they had gone through and all the things he would do for her. This was gut wrenchingly honest and for a flicker of a second Stef wondered if there was more to it. Evan looked down at the bed and Stef slowly danced her tongue against her bottom lip.

"and I know it makes her happier...that is...if she ever speaks to me again." Evan put his head back against the wall.

Stef rubbed his leg. "She'll get past it Evan. The first major fight is hard...but inevitable. Especially when you have two people as stubborn and reckless as you two! It's a volatile combination of traits, trust me." Stef was once again examining her own experience.

"Just give her some space tonight. You may be in the same house but this isn't a normal situation and we all need time to process things, OK?"

Evan nodded gently before turning to Stef, slightly confused.

"You said we're living in the same house...so...does that mean?"

Stef shook her head with as much of a smile she could muster through her tiredness and still lingering anger.

"Evan I would have thought that you knew by now we don't tend to throw people out on the street when they screw up. We prefer to keep them close" she said with slight menace.

Evan still didn't smile but he did feel relief. He was just so relieved that it seemed he was going to get away with it. Whatever punishment Stef and Lena would dole out he would rather it was him getting it than Jesus. He also knew that if he had been thrown out Jesus would probably feel forced to confess.

"So...where does that leave us then?" he asked earnestly.

"Well...Lena has come up with a way we think you can make up for it."

His brow furrowed slightly.

"Wait so...you were never going to throw me out?"

"Well...probably not. But don't think that means we'd never consider it if this arrangement proved to have any impact on our kids. Especially Kasey. Just remember Evan, first and foremost you're our daughter's boyfriend and she will always be our priority. This will all end in a heartbeat if she is no longer comfortable with it."

He nodded.

"Well, we probably shouldn't keep Lena waiting any longer. I just want to make one thing clear though Evan..." Stef's voice quaked slightly.

"When I found that pot...well...weirdly enough, you of all people I really...well I really didn't want it to be you. I mean obviously I'm relieved it wasn't one of my own, that is not a problem we need right now." Evan looked down at his feet with a feeling of more relief thinking about Jesus. Maybe this was all worth it in the end. Stef finished with one gut wrenching final shot however. It was a shot that made Evan feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. "I just - you really disappointed me Evan - and I didn't think you would."

Evan was lost for words. It was as if he swallowed a canon ball. He then did something he hadn't done for a very long time.

Stef squinted an studied his face.

"You're not actually crying are you, dummy?" She said half confused and half with a tease.

He moved his head slightly to try and hide it but it was true, his eyes were prickling with very small tears.

Stef put a hand on his leg. "You know crying isn't going to get you in less trouble, right? You're not 5..." she said jokingly to try and lighten the mood.

He let out a small laugh and clumsily dried his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

"If I cried every time I got into trouble I'd have cried myself out by now" He responded with a smile. "I just...it doesn't matter."

Stef pushed his hair back. She couldn't help but be moved seeing that this was much deeper than his face would allow.

"Go on..." she prodded gently.

"My Mom...it's just...it's been a really long time since I felt like I had a Mom to disappoint."

Stef coughed back a small tear of her own. In that one line, so much more about Evan made sense. Lena had been right. He'd spent his whole life having nothing but authority figures slap him down for doing wrong, but never really had any of them care enough to make him care that he had wronged them. She took a silent deep breath as he desperately tried to avoid eye contact. For Evan the emotion was only exacerbated by the fact he didn't have the guilt. She was saying all this not knowing the added truth that it was all in self-sacrifice, it made him almost prouder but also could see the hypothetical scene play out for if he had really screwed up.

"OK..." she said patting him on the back. "Take a few minutes to get yourself together then come up so we can pass sentence." She looked at him one more time. "Your Mom would be proud of you, you know. I know I am...I mean, maybe tonight aside..." That line cut even deeper knowing that he had done something to be proud of tonight as well. Maybe stupid, and no doubt something Stef would smack him for again if she knew who he was really covering for, but he was proud that he had been there for Jesus. "And this crying isn't going to soften me you know." She lied, knowing he wouldn't believe her anyway. "You're still on my hit list, young man." She said with mock anger poking his arm lightly with her finger before heading up the stairs.

He messily wiped his lingering tears away again. He didn't know whether to be proud of himself for protecting Jesus or curse his stupidity for being in this position - but in some ways he was glad that it happened after all. He just wasn't used to this.

**Bless him. Would love to know your thoughts as always! I will do my best to update over the weekend but I'm off back home to Scotland for a meeting and internet may be questionable! ****(At my location - not in general across Scotland...). **I apologise in advance if it is Monday! 

_**Chapter 26 Preview: Evan explains to Jesus why he wants to take the blame, Callie and Evan bond over their difficult pasts and Michelle finds out her plan failed.**_

_**"We're not so different Evan. Both thrown in here from crap homes and suddenly have to deal with the forgotten concept that maybe someone gives a damn. Suddenly people are disappointed if you do something bad instead of just angry. I remember when they picked me up when I ran away. I've never felt so relieved but so guilty in all my life."**_

_**He looked across at her slightly more confused.**_

_**"Yep, sorry buddy. You're in the "Stef and Lena Club" now. **_


	27. 3:11 Not So Different

**Thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter - thrilled so many enjoyed it (and that I wasn't the onl****y** one who cried...) . Sorr**y** for posting this one late and won't be able to tomorrow but this is the final part of this "episode" an**y**way so nice place to have a da**y **break. Shou**t** ou**t** for _emil**y**am _who sugges**t**ed **t**he Evan/Callie scene here. Hope you enjoy! 

Long after Lena and Stef had finished their lecture and Evan had enthusiastically agreed to all of their terms he lay silently in his room just reliving the events of the day.

He was interrupted by a very quiet knock as Jesus emerged from down the stairs.

"Hey man, come in." He said smiling. "Though I wouldn't let your Moms hear you up this late."

By this time it was almost 2am.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to come and talk to you..." He said sheepishly. "Why didn't you let me tell them?"

Evan sighed.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that seeing the trouble drugs can cause from an observing point of view is more effective than when you're the subject of it." He said earnestly. "I just kinda hoped that if you could see what the impact was, what can be at stake...and how many other people it can affect...then maybe it would make you see that when you've got people who care about you...well that's worth more than the drugs."

Jesus looked down at his shoes.

"Thank you." He said. "I really think I should tell them though..."

"Look man, it's done now. It's cool with your Moms...the drugs are gone...it's easier to just wipe the slate clean. If you want to make it up then you can maybe help me out with the stuff your Moms are making me do. How about that?"

Jesus lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile.

"But look - I think we better both stop trying to sort things out by ourselves. It seems to get us into more trouble than necessary. How about these days we just stick together, be honest and try not to do stupid things - it may keep us out of trouble for at least a little while." Evan smiled.

"Sounds good. One thing though Evan..." Evan looked up.

"How did that weed fall out your pocket?"

Evan looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea. I keep replaying it over and over...I shoved it in my pocket, came through the kitchen...I guess it must have fallen out then. It's weird though, I mean, I never noticed that hole being so big. I can't believe I wouldn't have noticed. If only Michelle hadn't followed me down I would have checked and known...straight..." Evan's voice trailed slightly.

"Huh?" Jesus asked noticing his sudden change in voice.

Evan studied the ceiling for a few minutes as if he was projecting the events onto it. No. That was ridiculous. He shook his head, Michelle had no cause for vendetta. Nothing that big anyway. He was just channeling Kasey's unfounded suspicions.

"Nothing." Evan responded. "I was just trying to remember." He turned to Jesus. "Look dude, you really should head back in case your Moms find you out of bed. I'll walk you up. I think I need a change of scenery."

They headed up from the basement and Evan walked through into the kitchen to get some water. He poured himself a glass and sat on the stool with his head in his hands. He couldn't shake what he had thought. He jumped quietly when he was disturbed by a voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think anyone would be up...yet here you are...and just passed Jesus. Guess night time is where it's at in the Foster house, huh?" Callie joked as Evan smiled at her drowsily.

"It's raging, that's for sure. Why are you up anyway? Don't tell me you got caught with pot too?" he made a small and tired attempt at a joke in response.

"Think all the tension is sending my brain into overdrive. Don't tell Moms but I often go for a walk around the neighbourhood if I can't sleep. Just down the road and back - to try and tire myself out."

Evan furrowed his brow. "That work? What do you think about?"

"Well, wanna join me - I can show you?" she swayed slightly jerking her hand towards the door. Hesitantly he got up and followed, slightly nervous of anyone finding out they were sneaking out and getting in more trouble. He trusted Callie though and figured if she did this frequently she had it all worked out.

"You not worried someone will wake up and think you've run again?" he asked as they slipped quietly out the door.

"Nah, Kasey would know where I am, she knows I do it. Plus I think I've not run away for long enough now for them to no longer panic." she said through a slightly offended smile. Evan felt slightly guilty.

"Of course...I'm sorry I just..."

"It's OK Evan. It's a fair point."

The night was warm and the moon was bright. Street lights dimmed the stars but it was clear enough for some to still be seen.

"So..." Callie began. "You get in a lot of trouble?"

Evan huffed out a laugh. "Just a bit." he joked sarcastically but his face soon dropped.

"It was weird though...I dunno. It didn't feel normal. I mean...I seemed in less trouble than I have been before...but it felt so much worse." he sighed.

Callie quietly laughed in solidarity. "Like a ball sinking through from your throat to your gut? Make you suddenly feel like you had a longing to see your Mom?"

Evan looked at her slightly confused at the accuracy of her insight."Yeah...sorta. How'd you...?

"We're not so different Evan. Both thrown in here from crap homes and suddenly have to deal with the forgotten concept that maybe someone gives a damn. Suddenly people are disappointed if you do something bad instead of just angry. I remember when they picked me up when I ran away. I've never felt so relieved but so guilty in all my life."

He looked across at her slightly more confused.

"Yep, sorry buddy. You're in the "Stef and Lena Club" now. Pick up your condoms, pancakes and endless love supply at the door but your membership cost is a guilt trip like no other when you screw up." She laughed. "But tell you what - I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. I mean...not that I don't miss..." her voice trailed as Evan put his arm around her and she took a deep breath.

"I know how you feel...but it's easier to not think about how things could have been."

They both stopped at the wall at the end of the road and sat down with no further to go.

Evan looked down at his feet as Callie breathed in the midnight air.

"I know. I'm passed that. All I know is it's better than it could be. By so much. I mean, when I think about where I could have ended up..." she had composed herself again and Evan looked into the distance with a sigh thinking about his own feelings.

"Are you ever mad at her? I mean obviously not that it was her fault but I mean...just for...I dunno...leaving you alone...?"

Callie stared at him slightly shocked but then took a deep breath. "I've been mad at him...and I guess I've been mad that things weren't different. That she didn't leave him...or stop his drinking, or for getting in that car." Her voice went quiet again and Evan realised that it was as hard for Callie to talk about it as it was for him to talk about his Mom's illness.

"I just can't help every now and again being mad she's not here. That she left me with my dad...and that _woman_. How screwed up is that? She died of cancer. How can I possibly be mad at her for dying?" Evan played with his fingers and choked back slightly. He tried to cover it with a reluctant laugh. "I mean obviously I miss her more but every now and again…when I'm in my dad's house and she's not…"

Callie put her hand on his knee. "I don't think there's a right way to feel Evan. Just gotta remember that everything we experience - it's what makes us."

"I guess. I just - I'm not used to being made to think about having a Mom again. It drags up a lot of feeling. I mean I'm glad that they care so much - I just..."

Evan hadn't thought much about taking the blame at the time - the repercussions it would have. He hadn't expected there to be this extra level of difficulty with it. The part of him that wanted to get Stef and Lena's approval. The part of him that didn't want them to be mad at him. He wasn't sure if he would have done the same thing again had he known how strong it would have been...but loyalty to his loved ones at his own cost was every bit his nature. These feelings had been locked deep down and were still squinting in the light.

"It takes a bit to adjust." Callie smiled. They paused for a moment before Evan began again.

"Tell you what though, I've never been more desperate to make it up to them and I didn't even..." Evan had got so comfortable talking with Callie he'd almost forgotten she didn't know the drugs weren't his. He noticed just before he said it but his stutter was a little too long to go unnoticed. "I mean I didn't even know I could feel that way." he re-routed and cleared his throat. Callie scrutinised his face for a second as he quickly tried to change the subject.

"We should probably head back, no? Or we may get a "Stef and Lena Club" Ass Kick Fun Bag." he joked as Callie stood up and nodded with a laugh, still looking slightly suspicious.

They walked a few more paces as she turned to him eyebrow raised. "Evan, there's not more to this than you're letting on is there...I mean...there's nobody else involved, right?" Callie had remembered that Jesus had been down with Evan just before she went downstairs. She hadn't thought too much of it at the time but something just didn't seem right.

Evan looked slightly aghast at the suggestion trying hard to keep up a front. He could tell her. I mean, she wouldn't tell would she? But then...no. It was done. If he was telling her it would only be to seek approval and he didn't need that. This was for the best. For Jesus.

"Nope. Why would you think that?" he shuffled his hands in his pockets slightly.

"No reason..." Callie decided to let it lie as they snuck back into the house and off to their rooms.

The next morning news circulated fast over the events of the night. Most of the kids were quiet, not quite sure how to react and Evan kept a very low profile, only emerging when Stef dragged him upstairs assuring him that eating in his room was not an option and not eating at all even less so.

Callie had tried to talk Kasey down but it was still too raw for her. Stef and Lena had at least accommodated for this by not insisting on Evan eating at the same times as everyone and him going to work had avoided the awkward issue of dinner.

The doorbell rang and Brandon ran over speedily from upstairs. "It's Michelle!" he shouted to avoid anyone else feeling they needed to bother. He opened the door and they kissed as he brought her in.

She clocked the unfamiliar silence and unfamiliar low moral of the house and wondered if it meant her plan had worked. She had been waiting for Brandon to bring it up so she didn't incriminate herself.

"So where are we headed?" she asked chirpily as Brandon grabbed his coat.

"Anywhere!" he responded quietly. "I just wanna get out if this house!" he shepherded her out before she had time to get a proper look around.

"Something happened?" she asked trying to sound as clueless as possible.

"Mom found some weed and all hell broke loose."

Michelle practiced her best look off shock.

"Seems it was Evan's. He took it off some druggy friend to protect him. Can tell he did it from a good place but didn't stop Moms freaking out."

Clearly Evan hadn't pointed the finger at Jesus and taken the wrap himself. His self sacrifice was nauseating to her but this at least may give her plan a better chance. She still needed to plant the seeds just in case however.

"And you buy that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brandon looked at her slightly shocked.

"No reason not to...I can't really see Evan doing drugs now he's here. I mean I guess I could have but to be honest this makes more sense."

"Well, I wish I was as trusting as you." she added.

Brandon looked at her slightly concerned. Could there be more to it? He had trusted Evan but Michelle was someone impartial. What if they were blinded slightly by proximity? Michelle cut off his thought process.

"So have they kicked him out? Is that why the place is so quiet?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah, they didn't want to turf him on the street...besides - I guess it isn't that bad when you think about why he was doing it. Just clumsy." Brandon answered obliviously as Michelle snapped her head towards him. They didn't even throw him out after that? She bit her lip bitterly trying not to let on her disappointment. She had underestimated just how embedded he was. This level of understanding was as alien to Michelle as it had been to Evan. Her brain began to race. She would have to talk to Carl. He hadn't liked this diversion as it was - he thought she had let her anger towards him interfere...and she knew he was right. She had dropped the ball.

**Would love ****t**o know wha**t** ******y**ou **t**hink as alwa******y**s!

_**Chap****t**er 27 Preview: **T**he famil**y** go **t**o **t**he fair, S**t**ef **t**ries **t**o help Evan and Kase**y** and Evan finds Michelle wi__******t**_h a s_******t**_range man.

_**"That's why its dragging out Evan. Neither of you want to face it. But guess what - you have to. So man up and face it. Or woman up and face it as Lena would say! You will talk through, it will hurt a little and you'll move on as better people. Plus if you two don't do it yourselves I'm gonna lock you in a jail cell until you sort it." she threatened as Evan sighed again.**_


	28. 4:1 Fair Play

**Hi everyone! Back to normal service now. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and over the "Pot Episode" - hope you guys enjoy this next one. This "episode" will be delving into Michelle's situation a lot more and will see Callie and Jesus working together to solve one of his recent problems. Hope you enjoy! I'm currently writing the penultimate "episode" and it's proving quite a journey from a writing perspective at least - I hope you'll be prepared for some future angst (but also lots of heart to hearts!). For now though, here are a couple of fluffy chapters and finally an "episode" where none of the nice characters suffer any heartache! Hooray!**

* * *

"OK - headcount!" Stef shouted as the group assembled around her.

"Mom, we just arrived. I don't think we could have lost anyone." Mariana commented.

"Oh, and we're not 5." Brandon added.

"OK, lose the attitudes! We're at the fair! Aren't you excited?" Stef bounced slightly on her toes.

"We will be when we can all split off..." Kasey joined in the attacks.

"OK fine, but we don't want everyone disappearing too far. Jude, I want you to stay in view of one of the others please, Jesus...stay in view of Callie." The instructions were met with mixed reactions.

"Why do I have to be babysat?" he complained.

"Because 1, you've been in trouble too much recently and 2, we don't trust you to not get in trouble again today." Lena replied with a smile. As Jesus rolled his eyes.

"Why me? Why not Kasey or Brandon too?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Brandon quietly requested that he be given some alone time with Michelle..."

"Mom!" Brandon shouted slightly embarrassed.

"You asked permission?" Kasey scoffed through a laugh. "Did you remember a juice box for your playdate?" she teased as Brandon kicked her softly.

"And as for you Missy," Stef said firmly to stop her picking on Brandon. "You're lucky I don't have someone babysitting you. You and Jesus isn't exactly my favourite combination in a place with so much potential for mischief. Got it? OK! Now me and your Mama are gonna go recapture our youth. Let's go!" she said excitedly dragging Lena off by her hand.

"OK kids, meet back here later!" Lena shouted back before slapping away Stef's arm to try and regain control of her own body.

"Well I'm off to meet Kelsey. Later!" Mariana called back, disappearing within seconds of Stef and Lena.

The remaining kids all looked at each other.

"I can't believe she doesn't trust us together!" Kasey said offended.

"Right, because it's not like you've ever both been dragged back to her for swapping the prizes around some guy's stall." Brandon added.

"Hey that was public service. It was rigged so you could only get the smaller prizes - we were just acting as unofficial regulators." Kasey laughed.

Jesus cracked a smile too. "Oh my God Mom was mad, I forgot about that! She had to apologise to the carnie after saying he was making it up. She loved that, obviously!"

"What did she do to you?" Jude asked intrigued.

"She made us sit in the "Lost Children" section for like an hour. Told the guys that if anyone had lost their kids they could take us instead." Jesus responded with a smirk.

"We got our asses kicked when we got home too. Ah, nostalgia!" Kasey reminisced nudging Jesus.

"Clearly you've shown her the error of her ways Evan!" Callie remarked noticing he was being quieter than normal.

He cracked a small smile. "I don't think anyone could or would want to change Kasey." he said fondly.

Kasey smiled for a moment before awkwardly looking back around the fair. Her and Evan were yet to fully reconcile from their fight.

"So, what's everyone doing?" she said trying to change focus away.

"Well I just got a text from Michelle saying she'll not be here for an hour so how about we do a few rides first!" he smiled squeezing Jude's shoulders.

"Sure!" Jude beamed. "Can we get some cotton candy too though?"

Callie rolled her eyes. Fine, come on though, let's get moving.

"Guys, I think I'm just gonna hang at the arcade. Rides aren't really my thing." Evan commented. There were a few disappointed mumbles from everyone except Kasey. She was no longer hostile, more awkward, knowing they were being forced to spend time with everyone there before having properly discussed the fight they had.

"It's up to you...call us if you change your mind." she smiled before quickly turning and leading the troop. Callie lingered slightly as the others disappeared.

"She will come around you know. Soon." she winked as Evan nodded with another smile.

He sighed and headed over to the coin machines.

"I can't believe you're fed up after 2 rides!" Stef moaned as Lena brought her over a cup of coffee.

"You know these places aren't my thing. Why don't you go find the kids?"

Stef let out a laugh. "Right! They're gonna wanna hang out with their Mom on a day like this."

Lena stirred some cream into her cup and gazed over to the arcade.

"Well you could always go keep Evan company before he wastes the rest of his house deposit on those Penny Pushers."

Stef turned to look before shrugging a sigh.

"Poor kid. Kasey's really putting him through the mill. Think he still feels really bad about disappointing her." she said turning her attentions to her own coffee.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure it's just Kasey he's upset about..." she hinted.

Stef looked at her blankly before picking up on her meaning.

"What? You don't mean me? I dragged him out the house today, I'm hardly giving him the cold shoulder " she replied with genuine surprise.

"Oh come on Stef, he worships you. He's barely been able to look either of you in the eye. His talk at the school was brilliant and he's hit the ground running with the play. I think you should go talk to him. I don't like him being this down, even if he did deserve the guilt trip for a few days. I think you should talk to Kasey too."

Stef furrowed her brow. "Hey why am I getting all the parental responsibility here?" she moaned.

Lena let out a small laugh. "Because you know you love it. They both need a kick in the pants and it's what you're best at."

"Well fine! But you get the next sex talk." She sighed taking a few more gulps of her coffee and leaving Lena quite content with the Kindle she pulled out of her purse.

"You trying to lose all your money so you can stay with us forever?" she chirped behind Evan, causing him to jump a little. He dropped the coin he had been carefully timing and they watched as it triggered a landslide of change to drop out of the machine.

"Wow...or maybe you can just buy a house now!"

"You should probably have it." he said cautiously. "You're right I shouldn't be wasting my money."

Stef slapped him lightly on the shoulder as he looked at her confused.

"Will you stop pussy footing around? Evan you're in the house and you're not going anywhere. You already contribute. You can stop beating yourself up for one day you know."

He sighed scooping the change into a bag as Stef lined herself up at the adjacent machine.

"OK Bill Gates, give me change for a Lincoln." she said her hands cupped.

Evan scooped a handful of change into her hands.

"OK - we need to revise your presidents" she commented referring to the sheer quantity of change he had given her.

"I guess when you're as rich as me you don't look at the five dollar bills much...besides, you'll need it. You can't just hop on one of these and win you know. It takes skill." he joked twitching his eyebrow slightly.

"That's my boy back." Stef teased nudging him and began to drop the change in.

"So. How are things with Kasey?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Fine..." he responded.

"Come on now Evan...we've talked about this lying thing. You're not too old for me to yell at in public you know."

He chuckled quietly to himself. "If you know, why are you asking?"

"Because it's more subtle than 'when are you two gonna quit moping around and face each other?'"

He looked at her with his expression dropping. "We will...its just been busy. I mean with her school work and my working this week..."

"...and your mysteriously having had plans every night." Stef quipped. "you're going to have to face her at some point you know."

"Every time I do she has somewhere else to be...I just don't know why it's so awkward. This has never happened before." He sighed.

"That's why its dragging out Evan. Neither of you want to confront it. But guess what - you have to. So man up and face it. Or woman up and face it as Lena would say! You will talk through, it will hurt a little and you'll move on as better people. Plus if you two don't do it yourselves I'm gonna lock you in a jail cell until you sort it." she threatened as Evan sighed again.

"Well she won't talk to me so you may have to."

"I'm going to talk to her too, don't worry. There are only 3 people in this world who can get Kasey to do something she doesn't want to and that's you, me and Lena."

"Well I can't..."

"Evan! Will you give yourself some credit before I have to actually slap some into you." He stopped putting his change in and flapped his mouth slightly knowing it _was_ pointless to keep moping.

Just then a flurry of change escaped from Stef's machine. "See - I do have some skills!" she said patting him on the back.

"You collect my change and put it towards a house...where one day you and Kasey will live and laugh about the time you were so stubborn you acted like a couple of pre-teens. I'm going to go and talk to Kasey." She squeezed his shoulders as she left. He laughed quietly to himself and lightly thumped the side of the machine setting off the alarm before apologising profusely to the owner.

"Was it really this urgent we had to meet here?" Michelle inconspicuously leaned against the side of a burger van.

"Fry?" a voice asked extending a carton of steaming fries.

"I'm meeting Brandon, Carl. Make this fast."

"It's through. We need it off our property as soon as." he said dipping a fry in ketchup before stuffing it carefully in his mouth. "I need to know you're still up for it Michelle. You seem to be getting quite attached - and distracted." he said passively. Michelle shook her head but avoiding eye contact. "Anymore stupid diversions you're going to risk your ass for?"

"Don't patronise me Carl. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." she sighed finally yielding and helping herself to his food.

He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Get it, then destroy any trails. Have you figured out how you're going to do it yet?"

She took the paper from him and placed it quickly into her purse.

"Not entirely..." she admitted. "I was expecting more time...but it's hardly rocket science. It's transitional."

Carl scoffed. "I thought that may be the case. Before you leave the fair go see a friend of mine over at that stall. Tell him it's been 3 and a half years since you won anything so you hope it's your lucky day."

Michelle glared at him just before he turned to her one more time. "Don't get distracted. And no more side projects. You'll mess it up. Again. Risk exposing yourself." he said passing her the empty carton. "This is simple. It's temporary and it'll be over soon. You don't even need to get the family involved. Not if you're cemented now. Unless you choose to get sloppy again..."

As he moved she grabbed his arm and he turned. She was about to protest, remind him of her reasons, but he placed his hand around her chin. They looked deep into each others eyes before he let go and patted her harshly on the cheek as she winced in pain. She shook herself off and cleared her throat as he disappeared. She began to walk before a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Michelle?" Evan said standing a few yards away.

She stuttered slightly before forcing a smile. How much had he heard? "You OK?" He asked sounding more intrigued than concerned. "Everything OK with that..._guy_?" He looked to see if he could still see him but he had disappeared.

"You stalking me now?" She laughed trying to avoid the question. Evan's face remained still, clearly waiting for an answer.

"He's just a cousin of mine. I said I'd say hello to him."

"He looked like he was hurting you..?" Evan responded screwing up his eyebrows slightly.

Michelle panicked. He had seen her at the heat of her exchange with Carl.

"Oh you know families. He never grew out of the rough and tumble stage. I bought him some fries and he was just teasing me about not paying me back." She smiled convincingly.

Evan nodded. "OK...he looks vaguely familiar." Michelle panicked even more. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. Evan was well connected and she had slipped up. They both had this time. This is what she had needed to avoid. This was exactly why she had wanted him out of the picture. If he could place Carl the whole set-up could be jeopardised - yet Carl was giving her grief about it? He was the idiot who kept meeting her in public.

"Well we're all from the same neighbourhood Evan - it's hardly New York." She pretended to joke managing to hide her nerves. She quickly tried to re-route and change the subject. "Anyhow, that's my family duties fulfilled. I'm going to go find Brandon. How come you're not with Kasey?" Evan's head dropped slightly.

"We uhm...we're just you know. I mean, we're not together every waking moment..." He tried to stall. Michelle's eyes glinted picking up on the clear rift that he was avoiding disclosing. She had failed to get him removed but their relationship was finally showing some cracks. She still couldn't believe it hadn't worked though. She was beginning to see that she should be focussing more on making herself more trusted than trying to dent Evan's reputation.

"Well, I'm sure you two can figure it out!" She said putting her arm around him and guiding him away from the burger van. He recoiled away still concerned about what he had seen.

"Well...I only came over here to get some food. I guess I'll talk to you later." He said wisely, remembering what Stef had said to him about Michelle.

She gave him a big smile. "No doubt." She said with a wink before producing her phone and turning away. Once her face was out of view her smile dropped. He better not find out any more.

**Would love to know what you think as always :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 28 Preview: Jude eats too much, Callie and Jesus bond over his bullying and Kasey gets Stef into trouble_**

**_"Yep!" Kasey beamed. " Come on Mom - you can't honestly pass up the chance to beat the swindlers? Just...turn on the charm" Kasey added to her inference with her eyebrows as Stef fully got her meaning. Stef gawped in shock and hit her lightly on the arm._**


	29. 4:2 Fair Game

**Thanks for response as always! Here's another fluffy chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy! P****ersonally it has one of my favourite lines I've written.**

**Small disclaimer - some British words may have snuck their way in here as I'm not always 100% sure what American equivalents may be (or if they exist at all) with scenarios like a fairground - I also may have guessed some wrong...**

* * *

"Jude honey! You don't look so good." Lena exclaimed putting her book down and Jesus and Callie approached with Jude rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah I think he ate a bit too much candy...and a hotdog...and then went on a ride."

"Here come sit here with me for a bit." Lena said patting Stef's vacant seat. He groaned and sat down as Lena threw a chastising look at Callie.

"I know! I left them alone for like 5 minutes while I went to get the tickets."

"It was my fault..." Jude admitted. "I thought I could challenge Jesus to an eating contest."

Lena scolded Jesus with a look as he put his arms up apologetically then back at Callie.

"OK, so it was 10 minutes " she winced.

"And where's Kasey?" Lena asked looking around for her missing child.

"We lost her to the stalls ages ago. You know how competitive she gets when she's being outdone by a carnie." Jesus laughed.

Lena rolled her eyes. "As long as she doesn't get dragged back to us by her collar again." Lena warned as if Kasey could hear her before looking back to Jude. "Well don't worry, he can sit with me here for a bit. You two stay out of any more trouble!"

"We will..." Jesus added as they wandered off again.

Lena looked down at Jude as he held his tummy. "I'm sorry!" he said guiltily as she rubbed his back.

"Oh I think you'll pay for it anyway." she laughed. "No need to apologise to me. Here, have some water. You'll be fine once you've had some quiet time." she reassured him pouring out a glass.

"I wish I had my lines with me..." he sighed. "At least I could do something useful! I just read them over and over but they just don't seem to go in."

"Well lucky for you a mother is always prepared!" Lena pressed some buttons on her kindle and found a Midsummer Night's Dream.

Jude beamed. "Do you mind though? I don't want to interrupt your reading."

"Oh I'll survive! Though I'll tell you how we could both be amused and solve your problem!"

He furrowed his brow. "I have a problem?" he said, intrigued.

"Yes - with your confidence in yourself! You've been reading over and over too much Jude. You know you may be surprised how much you remember without the script. How about I read the other parts and you can say your lines? Then we can practise the ones you don't remember as well."

Jude nodded enthusiastically.

"Poor Jude!" Callie said as her and Jesus flopped down on a bench for a break.

"I can't believe you let him eat that much! You know he gets hyper."

"I can't believe you left him alone with such a bad influence!" Jesus jibed back before Callie dropped her head with guilt.

"I'm only kidding, Callie. Relax! He's 14 - let him learn. You don't need to mother him anymore you know, he has 2 more now."

She let out a little laugh. "I know, and I'm getting better - honest! I just...it's hard to break a habit of a lifetime."

Jesus nudged her. "Well, he's lucky to have a big sister like you. Making sure he doesn't do stupid things all the time."

Callie looked over to him noticing a hint of regret in his voice.

"You know Jude isn't my only brother now." she said looking at her fingers to avoid making him uncomfortable.

He let out a small laugh. "Just ignore me. I'm just whining."

She let the silence creep over for a minute but knew what it was that had really affected Jesus' mood recently.

"You know..." she began. "We've all had to deal with bullies, Jesus. They make you do things you wouldn't normally."

He glanced over to her about to question how she one knew but realised it was obvious. Porter had been plaguing him and it was no secret. Even he knew it had dented his persona. He was a bit better after his talk with Evan but it still got to him.

"He just makes me want to lash out. I've never been violent before. It scares me." he said nervously rubbing his palm with his thumb.

"What, you mean like he makes you want to smash his car up with a baseball bat?" she replied raising an eyebrow. He was about to say yes before realising she was referring to how she ended up in their lives in the first place. He smiled.

"I guess you do know what it's like."

"Well hey at least the worst you did was swear at him. You've got more restraint than me." Callie said through a self-conscious smirk.

Jesus looked round at her again.

"Well I didn't catch him beating my sibling. I don't think it would have been the car I was smashing up with a bat."

"Some people have a way of getting in your head - you just have to try and rise above it...as pointless as that advice is. I know it's what everybody says."

"I'm just worried that one day I'll do something I really will regret. I almost..." Jesus nearly stumbled into an admission but remembered what Evan had said about it best leaving the drugs issue to lie. "I mean...I almost always end up getting violent. I just wish he could disappear."

Callie studied him slightly remembering the chat she had with Evan. She hadn't quite pieced everything together but she could tell that something had happened.

"Don't worry Jesus. You'll figure it out...we'll help you." She put her hand on his back and rubbed it harshly.

"Now how about a ride on The Bomber - or are you scared you'll scream louder than me?"

"As if!" He took up the challenge. "Let's see who has to hold on first!" The two of them stood up, Jesus pushing Callie slightly who pushed him back in return.

Stef wandered through the fair to find her eldest daughter leaned over the counter of a stall with the owner leaning back talking to her.

"Kasey?" Stef smiled suggestively as Kasey snapped to attention.

"Mom I...I was just talking to Duane here..." she stood up nervously.

"I can see that. Mind if I prize you away for a second?" she said folding a finger under her collar and guiding her to a quieter area. Kasey picked up a bag as Stef pulled her aside.

"So I was just having a chat with your boyfriend...tall, handsome, blonde...remember him? And then I come to find you flirting with a carnie and I was just wondering...wait...did you win all that in an hour?!" Stef got distracted noticing the bulging contents in the bag Kasey held.

"Mom...I'm not too sure that a travelling wife is the way for me...it's all method."

Stef gawped. "Kasey Foster! You little...how did...I don't know whether to be proud or to arrest you..."

"What? It's all fair and legal, I just know how to work my womanly wiles."

"That is...no! It's bad! Very bad. I didn't raise you to... and yet..." Stef wavered, unable to disguise her pride at Kasey's resourcefulness over people who con for a living. "No. I do not approve." Stef lied, desperately trying to maintain authority. "What would Evan say?"

Kasey's face dropped. "He wouldn't care Mom. Not that it matters right now anyway."

Stef sighed deeply. "You're both as bad as each other you know."

Kasey immediately went to the defensive. "Mom you're not having a go at me are you? You're the one who was on the verge of kicking him out!"

"He made a mistake Kasey - and he's dealt with the consequences."

"What he did was stupid and reckless. It could have risked everything! He's worked so hard for you guys to accept him and he nearly threw it all away!"

"Because you've never done anything stupid or reckless..." Stef admonished folding her arms.

It was enough to make Kasey speechless.

"I...I know...I just..."

Stef's tone changed to a more understanding one. "Honey, you didn't want us to kick him out. You can't keep on punishing him forever. You need to talk this over and move on."

Kasey looked at her with slight guilt. "I know...we've just barely seen each other...and everyone's always around."

"Well maybe tonight you two can go out get some food and talk it over, yes?"

"I'm sensing I don't have much of a choice anyway?"

"No. No you don't. I want my house back tension free."

"Well I guess that would be nice then..." she conceded, deep down longing for a resolve anyway. "As for now though, I'm going to go screw over some more swindlers." she set about to move.

"Oh no you don't, young lady! No more. It's tacky and you're above it."

Kasey screwed up her face. "Mom, it's a public service. These guys get away with murder! I may as well take what I can from them..."

"You know for someone who wants to teach these guys a lesson you certainly like putting money in their pocket. That's flawed logic my love." Stef teased nudging her daughter with her foot.

"Well...it is kind of fun too." Kasey smirked. "You should give it a go you know. Some of the prize balls are really worth it. You crack 'em open and they each have something in!" Kasey pointed at the bowls of various sizes of white balls, each in a different coloured bucket. "The guy over at the shooting stall - if you pretend you don't know how to shoot he shows you...and he positions it to avoid the offset."

"You've got this all figured out don't you?"

"Yep!" Kasey beamed. " Come on Mom - you can't honestly pass up the chance to beat these guys? Just...turn on the charm" Kasey added to her inference with her eyebrows as Stef fully got her meaning. Stef gawped in shock and hit her lightly on the arm.

"Kasey! I can't...I haven't flirted in...I'm gay!"

Kasey's face dropped. "Wait, what?! You're gay? You told us Lena was just your special friend!" she said with a hurt expression as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Enough!"

"Fine. I mean I got the second hardest prize anyway so you only would have been defeated." Kasey goaded looking out to the distance as Stef stuttered looking around.

"One!"

Kasey gripped her arm and dragged her over to a nearby stall.

"Hey Jonny. This is my Mom, Stef. We have a little bet saying she reckons even a pro like you couldn't teach an old dog like her how to fire a gun." Kasey flirted ignoring Stef's reluctant glances.

The muscle clad gent on the other side of the counter leaned over. "She's felt awfully hopeless after my dad left the picture." Kasey whispered as a shocked Stef turned to her open mouth. Kasey pinched her and she cracked a fake smile.

The man smiled and pushed himself off the table. "Well I'm always up for a challenge." He moved to the back of the stall to collect a rifle.

"Did you just call me o-"

"_Shh!_"

Stef's eyes flared up "And did you just _'shh'_ me?!"

"I pinched you too."

"If I don't win something you are so..."

"So you've never shot a gun before?" Johnny interrupted Sref's threat clicking the air rifle as he pulled it down.

Kasey urged Stef on with her eyes. Stef decided a better way to get Kasey back. To fully comply.

"Uhm...no sir. But you just hold it, squeeze and pull right?" Stef said flirtatiously. Kasey was caught between amused and completely grossed out. Stef was winning in more ways than one.

Callie and Jesus walked back to the cafe arm in arm having picked up Evan on the way. They returned to Lena and Jude laughing.

"Callie!" he shouted excited. "I remembered a whole 2 acts perfectly!"

"Hey - nice!" she hi-fived him.

"See all you needed was a push Jude. You're gonna walk this." Lena smiled folding her arms before checking her watch.

"OK - anyone know where Kasey and your Mom are?"

"Stef went to find her a little while ago."

"They'll be at the stalls then probably. Sure we'll see them we wander over - we'll bump into them if they're on their way."

"You really are a miracle worker. Another green band - I can't believe my luck! Just can't believe it's that tiny touch out of the blue prize band. Stef continued winking at Johnny.

"Well we could call it blue just this time." he smiled cupping Stef's chin.

"Hey maybe if you showed me how I position my left arm one more time I could get it even closer?" Stef was now fully embracing her challenge as the stall owner stood behind her and placed her arms in his positioning the gun.

"You're going to do me out of prizes..." He joked.

"Ha-hem." Lena coughed loudly causing Stef to fire the shot straight into the bottom of the dartboard.

"Lena!" she exclaimed.

"Well who's this cutie?" the man said with a sleazy beam.

"I would be her wife." Lena said accusingly.

"I thought your daughter said you weren't married?" He responded slightly offended. Stef stuttered in response.

"Excuse me?!" Lena said forcefully her voice getting slightly high pitched.

"I believe she said her dad was out of the picture..." Stef corrected as she wriggled guiltily out from the man's clasp and over to her stern looking wife.

"Well...?" she demanded.

"Really Lena I was just trying to get some free balls. I mean...wait...wow that came out wrong..." Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I mean Kasey had won all this stuff and I was curious as to how and so we went to a stall and it turns out they are very generous if you say the right things...feel free to step in at any time Kasey!" Stef clawed desperately with Lena's look getting steadily more unimpressed.

"Mom just wanted me to teach her how to flirt to get free stuff. " Kasey added, enjoying the spectacle. Lena now raised both her eyebrows and Stef gawped at her, frustrated, before turning back to Lena.

"Uh-huh." Lena commented without emotion before twirling round and heading back off towards the rest of the kids. She was clearly waiting for Stef to follow, grovelling.

"Lena I..._you are so dead_..."she whispered as Kasey struggled to hide her laughing.

"No Mom, you're getting me mixed up with you again..." she whispered back as Stef scowled and whipped the bag of prizes away from her before running after Lena.

Kasey sighed in defeat realising she wouldn't be getting those back again.

The family gathered back at the main meeting point with Stef babbling away in Lena's ear about the whole situation. She had moved in anger phase from completely ignoring her to sarcastic nodding.

"So...we're good right...?" She asked hopefully.

"Right." Lena said clearly not meaning it.

"Sorry." Kasey whispered, partly sincere now feeling a twinge of guilt. "I didn't actually think we'd get caught..." Stef just threw her a look.

"Why is it you're always nearby when I get into trouble? Actually don't answer that. Oh look, Brandon! With Michelle!" she noticed deciding to distract herself with a little discomfort for Kasey. It worked as Kasey's expression dropped.

"...and a giant bear." Kasey commented, slightly confused, noticing a 3 foot blue bear Michelle clasped.

"We ran into some luck!" Brandon smiled. "I managed to win it for Michelle!"

"Wow! That's...impressive..." Stef commented. "Kasey won a bunch of stuff too but she's donating it to the children's home."

Kasey gave a defeated grin.

"You gonna argue?" Callie quipped.

"No point." she replied as Callie nodded with a smile.

"You found Brandon then?" Evan asked Michelle sounding slightly suspicious.

"Yes...just after you cornered me actually." She said pulling herself slightly closer to Brandon.

Brandon looked across at him with slight confusion. Kasey had been distracted at the time missing the comment and Stef interrupted before Evan could respond.

"Well look here, here you two are together." He shuffled nervously with a small smile. He felt like a little boy.

"Either of you two maybe want to suggest anything?" Stef said nudging him.

"Subtle, Mom." Kasey said shaking her head softly.

With Evan still remaining silent she gave him a small pinch.

"Uhm...dinner? I won $40 in the arcade." He smiled nervously as Kasey nodded.

"What a great idea Ev...wait - you won $40?!" Stef distracted herself mid sentence. "Why was I wasting my time with Kasey?" Stef said, quite genuinely regretting her choice. Evan shrugged as Kasey rolled her eyes.

"Anyway - home by midnight." Stef said slapping Evan on the back as the two of them walked off.

"We'll try not to disturb you if you're sleeping on the couch." Kasey whispered as Stef took a swing for her behind.

"You're lucky my desire to have peace between you two is outweighing my desire to lock you in the attic for the foreseeable future!" she whispered as they walked off.

Lena wandered over noticing the development.

"Wow. You really are a miracle worker."Lena whispered as Stef folded her arms smugly.

"But you're still in the doghouse." she added as Stef flopped her arms down again and huffed loudly, Lena turning away and shepherding the kids.

"Come on kids - Mom's buying everyone pizza!"

Stef slumped behind, cursing Kasey.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter - Ah Foster fluff! Makes me wanna write some Fostering Funs...**

* * *

**_Chapter 29 Preview: Michelle gives Callie an idea and Evan and Kasey reconcile_**

**_"I don't know your Dad all that well but I can tell from Jesus he can be a bit difficult." Callie tried to empathise._**

**_"Ha! Understatement of the year. If I were Jesus I would report him for it. It would serve him right." She said mopping up the water on another plate. Callie looked across slightly shocked._**


	30. 4:3 Reconciliation

**Thanks for the reviews as always! Here's next chapter - would love to hear what you think and what you think will happen next...**

**NB: As it was requested, I added a tiny bit more Stef and Lena at the end as well as Kasey and Evan coming back to wrap that up. Take it as a deleted scene if you will!**

The family headed back into the house with several pizza boxes.

"OK Jude, Jesus maybe you can get the table set."

"On it!" Jude bound through, the fun he had with Lena making him completely forget any hint of sickness he had been feeling before.

Michelle followed Brandon into the den dumping her day's prizewinning and handbag. They flopped down together on the sofa.

"Well that was fun! It's been ages since I've bothered going to the fair." She smiled cuddling up to him.

"We go most years but it's nice to have a bit of a break from the family. Someone almost always gets into some kind of trouble." He commented kissing her head. He then paused for a moment thinking. "Hey...what did you mean earlier when you made that comment about Evan? Did you see him before?" Michelle's reaction had been eating away at the back of his mind. Brandon had developed a keen liking of Evan but since the pot incident he had been slightly wary. It had reminded him too much about the first time they had met on the beach. His small sibling rivalry with Kasey had also not helped against the backdrop of recent hostilities.

"Oh it was nothing..." She replied.

Brandon looked down at her. "You can tell me you know - if there's something he said or did that made you nervous or..."

Michelle looked at him. She had only half expected Brandon to pick up on her comment, it was more said out of hostility than anything else, but she figured she would take advantage of the opportunity.

"Oh no - it's nothing like that. I don't know...I just...I don't know. He just makes me feel a little uncomfortable sometimes. I'm sure I'm just paranoid."

"He can be a little much sometimes I know, but he's harmless." Brandon said in Evan's defense.

"I know - as I said, I'm probably just being paranoid. He just always seems to be lurking round somewhere."

Brandon furrowed his brow awkwardly. He brushed her hair back affectionately.

"I really wouldn't worry about it - I'm sure it's just coincidence." He said kissing her again. "But you know Evan's pretty easy going, I'm sure if you told him to go away he happily would." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Michelle gave him a big smile. "You're right. As always! I guess I'm just a bit nervous of older guys like that." She lied. "Bad experiences." That part wasn't a lie.

"Well, I'll always protect you. Not that you need protecting from Evan!" He joked just before Stef called them through.

"Sounds like pizza's up!" He said rubbing her arm and moving to get up. Just before they stood she kissed him temporarily paralysing him.

"Come on lovebirds - it'll get cold." Stef prompted them again, breaking their lock. The two of them finally got up and went through.

* * *

After dinner it was Callie's turn to was the dishes again - once again left lone with Kasey having been at her dinner date. She was thinking about the conversation she had had with Jesus and how much she now wanted to take down Porter for making him so miserable. She knew it would be difficult with the family ties with Brandon too. Almost as if it had been reading her mind, a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Hey - want hand?" Michelle asked slipping into the kitchen. She needed to improve her position in the family and decided the best way was to start mixing more with the other members.

Callie turned, slightly surprised by the visit. "Oh hey Michelle." She said slightly nervously. Callie was in a difficult position with Michelle. She was so close to Brandon and didn't like to think she would make it difficult for him to bring his girlfriend into the house, yet she was also very close to Kasey and didn't want to be seen getting too pally. She had so far attempted to keep a neutral distance without siding with either too much.

"Was on my way out and saw you doing this all by yourself!"

Callie stuttered, slightly shocked by the offer.

"Uhm...well...if you want I guess. There's not that much though."

"I don't mind. I'm delaying going home anyway! Anything to avoid small talk with my Dad about the fair and hear him bitch about the bedlam that ensues!" She joked grabbing a towel.

Callie raised an eyebrow and let out a single laugh. "So he's as much of a barrel of laughs at home too then?"

Michelle sighed. "Yep. I can't wait till I'm old enough to get out of there. He's become unbearable since my Mom left."

Callie looked across at her. "Right, sorry - I forgot."

"Oh it's OK - I'm long over it. I wasn't blessed with the best parents in the world. I don't blame her for going, I just wish she'd taken me with her." Michelle sighed wistfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Callie said trying to be sympathetic but really not able to get past the awkward depth of which Michelle was sharing.

"I don't know your Dad all that well but I can tell from Jesus he can be a bit difficult." Callie tried to empathise.

"Ha! Understatement of the year." Michelle thought for a moment as an idea crept into her head. This family were all about protecting their own and loyalty. There was a very easy way for her to show solidarity with them in that and gain some respect. "If I were Jesus I would report him for it. It would serve him right." She said mopping up the water on another plate. Callie looked across slightly shocked.

"What you'd want him to get into trouble?"

"The way he treats the kids at school he should be fired - no point in ignoring it. It won't be my problem. He's got enough money - stingy as he is." The level of her venom was surprising to Callie, having only experienced them at the dinner where they seemed quite tight as a unit. She assumed that must have just been the impression as the outsiders.

"Yeah well, I think if they could get rid of him they would do. Seems like he's too smart for that."

Michelle squinted slightly. "I just wish I could do something to help Jesus. I feel so bad for him. If there is ever anything I can do to help, do say. If I had any sway I would but I've tried. I'm not sure it helps." She sighed wiping her brow with her wrist.

Callie was beginning to warm to her slightly. Nothing she was saying seemed contrived and she spoke with genuine regret for Jesus - guilt almost. It was a side she hadn't experienced before.

"You've tried to talk to him about it?" Callie asked, finishing up the last dish.

"Yeah - he just murmured some stuff about how kids like Jesus had it coming and went crazy at me. I just wish there was a way to catch him in the act. I'm tired of being the bad guy by association."

"Well if we figure out a way I guess you'll be first to know." Michelle smiled in return hanging up the now wet tea-towel.

"Thanks for uhm...the help." Callie stuttered, curious as to how their impromptu session would end.

"My pleasure. Anyhow! I guess I better grab my bear and get home! Guess I'll see you soon!" She smiled bobbing off to collect her belongings and disappearing.

Callie stood thinking for a moment about the strange conversation she had just had. Something Michelle had said had given her an idea - not to mention the green light for if they did find a way to get rid of Porter.

* * *

"We should have brought your Mom along." Evan quipped finally growing tired of their own small talk.

"She seems to have this figured out a lot better than we do."

Kasey let out a small laugh. "Yeah...maybe we should have got her to run through what she wanted us to say too."

"Well...I guess we could try and adlib." He added finally finding the nerve to look across at her after a small pause.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

Kasey stopped in her tracks and looked over to him. Evan's heart was thumping. He expected her to tear him apart now the topic was on the table. She had every right to be angry. She had spent the last week festering with it and he hadn't even tried to stop her. He deserved it.

"I'm sorry too." She said as he had to double take.

"What?" Was all that could come out of his mouth in his state of shock. It was the last thing he expected. What did she have to be sorry for?

"I've dragged this out way too long. I was just so scared to confront it I guess." She put her hands in her pockets and shrugged her body down.

"I was mad - and I was scared then too. I was scared at what would happen. It was too much like the fight with Dad and stuff - but I shouldn't have taken that fear out on you."

Evan couldn't help but laugh. Kasey furrowed her brow and punched him lightly. Every part of her demeanor was echoing Stef's mannerisms.

"Are you laughing at me?" She said slightly offended at his reaction.

Evan put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Kasey." He said. "I just...this is so not how I expected this to go down. I mean...I just had this whole speech written out in my head...I just never imagined - I mean you have nothing to apologise for."

She slouched down and looked at a spot on the ground making a pattern on it with her toe. "Well I don't want to stop you making your speech..." She replied with a small hint of a smile.

Evan knelt down on the floor in front of her as her eyes widened.

"Don't get excited - it's not that!" He commented realising how this position, along with a speech, could be misconstrued.

"I just want to show you how sorry I am for putting us in that position. What I did was stupid - and I should never have risked that - putting you in a position where you had to defend me. I know I'm going to screw up - and I'm sorry that it almost certainly won't be the last time - but I promise you that every time I do I'll fight to win you back Kasey. I'll never stop doing that - not as long as there's a single part of you that wants me back." He held her in a stare before a smile crept across her face. "Get up, dummy!" She said dragging him up. He stood up picking her up and swinging her round slightly.

She slapped him on the chest.

"Ugh! I hate this!" She said her expression dropping again. Evan looked confused.

"What - that we made up?"

She sighed. "That my Mom was right. Again. Why did we leave this so long?"

Evan laughed pulling her into a side embrace and using his other hand to brush away a strand of her hair from her face.

"We don't have to tell her. We could go home and have a blazing row if you want." He laughed.

She squinted, contemplating it for a second. "Actually no - we better not. I think one more dig from me today and she really _will_ lock me in the attic..."

Evan laughed. "I can't believe you got her in so much trouble!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kasey protested. "It was just too much fun to watch it - I didn't expect Lena to come looking for us." She stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Well, no-one is suffering for it more than me." He said, exaggerating a whimper.

Kasey looked up to him confused.

"Your Mom is giving away all the presents my girlfriend flirted her way to get me to the children's home." He mocked crying putting his hand over his eyes. "I just...I can't believe I've lost out on a bag of novelty crap."

Kasey laughed and slapped him slightly.

"I'm sorry baby. If it makes you feel any better I never got any of the gold bucket gifts. I would have had to go further than I could put you through."

"It's OK - you can make it up to me later." He added.

"Later?" She questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well...my friend just happens to be away at the moment and he left me the keys to his parents' beach house. They moved out East a couple years ago. It's usually rented out but the people cancelled this week." Evan raised his eyebrows as Kasey smiled.

"Were you planning this?" She asked.

"Well no - but where do you think I've been avoiding having this conversation with you all week? It has like 3 games consoles. We could play Grand Theft Auto."

"Well now there's an offer I can't refuse..." She laughed as they walked off into the low light of the evening.

* * *

Back at the house Jesus sat playing video games in his room as Jude lay on the bed, eyes closed, with his headphones plugged into a dictaphone Lesley had leant him to help him revise his lines from memory. Callie smiled seeing him so content and headed over to Jesus' bed.

"Hey..." She tapped his leg forcing him to remove his headphones.

"Hey Callie, what's up?" He put the game down slightly confused.

"I was thinking...do you have detention with Porter this week at all?" She asked her eyebrow slightly raised.

Jesus turned his head slightly. "I think he's taking it Tuesday...I don't have it yet but no doubt I will do for some stupid reason by then. Maybe shoving a bunsen burner up his..."

Callie raised her hand to silence him. "Hold that thought."she smiled. "I may have an idea..."

Jesus looked at her suspiciously.

"Jude!" She shouted across, grabbing his attention.

"I need a favour..."

* * *

Stef flopped down on the bed next to Lena.

"Some day, huh?"

"Uhuh." Lena replied barely looking up from her kindle.

Stef looked across at her and rolled her eyes.

"You can't still be mad at me. Come on, I've done way worse than that."

Lena looked across at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's your defense?"

Stef squinted thinking about it for a second.

"I was bonding with My daughter? She needed her Mom. She's had a tough time lately." She suggested hopefully.

"You mean she implied you couldn't beat her score..."

"Well..."

Lena looked across at a sheepish Stef once again.

"We did bond before it - how else do you think I persuaded her to make up with Evan? And the rest, well I was really just trying to win some balls for you. Wait I mean not those kind of balls...the white prize ba-" Lena pulled a surprised Stef into a kiss as she dug further.

"What was that for?" she asked pushing herself free after a few moments.

"I just really want you to stop talking about balls." Lena laughed.

"So...we're OK now?"

Lena squinted. "I dunno...I still think you could make it up to me...I mean he had his hands _all_ over you..."

This time Stef rolled over onto Lena and pulled her into a kiss.

"Why?" She murmured flirtatiously. "You jealous?"

Lena slipped her arm out to place her discarded kindle on the night stand. They continued until they were interrupted by the door and some laughter followed by some shh-ing. Both women sighed at the reminder and Stef looked over.

"She's over a half hour past curfew."

"Well they do have a week to make up for I guess...we could let it slide given the circumstances..." Lena suggested.

Stef raised and eyebrow. "After I've been left grovelling all day - no way. Hold that thought - I'll re-engage momentarily..." Lena laughed to herself at Stef's operation-like phrasing.

Stef retrieved her phone from her night stand and dialled Kasey's cell.

"_Mom_?" Kasey answered "_I'm home...Evan says hi._"

"Yes, I know you are, and you're late."

"_Uhm, we got distracted. You wanted us to make up though and we have._"

"So I was right?"

Kasey sighed.

"_Yes. You were right._"

"Good girl."

"_Mom, why are you calling me when I'm downstairs?_"

"Your Mom and I are busy, we're not going to get dressed just for you."

Lena smacked Stef in the back as Kasey shuddered.

"_Oh wow - too much information!_"

"Well, you come home a half hour later than you're supposed to who knows what you'll find..."

"_Point taken...I'm not sure psychological trauma is an approved method of child discipline however._"

"You're not a child - I've already done my screwing up of you. Anyway, I have some stuff to get back to.."

"_Mom!_"

"...so be up to your room within the next 5 minutes and leave Evan downstairs or I'll call you again and who knows where conversation will stray."

"_OK, I really have to hang up now. Have a ugh...good night..._"

"Oh we wi- " Kasey cut her off mid sentence with another shudder that made Stef give an evil laugh.

Lena shook her head as she turned to her.

"What?" Stef protested. "If she's old enough to have sex she's old enough to understand that her parents do."

"It's still mean...and kinda creepy."

"Well, it's done. And it apparently worked." she added hearing Kasey ascend the stairs.

"Now, where were we. If I'm going to scar my daughter it better be for something..."

The two women picked up where they left off.

**Well there's some extra for you - I hope you enjoyed it. I figure at 18 kids would only be slightly grossed out by their parents having sex enough for Stef to tease her without it being too weird...anyhow!**

* * *

_**Chapter 30 Preview: Callie initiates her plan.**_

_**Lena squinted her eyes. "Ok. What's going on? Is this some kind of prank or bet or something with you and Kasey cause I gotta tell you Callie I'm really busy and..."**_

_**"Its not, really!" Callie interrupted. "I'm just trying to help speed things up by saying I expect to get a detention." Callie hesitated slightly seeing Lena get more suspicious. "Plus..."**_

_**Lena sighed waiting.**_


	31. 4:4 Caught in the Act

**Hi all! I had planned to leave the Stef/Lena situation where it was with the idea that they'd just make up - but as _Guest _requested it I have added onto the _Reconciliation_ chapter so that you can read it if you want. I'm afraid I won't be going any further as smut is not something I can write at all well! Hopefully your imagination can do the rest. Right on with the main story...**

* * *

"Callie? What's up? Why are you not in class?" Lena asked as her newest daughter poked her head around her office door.

"I was sent here." she responded closing the door behind her.

Lena looked slightly confused.

"You were sent here...to my office? For what exactly? Do you need something or...?" Lena wasn't sure Callie had ever been sent to her for behaviour before - she'd only ever got into mild trouble, usually with Kasey for talking.

"I left class to take a phone call." Callie replied, almost proudly taking a seat in front of her. "Sorry." she laughed through a slightly guilty smile.

Lena took a few moments to process

"Wait, wait, wait...you not only took a phone call in class...but you left the room to answer? What could possibly have been then important?" Lena sat back arms folded still not quite believing this was as simple as it sounded.

"Nothing major. I entered a competition for a radio thing a while ago and I figured there was a chance it may be them. I was just a bit bored though really." she looked at her with a slightly guilty smile but frustratingly emotionless making it even harder for Lena to read.

Lena tapped her pen on her desk her mouth slightly open in consideration.

"And you thought what exactly? That no-one would mind?"

"I guess so - but I totally understand if you want to give me detention." Callie commented still not changing her expression.

Lena squinted her eyes. "OK...what's going on? Is this some kind of prank or bet or something with you and Kasey cause I gotta tell you Callie I'm really busy and..."

"It's not, really!" Callie interrupted. "I'm just trying to help speed things up by saying I expect to get a detention." Callie hesitated slightly seeing Lena get more suspicious. "_Plus..._"

Lena sighed, waiting.

"Jesus has detention with Porter today...I mean...it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have someone there with him...I mean...you know - keep him calm." Callie raised her eyebrows as Lena sat back into her chair lifting one of her own.

"Callie, I know you're protective - but you can't get detention every time Jesus does just to stop him doing something stupid. He'll have to learn how to fend for himself."

"Maybe so - but if Porter was no longer a problem he wouldn't need someone to protect him at all."

Lena opened her mouth to respond but it turned into a deep breath. She feared what Callie might be planning.

"You know Callie it's not going to do Jesus any favours if you two provoke Porter into doing something...he's a spin doctor. Is that what this is all about? You are asking me to give you a detention to try and entrap Porter?"

An innocent look flashed across Callie's face.

"Hey - who said anything about that? Besides, if you gave me a detention to try and entrap Porter then he could turn that around to be a vendetta from you. I did something that naturally I should be in detention for. If Porter does something to my brother worth reporting while I am there it is completely circumstantial. And you know - if you don't give me a detention it would seem a little bit like favouritism don't you think?"

Lena let out a small laugh. "Are you telling me how to do my job, young lady? And I thought you just said you weren't going to try and do anything to him."

"No, I just haven't said that I will." Callie had a determination in her voice that Lena knew was pointless to argue with.

"Well then you better be in detention after school then." She said defeated, pulling out a slip as Callie smiled.

"But Callie..." she warned. "I hope you know what you're doing. Just remember, Porter is smart. Don't do anything that will make things worse for Jesus - or yourself."

Callie smiled. "I'm not scared of bullies, Mom. Too many have got the better of me in the past. They don't any more."

Lena tried to hold back a proud smile having seen Callie's transformation. She had come to them scared and guarded. She had earned and learned trust, albeit with a few ups and downs since she had been with them but finally she had blossomed into a confident and self-assured young lady. It was remarkable and it was all her. Lena realised Callie was looking at her slightly expectantly and she was still to hand her the form.

"Mom?"

"Right - yes. Here." She ripped the slip off and handed it to her. "And this better not happen again. For whatever reason." Lena wasn't too keen on what the kids may be planning but she trusted Callie and she trusted her protective instincts. She also was getting desperate and had tried everything she could to try and protect Jesus without taking him out of classes. If anything, Callie being there would keep Jesus calm. Maybe just proving he could do it once could be enough for the future times. Maybe that's all she meant to do. Be a placebo.

"Oh and I best take your phone...don't want to show _favouritism_ after all" she said with a raised eyebrow and a slight dig at the way Callie had gone about this. Callie sighed and handed it over to her.

"Now go on, back to class." Callie hopped up and headed out. Lena clasped her hands and rubbed her chin with her forefingers. Was it wrong that she hoped Callie would somehow blast him out once and for all? She had fantasised about doing it herself but her position in the school and Porter's flawless knowledge of the system and the rules and regulations had made it impossible.

Outside the detention hall Callie stood and peeked in the window. Porter was slumped back in his chair flicking through papers. She took her bag off her back and slipped off her jumper. Underneath she had a slightly lower cut top than usual. Not quite Mariana standard or anything that would be deemed below school standards - but certainly more revealing than Callie's usual style. She adjusted the fitting of it and grabbed her bag up before wandering into the detention hall. Jesus immediately sat up as she did so.

Porter's eyes opened wide noticing her approach. The clothing was a shock to him - it was the kind of thing he noticed.

"Well look at that. Two Fosters." Porter remarked trying to hide his focus as Callie handed him the slip.

"Guess when you take in so many strays you can't expect them to all get the discipline they need."

"If you say so, Porter." Callie replied remaining neutral as she had learned so easily to do in the face of aversion. She then headed back to take her seat next to Jesus.

Detention passed quite slowly as the two siblings did the work they were assigned. They were both hopped up on adrenaline, especially Jesus and his leg was vibrating furiously. Porter looked up every now and again with some kind of disparaging comment. For the first time ever, Jesus welcomed them.

The bell rang and Porter dismissed the students. Callie and Jesus spent a deliberately long time packing up, waiting until everyone else had left.

Porter sat glaring at them impatiently.

"I'd wonder if your slowness was biological but I guess that can't work in your case."

Callie and Jesus looked across at each other.

"Maybe it's just contagious, Foster. Is your delinquency spreading?"

"Are you seriously insulting my brother right in front of me?" Callie said maintaining a calm tone so as not to sound provocative.

"Come on now Callie - it's just a little patter between Jesus and me."

"Well, I'm not too sure he sees it that way." Jesus looked across at her. He was becoming slightly nervous but he remembered what she had said to him. She was keeping calm and he could too.

"Well listen to that Foster, your big sister fighting your battles for you? Got to say young lady, I'm less and less surprised that your little brother is spending his days skipping around as a fairy. No wonder there's no real men any more if the women are fighting all of their battles."

Callie let out a laugh. "I honestly can't believe you're saying these things?" Callie was genuinely surprised at how easily his venom flowed. "I just don't get it - why pick on your students? What is it they do to deserve it?"

Porter laughed in return.

"Absolutely nothing. Oh unless of course you count the fact I have to spend my days clearing up after you, attempting to get basic common sense into your thick skulls and spend my evening babysitting the worst of you."

"Then why teach?" Callie asked, now almost genuinely intrigued.

"Because here I am." Porter's pause and expression gave away the sadness he was desperately trying to hide. He was miserable. Everyone knew it, it was the only explanation. He had chosen to spend the years taking it out on the kids.

"You've been very quiet Foster, are you drugged up or practicing some kind if hippy calming technique your Mom has taught you?"

Jesus bit his lip. He was hoping Porter wouldn't address him directly. Callie too was slightly nervous. If Jesus overreacted he could blow the whole thing.

"I'm just trying to understand you sir. I thought you'd be tired of the same insults by now." Callie cracked a small smile. Jesus had remained completely calm. It was taking all if his energy but all of the advice they had all been giving him was paying off.

"I'm surprised you're not worried someone will call you out on it" Callie commented taking the heat of Jesus in case he couldn't maintain it for long.

Porter shook his head and got to his feet.

"I wondered when this would come up. You don't think I know what your doing, girl? It's always the same. Some jumped up, wannabe activist comes along finally thinking I need putting in my place and threatens to go running off to Mommy. The thing is my dear what I see is 2 children who are in detention trying to play the system in this victim culture that we have these days. But you see I was brought up in the culture where people learned to fight their own battles - and I will do that. " Porter narrowed his eyes.

"And I will win. I wasn't raised in this slap dash society that families like yours have created, removing the core values of working hard and fighting your way through. We had a father who taught us how to fight, a mother who taught us respect and teachers who were allowed to hit us. So I look forward to the meeting where you try and call me out on all of this - just like every one I've had before. You will say I hurt your feelings or picked on your brother. It will be my word against yours - and although you think two of you bears some weight what I and anyone else will see is the delinquent who has been testing me all year and his big sister trying to cause trouble to protect him. So go ahead. Report it - though I have to say - it's not going to put your Mom in the best light, what with her children in cahoots to try and oust a teacher she has disagreed with. Some on the board, the board I am very tight with, may even sense a hint of ulterior motive." The words flew off his tongue. He was on to them and he had been in this situation many times before. He had it as well thought out and planned as Lena had warned.

Callie and Jesus waited patiently for his speech to finish before Callie took a deep breath. Jesus bit his lip.

"Now - isn't it time you got your pretty young self home before your brother finally cracks that facade he's been attempting throughout this little dance you've been doing."

Callie smiled. "Have a nice evening Mr Porter." She said squinting slightly and tugging lightly on Jesus' sleeve who took one last look back.

"Oh and Callie. You may want to pull your top up. A girl could get herself into trouble tempting folks like that."

Callie made sure she kept a tight hold of Jesus' sleeve as she felt him jerk slightly.

It was over.

Callie and Jesus made their way back home and into the kitchen. They heard their Moms, Kasey and Evan in the kitchen. Kasey was winding Stef up about the correct term for jello and Stef was threatening to make Kasey a peanut butter and jello sandwich. Neither Jesus or Callie could hear the specifics as they were both too eager to share their experience.

"If me calling it that doesn't wind you up any more why are you beating that so hard?" Kasey quipped noting her Mom's furious stirring.

"I'm just practicing for the beating I'll give...oh hey you two! Where you been?" Stef commented noticing Callie and Jesus come in.

"Detention." Lena added with a slightly stern tone.

Stef looked at her slightly shocked.

"Really? What did you do? Study too hard?" She quipped looking at Callie. "And did Mariana dress you this morning?" she commented noticing her attire.

"Oh Callie -" Lena looked at her concerned, suddenly nervous about what her plan had been to provoke Porter.

"Am I missing something?" Stef looked between the two faces with even more confusion while pouring her pudding mix into an oven pan.

"Well?" Lena prompted, fearing the worst.

"I wanted to catch Porter out for picking on Jesus so I got a detention." She admitted calmly.

"Woah - you're trying to get Porter fired? Not that I'm not number one champion for that but wanna induce the wrath of Brandon much?" Kasey commented dipping her finger in the now empty bowl Stef had previously been mixing in before Stef clipped her hand with the wooden spoon.

"Well, actually it was Michelle that suggested it. That family has _issues_." Callie added as an aside to Kasey as Stef threw her a reprimanding look.

"Callie - we talked about this. If you provoke him it doesn't work. He's turned that against every kid who's ever tried it."

"We didn't provoke him!" Jesus responded. "We just let him rant."

Stef squinted at them, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"But it's still your word against his...students never win those things." Evan sighed, recollecting his own experience in that situation all too well.

"We know. That's why I took this in." Callie reached her hand down into her cleavage and produced a small silver recorder. Jude's Dictaphone.

A beam crept across Kasey's face which soon turned into a laugh.

Lena grabbed the small recorder.

"_I'd wonder if your slowness was biological but I guess that can't work in your case_." it rang out as she pressed play. She pressed forward. "_You've been very quiet Foster, are you drugged up or practicing some kind of hippy calming technique your Mom has taught you_?"

"Oh you beautiful girl!" Stef exclaimed running forward and pulling Callie's head to her lips to smother her with kisses.

"You didn't provoke him at all?!" Lena clarified getting more excited as she skipped through further. "_I wasn't raised in this slap dash society that families like yours have created, removing the core values of working hard and fighting your way through. We had a father who taught us how to fight, a mother who taught us respect and teachers who were allowed to hit us."_

"What an obnoxious bastard..." Evan commented as Lena scolded him with a look for his language.

"Core values? My ass." Stef added without even thinking.

"Stef!" Lena reprimanded but still unable to lose her smile. Jesus had just stood there smiling, embalmed in a cool sense of relief.

"But wait - Callie you can't just record teachers and use it as evidence. It's underhand - Porter will wriggle out somehow because of entrapment."

"Oh I know - but see it just so happens the prior twenty minutes are me rehearsing lines with Jude during my free. I only went and forgot to press stop in a fluster at forgetting I had detention." She couldn't help suppress the grin unfolding.

"Well - " Lena smiled, finally allowed herself to stop trying to find the holes in the plan. "I guess I better call a meeting..."

**Will Porter get his comeuppance? Would love to know what you think/thought (of this and the bonus in previous chapter if you liked it...)**

* * *

_**Chapter 31 Preview: Lena has an impact on Michelle and Porter has a meeting with Karina and Lena**_

**_Karina's voice grew further agitated._**

**_"Porter, I strongly - strongly recommend you adjust your attitude. Let me make this clear. This is not good."_**

**_He stuttered slightly. Something wasn't right here..._**


	32. 4:5 Removal

**Thanks for feedback of yesterday guys! Here's today's chapter...**

"Brandon, Michelle. Can I have a word?" Lena poked her head sound the door where the two teens lay doing their homework.

"Sure, what's up Mom?" Brandon moved up into a sitting position.

Lena smiled and walked over to them. Despite what Callie had said she was still nervous about what Michelle would say. If she was really willing to let them try and remove her Dad without even a hint of fight that would be an unfamiliar display of disloyalty that Lena was unused to seeing.

"Well, basically - Callie has some evidence against your Father, Michelle. I don't really have any choice but to take it to Principal Sanchez - I mean I _want_ to as well. I can't let him talk to my children in the way that he did and now we have evidence..."

Michelle smiled. "Lena, its OK. You don't need my permission. It won't change anything. If he got caught doing something that he shouldn't have he deserves to deal with the consequences."

It seemed like Callie had been right.

"Even if it means he may lose his job?"

Michelle's smile dropped. "He'll survive. I almost hope he does lose his job. He may even be happier."

Brandon looked slightly confused. "But...won't that cause difficulty between you two? If we're the family that gets him into trouble?"

Michelle put her hand on Brandon's knee. "Don't worry Brandon. It's not like I have much of a relationship to destroy with him. Really. This won't change anything."

Brandon was slightly concerned. Not because he didn't want to get Porter - he did - it just saddened him to think that Michelle's distance with her father was so large she wouldn't even attempt to negotiate. She had often avoided conversations about her Dad or made a comment about what a bully he was but he had never really realised the gravity of it. She would never talk about it.

"Well OK then..." Lena said. "I'm sorry we're in this situation. And you know, if he takes it out on you or your relationship - we can help you."

Michelle paused before smiling again - but this time it was genuine. That was rare.

"It really won't be necessary...but thank you." as Lena left, Michelle's mood suddenly changed. She had a sinking feeling, but it wasn't because of her Dad. It was something else. Something she wasn't used to. She felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. A soft touch from Brandon snapped her out of her trance. He was looking at her concerned.

"You are sure about this - I mean, we could probably get Mom to negotiate some kind of deal for him or something."

Michelle looked at Brandon, deep into his eyes. She couldn't take this. Why was he being so nice? This wasn't something she could deal with. She knew he was nice, he was caring and unsuspecting. That's why she chose him. But she wasn't meant to feel guilty. She was harder than that. She needed this for her new start. She needed this to work. He would get over it, he'd move on, it wouldn't affect his life - he may never even find out and even if he did she'd be long out of his life. He was just the bridge. Why was she feeling guilty? She couldn't help but break. Her eyes prickled and she gasped with the shock of it. She couldn't cry in front of him. She had to recover...but he now had his arms around her and she wanted him to hold her. She let him hold her.

Lena twiddled her thumbs furiously as she sat at the chair by Karina's desk. She had played the evidence to her and they had discussed the severity. Karina was on her side. For the first time in a long time she was actually fighting her corner. They were now waiting for Porter. It was going to be a done deal. Karina had warned Lena that Porter would fight - if he did it could be a bloody battle and compromise may be crucial but Lena didn't care about retribution - she just wanted him away from her son.

Finally the door opened and Karina returned with a reluctant Porter behind.

He threw a look at Lena and humped himself into the seat next to her.

"Come on then. Let me guess. Your children would like to accuse me of bullying, for the hundredth time - coincidentally on a day they happen to be in trouble. They've corroborated stories making up some accusation and we need to go through the motions so that you can feel like you're respecting their feelings." He was already on the attack. Lena could see it was his defense mechanism.

She licked her bottom lip with her tongue waiting for Karina to respond so she didn't have to rip his head off.

"Porter - before you say any more - " Karina began before he cut her off.

"Oh I'm not even allowed to defend myself now? Is that it?" he rolled his eyes impatiently. Both women shuffled slightly in discomfort but Karina kept calm.

"You will be able to defend yourself." she stated harshly. "But I thought it may be best - in order to save you any embarrassment - for you to know that unlike other complaints we have evidence of what you said." Porter let out a belly laugh.

"Evidence? What you mean like a witness? Of course. Because teenagers have never been know to lie for each other before. And God knows Lena's children could never tell a lie."

Lena bit firmly down on her lip. "Interesting you know we're talking about my children without us even saying it." She muttered before Karina threw her a look.

Karina's voice grew further agitated.

"Porter, I strongly - strongly recommend you adjust your attitude. Let me make this clear. This is not good."

He stuttered slightly. Something wasn't right here...

"Fine. What evidence exactly are you talking about?"

"It would seem that one of the students in question had a recorder running that captured the whole thing."

Porter's expression dropped rapidly before he collected himself.

"Well that's preposterous. You can't put someone in a position and record their reaction without their knowledge. That's entrapment! It's clearly an orchestrated situation and I want those kids to be..."

Karina cut him off this time.

"Porter, the kids have a valid excuse. The recorder was running from a previous use and there's no signs it was set up. Even if it was, some of the things you said have no place in a school. Even if there was any evidence it was entrapment it's no excuse for that kind of conduct in front of children in your care!"

Porter gawped. "Oh really? And what do you think the board would say about this? I mean isn't it a little suspicious that the students involved are not only children of one of my greatest opponents but also one of whom has done nothing but find himself in trouble this year? It has vendetta written all over it!" He protested angrily. "And who exactly gave Callie detention yesterday I wonder?" He swung his head around and looked accusingly at Lena.

"Callie was sent to me by another teacher and I followed school protocol." Lena defended herself, secretly blessing Callie for her forward thinking and meticulous planning. "And if we're talking about vendettas how about the fact Jesus has only begun to consistently deteriorate in your class." Lena's voice was raising and it took another look from Karina to calm her down. She wanted to tear him apart but knew it would only work in his favour if she was too hasty. If Jesus had been able to control himself, she needed to as well.

"Porter, I have considered this very carefully, listened to the full tape and taken the back records of both students under consideration. There was no evidence of provocation, no evidence of malice on their part and no evidence of pre-meditation. What this plays as is a candid account of unacceptable conduct on _your_ part. Now I know you've been with us a long time and I'm not going to discredit the many years of loyal service you've -" Karina was cut off again by Porter slamming his hands on the desk.

"Don't patronise me, Sanchez!" He yelled. "You can't honestly be dismissing me over one recording after 20 years at this school!"

Karina took a deep breath. "For God's sake Porter, let me talk." She warned him with her eyes as he sat back in his chair, his brimming with anger.

"What I would suggest - to keep this civil - is that instead of a dismissal we help to sort you out with a more background role. One away from the classroom."

Porter squinted and gawped again in disbelief. He couldn't quite believe this was being said. "And you don't think I know what that means? A paycut, token role and an easy pay-off so I can't complain? Well what if I go to the papers?" Lena let out a laugh.

"You know for someone who spent last night lecturing my kids on victim culture you sure have this down to a tee!"

Karina intervened before Porter could respond.

"I really would not recommend that Porter. I can tell you from a professional point of view that if this went public things would not be in your favour. I would strongly suggest you take my offer - if you decide to challenge this I will have no choice but to suspend you until a full investigation can go underway." Porter simply gawped again.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I will go into talks with the board and see if we can get you some sort of administrative role in the running of the school - that should do you till retirement which isn't too far off. If in the mean time you choose to pursue other routes that will be up to you."

Porter shook his head gently his teeth firmly down on his tongue.

"Effective immediately?" was all he growled.

"Yes. You can go. I will be in touch once something is settled."

Porter simply left the room.

"You'll have to organise cover for his classes while I can find a more permanent arrangement." She instructed. Lena knew that Karina would be glad to have removed the problem but she knew that Porter's connections with the board would be weighing on her mind. Hopefully his knowledge deep down that he had lost would prevent him from pursuing a case. They would win - but Lena could do without the stress.

She said her goodbyes and slipped out of the office.

She left her office later than usual that day. She had been trying to arrange cover for Porter's classes as well as catching up with the duties the impromptu meeting had postponed. She was torn between triumph and feeling overwhelmed. She had told Jesus and Callie the news and was looking forward to being able to celebrate with them. She was so proud of Callie for doing what she had done and the level of care and thought she had put into it. She was so happy to be able to call her her daughter. She was also so relieved for Jesus. She hoped that this would spark the return of the confident boy they missed rather than the downtrodden and volatile shadow of him that had been frequenting her office.

These thoughts had distracted her all the way to her car but a strong smell of liquor brought her attention back to her surroundings. She very quickly identified the source and saw Porter lurking a few feet away from her car.

She twitched slightly nervously, unsure of whether he may attempt to attack her but she figured it would be quite careless on his part to do so when Karina had yet to secure him a position anywhere.

"What do you want Porter?" She said putting the key into the lock of her car. She twisted it and opened the door slightly

He stood scowling at her, propping himself up against the building.

"I just wanted to bid my goodbyes." He said sarcastically. "I thought our relationship deserved more than a disgraced flee. Plus, of course now we don't have to be civil I thought it would be a good opportunity to air all of things we've been dying to say to each other."

Lena tried to rise above it but something was holding her there - stopping her from getting into the car.

"That is if you don't have half of juvie at home to feed."

She removed her key and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_**Chapter 32 Preview: Lena and Porter's stand-off end in violence and his taking it out on Michelle sparks some harsh memories**_

_**"I don't even understand why you aren't celebrating? You hate teaching; you hate children; you hate everything we stand for here? Why are you so desperate to hold on? To torture yourself? To take out some latent hatred you have for your ex-wife on harmless children because they won't fight back? They can't hurt you? Is it to make yourself feel you have some worth? Are you pissed because you were beaten? Because you were outsmarted by two kids you wrote off from day one?"**_

_**Porter stared at her with such anger in his eyes that his lip quivered.**_


	33. 4:6 Demons

**Thanks for the brilliant feedback guys - you're all so lovely. Welcome to new readers - and well done on facing a 30 chapter catch up! I love that you did. The ****(hopefully)** good news is that there are still a lot of chapters to come - as I said from the beginning, this one's a long ride. 

**Little bit of a warning - this chapter is a lot more aggressive than others - in language and violence. **

**OK - on with the confrontation!**

* * *

Porter licked his lips. He loved to see a woman get angry and he especially loved to rile up one who was always so composed.

"You know your problem Porter." She began coolly. "You spend your life judging other people because you can't stand to see yourself in the mirror. And I don't blame you! If I'd spiralled into such a bitter, miserable echo of a real man I wouldn't want to look at myself either."

Porter laughed loudly.

"And what would you know about real men?"

Lena wasn't going to be put down by anything he could say. "I was raised by one - and already all 4 of the ones in my house are a better example than you."

"Right - of course. The fairy, the delinquent, the puppy dog and the pothead. It's quite a collection you're acquiring. You see what the problem with families like yours - if you can call it that - is it teaches society that anything goes. Well that's not the world. You're raising these kids to have a screwed perception. No wonder kids these days have no responsibility."

"Do you even hear yourself or are you drowned out by the screaming hypocrisy?" Lena argued her eyes narrowing in disbelief. "And out of curiosity are you talking about my being gay or my teaching ideology because this venomous babble isn't making your point very clear."

Porter shook his head. "Does it matter? I just pity people like you. I pity the day you're going to turn around and see society fall around you knowing that it was people like you that drove it into the ground. When every Tom, Dick and Jose are in high powered jobs because of satisfying the statistics and keeping the activists of every deviation of human quiet, when the people who aren't afraid to speak up have been beaten into silence and discredited for being old fashioned or out of touch."

This time it was Lena who laughed. "By what? teaching kids that they can achieve anything regardless of who they are? That nothing is impossible if you work for it? That no matter what crap the world has thrown at you, you can get past it and make something of your life?" Her voice was raising into full flow.

"You wanna know what's going to collapse society Porter - it's people who can't see past their own prejudices and are determined to drive any chance of progress into the ground. Your world doesn't work! It's had its day and it failed - and you know what? Our alternatives may not work either yet - who knows? But at least it's not an endless circle of the same hurt and pain that too many people have had to endure for too long!" She was now in full stride. "When you hammer down a kid just because you don't like their dress sense or because they don't fit some warped body of "intelligence" or "standard" you are crippling them to whatever stereotype you want to project. They look up to you Porter - you're an adult! You're a grown man. You have a child! You want to teach them respect you show it to them. How can you even bear to get up in the morning living only to demoralise and bully?" Lena stopped for breath realising heat was rising off her forehead. Her heart was thumping in her ears and Porter was silently twitching.

"I don't even understand why you aren't celebrating? You hate teaching; you hate children; you hate everything we stand for here? Why are you so desperate to hold on? To torture yourself? To take out some latent hatred you have for your ex-wife on harmless children because they won't fight back? They can't hurt you? Is it to make yourself feel you have some worth? Are you pissed because you were beaten? Because you were outsmarted by two kids you wrote off from day one?"

Porter stared at her with such anger in his eyes that his lip quivered. He wavered for a moment.

"Well..." he said as she breathed heavily recovering from her rant. "It looks like I've misjudged your family. Seems like one of you does have balls." He said spitting with venom. "And there was me thinking it would have been the one of you who runs around doing a man's job."

Before she even knew what was happening she found herself raising her hand and slapping him squarely across the cheek.

She was vibrating with anger - not even about the comment - more having felt the full force of how he could manipulate her emotions. She realised first hand what Jesus had been going through and it made her so angry. So maternal. So protective. She pulled herself down. It was over now. He was gone. This was prolonging it.

"Go home Porter." She quivered trying to keep calm having collected her thoughts.

He rubbed his cheek as she returned to her car.

"I could report you, you know. I have friends in high places. You may think I'm scared to fight you by taking this slap-dash peace-keeper but I'm not. I know my rights."

"No-one is doubting that you know your rights Porter. I just wish that you knew all of your wrongs. It may make you a happier man one day."

She opened her door and retreated inside. She tried to stop her hand shaking long enough to get it into gear and drive off. She couldn't take her eyes off Porter in the mirror as she sped away. She pulled it around the corner and stopped in order to gather herself back together. The adrenaline was still flowing. She put her head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. It really was over.

Michelle lay in bed waiting. She was waiting for her Dad to come home. She knew he'd be drunk. She knew he'd be angry. She knew he'd take it out on her. She also knew she'd thrown him under the bus. She'd done it for her plan - to work up some more trust - but there was a huge part of her that did it for her own revenge. He defended her, sure. He protected her against most people but not himself. She was as liable to his taunts as anyone and growing accustomed to them didn't make her not resent that it was the way he was - even if every now and again it worked to her advantage. She thought about Brandon last night and Lena and how much they seemed to value her feelings, even though they had no requirement to. She still couldn't shake this guilty feeling. After her embarrassment at crying in Brandon's arms she had got defensive and left. She had assured him it was nothing to do with her dad but she had stormed out and left him confused. He had tried to speak to her but she had told him she needed the space. Really she was having doubts. She could run. She could leave Brandon out of it now - but Carl would find her. She could tell Carl she was bailing. He would probably beat her but that was OK, she could take that. What if she wanted to stay with Brandon? Maybe there was more to it than this. Maybe there was more to her.

Her stomach lurched as she heard the door. She better go and talk to him. She had to.

She slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat, whiskey already poured.

"You OK?" she asked getting a glass of water for him.

He turned to her and scowled.

"I'm surprised you're here." he snarked.

"Shouldn't you be out celebrating with your new family?"

Michelle bit her lip. "You're my only family Dad."

"Oh am I? So you didn't think to stick up for me? You were there yesterday. Don't tell me you didn't know. I doubt a decision is made in that house without some damn circle time family meeting."

"Maybe I did know. Maybe you deserve it." Michelle began to get riled.

"Ungrateful cretin." he mumbled. "I should have begged your mother to take you with her when she left. All you do is leech anyway. What worth are you to me? About as much as she was."

"If she was worth so little to you why do you spend your days taking it out on the world? If she was so irrelevant why can you not hear her name without scowling, why do you sleep with every hooker in this town trying to get just a glimpse of what you had?"

Porter swiped the glass of water across the table causing it to shatter just inches away from Michelle on the floor.

"You think you've got it all figured out don't you? Remembering some saint? That it was my fault she left..."

"You drove her to it!" Michelle sniped back cutting him off.

"She drove herself to it when she started screwing that druggy! Old habits die hard Michelle - that woman was screwed up long before I was in the picture." he thundered. "She left us to return to a life of cheap thrills and easy highs!"

"Well it makes you wonder what her life was like here then doesn't it? She had reformed she'd pulled herself out - then she met you! You were meant to be helping her stay out but you drove her back. You never let her forget how lucky she was to have you rescue her! Beating her down every day!" Michelle roared back tears in her eyes.

"I hate her Dad, as much as I hate you for not saving her - for pushing her back down - but it doesn't change anything!"

"Then get out of it then! Run off to your boyfriend and his house of rainbows and endless praise. But you can't can you? You can't because you know you're not worth it. Not when the thrills run out for him and he realises you're just as screwed up a little bitch as she was. When you lose your assets and your disguise and looks fade. You won't be able to hack it either!"

Michelle threw the glass of whiskey in his face immediately causing him to strike her, backhanded across the cheek.

"I may not be worth much but at least I haven't sold my soul to whiskey." she said maintaining composure and storming out. She was used to fights with her dad. They didn't phase her. She was used to occasional violence if he'd had too much to drink and sensitive topics came up. What she hadn't been prepared for today was the echoing of another's words. The words that got her into the very situation she was beginning to have doubts about.

"I need you to do something for me Michelle." Carl's voice flashed through her head as she closed her eyes and wiped away an angry tear.

She was transported back to the scene.

She was sat in the back office of the bar on his lap. They were embalmed in the strong musty smell of stale cigarette smoke and marijuana.

She took a drag from his joint and slipped off his knee placing the roll back down into the ash tray.

"If you're going to stick around you're going to need to start pulling your weight."

"Oh and you don't think I do enough." she glazed her hand down his arm.

"I think if you're going to keep spending my money you need to help me out."

"I got you your last three customers..."

"I mean more." he said sternly eyeing her body up and down.

"I have a big deal coming through. Bigger than everything over the last year put together. It'll be enough for us to get away and start a life."

"I thought this was casual..." she questioned suggestively.

"Business comes first but we both know neither of us is going anywhere." he paused gauging her wavering expression.

"You need me. You need me to let you escape from the shit tip you call your life."

Michelle bit her lip knowing he was correct.

"Plus if we're no longer partners you owe me a lot of money."

Michelle furrowed her brow. "That wasn't the deal"

"That's not for you to decide." he cut her off.

"It's very simple but I need your skills..." she recalled him vividly explaining it to her. The ins and outs. The reasons. She was tempted but would it even work? She'd have to get a third party.

One slip up and it would be her fault. She'd have to maintain a relationship with someone for a long time.

"I'm not sure, Carl. That sounds really complex..."

His expression changed severely. "and what's your alternative?" he sniped. "you think you're too good for it - is that it? You're above it?"

"No I.. I just don't understand why we can't keep things the way they are - this is super risky and it could ruin..."

"Ruin what? Your chances of college? Your future? You think you've got a chance away from petty hustling and flaunting your assets around to sell drugs? If you could do better than that why are you here Michelle?"

She stuttered.

He got off his chair and moved closer to her. "You wanna give another world a shot? Like your Mom did? Leave behind her druggy ways and marry a loser like your dad? Tell me how long did that last for her before she slipped back again? How long before she got bored of her new life?"

His face was inches away from hers and he gripped her arms tightly.

"You don't need bullshit Michelle. What we have here works and if we're ever going to come out on top we stick on the track with what we're good at. This is the next step."

She gulped down. He was right. What else did she have? Carl was aggressive and hard but in some screwed up way he needed her and she needed him. It didn't surprise her though. Her life had already been so much of a joke why would it change? She needed to survive and Carl was the only person she could trust.

"Only you can do this Michelle." he said nibbling her ear slightly as he whispered into it.

"What if it fails? What if they find it?"

"You better choose someone who won't. Someone who would never suspect and someone you can get under your command. It's just for a little while - they won't even be affected...won't ever even know. One day it'll just be over like any other high school romance - and we'll have the start we need. It's just till the cops are at bay."

Michelle felt Carl's breath on her neck even as a memory. Who had she been kidding? She had no choices here. She needed to make things up with Brandon. She had put it off for too long and any longer she risked serious trouble.

* * *

**Bit of an angry chapter there but hopefully it answered a few questions about why Michelle is the way she is. Interested to know what people think based on past perceptions? This was all expected anyway? Anyone feel any sympathy? Nothing could make you feel sympathy for her? Just curious to know! Thanks as always for all the great feedback!**

_**Chapter 33 Preview: Lena confides in Stef, **__**Jesus receives and apology and **_Callie and Brandon have a heart to heart.

_**Stef's eyes immediately flared with rage, her defenses up. "Did he hurt you?" she responded, her voice ringing with under-laced anger. **_

_**"No, no. We just had words. Well...except that I slapped him."**_


	34. 4:7 Walking a Mile

**Thanks for the feedback as always! I had been in 2 minds about whether Lena would be violent but I figured after her threatening Ana in Vigil all bets were off when it was a family attack. Anyhow, I wrote the exchange in here between Lena and Jesus inspired by a review of _RL13436_. It was pointed out in earlier chapters about how it was surprising Lena had not done more to protect Jesus earlier on. I was inclined to agree so wanted to put some acknowledgement in of that. Hopefully this ties all of that up (as well as the slightly out of character slap). Also thanks to who inspired the little Brandon/Callie heart to heart here. Sorry it's not also got anyone slapping Michelle but I have an inkling something along those lines maybe on the horizon in the next "episode"...**

**By the way, forgot to celebrate yesterday but: Season 2 pickup! Yippedydoodaaday! I have dreamed up (with some inspiration from my pal _TheTBone_) a little Jesus/Jude/Kasey/Evan/Moms mini-fic to celebrate which I will hopefully write in the next few weeks (Though I can't decide whether to post during the angst chapters of Black Widow as an antidote or wait until the story is over so I don't confuse people with the timeframes).**

******Anyhow, on with the show! Penultimate chapter of this "episode"**

* * *

"Well look who it is - the hero of the hour!" Lena beamed at Callie who was sitting with Kasey and Stef in the kitchen. She had managed to compose herself on the way home. She was still buzzing with adrenaline and anger but had placed it aside with the thoughts of returning to her family.

"I saved you some dinner, babe." Stef said kissing her wife and dishing out some leftovers. "We'd have waited but I got tired of confiscating chips off Evan and Jesus."

Lena laughed a little. "Thank you. Just glad today is over. How's Brandon?" she had noticed him being very quiet but hadn't understood why as when she had told Michelle that afternoon she had seemed fine about it.

"Not sure, he was quite quiet I guess but most people were as Jesus wouldn't stop talking." Stef explained.

"What? You think he'll have a problem with it? I thought we established he hated Porter too?" Kasey commented.

"I know, love, but it still puts him in a difficult position." Stef said putting her hand on Kasey's back.

"Michelle seemed as happy as the rest of us - first thing we've ever agreed on." she remarked as Stef rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him." Callie offered. "check he's OK with it all. I am partly responsible after all."

"Hey you did a good thing. If anyone is responsible, it's Porter." Lena's voice dropped slightly and Stef picked up the vibe that she may not be as cool as she was letting on.

"I know. I'll still go talk to him though. Oh, by the way, we were gonna read through the play and test Jude later if anyone wants to join? The more the merrier!" She smiled looking at Lena before looking off.

"Hey, why didn't she look at me?" Stef moaned pretending to be offended.

"Maybe they don't want to be outdone by your dazzling talent for interpreting Shakespearean dialogue." Kasey quipped without even looking up. Stef rolled her eyes to Lena and her lack response or even acknowledgement worried her even more.

Stef coughed loudly trying to get Kasey's attention away from her magazine.

Kasey looked up oblivious as Stef tried to hint with her eyes that she may want some alone time with Lena.

"Kasey you uh...got any homework or something?"

"Nope, finished." she said returning her eyes back down.

Stef lifted the magazine off her and poked her gently on the back with it.

"You tidied your room?"

Kasey looked at her slightly confused. "No but..." she noticed Lena lost in her food and her Mom's eyebrows in overdrive.

"I guess I could be not here stopping you from having the secret conversation you don't want me to hear..." she smiled gathering her things.

"All I ask." Stef smiled pulling her head into a kiss and patting her away.

She slipped herself into the stool next to Lena.

"You know I thought you'd be doing cartwheels. Everything OK?"

Lena looked up and bit her lip slightly.

"Yeah it's fine. I mean it's great. I really am thrilled." she forced a smile as Stef pushed back some of her hair.

"Lena, I'm your wife and a cop. I think I can tell when you're hiding something."

Lena inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Porter was waiting for me after school."

Stef's eyes immediately flared with rage, her defenses up. "Did he hurt you?" she responded, her voice ringing with under-laced anger.

"No, no. We just had words. Well...except that I slapped him."

Stef gawped and failed to hold back a small laugh. Lena threw her a look as she began to defend herself.

"It's not funny Stef!"

"I know babe I'm sorry - I just...I wish I could have. You shouldn't feel bad Lena - he no doubt provoked you. Cornering you like that. You must have been scared too."

"But all of this preaching we've been doing to Jesus about controlling yourself..."

"I know - I understand. But look, what's done is done. I mean it is done, right? He's not going to be using it against you?" Stef asked slightly concerned.

"I doubt it. I could call him up him for a string if things if he did, and it wouldn't help him get a decent position. We could hang him out to dry."

"Well then. Just take a deep breath and move on. Jesus is OK now - and besides, Porter approached you. You weren't in an environment were you were meant to be setting an example. Unless you want me to ground you? I can think of some things to teach you a lesson..." Stef joked flirtatiously hoping it would cheer her up.

It worked as Lena smiled. "How about we go read some Shakespeare with Jude like Callie suggested?"

Stef's expression dropped. "Hey, I didn't hit anyone - why do I have to be punished?" she moaned mockingly as Lena laughed and dragged her up.

Lena bobbed her head into the room where the play was about to take place. "So is this where the party's at huh?" Jude beamed carefully organising various copies of scripts that Lesley had lent him.

"We're just waiting on Callie." he said. Kasey and Evan were huddled together on Jude's bed and Jesus lay on his own looking happier than he had done in days.

"Well if you're not ready yet I'll just bob downstairs and go sort something..." Stef disappeared down the stairs, her voice trailing before Lena could stop her.

"She'll be back!" Kasey laughed. "She can't bear to miss out on a group activity, even if it is Shakespeare." she teased.

Lena rolled her eyes and looked across at Jesus.

"Hey while you are waiting, Jesus, can I have a word in my bedroom?" He snapped his head over and swung round.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." Kasey teased as Evan pinched her arm.

"Yes, you will be at some point tonight no doubt, young lady." Lena remarked jokingly before guiding a smirking Jesus out with her hand.

She followed him into her bedroom and they both sat down on the bed.

"I owe you an apology." She said taking a deep breath.

"You do? For what?" he smiled in confusion.

"For not taking you seriously enough when Porter was bullying you. I realised today just how bad he can be and I should have done more."

"There was nothing more you could do Mom, your hands were tied."

"That's no excuse Jesus. I also wanted you to know how proud I am that you managed to do something I couldn't."

He now raised his eyebrows in confusion waiting for her to elaborate.

"You never hit Porter."

He gawped through a laugh. "You did what?"

"OK, don't get too excited. He said some things that were really _not_ OK about you and Stef and everyone else and I lost it. I guess just hearing all those things he said to you - to Callie, then hearing the way he...I guess it just got to me deeper than I thought it would. I'm not proud of it and I'm not condoning my behaviour - far from it - but I just wanted you to know that I understand a little more what he had been putting you through and I'm sorry."

"That's OK, Mom. Really. In fact..." He smiled and licked his bottom lip bearing his teeth. "I think you slapping Porter kinda is the best thing you could do to make it up to me."

"Ha." Lena couldn't help but laugh but swatted Jesus slightly on the knee before squeezing it.

"Yes, well...let's just keep this between us, shall we?" she warned with a raised eyebrow.

"But listen, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. And - I think if anything this proves that you have a lot more self control than you, and we, give you credit for. I hope you remember that. Not to mention how well you controlled yourself when you were with Callie. You've got a lot of strength in you and you have to remember that. Whatever people may throw at you. You're bigger than it - you've proved that."

Jesus lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile and nodded but didn't have any words to say. He was feeling a strong sense of pride.

"Now come on, let's get back." Lena patted his arm as he stood up and began to massage his shoulders guiding him out.

"Yep, I need to tell Kasey how you beat up Porter in a school yard brawl." Lena paused and looked slightly terrified before she noticed the smirk growing across his face. She squeezed his shoulders and mimed throttling him shaking her head. She was glad to have her son back.

"Hey - can I come in?" Callie poked her head around Brandon's door.

He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with an open but discarded math book next to him.

"Oh hey - sure! Grab a seat." He shuffled up to make room for her and gave her half a smile.

"I just wanted to check that everything was OK, you know, with Michelle. I don't want to get you two into trouble." Callie said scootching her legs up into her arms

Brandon smiled. "I'm not going to put his interests ahead of Jesus and you. He can't talk to you like that."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean it can be easy for you. Is Michelle OK? I mean I know she suggested it but it doesn't mean it won't be hard for her now we've gone through with it."

Brandon frowned. "That's the thing, I don't know. She got really upset yesterday but swears it's got nothing to do with it. I just don't understand her. It was all going so well and I was comforting her but then she just flipped out and ran off."

Callie took a deep breath.

"Well, you know Brandon she has to live with him. Jesus can go home at the end of the day. She'll have built walls living in that house. It may be that she didn't like you to see her so vulnerable. She so catty and feisty. Maybe she's just embarrassed."

He nodded gently. He hadn't really thought of that.

"Look I don't know much about Porter or Michelle but I know what it's like to suddenly be in a safe place after not having one for so long. I mean I was hardly easy to crack when I first came here." she nudged him as he nudged her back with a small smile. They had been through a lot together and at the end of it all Brandon had still worked through to Callie's core more than anyone else in the family. He had been the first person she felt safe around and she knew how intimidating that could be. She knew better than anyone what Michelle could have felt.

"I love you, you know, sis. I'm glad you did let me in." He said nustling his head against hers as they shared the tender moment. There was nothing more between them now than sibling fondness, but without the rivalry that he had with Kasey. They had grown with their initial feelings and realised how much deeper it ran. In many ways their bond was stronger than if it had ended differently after that kiss. Callie rubbed his arm before getting up. "Fancy some Shakespeare?"

Brandon smiled. "I may pop in in a little while" he replied gently, clearly happier than when she had entered. She nodded and headed over to Jude's room.

**I was in two minds about including this kind of Callie/Brandon as I know people are quite polarised but as I've almost completely avoided it I had to acknowledge it one way or another. Clearly this has never been a Ballie fic, nor will it be so I hope people are happy with this exchange. Maybe it's best of both worlds?**

* * *

_**Chapter 34 Preview: The kids tease Stef during the play rehearsal, Brandon gets a visitor and Jesus has an unwelcome run-in**_

**_"Hey, I know the perfect part for Mom - that is if Evan doesn't mind..." Kasey looked up at him with a hint in her eyes. He looked back at her blankly._**

**_"With all of her superior acting experience that is..." she hinted further as Evan caught her drift._**


	35. 4:8 Stef and Lena Drama Club

**Thanks for feedback as always (and obviously for reading!). This is possibly the last chapter this "episode".**

**By the way - pre-warning...the next "episode" takes quite a dramatic turn with heavier themes ****as we start to see Michelle driven to some more drastic actions - not to mention some aggressive Carl **(but nothing above T and no deaths or serious violence...). If you want to avoid several angsty chapters (but basically the bigger action and fallout chapters) then I would reluctantly suggest you make this "episode" your last. I would love to have you with me for the full journey though (still probably 3, maybe even 4 episodes to come depending on how detailed people want the exchanges!). It will all be OK in the end and it allows me to really push the character relationships. Just be warned - the fluff will be less and the interactions a lot more serious. Don't be too scared though - no permanent damage to any of our beloveds.

**I hope you do continue - I just don't want anyone to have false expectations! **

**Right - on with the fluff - oh and before I forget - the Stef/Lena Club reference was suggested by _MeryGFos. _I love it when you guys suggest interactions so thank all of you who have done so! I hope I can do them justice (and never forget to give credit!).**

* * *

"There you are! We've been waiting!" Jude said excitedly as Callie entered the room. He rocked on his feet as Lena and Jesus followed closely behind her.

"OK, OK! I need to give you all parts so we'll start with the main ones!"

"Jude, calm down!" Mariana laughed as he passed around the scripts.

"I'm sorry, this is just so much fun. I've memorised it all now I'm sure of it!" He said proudly looking at Lena who ruffled his hair.

They assigned parts for the various acts and began reading through, all apart from Jude who stayed on his feet filling in his lines word for word unprompted.

After a couple of acts Stef finally emerged, slowly creeping her way further into the room.

"I told you she'd be back." Kasey smiled.

"I never said I wouldn't be...I had things to do first..." Stef mumbled defensively before taking a place next to Kasey and Evan on the bed. It was true, she could never stay away from the prospect of family fun.

"Things to do like what?" Kasey laughed turning her face to her accusingly, determined to be proven right in her predictions.

"I don't know, figuring out if I need you to clean out the garage this weekend..." Stef raised an eyebrow back at Kasey to put her back in her place.

"I don't think she wants you to gloat any more." Evan whispered to Kasey informatively.

"Thank you for clarifying that my love..." Kasey whispered back with a smile at his innocence in feeling the need to translate.

Stef winked at Evan as he looked down bashfully.

"OK Jude - you gonna get Mom a part or what?" Callie remarked.

"I can probably find one of the small ones..." Jude wavered slightly hesitant. "You won't have to say as much..."

Stef gawped pretending she was offended as Kasey tried to hide a laugh.

"I can read Shakespeare thank you, young man. I happen to have dabbled once or twice in acting back in my day thank you."

"He had only just written them back then..." Kasey before a quiet yelp as Stef pulled her into a headlock giving her a noogie.

"Well there you have it Jude, we are dealing with a pro." Jesus chipped in.

"I mean I just thought, it was just because you don't really like Shakespeare." Jude added, worried he had hurt her feelings.

"I think you're just worried I'll steal your limelight, my friend. I know your game..." she teased, giving a recovered Kasey an idea.

"Hey, I know the perfect part for Mom - that is if Evan doesn't mind..." Kasey looked up at him with a hint in her eyes. He looked back at her blankly.

"With all of her superior acting experience that is..." she hinted further as Evan caught her drift.

"Oh no, not at all - I could do with a break." He smiled. "You can take over my part for Act 3, Mrs F. I'm playing Bottom."

The others in the room quickly exchanged a smile grasping Kasey's mild dig of setting Stef up to be playing the part of the arrogant actor whose head gets turned into a donkey's.

"Bottom? That sounds attractive..." Stef snarked. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Nope - one of the main parts." Callie jumped in on the fun shoving a script in her hand. "We've just turned the page to here. It's just his last name. Bottom didn't mean the same thing back then."

Lena shook her head but decided not to ruin their fun.

"And besides - Lena's character is about to fall in love with you."

"Well I can't complain about that..." Stef winked at Lena before putting her reading glasses on.

"Your line Mrs F. I left off right here..." Evan pointed over Kasey onto Stef's page, deliberately _after_ the point where it explained that she had returned with the head of an ass.

"Here? OK -" she cleared her throat. "_If I were fair, Thisby, I were only thine._ Is this even English?"

"Shh! Don't add in your own bits! You'll ruin the flow" Kasey scolded swatting Stef on the leg who quickly swatted her back with a small growl as Kasey and Evan chuckled back.

"_O monstrous! O strange! we are haunted. Pray, masters! fly, masters! Help!_" Mariana chimed in before Jude sprung up enthusiastically into his next piece.

"_I'll follow you, I'll lead you about a round,_  
_Through bog, through bush, through brake, through brier..."_

He continued as the others watched with smiled, all seeing him so engrossed. They continued rotating round until it was Stef and Mariana reading their parts again.

"_Bless thee, Bottom! bless thee! thou art translated._ " Mariana read enthusiastically to part.

"Really - I don't see any of this as translated..." Stef quipped as Kasey sshed her again.

"It's your line! Stop breaking character or you'll get into trouble."

"Ugh. _I see their knavery: this is to make an ass of me;_ Wait a minute, Lena you don't let me say "crap" but you're letting the kids do a play that keeps talking about ass?"

"It's art!" Lena laughed back defensively. "Besides, it means ass as in donkey. Now are you going to do this properly or keep interrupting?" Lena now doing her own scolding.

"Told you." Kasey whispered as Stef nudged her lightly and continued her piece. They made it through a few more scenes before Brandon interrupted.

"Very nice." He clapped after the scene they were in the middle of ended. His mood had improved dramatically since his talk with Callie. She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"Come to join?"

"Sure - if you have any parts left that is."

"We can shuffle around." Mariana responded.

"Can read Oberon if you want, I've got a couple other parts already." Jesus offered as Brandon nodded taking a script.

"OK - Moms, you're starting this scene" Jude commanded.

"Who are you guys playing?" Brandon asked sitting up against the wall.

"I'm playing Titania and your Mom is playing Bottom." Lena replied with a smile as Brandon laughed.

"Let me guess, Kasey didn't tell her she's has the head of a donkey?" He jibed as Kasey threw a cushion at him before looking at a gawping Stef.

"No she didn't! Sneaky little..." Stef raised her script above Kasey's head to hit her with it as the others laughed before Callie silenced her placing the donkey's head she had made onto Stef's.

"OK, OK - very funny." She slapped Kasey's leg after re-adjusting the mask to sit properly on her.

"Hey - Callie put it on you, not me!" Kasey protested through a laugh as Evan pulled her in to protect her.

"yes, I am aware of that." Stef turned her head to Callie to swat her too but Callie just laughed.

"Yeah - I can't take you seriously wearing that thing..." she snorted through the laughter as Stef pulled her down under her arm and wrestles Callie's hair furiously.

"You testing your club membership?" Evan winked at Callie as she finally had her head freed and Stef freed her own from the costume.

"Club membership?" Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_Shhh!_" Callie scolded Evan as he shrunk his head down and the others all looked at him.

"Ugh." he responded, realising he now _had_ to explain. "The Stef and Lena Club, unconditional love, condoms..." both Stef and Lena threw him a glare as he quickly back-tracked. "OK Callie describes it a lot better..." he said guiltily as all eyes turned back to Callie, even more confused.

"It's just a stupid little thing...it really isn't worth explaining."

"Oh we'll be the judge of that - go on." Stef ordered through an expectant smile.

"Just that when you're here for long enough you feel like part of the club - whole Brady Bunch thing. Get all the good stuff but when you come from crappy places like Evan and I did it comes with a whole lot more guilt and responsibility when you screw up. In a good way - obviously." She quickly tried to explain throwing a look at Evan for spilling the beans on their private talk. There was a moment of silence and a proud exchange of looks between Stef and Lena. It was incredibly heartwarming to hear that the difference they had made to both Callie and Evan had been a topic of conversation between them. They didn't seek reward - the love of their children was reward enough - but it didn't mean they didn't enjoy hearing it unexpectedly every now and again.

"Well that's very sweet." Lena responded.

"Yep!" Stef chimed in trying to prevent things coming to sentimental. "Plus I like this guilt thing...I hope you all feel so guilty about this little private joke that you're all going to be at my beck and call for the rest of the week. Especially you!" She threw one of the remaining cushions on the bed at Lena who raised her palms apologetically with a smile.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Brandon said. "I'm barely settled - carry on."

He headed off out the room.

"Right are we ready?" Jude asked getting slightly impatient, out of continuing excitement rather than frustration.

"Go on..." Stef said bounding up towards him. "But let's see if you can still blow us away with this on!" She teased forcing the costume onto him as he laughed.

Brandon got to the door and was shocked to see Michelle standing there. She didn't say anything, just stood with a small smile and holding the bear they had won together at the fair.

"Peace offering?" She said quietly as Brandon's shoulders dropped down with slight relief.

He pulled her into a hug, the bear between them.

* * *

A few weeks later the week of the play had approached.

"Yep we have the list Mom. Yes. Yes." Jesus rolled his eyes as Stef continued to tattle off specifics. Evan smirked next to him as he stopped the car. The final dress rehearsals and last of the logistics were being planned and finalised. Evan and Jesus had agreed to help out with a couple of errands that had been forgotten in everyone's busy schedules.

"OK Mom - we're at the school now so I'm gonna have to go. Yes we brought both boxes. We didn't forget them..._unlike some people_. No I'm not being a smartass."

"I see your Mom is thanking us for helping out with the shopping and errands in the usual way." he whispered as Jesus batted his hand at him trying to hide a laugh continuing to get Stef's earful.

"Yes we'll remember milk. It's on the list you gave us. Yes I know which one Mom I drink it every morning..."

"Square, about this big..." Evan motioned. "White, used to be in a cow..." Jesus tried to not laugh.

"OK. OK hang on." Jesus said covering the mouthpiece with his hand as Evan looked to him.

"Mom says she can hear you and says that just for that, if you miss one thing off that list - or get one thing wrong, she's gonna march you back to the store dragging you by your ear."

Evan's face dropped and he quickly skimmed the list down to make sure he had a back up memory of all of it.

"Alright. Yes. Mom, we really have to go or you won't be getting any of this stuff. OK. See you soon." he hung up.

"God she gets naggy when Lena's not home yet "

"OK, after we run these costume boxes in I need to have a quick talk with Lesley but she's taking detention..."

"Yeah...I'll wait for you in the parking lot. Think I've seen enough of that place recently." Jesus quipped as they unloaded the boxes from the trunk and took them into the school.

Afterwards Jesus leaned against the wall of the school waiting for Evan as the kids filtered out from detention.

"Hey Jesus. How's it going?" Jesus turned and his expression dropped slightly identifying the source of the greeting.

"Hey Ryan." He said quickly before looking around hoping Evan would return fast.

**Sorry about the mild cliff at the end of an otherwise fluffy chapter...I mainly did it to even out the word counts.**

* * *

_**Chapter 35 Preview: Evan's noble actions cause Carl to give Michelle a drastic ultimatum. Evan gets suspicious.**_

_**"Look, that's the kid who gave me the weed. I dunno, he was trying to rile me or something. I would just rather ignore him."**_

_**A look of anger flashed across Evan's face. Jesus had come too far to risk some teenage lowlife dragging him back down.**_

_**"Give me a minute." Evan said before swinging back round.**_


	36. 5:1 Stockholm

**OK - here is the first in the angsty "episode". There will be a lot of tension and heartbreak but I have tried hard to throw in at least one heart to heart or a bit of fluff every time there is. It also has allowed me to try more pairings. **

** Right - on with it!**

**Themes Warning: This chapter has Crazy Carl in it so there is some minor violence and definitely some harsh psychological manipulation.**

* * *

"Long time no see in detention - you enjoy the goods?" Ryan asked goadingly. "I hear you got Porter fired. It must have worked, huh?"

"I never smoked it." He said with a similar tone. He wished he hadn't told Evan he'd meet him outside. He checked his phone nervously hoping it may ring as a distraction.

"Chickened out huh?"

Jesus snapped his head round about to fire off defensively but he realised he was being taunted. He took a breath. "Not my thing Ryan. Let's just leave it there."

Ryan was about to respond before Jesus exhaled with relief as he saw Evan emerge.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking between Jesus and the smirking boy next to him.

"Yep. Let's go." He moved off striding straight past Evan as Ryan sat back onto the wall.

Evan scurried to catch up with Jesus.

"Hey, hey. Was that kid bothering you?" He asked pulling Jesus back to slow him down.

Jesus looked down at the floor and snatched a glance at Evan. "Look, it's no big deal."

"Sorry bud but it seems like it may be...come on. It's me here. Who is he?" Evan knitted his eyebrows with concern.

Jesus looked back and licked his bottom lip.

"Look, that's the kid who gave me the weed. I dunno, he was trying to rile me or something. I would just rather ignore him."

A look of anger flashed across Evan's face. Jesus had come too far to risk some teenage lowlife dragging him back down.

"Give me a minute." Evan said before swinging back round.

"Evan wait..." Jesus turned trying to grab him but Evan was already off and nearly back to where Ryan sat looking at his phone.

As Ryan saw him approach he slipped his phone in his pocket and stood up backing away slightly as Evan stormed towards him.

Evan grabbed his arm and dragged him round the corner of the wall. He pushed him against it gently.

"I wanna talk to you." He said sternly as Ryan laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about."

"Let me make something clear. I don't care who you are or how tough you _think_ you are. You try and give drugs to my family again and I will have the police at your doorstep faster than you can light one up of your own. Got it?"

Ryan screwed his face up with an audacious grin. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Evan got close to his face.

"You're a high school kid at my girlfriend's Mom's school. I don't care if your Dad is the head of the underworld and I don't care what you get up to in your spare time, but you have nothing to gain from screwing with Jesus so keep away from him and everyone is happy."

Ryan's face dropped slightly before moving into another grin as he spotted an approaching figure.

"Is there a problem here?" The figure growled. Evan turned to look at him. He recognised the face.

"You got a problem with my brother?" The man added, his eyes slightly psychotic.

Evan licked his lip trying to find his confidence.

"Not if your _brother_ keeps his drugs away from my family."

The figure laughed. "You been giving away my stash again, Ryan?" He said with mock anger and slapping him on the arm. The two brothers snorted a laugh before the older one quickly flipped and grabbed Evan by the sleeves, smashing him up against the wall. Evan winced in pain. He had definitely seen him before. It was the guy Michelle had been talking to at the fair. The guy she said was her cousin.

Carl moved his face right up to Evan's ear as Ryan looked on smiling.

"You have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me. Do you have a problem?"

Evan's heart thumped. The testosterone was buzzing and he was about to headbut Carl but he saw Jesus out of the corner of his eye. It was enough to stay under control. He was better than this.

"I don't want to fight. You protect your brother - I'll protect mine. I'm sure Michelle would agree that's a safer option." He said in a whisper with fire in his eyes. It seemed to be enough to pacify Carl as he relaxed the grip on his arms with a look of confusion.

"Evan?" Jesus shouted across to make sure Carl knew there was a witness. Carl swung his head around. Evan? He had to be kidding. He let go of his shirt and patted him roughly on the arm as Evan straightened his shirt and walked over to Jesus as both brothers followed him with their eyes.

"You didn't need to do that." Jesus said, falling on Evan's deaf ears. That was Michelle's cousin? That wasn't possible. If they were brothers then it was Michelle's cousin who gave Jesus the weed? That couldn't be a coincidence? But if it was just a coincidence then Evan would get on the wrong side of Brandon - not to mention the trouble it could cause for Kasey if she reacted and he was wrong - and if he was to bring it up he would drop Jesus in it. His head was buzzing round and round so he tried to put it aside. He would have to speak to Michelle. He shook himself out of his adrenaline pumped daze as he realised Jesus had been talking more. "Did he?"

"What?" Evan snapped exasperated to a slightly shocked Jesus.

"Did he hurt you?" Jesus repeated.

Evan forced a smile not wanting to give the impression he was angry with him. He put his arm on his shoulder.

"No. And I'm sorry - I just wanted to make sure that this was settled, OK?"

Jesus nodded.

"And don't tell your Mom or sister..." Evan continued. "I don't want anyone else to try and beat me up today." He joked attempting to lighten the mood. It was a temporary fix but he tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

Carl stormed in to Michelle's house and threw her up against the wall in a similar way he had done to Evan. She gasped in shock and pain.

"You were meant to get him out of that house! That's the only reason you took this detour!" He roared, shaking her. "Now he's cornering my brother? You said you could handle this Michelle!" He shook her even more violently as she pushed him off her. Her fear quickly translated to anger.

"You're blaming me for this? You're the idiot who keeps getting seen!"

"You got distracted and now he's on our trail! Why couldn't you just let things lie? Leave him as it was?"

"What do you want from me Carl?"

"I want to know that my money is safe!"

Michelle took a deep breath but she still had fire in her eyes.

"Your money is safe. The police can't hang around much longer - soon we will be able to go. That's what you told me."

"And what if college boy figures out who I am before then? Connects us? More importantly, if he finds the money."

Michelle's voice lowered to a whisper. "Then you'll wish you hadn't been stupid enough to keep contacting me in public!" She spat back. It was too much for Carl who struck her across the face.

"I want him discredited. I want him away from places he can snoop!"

"You told me to give that up - we were leaving it be." Michelle gasped back rubbing her cheek.

"That was then!" Carl fired back almost cutting her off. "That was before he made the connection. You say he's got friends. He places me at Broncos and we could have big trouble - we need to make sure that he is cut off from your little boyfriend or your bright spark of being in a cop's house is going to set this whole plan alight." Carl's fear was showing in his words. He was angry because for the first time since this began he was panicked.

"And you don't think that if I get him ousted from that house it won't cause him to snoop?" Michelle realised quite fast that Carl's judgement was being skewed.

"That's why you need to do it in a way no one will believe him if he does say anything." He replied scathingly.

Michelle sighed with frustration.

"And how am I meant to do that? This is impossible!" She shot back.

Carl's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrists slowly pushing her up against the wall again.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, Michelle. That's what you told me. That's what you told me when you were begging me not to throw you out like all the others." His voice was almost musical, his intonations laced with terror. "If you're not, then what do I need you for? And if I _don't_ need you...you know too much."

Michelle tried to break free from his grasp but he held her back firmly.

"We're partners Carl - you can't make me just do anything..."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." She could feel his breath on her cheek. It repulsed her but still made her heart race. "Now - do I still need you, Michelle?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Then you get him out of there...or _I_ will..."

Michelle whimpered slightly but tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Don't hurt him Carl. You never said anyone would get hurt. This was meant to be simple. They were facilities and nothing else."

Carl pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and his tone changed from aggressive to tauntingly calm.

"You're the one who complicated it, my love. If you want to keep it simple then get him out of there. I don't care how you do it - just make sure that if he squeals, no-one will listen - or I'll make him squeal and no-one will hear it." His eyes twitched with anger and paranoia.

Michelle bit her lip as Carl thrust his against hers in a kiss. She pulled back but eventually gave in. Once he pulled off she sighed heavily. Her voice cracked but she was forcing through some of her confidence. Evan thought they were cousins. That would be enough to make him suspicious. Michelle had underestimated Evan's closeness with the family before - she didn't want to risk doing it again but she also knew what Carl was capable of and no matter how selfish and manipulative she was - she didn't want that.

She took a deep breath.

"I'll need a pill..."

* * *

"Did I beat the boys back?" Lena asked coming into the kitchen.

"Looks like it. If they've detoured somewhere and come back with melted ice-cream then I'll be beating the boys in a different way."

"Well it's good of them to help us..." Lena giggled.

"Yes it is - even though it's to avoid Mariana and Jude going through yet another run through." Stef added.

"Poor Evan! He's been working with them every night this week."

Stef raised her eyebrow. "Well you know - there is an advantage to all of the kids being distracted.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked moving closer as Stef pulled her into a hug and began to kiss her gently through a smile.

"They'll be back any minute..."

"Then we better make the most of it..." She said through another kiss.

The two women stopped their fun as they heard someone tiptoe through.

"Kasey, if you dare it'll be the last thing you do..." Stef threatened without opening her eyes as Kasey put the sink hose back down.

"Oh come on, you do it to us!" She protested through a laugh.

"Yes, but the difference is I gave birth to you."

"And..."

"That's it. It just gives me the upper hand for the rest of your life." She smiled teasingly kissing Kasey's head. Kasey rolled her eyes as the boys moseyed in.

"Aha! Here they are. Where have you two been?" Lena added in.

"The store..." Jesus said guiltily after looking at Evan. Kasey wandered over to him pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey you." Evan smiled as she brushed his cheek with her hand before turning to Stef.

"They've been to the arcade. He tastes of blue slurpy." Evan threw her a betrayed look as Stef scoffed.

"We have not!" Jesus said offended.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them to reveal his blue tongue.

"OK...well just for a little while..." Jesus mumbled through his squashed face.

"Well as long as you remembered everything it's OK. Not much is going on here. The girls are helping Jude."

"They're going through again?" Evan laughed. "Our rehearsal today was like 3 hours!"

"You were at the school for 3 hours?" Stef queried. "Have you just stopped going to college?"

Evan looked down slightly guiltily as Stef raised an eyebrow realising that she had actually inadvertently called him out for skipping a class or two.

"Oh that reminds me!" Kasey exclaimed inadvertently protecting Evan from having to answer. "I need to copy Callie's...I mean...I need to talk to Callie..." She re-routed as Lena and Stef both looked at her accusingly. "I was in class - I just didn't write everything down..." Lena drooped her head about to comment before Kasey quickly made herself scarce running up the stairs.

"Well at least she may not notice that Michelle is here..." Stef quipped as Evan snapped his head up. It brought back the thoughts he had tried to distract himself from by taking Jesus to the arcade.

Almost on cue, Brandon sauntered into the kitchen and bid his greetings.

"Making some tea - anyone want any?" He asked to a few words of acceptance. Evan saw his opportunity.

"I'm good - just gonna go catch up with Kasey" he said before heading up the stairs. He was too focussed to hear Stef's comment about trying to get out of putting the groceries away.

He poked his head around Brandon's door estimating he had 5 minutes at most.

"Hey Michelle..."

She snapped her head up, caught off guard before being swept with dread.

"Hi..." She stuttered before realising she needed to pull herself together. "What's up?"

"Just...well...I met a cousin of yours today. You never told me you had a cousin at Anchor Beach."

Michelle swallowed down and threw him a confused look.

"That's 'cause I don't - did someone say that they were?"

"Well - it was just...I mean that guy from the fair. He was there with his little brother. He's in your year, no?"

Michelle pretended to think before flashing across a knowing look and slowly walked towards him. "Oh Ryan? No he's not my cousin. I mean, he is the half brother of my cousin." Evan gently nodded. "He's a pain in the ass. I mean they're both a piece of work. I told Jesus not to talk to him in detention - has Ryan been bothering him?"

Evan nodded again reluctantly. There was no reason not to believe her...her face was full of conviction. Evan had family members he couldn't control - but then Michelle had been at the forefront of his mind when he had been caught with the weed. He just couldn't figure out what this was.

"Evan?" A voice snapped him back to reality. It was Kasey and he immediately flooded with fear and looked guiltier than he was. Stef had warned him about this. The look in Kasey's eyes were enough to jolt any of his prior thoughts from his mind. She looked between the two of them. Kasey wasn't generally a jealous girl but Michelle threw all of her logic off the table.

"I was just...I mean, I came up here to ask..."

"Evan. Did you ask Michelle if she's riding with us to the play yet or _not_?" Stef interjected throwing Evan a rope as she emerged from the stairs.

"Not yet - " he stuttered as Stef scoffed at him.

"What is it with you and not being about to perform a simple instruction? Michelle -" She turned to her. "Do you need a ride with us? We're trying to sort out how we're getting there."

"Um - if you're offering...I'm helping out with the props and stuff but was going to come back here with Brandon before. I don't have to be there that early." She smiled.

"OK, good. Kasey - Lena wants a word and Evan, I want a word with _you_." She looked at him sternly. Kasey looked back at him reluctantly letting go of her suspicions as Stef twitched her head signalling Evan come to one side. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation. As Evan didn't have anything to say she soon filled in the silence herself.

"I'm not doing that again. I only did it this time because I don't doubt for a second that you had a good reason to be in there. If it happens again that will be three and I may start to get suspicious." She warned.

Evan looked slightly offended. "You know me better than that..."

"I do - and I know that _you_ know if you even contemplated that Kasey would bury you alive - as would I. But I also know you have a stupid streak. Don't stand too close to the fire, Evan." he nodded.

"Now...on to a more pressing matter."

He looked at her slightly more concerned as she raised her eyebrows. What could be more pressing than that?

"You got the wrong milk at the store..."

Without a second thought he bombed it down the stairs as her earlier threats echoed in his head.

**There won't really be any more violent scenes of this level - not until a later "episode" at least - but that doesn't mean the nastiness won't still be there. Hope you still keep enjoying and thanks for the continued support!**

* * *

_**Chapter 36 Preview: Michelle takes advantage of a nervous Evan before the play but some ill-timed kindness from Stef further distresses her as she battles with her morality.**_

_**She pulled her into the hallway and listened around.**_

_**"Hey Michelle, I don't mean to pry..." she whispered as Michelle's heart thumped. "But is everything OK with you...?"**_

_**Michelle swallowed trying desperately to not betray her secrets in her expressions. Stef was a cop and knew how to read people. She tried to hide her nerves by furrowing her brow and flashing a confused look across her face.**_


	37. 5:2 Butterflies

**Hey guys - thanks for feedback on yesterday's! Glad people are liking the slight change of tone. This is quite a mix of a chapter emotion-wise as there's the impending doom but still a lot of fluff with sweet Evan. Thanks to _TheTBone _for not only suggesting the Stef/Michelle storyline here but also acting as a last minute beta (even if it was just to get an advance copy...). Cheers T! **

**Michelle's thoughts are going to get quite conflicting over the next couple of chapters - I hope it isn't too confusing, I'm trying to get across how the situation is causing this irreconcilable battle from what she knows and what she is experiencing.**

**Small theme warning: Drug use in this chapter but I have made a small amendment to rule out any chance of intoxicated driving. Don't want to give the impression that could have been a danger.**

**OK - on with it!**

* * *

"Is this one OK? Does it match my shirt?"

"Evan honey, your shirt is white - and it's a school play, you're not meeting the President. I don't think the tie is necessary..." Kasey teased rubbing his arm as he adjusted the knot nervously completely ignoring her.

"I think I should go with the blue. The blue was more approachable."

"But if you wear blue you'll clash with me..." she said with mock seriousness as he began to panic.

"Evan! Calm! I'm kidding. I don't even know what I'm wearing yet." she added casually taking a sip of tea.

A look of horror flooded his face. "Kasey! You're not dressed yet? We're gonna have to go!" He moidered ripping his tie off and changing it for another as she laughed through a gasp.

"Will you relax! We have ages! Why are you so nervous?"

Evan fumbled with the tie he had taken off getting it caught around his finger as he tried to respond.

"Its just. They've all worked so hard! Jude is so excited. And nervous. I mean what if he forgets his lines? He'll be mortified!

"He won't forget! He's gone over them a hundred times." she assured him freeing his hand from the tangled tie.

"Will you please just go and get changed?" he pleaded anxiously as she pulled him down to kiss him on the forehead.

"OK, OK. I'm going - but you need to calm down."

"Hey guys - your Mom home?" Lena asked coming in the door with Brandon and Michelle just as Kasey left. "Evan! You're looking smart. You'd think you were meeting Shakespeare himself!" She teased. "Is Jesus ready?"

"Nearly." a voice shouted through followed by a loud curse and some soundbyted gunfire. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Switch it off and get dressed. _Now!_" she shouted through. "Jesus, now!" she repeated still hearing the faint sounds of clicking. "And watch your language or I'll be cutting you off from anything above PG."

A sigh was heard.

"I'm gonna go get changed too." Brandon commented kissing Michelle as Lena nodded her approval.

"Wait, Michelle I thought you were helping out with the props now too since Darren left." Lena enquired.

"I am but we got it all organised before. Lesley said as long as we're there at quarter to it would be fine."

"God damnit this fu-"

"Evan!" Lena cut him off as he once again failed to tie his next tie without getting his fingers stuck. "Language! Or I'll cut you off from novels!"

Michelle giggled slightly as Evan sighed. "I can't tie this stupid tie properly!" he complained with the air of a child as Lena rolled her eyes and helped him.

"Why are you so tense?" she queried, just as concerned as Kasey.

"I'm nervous!" he whimpered as she batted his hand away from interfering again.

"Well you need to find a way to relax or you're going to make all the kids nervous too."

"Damnit!" another cry came from next door. Lena slapped Evan lightly on the chest as she finished. "You're done. Stop fiddling with it!" she reprimanded as he went to fidget with it again before she slapped his hand and he flinched it away.

"Right. Now number 2. _Jesus! If you're still playing that game by the time I get in..._" her voice trailed off as she left the room swiftly followed by a stampede of footsteps up the stairs.

Michelle lifted her eyebrow at the now almost vacant room - Evan now nervously tucking his shirt in and out.

She pushed herself off the counter. It was now or never. She had wanted to leave this alone but her now more frequent bouts of guilt were being overshadowed by her fear of Carl getting too involved. He would _make him squeal_. He had already got violent with her again when she had picked up the pill and had repeated her doubts. She had hoped by then he would have calmed and seen the dangers of this extra complication but he was just as aggressive and stubborn - this time she even had a small mark on her cheek she had convinced Lena and Brandon was from clumsily walking into a door. Carl only really got violent with Michelle when cracks were starting to show in his own confidence. His words and threats against Evan echoed in her head - not to mention his demoralising of her spirit that he knew too well could make her do his bidding. This was the best way for everyone. She had to do it. She went over to the fridge getting him a beer. She carefully reached into her pocket and slipped something out before popping open the can and offering it to Evan.

"You need to relax." she said sweetly as he looked down at the can.

"I shouldn't..."

"Oh come on! It's one - I bet you won't be the only teacher who's indulged in some Dutch courage before the play!"

He looked her up and down. He was nervous of her and still had a lot of questions after his encounter the day before but today his mind could only focus on the play and it was a enough harmless suggestion - Lena wouldn't mind him having one!

He nodded and took a gulp before taking a deep breath.

Her heart lurched slightly as he drank it. There was no going back now.

"I swear that boy..._Evan_!" Lena scolded as she came back in.

"You told me to relax!" he protested recoiling the can slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Great plan there sunshine. One! No more. Honestly how many kids do I have?"

"Oh God!" his face dropped as if prompted by something she said. "What if one of the kids don't show up? What if we don't know till it's too late? We don't have understudies for all the parts...or one of the prop guys. Only Liz knows what props to go out at which time, I mean Michelle and that are helping but Liz has the actual order - if she's not there...I can't believe I didn't make a back-up list of it all..." Evan snowballed into another hysterical rant before Lena looked at a smirking Michelle and took a deep breath. Midway through his train she grabbed a dish-towel and slapped him firmly on the cheek with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing his cheek as Michelle giggled. "You're hysterical! Get a hold of yourself - it will all be fine!" she assured him bunching her hair up into a hair band just as Stef came in.

"Hey guy- what's going on in here?" she asked noting Evan's sorrowful expression.

"Your wife just slapped me!" he complained still surprised as Stef gawped through a laugh.

"And I missed it? Lena you're becoming a bit slappy happy these days aren't you?" Stef quipped before spying Michelle and quickly coughing apologetically as Lena threw her a look.

"He was being hysterical." Lena explained calmly, folding her arms.

"And drinking I see? Already Evan? Before a school play?" Stef raised her eyebrow as Evan threw his hands up defensively.

"It's one beer!" he protested "and they're low alcohol," before clocking something else. "Wait - Mrs F! Where have you been?! Do you know what time it is? You need to get changed! Like right now!" Lena let out a laugh anticipating Stef's reaction. Evan immediately recoiled as Stef raised her eyebrows.

"Wow - you're really are asking for slaps today, huh?" She folded her arms as he slumped down slightly.

"We have plenty of time." She commented grabbing his beer to take a swig. Michelle's heart jolted and she opened her mouth to try and stop her but Lena beat her to it .

"Stef!"

Stef turned slightly perturbed as Michelle heaved a sigh of relief and she handed the drink back.

"Oh fine! But I don't see why he gets to drink and I don't." as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Well...I better start thinking about getting ready..." she said gradually, "Or maybe I should go back out check I locked the car. Actually I think I need to pop back to the station..." very slowly moving past Evan to wind him up. It worked as he nervously shuffled.

"Mrs F - _please_!" he whined as she folded her tongue out over her bottom lip. "OK teacher man." she commented slapping him on his chest and tightening his tie knot up to his neck throttling him slightly.

"Don't touch the..._tie_." Lena sighed anticipating Evan's flustered reaction as he huffed and set about unravelling it again.

Kasey and Brandon appeared at that moment.

"Mom! You're home. Question - can I..."

"Nope."

"But you don't even know what..."

"Nope."

"Wome-!" Evan began to exclaim throwing his hands up before Brandon swooped in and covered his mouth. 3 of the ladies in the room turned to him with eyes of daggers - Stef however had hers kept on Michelle who she noticed had flinched as Evan raised his hand. She hadn't noticed the small bruise on he cheek before then.

"Never group accusingly like that here." Brandon whispered supportively from experience. "It's like a one way ticket to a feminism convention."

Evan retreated his shoulders down.

"I mean...please. Can we just get ready!" he whispered.

"Although the delivery could do with some work I am inclined to agree. We've got less than an hour guys." Lena added patting him on the back and offering some moral support. "Stef - go change out of your uniform. Kasey, whatever it is we can talk about it later, finish getting ready. Michelle, well...do whatever it is you need to do and_ Jesus - if you've put that game back on_..." there was a clear sound of a game being switched off faintly ringing through from next door.

Stef patted Evan on the back harshly as he buried his face in his hands.

"Thank you." he whispered still laced with stress.

"But I'm gonna have another beer..."

As he went to the fridge and the others departed Stef signalled for Michelle to follow her. Michelle swallowed hard, nervous of what Stef could possibly want to talk to her about.

She pulled her into the hallway and listened around.

"Hey Michelle, I don't mean to pry..." she whispered as Michelle's heart thumped.

"But is everything OK with you...?"

Michelle swallowed again trying desperately to not betray her secrets in her expressions. Stef was a cop and knew how to read people. Michelle tried to hide it by furrowing her brow and flashing a confused look across her face.

"Should it not be?" She raised an eyebrow.

Stef became slightly flustered hoping she hadn't over-stepped. "Just, your cheek." She motioned to her own as mirror as Michelle heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh - that!" Michelle immediately put a hand to her face covering it from Stef's view temporarily.

"Oh no, I just had a run in with a door."

Stef nodded, not utterly convinced.

"OK - I just wanted to check...you know - and I'm not making any accusations here or anything - but..." Stef stuttered. She realised how incredibly out of line it was for her to project that Porter may be violent when she knew so little about him and Michelle and their relationship - but at the same time she had also been stunned as to how easily Michelle complied with getting him fired.

"I just wanted to make sure that your Dad hadn't taken anything out on you for being with Brandon or...I'm sorry - now I'm saying it out loud I realise how unfounded it is. I'm just...I should probably just be quiet."

Michelle smiled and shook her head. "Really it's OK - you have every right to be worried - but don't. My Dad has a temper but he wouldn't do that." It wasn't a total lie - Porter rarely hit Michelle and certainly had never hit her hard enough to leave a mark.

"Well as long as you know there is support out there if that ever changes. With your Dad or anyone. Maybe not with doors though..." Stef joked trying to hide her slight embarrassment. Michelle let out a small laugh.

"Right - I better get changed before I provoke Evan into something I'll make him regret." She rubbed her hand down Michelle's arm and disappeared up the stairs.

Michelle leaned against the wall and looked down at the ground. She was flushed with regret. Part of her felt safe in this family for the first time in as long as she could remember, but then reality would hit and she had the bitter taste of the poison she was inflicting on such a loving family. She had never intended for stuff to get this out of hand. Sure, she had enjoyed the fact she could torture Kasey a little at the beginning, but she never wanted to inflict any pain on Brandon or the others - or even this much on Kasey. They were always just pawns.

It was too late to have these thoughts now though. She had burnt her bridges, even if they ever had been a viable way back. She tried to focus on the lies she kept telling herself. The lies she tried to etch into her brain. This would all be over, she would have a new opportunity where at least she had some control and her impact on their life would be a fleeting blip.

The family filtered in, ready to go all dressed and by the door. The last to approach was Stef.

"OK - all ready? Let's get going. Evan you're going on the bike, yes? We won't all be able to fit on the way back otherwise."

"Yes..." he replied sleepily. "Just need to find my keys."

Michelle's hand twitched, at least she had thought enough to hide the keys to rule out his being in control of the bike.

"You doing OK there, dummy?" Stef teased. "You sure you'll not be too stressed to ride? We can make two trips..." she suggested as he shrugged her off.

"I'm fine - I never get on it if I feel funny about it. You guys go, I got them out before...I want you to get good seats - I'll be right behind you."

The family agreed and left as Evan bumbled around looking for his keys.

"Do you think we should have let him have those two beers? He looks kind of drowsy" Lena whispered to Stef who shook her head.

"He's fine, he has more than that usually without even feeling it. They've got barely any alcohol in them. I think he's just over-tired from all this stressing. He'll wake up a bit when he goes outside."

He had felt the stress lifting and snuck one more beer. Michelle's pill working he was losing his sense of perception. He felt slightly dizzy and lazily looked for his keys but he was losing energy. He sat down. Five minutes wouldn't hurt.

**NB: Made one small change since original posting - _Guest _comment pointed out the danger of Evan riding the bike spiked. What I'd forgotten to put in (but have now added) is that Evan couldn't find his keys because Michelle had hidden them to avoid that very scenario. Very good point though - thanks for pointing it out.**

* * *

_**Chapter 37 Preview: Jude wows in the play but Michelle's plans have a damning effect on Kasey and Evan.**_

_**"He's absolutely wasted. Look I don't have time for this. These kids have worked way too hard! Go home, Evan!" Lesley whispered harshly her eyes flaring.**_

_**"He can't go home alone like this...I'll take him through to one of the classrooms to sit it out till after the play. Then Lena and Stef can sort him."**_

_**"Thank you Michelle." she responded.**_


	38. 5:3 Caught In The Web

**First off - just want to apologise slightly for not making the keys situation clear in the last chapter. I never wanted to give the impression that Michelle ever risked Evan driving drugged - I just forgot to mention in it that she was the one who had hidden his keys (that was why I was putting so much stress on him having lost them). I have added it now though so thanks to those who highlighted it. In her screwed up way Michelle is trying to protect Evan from being hurt (by Carl) so that would never have been something she wanted to risk.**

**OK - Here is my least favourite chapter (the Jude parts not included in that). I flipped so many times whether to do this or not but I decided it was necessary for the next section. Michelle's psychology may be hard to keep up with here but that is deliberate to show the confusion she's having between her morality, her fear and the way the Fosters have touched her conscience.**

** I'm expecting a bit of backlash about this but I would request you direct any anger to the characters rather than at me - it is just a story and I feel guilty enough as it is. ****Bigger picture - trust me. This had to happen to facilitate other exchanges that will happen (some sweet and important).**

**As this chapter is horrible I am quite willing to post the next tonight if people want it? None of the next few chapters are nice but they all have nice bits in them which resolve the story a little more each time. And thanks to _TheTBone_ for the last minute informal beta-ing again.**

**OK - bracing myself...**

* * *

Jude tugged away at his costume. It felt like it didn't fit. It felt like it fit yesterday for the dress rehearsal. Why didn't it fit today? He tried to ignore it going through his lines again. He knew this play inside out. His heart didn't like him to think it though. That must be why it kept thumping in his ear. He'd felt sick all day. Nothing was worth this. He should just back out now. No. This was his moment.

Callie approached him and put her arms over his shoulders. He jerked slightly with fright, completely oblivious to the world around him. She looked at him in the mirror. She could feel his nerves. Callie always felt Jude's nerves.

His body relaxed as she cup his body in her arms and kissed the side of his head.

"Whatever happens - which will be good either way - you are amazing." she whispered.

"What if I forget my lines?"

"Then the audience get an exclusive version." she joked flicking his cheek as he smiled. He put his hand on the arm that rested over his shoulder.

"I love you buddy." she said kissing him again before ruffling his hair as he smiled and nodded his reciprocation. His costume somehow felt like it fit again.

"Ten minutes guys!" Mariana chimed clapping excitedly as she could see outside filling up. "So excited. Jude you're going to blow them away! Moms are here with the others."

"Is Evan coming through before the show? He said he'd come say hi."

"Don't worry - he'll be here." Callie assured him as she nervously looked at her phone. "I'll just go see..."

"Evan through yet?" Callie asked Lesley.

"I was about to ask you the same thing...I told him if he was coming through to be no later than ten mins before." she said while fixing one of the costumes.

"I'll go ask Kasey."

Callie worked her way through the audience from the side and spotted her family. They were quite near the front but didn't want to sit too close and put off Jude.

"Hey - Evan come with you?" She asked.

Kasey shrugged, phone to her ear.

"Been trying to get hold of him - he couldn't find his keys. Don't know if he maybe had to walk or something..."

"Well he doesn't have much time. I hope he doesn't turn up late! I'll just tell Jude he'll say hi at the intermission. Can you tell him?

"Of course." Lena added as Callie returned to her post back stage.

"Set's looking awesome by the way!" Jesus shouted after her as she smiled her thanks looking back.

"Wouldn't mind a go swinging from that wire..." he added under his breath to Kasey

"Do it and we'll leave you strung up there." Stef responded as the others laughed.

"I'm sure Evan will let you have a go if you...never mind." Kasey diverted as Stef threw her a look. "And that would be if he isn't in a ditch somewhere..." she added typing away furiously after another failed call.

"I'll have a check." Stef whipped out her phone and noted his location still being at the house.

"Still home..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, as could you please switch off all cell phones as we transport you..." a voice came over the PA and continued the setup as the lights dimmed.

"Maybe he's walking and left his phone at home..." Lena suggested as Stef signalled for Kasey to put off her phone. "Now come on - let's enjoy! You can kick his butt later." she nodded as Kasey folded her phone away in to her pocket to free up her hands to clap.

The first half of the play went off without a hitch and all of the Fosters were brimming with pride at Jude's performance. Evan having still not emerged was a sticking point for Kasey however, as well as most of the others.

"OK - now I'm worried. Gonna check the GPS again." Stef commented as Kasey retrieved her phone too.

"Guys, maybe he's just had enough of it and didn't have the heart to tell us? He has sat through 2 dress rehearsals and several others." Brandon commented folding his arms.

The family ignored the suggestion as Stef once again noted his location to be unchanged. "What can he still be doing there? I'll call the landline. That'll ring if his phone is on silent."

Evan jerked awake as the unfamiliar ring filled the room.

"Shit!" He gasped as he tried to locate the ringing. He had 7 missed calls from Kasey but it wasn't his cell.

He ran over to where it was coming from.

"_Evan?_"

"Stef?" He coughed sleepily. "Mrs F! The time...I..."

"_What the hell are you playing at? Are you OK?_"

"Yes...I mean...I'm still looking for my keys..." he could feel his brain a bit patchier than before. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he was feeling light headed because of the nerves.

"_You've missed the entire first half!_"

"I'm going to walk..." He said bluntly out loud but more as an instruction to himself realising there was no way he could get on his bike like this even if he did have his keys. "I'll be there...just late..."

"_OK..._" Stef said slightly concerned. "_Just hurry up, Mister._" She hung up eyebrow raised. "_We can hide you missing the first half from Jude but not being here at the end may be pretty hard to explain._"

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as Kasey at her equally confused.

"He...he was still looking for his keys. He sounded like he'd been asleep...this is just weird."

"He only had a couple of those light beers right...?" Kasey added as both her Moms looked at her.

"Far as we know..." Lena commented.

"If he had any more we may be in trouble - he loses his judgement pretty fast after a 3 or 4...he may have had a stronger one when we left and then..." Kasey sighed. She knew Evan better than anyone. One or two would be fine but once he started getting the taste he could become sloppy."

"He wouldn't ride if he...?" Lena's eyes flared open in fear.

Kasey shook her head. "No, no. He's never done anything that stupid."

Stef was still trying to get her head around him drinking more after they left.

"He said he was going to walk." Stef added. "He's coming to a school play though - surely..."

"He's not working with the kids directly though tonight...and doesn't have any responsibilities...that was all in the rehearsals. He is a college boy remember. He's used to going to things half cut. We often have..."

Kasey noted Stef and Lena's condemning looks as she quickly changed her phrasing. "I mean...he often has a few drinks before we go places." she chuckled guiltily as Jesus smirked.

"Well you better be wrong..." Stef warned "Or he'll have more than a sore head in the morning I can tell you."

* * *

"Are you sure it was OK? I could have sworn I missed a line."

"Jude you were brilliant! Keep that up the Tony Awards will be knocking!" Mariana clapped.

"Jude! Fantastic! You have them in the palm of your hand!" Lesley chimed rubbing a circle on his back with her hand.

"Has Evan come through yet? I wanna know what it was like from the audience."

Callie looked out to the audience nervously having still seen the empty seat the last time she checked.

"I'm sure he'll be through if he can" she said hopefully as Jude nodded. "Did you hear them laugh after giving the potion to Lysander instead? I had to try so hard not to laugh at their reaction."

"You deserved the laugh!" Callie beamed squeezing his shoulders affectionately.

"Five minute call guys!" Lesley informed them bobbing through the crowd of students.

"OK - you better get ready to blow them away again, buddy! By the way, Stef texted through. Said you look and sound great!"

Jude smiled and took a deep breath.

"OK - here goes. _I think I can, I think I can._" he whispered to himself as Mariana and Callie exchanged a smile.

"All the props are in order for part 2." Michelle announced wandering through.

"Right - we better get back to our positions."

The students buzzed around to their designated spots and got ready as the lights dimmed once again.

Before long there was a small crash in the back of one of the drama rooms, only just audible from the wings but luckily not quite loud enough to ruin the flow of the play.

Lesley swung her head round and moved on to investigate. Her face flared up with anger as she identified the source.

"Evan! Are you drunk?" Lesley whispered harshly.

"I...I don't know - I don't think...I didn't have that many..."

Her eyes flashed with rage as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the way harshly out of the view of any children.

"How many did you have?" she scolded.

"Like...I...I don't remember." he slurred lazily squinting.

"Lesley...they need you for..._Evan?_" Michelle acted confused as she saw him. Her heart thumped and she gulped. This was happening.

"He's wasted. Look, I don't have time for this. These kids have worked way too hard. Go home, Evan!" she whispered harshly her eyes flaring.

"He can't go home alone like this...I'll take him through to one of the classrooms to sit it out till after the play. Then Lena and Stef can sort him."

"Thank you Michelle." she responded with a sigh, half watching what was happening on stage.

"OK - let's get you in here."

"I need to talk to Jude! Wish him good luck."

"Yeah honey, I don't think you'll be seeing him."

Evan rubbed his forehead drowsily. "Why do I screw everything up?" he cursed himself. " I don't understand!" he said punching the desk as he walked in.

Michelle nervously sat him down. The guilt was eating away at her. It was all for the bigger picture though - she had continued to tell herself that all evening. Maybe this would be enough. She didn't need to follow through with the next step. The next step that could either make or break everything. But then if she did at least she would be the villain too. Maybe this strategy was a way for her to be punished as well. They would no doubt see her as the bad guy too whatever she said - and she deserved the hatred. She didn't deserve Stef being concerned about her welfare or Lena asking about her feelings.

"OK Evan, I need you to stay here, OK? You think you've screwed up - the only way you can begin to make this up to them is to stay here, got it?"

He nodded before putting his face in his hands.

"I don't understand. I only had a couple..."

Michelle bit her lip. She had to pull herself together. Stop letting this guilt creep in. Why was this happening now? The endless seesaw. She took a deep breath. She didn't owe Evan anything. What should it matter to her if he's stupid enough to make himself fair game. She was trying to survive.

"You had 7 or 8 Evan. You told me before..."

He looked up at her eyes, his squinted in fear.

"8? I...I _did_?"

"Yes...you said just before. You had meant to just have a couple to ease your nerves but you kept going."

"I don't remember."

"OK look, you just sit back and try and sleep it off. Well come get you later."

"Its blurry..."

"It's the beer." she brushed his hair back as he placed his head against the wall and drifted off again. She took a deep breath. This would be fine. It would work.

The family had become so engrossed in the performance even Stef was whooping in excitement at the dialogue. Jude hadn't put a foot wrong and quiet exchanges of compliments flew off the lips of every audience member. The whole production had been flawless.

"Callie - " Michelle whispered as soon as Jude was no longer on stage. She dreamily turned.

"I think we're gonna have a problem." she explained as Callie's expression changed to intrigue.

"Evan showed up - he's very drunk."

Callie's expression morphed into flat out confusion.

"How the hell did that happen? That's not like him! He was so excited..."

"I think that may have been the problem. Drowning his nerves?" Michelle suggested.

"Idiot!" she scolded. "Kasey is gonna flip - not to mention Stef and Lena!"

"That's why I thought you should know first."

"OK - where is he?"

"Back classroom -"

Callie nodded. "I'll go check on him after the play. Jude's about to be on again and I'm not going to risk missing him because Evan can't hold his beer."

Michelle nodded. Tonight may be the last night anyone in that family spoke to her again - but she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Carl wouldn't like that either. She needed to be able to keep an eye on things. Still - it was catch 22 whatever she did. He had put her in an impossible situation.

The final lines of Jude's monologue rang out and the audience exploded. The cheers and whoops resounded around the hall and every member of the Foster family was on their feet.

Callie wiped back a small tear as she watched his face light up and he took his bow. He flushed pink, shaking and emotional himself to hear the applause. The resounding applause.

Callie waited for him to emerge before giving him a huge hug, lifting him off the floor. "I'm so proud of you - you killed it!"

"Thanks sis!" he beamed as more students approached to pass on their congratulations. Michelle noted Callie's availability and watched her carefully as she disappeared to the audience. It was now or never.

If the pill had worked at the right pace Evan's vision would be blurry and disorientated. Carl had given her one that would take a few hours before any serious effects would take place so that she could assure he got to the right place. By now however he wouldn't know what was happening or be able to tell the subtleties of the person he was talking to. It was all resting on this.

Michelle slipped into the room as he sat dozed in the chair she had left him in.

"Evan, Dummy." she whispered sweetly.

"Evan, we've come to get you."

He rolled his head down trying to focus but the lights blazed in his eyes.

"Kasey?" he mumbled.

"Yes...it's me."

"I'm so sorry, Kasey!" he slurred. I don't know what happened I..."

"Shhh!" Michelle whispered as he still winced in the light. "Its OK."

She pulled him up off the chair and embraced him in a hug.

"You seem different...what's happening."

"You're drunk..."

She kissed him and he willingly latched on to her lips. A fire took over him. This was different but he couldn't figure out how. When he kissed Kasey it was perfection. It filled his body with calm and purpose. This kiss was fiery and lustful. His head fuzzed to and fro as the confusion in his brain tried to challenge his primal instincts. What had come over Kasey? Michelle guided him backwards towards the wall and swing herself round so she was against it. She had practiced this before but rarely with someone so drunk or so faithful.

"You're not mad?" he made out still wincing in the strong light. Or maybe she was - maybe this was how she kissed when she was really mad with him.

"No." Michelle responded trying to keep words to a minimum.

Every cell in his body flashing warning signs were silenced by the drug that flooded through his bloodstream. He pressed her up against the wall as the door swung open.

"Evan get off!" Michelle yelled pushing him off.

"Oh my God!" Callie screeched unable to hide her shock. She ran over to them and pulled Evan off shoving him into a nearby table. He stumbled and stretched his eyes, wrought with confusion.

"He just sprung on me!" Michelle gasped wiping her lips. Callie looked between them enraged as Evan staggered up off the table.

"Michelle?! It...Kasey...I..."

"Evan...how could you..._her_...?" Callie stuttered completely distressed.

A whimper rang out from the doorway as both Callie and Michelle swung round.

Kasey stood there, tears prickling her eyes gasping for words.

"Kasey!" Evan bound forward as she grabbed his shirt and shoved him back. Her eyes were set on target.

She stormed over to Michelle and dragged her off the wall shoving her back before slapping her across the face. Michelle swung round trying to defend herself. "He thought I was you - he sprung on me!" she pleaded before Kasey dragged her towards her again - 3 years of rage flooding her veins. Callie tried to pull them apart as Michelle fought back clawing at Kasey.

It took a stronger force to tear them apart as Stef swooped in cupping a flailing Kasey around the waist and pulling her into a hug from behind, restricting her arms in a tight lock of hers. She held her tight and turned her slowly until she had her fully wrapped in her arms as Kasey cried. Stef hadn't seen what had happened but she could piece it together quite fast and stared at a Evan, horrified who simply gawped, still shroud in confusion as to what he had done.

Lena arrived onto the scene with Jesus and Brandon as Michelle ran out past them. Whatever fallout this created she couldn't witness it - she had done her bit and the endless conflict in her brain was too much to see the consequences first hand. She no longer took any pride in her successes. Brandon tried to grab her as she ran past and his eyes locked on Evan. Lena, anticipating his next move, grabbed him. "Get him out!" she barked at Jesus who quickly guided Brandon out of the room.

Evan rubbed his eyes pressing them back into his forehead. He was crying as well as the full gravity hit his ever deteriorating brain.

"It was...I thought..." he rocked on the edge of the table and smacked the back of his head in frustration.

Stef signalled Callie over to her as she handed Kasey over to her. Callie pulled her into a hug of her own and rubbed her back taking her over to the corner of the room.

Stef looked at Lena and strode over to Evan dragging him up by the arm and out into the hallway.

**I'm sorry. Oh how I hate this part. You were warned though...and at least someone _finally_ slapped Michelle.**

**I really needed to drive a wedge between Evan and the family temporarily and in order to keep him in character this was my only solution. I assure you though, although there will be a lot of fall out chapters over this Michelle won't be getting away with things much longer. Almost all of the remaining chapters (though there are still a lot to come) will be taking place over one week in story timeline and the relevant characters will be on to her one by one over this "episode".**

* * *

_**Chapter 37: The family faces the fall-out, Kasey and Evan make a tough decision and Kasey gets comfort from an unexpected source.**_

_**Stef took a deep breath and guided him off the floor sitting him on the bed. She was about to say some words before she froze and simply sighed.**_

_**"You can't make me stay here." he whimpered. "I need to get out of her way."**_

_**Stef bit her lip. "It's up to you and Kasey." she yielded, powerless. She realised that regardless of how protective she was - this was not her call to make, not for Evan or Kasey. It was beyond her. **_


	39. 5:4 Morning Is Broken

**OK - I'll pos****t** **t**onigh******t**. Afraid **t**his ma**y** leave **y**ou wi**t**h a cliff hanger over **t**he weekend **t**hough as I ma**y** no**t** be able **t**o pos**t** Sa**t**urda**y**. **T**here are going to be several fall-out chapters now. Several characters will be focussed in them as they all react differently but all overlap. There are obviously going to be a lot of arguments and a lot of tension but I promise that I have included a lot of heart to hearts too as that is the main reason I wanted to have the angst - for the reconciliations and interactions that can be produced. Also why it was done in a way that did affect them all - hard as it was to write it that way. We'll be zoning in on Michelle one character at a time as it's happening though...and trust me - this happening to Evan is what is most likely going to give him what he needs to be a hero...

* * *

Stef pulled him towards the nearest exit and threw him out into the night. He stumbled over onto the side and she followed him as he rolled onto the sidewalk.

She dragged him back up again as he stuttered through his anguish.

"I...I thought she was Kasey."

Stef pulled him over to a nearby bench and pushed him down as he collapsed his head into his hands.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!" she raged.

He couldn't find any words other than what he had already said. He repeated them over and over.

"Damnit Evan! What...how did you get...how many did you drink?"

"I don't..a lot...I think. I don't remember it...I don't...Kasey"

Stef put her hand on her forehead, her heart thumping. She had no idea what to do. She had never seen her baby girl so distraught. She was burning with anger at the culprit but he was practically unconscious to the world, she couldn't leave him alone in such a state. She was close to taking him to the station to let him spend another night in a cell, drag him out in the morning, but she knew she couldn't abuse her power. Lena approached and put her arm on her shoulder as she shook her head angrily.

"Kasey?" she whispered.

"With Callie."

Both women sighed and looked at Evan.

"I'm going to walk him back and leave him in the basement. I can't leave him alone in this state on the streets, God knows where he will end up. Give me at least 20 minutes to get him back."

Lena nodded. "Best not tell the kids."

"He's gonna wish we'd left him in a ditch come morning." Stef spat before taking another breath and calming her voice. "You take care of..."

Lena nodded and rubbed her shoulders before heading back into the school.

"Right." Stef said dauntingly as she dragged him up again throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"No!" Evan yelled and tried to run as Stef caught him. "I can't go to your house! Don't make me go! I can't do that to her. I need to leave!" he slurred as she forced him back into her hold.

"You'll go when we tell you to." she said sternly and hopped slightly forcing him into a walk.

* * *

The morning broke and Evan had an early morning wake up call.

He groaned as the light was flicked on. He had only vague recollection of the night before but he had hoped it was a nightmare. He had never had a hangover this bad in his life.

Stef stormed into his room and whipped the comforter off him.

"Get up." she whispered harshly.

He blinked in the light and tried to find his voice.

"Stef...I...Mrs F...what happened?"

The obliviousness enraged her even more. He didn't even remember the pain he had caused.

"What happened? You broke my daughter's heart - that's what happened!" the only thing keeping her from ripping him apart was the fear one of the kids would hear her.

He gulped down and rubbed his temples.

"I just...I don't remember."

"No! Because you were wasted. You got absolutely wasted before a school play and then kissed Brandon's girlfriend! Not to mention Kasey's mortal enemy! What in...I can't even find the words Evan!"

He propelled himself off the bed.

"I have to get out of here." he gasped, the full reality hammering him down. Stef grabbed him.

"Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ run away from this!"

"Well how can I stay here! How can I..." his voice broke.

"She means everything to me Stef - everything! She's my world!" He stormed around the room grabbing his things. "She deserves..I just..." he swiped the bag he was packing across the room and crawled down into a ball. "This doesn't make any sense!" he yelled.

"Her! She did this! She must...I...Damnit!" he kicked the bag again from his sitting position as Stef flapped her own arms down. She had no idea how to react to this situation. She knew he was referring to Michelle but still unsure of what had actually unfolded. She was desperate to defend Kasey - fighting the urge to beat Evan into a pulp for hurting her but could see the regret in his face beating him up harder than she ever could.

She took a deep breath and guided him off the floor sitting him on the bed. She was about to say some words before she froze and simply sighed.

"You can't make me stay here." he whimpered. "I need to get out of her way."

Stef bit her lip. "It's up to you and Kasey." she yielded, powerless. She realised that regardless of how protective she was - this was not her call to make, not for Evan or Kasey. It was beyond her. She stormed out of the room unable to face looking at this any more.

Evan rolled back onto the bed. This was not right. He had no clue what had happened but he trusted his love for Kasey. He had never got so drunk that he would ever hurt her. He had been on benders harder than he thought his liver could take and he had never betrayed her. There was one person who had featured too much in his life recently that he didn't put there - and he would get to the bottom if it. Whatever Michelle had done to him he would find out and he would clear his name. He would fight for her like he had always sworn he would.

The kids morosely gathered for breakfast. There was no-one in the family the events had spared. Jude's entire performance had been overshadowed by the drama that had followed, warranting anger from Mariana and Callie and Jesus was left trying to process his unbending loyalty to Evan in the wake of it all.

Kasey was last to emerge as Lena tried to help the mood by sparking comments about Jude's performance. He shrugged them off.

Stef was too engrossed in the memory of the night before and the exchange she had just had with Evan. He had remained neatly tucked away trying to recall even smudges of memory - it was all completely blank. The last thing he really remembered had been the others leaving, everything after was a blank bar a few dream like sequences. Kasey and Michelle brawling, Stef dragging him home. Everything else complete darkness.

Nobody quite knew how to greet her. They were surprised she'd come down at all but she was stronger than that. She would not let this defeat her.

"He's downstairs isn't he?" was the first thing she said after a painful few moments of silence.

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"He was in a bad way. We couldn't leave him by himself." Stef responded. "Whatever next...it's up to you..." she said into her coffee, barely able to say them.

"He's here? Right now?" Brandon piped up, anger creeping in.

Stef looked at him mildly shocked. She had barely thought about Brandon. Her increasing disdain for Michelle had eclipsed most feelings toward their relationship and she was hit with guilt for forgetting about his feelings. It was swiftly replaced with fear however as he pushed himself off his chair and stormed towards the basement. Jesus leapt up at the same time however and pulled him back.

"What are you gonna do Brandon? Fight him?" he yelled as Brandon pushed him off.

"He forced himself on Michelle!" Brandon fired back, exasperated.

"You believe that?" Jesus' bitterness towards Michelle was showing as Brandon looked back horrified.

"What are you saying?"

"That he wouldn't do that!" Jesus responded. Kasey dropped her spoon down and put her hand on her face. Stef stood up ready to intervene as Brandon stepped forward towards Jesus.

"OK, we need to calm this down." Lena said raising her palms.

"I'm so sick of everyone defending him and making Michelle out to be the bad guy! He had her up against the wall, Callie saw them!"

"Well sure, like she wouldn't want you to think that!"

Brandon lurched forward and shoved Jesus as Stef pulled him back.

"That is enough! Both of you. Calm down or go to your rooms. Now!"

Brandon swung round and faced her. "He is not staying in this house!" he demanded as Evan sheepishly emerged from the stairs.

"I'm not."

The family gulped round and stared at him.

Kasey fought off more tears. She thought she was cried out but seeing him brought it all back.

"OK guys, let's move it through to the living room." Lena shepherded the kids not involved away from the scene leaving only Kasey and Brandon and a resilient Stef who refused to budge.

Brandon could have smacked him but he held back knowing the only person more upset than him was Kasey. His protective instinct over her outshone his own desires for now - plus Stef was hovering mere feet away and he knew she wouldn't condone violence.

"You say the word and I'm gone."

Evan challenged her looking at Kasey, fighting back tears.

Kasey couldn't fight hers back quite as well.

"I don't want you to go Evan..." she said through the now free flowing tears. Stef put her hand on Brandon's shoulder as a tear now escaped down Evan's cheek.

She sucked back 3 short breaths.

"...but I don't want you to stay." her voice broke as she turned away and Evan now couldn't fight his back completely.

He nodded and grabbed the bag he had left around the corner.

Before walking out he turned back. "It's not ending like this." he said. "I promise you." he finished as he left.

Brandon took a few deep breaths before storming out himself up the stairs. Stef bit her lips together and pulled Kasey into a hug as she broke down further.

"I know." she consoled her, pulling her close. "I know."

Evan did his best to stay composed leaving the house but the emotions were making him shake. He produced his phone.

"Stuey, I need a favour." He said quickly trying to hide the quivers in his voice. "I need to probe your knowledge. Dealers. Yep." he winced in the morning light. "And I need a sofa."

* * *

Kasey sat on her bed in silence. Her head hurt from the crying but she had stopped a bit before. Callie had stayed with her for a while but decided to give her some space alone to think things through. She hadn't broken up with Evan but their relationship hung by a thread and she had so many new fears and issues to face she needed time to understand what she wanted.

She tried to understand if there had been more to it or not. She couldn't believe that Evan would cheat on her with Michelle. It wasn't in his nature. It was because he was drunk. Was that what she was mad at? That he would get so drunk? This was strange though. She had seen Evan drunk many times. Maybe he had been dabbling in drugs again. Maybe there had been more to the pot? Had she misunderstood him this whole time? No, that wasn't possible. The thoughts all nagged away at her. She found herself going round in circles. Taunting circles. Her train was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. She turned and shouted for them to come in and was a little surprised to find Jude the source of it.

"Hey..." she responded, her voice cracking having not said anything aloud for a while.

"Can I come in?" he whispered sheepishly as she moved up and patted the place next to her on her bed.

He closed the door and joined her awkwardly putting his hand on her knee. She flickered a smile at his timidity and sweetness. He was long in the family now but there were still some quirks that he would never shake.

"I'll not ask if you're OK because I figure it's a bit of a stupid question."

She laughed a little at his bluntness but welcomed the honesty.

"You know a lot of people have been talking about me." she responded. "are you OK?" she asked brushing back his hair.

He looked up at her slightly shocked.

"Well we sort of stole your thunder last night. I'm sorry things happened that way. It hurts even more to know we ruined your special night." she explained realising Jude was confused at the remark.

Jude looked up at her with a timid smile. "I don't think anything could take away that night from me Kasey. I mean..." he stuttered worrying he would come off as conceited. " not that I'm not really sad for you, I mean - "

"It's OK Jude," she laughed. "Go on, we're talking about you remember."

He chuckled a little. "I just...I've never felt like that before. So comfortable in my own skin. Well, in Puck's skin I guess..."

Kasey now was laughing again, for the first time forgetting the aching.

"Maybe you are a fairy." she said with a smile. "It would explain how you manage to light up out family even at the worst times." she teased affectionately as he nustled his head on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about Evan, Kasey." he said after a few minutes of silence. "Want me to give Michelle a donkey's head? I can try." Kasey laughed through a tear and kissed his head. She would get through this one way or another.

_**Chapter 39 Preview: Kasey concerns Lena, Callie tries to help Brandon and Jesus' search for Evan lands him in trouble**_

_**On the flipside, why couldn't he be there for Evan? What if this was his time to step up for him. To repay the favour. He needed to find him. Stef could find him but Stef was determined not to get involved. He looked blankly across the room thinking. He saw Stef's phone. He shouldn't have phoned Evan, he should have tracked him, seen where he was and talked to him in person. But...Stef's phone could do that too.**_


	40. 5:5 Broncos

**Thanks for the response to the last 2 chapters - I was super nervous about them as I know this is hard for Evan fans (I'm his biggest!). **

************** A few things came up in reviews and PMs and again, if some are thinking it others might so I will mention it here publicly as well.**

**Re. Brandon - remember the poor bloke hasn't seen what we have and he is drawn to try and help the broken. He's very loyal and if you think about what he has seen she hasn't actually done anything wrong (well apart from having him under the thumb but I know a lot of less horrible people who are guilty of that...). This episode will be a tough one for him.**

**Re. Michelle getting busted - ****A lot of people wanting Michelle caught out and it will happen over this episode (which will probably all be posted over the next week) but I'm not rushing it - there are too many juicy interactions to come on the way. Michelle actually has a pretty rough episode too as her activities start to tear her apart. She'll get sloppy - I promise - but all in good time.**

******During the pot episode people wanted Jesus to get in trouble with Stef (and that is still to come) but I've thrown some more trouble in for him too to bring a Jesus/Stef interaction forward for you. He will be main focus these two chapters.**

******Finally - I love hearing all of your theories, suggestions and hopes. The story is pretty tightly formed now so I may not be able to do them any more (even if sometimes they are better than what I have) but if I can I will still try and work in elements from them - especially if they are interaction based.**

******Anyway, that's enough from me. I love the comments and the reviews so do keep them up and thanks for sticking this out with me!**

* * *

Sunday evening had rolled around and an eerie silence thundered through the house. The older twins had barely left their respective rooms and Mariana and Callie had taken Jude to the cinema as a celebratory trip after the play - also as a welcome distraction.

"Hey - can you check my math?" Kasey poked her head around Lena's bedroom door. She was folding laundry and looking rather surprised.

"Your math?"

"Well, the test is next week. I figured I best do something now I have no life."

Lena sat back and patted the space on the bed next to her.

"Looks good to me. Your drawing at the sides are becoming better too." she teased nudging Kasey in the side lightly.

"You seem better today. The clouds clearing a bit?" Lena asked after studying her dazed face.

"A little." Kasey shrugged. "So you think I'll be fine?"

Lena sighed. She could see Kasey was avoiding the issue. She had never voluntarily come to her for math and every time Evan had been vaguely mentioned in the last couple days conversation had diverted. She decided against pushing it any further and simply pushed back some of Kasey's hair. "You'll do fine honey." she whispered hoping Kasey would pick up on the dual meaning.

* * *

Callie poked her head around Brandon's door after they had returned from their movie. He hadn't noticed her arrival as he tapped away at his keyboard. She watched him angrily thump a selection in frustration after hitting what she imagined was a wrong note.

"Not sure that's a better version." she joked heaving herself onto his bed as he swung round.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there..." he mumbled.

"Barely seen you out of here the last couple days. Dare I ask if you've spoken to Michelle yet ?"

"What does anyone care if I have? Do you want to know if it's too soon to have a family rendition of _Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead_?" he grumbled back.

"Wow. Well I'm trying to be supportive but OK, feel free to cut us all out if you prefer to stew."

Callie replied calmly moving off the bed as Brandon shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry - that was uncalled for. I'm just...so _frustrated_ with everything."

"You can be mad at everyone as much as you want you know, it's not going to change the fact that you're also concerned that Jesus and Kasey's accusations aren't unfounded."

He twitched his head to the side in discomfort. He had been on the defensive but it was mainly because he really couldn't decide whether he held Michelle accountable or not. How could he know? He couldn't believe she would but he wasn't completely stupid. He knew her reputation - at the same time though he didn't want to fall into the group of people who judged her by her past. He had tried to avoid making his decision by avoiding her.

"Callie, you saw the situation. You were the one who said he had her pinned up against the wall."

"Yes. That is what I saw. No getting around it."

"So if that is the case everyone is vilifying her for something she hasn't done! Something she was the victim in."

Callie sighed.

"Maybe so - and_ if_ so, that is bad. But there were only two people in the room Brandon - and only one who was fully conscious. She's the only one who can answer your questions. No one can tell you how you should feel, but you do need to figure out what it is and lashing out at everyone else won't help."

He sighed. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know but something about it coming from someone else was important to his thought process.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked earnestly. "Evan kissed my girlfriend. He betrayed my sister - I can't just be expected to not get angry about that?" he said much more calmly but still frustrated.

"Everyone is mad at Evan. What happens with that will not be for you to figure out, or any of us apart from Kasey for that matter. All you need to decide is what happens with Michelle. The rest you'll just have to play by ear based on what Kasey does."

"I know." he pushed himself round on his chair. "Still think I'll wait till school to see her though - I just don't want to face her yet." He turned to Callie as she climbed off his bed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you...thanks for this." he mumbled. She nodded and patted his back as she left.

* * *

Jesus rocked on his feet pushing himself against the counter. "So no one has talked to him?"

"Jesus, leave it." Stef sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as Jesus followed her as she moved around the kitchen.

"That's it. We've just cut him off after one stupid kiss. Not even letting him give an explanation?"

"Jesus. This is between Kasey and Evan. No-one else. Now please, can we change the subject."

"No! Don't pretend that you can't do anything. You just don't want to." he shot back thumping the table as Stef gawped sternly.

"OK, you need to cool it or you're going to find yourself in hot water, young man. That's no way to speak to anyone, let alone your mother."

Jesus huffed in frustration. "Nobody has even checked where he is - if he's safe. How can you go so quickly from taking him in to throwing him out?"

"Have you forgotten what happened on Friday?" Stef fired back finally losing her cool.

"He got a bit drunk and that bitch took advantage."

Stef closed her eyes to try and maintain composure. She didn't entirely disagree with Jesus but was trying her hardest not to pick sides. She had seen the way Michelle was around Evan. She had warned him so many times and didn't believe for a second that she was innocent in this situation - she was sure that Brandon would see sense, he had to, but also knew that pushing it may well push him towards her. Evan had been stupid though. He had too frequently got careless - especially when he was drunk and she couldn't think of any other explanation as to how all of the empty cans of beer had ended up in the recycling. He made his bed when he made that decision to drown his nerves and having been married to a man who relied on drink too much. Even if Evan was young and nowhere near the levels of dependence Mike had been she would fully support Kasey if she didn't want to live with that as his crutch.

She looked back to Jesus.

"That's it. Enough. I mean it this time - one more word and you can spend the rest of the night cooling down in your room. Tensions are high Jesus, I don't need any more kids at eachother's throats. You need to put your feelings aside and let your siblings have time to process theirs.

He shook his head and stormed out. This was getting nowhere.

He picked up his cell and toyed with calling Evan. He had tried talking to Kasey but she found a way of changing the subject every time and it was too painful to push it and see her so sad. He was angry with Evan but he couldn't shake the feeling that this had more to do with Michelle. It was too much of a coincidence that she was the one in there with him. He finally pressed the call button and it rang through. He tried again and it once again rang to machine. He called one more time before he finally answered.

"Jesus, what is it?" Evan responded, flustered.

"I want to talk man, this just...I can't take this."

"Jesus, I can't talk to you. Your family would go mad. I need to sort some things out."

Jesus shook his leg violently. "What things? You know this isn't right. Why aren't you standing up for yourself? I'm going to tell them about the pot. If they knew that..."

"Jesus! Its got nothing to do with that. Your Moms don't need any more to deal with - not to mention Kasey! Please. Look, I appreciate your support but there's stuff I need to..."

"What? I can help you. Please! Everything has gone to hell since you left!"

"_Jesus!_" Stef yelled harshly as she caught him red handed and knew instantly who he was talking to.

"Give me the phone, now!"

"Jesus, just go. It'll be fine, I promise."

Stef started to approach him, her eyes blazing as he reluctantly pulled the phone down hearing Evan had hung up. He handed it to her roughly.

"This is bullshit." he mumbled to himself.

Stef exhaled again. She didn't have the energy to yell at him for his language. The last few days had sapped everything out of her. She stared at his sorrowful face. He looked so lonely that even if she did have the energy she couldn't be mad at him.

"Jesus. Please. I'm begging you, just let them process this. I know you miss him but this is not for you to..."

"Will you all just stop acting like he is just some guy down the road? He's part of our family now! He...you have no idea the things he's..." Jesus stuttered. He was about to tell her about the weed but he just couldn't bring himself to. Evan had told him not to, he didn't want to face that - Kasey would be so mad at him and he didn't want to lose her too. "He's a brother to me." Stef took a seat next to him on his bed letting his outburst slide again.

"There was always the possibility that Kasey and Evan would split up. You must have known that." she sighed rubbing his leg to stop its violent vibration. It broke her heart to see the impact it was having on him.

He shook his head in denial. "No. They were never meant to." he stormed off his bed as Stef collapsed down into it, arms across her forehead. Part of her wanted to find Evan and bring him back. Make them come to some kind of conclusion either way. She couldn't stand this endless tension and the impact it was having but Kasey was finally calming. Stef worried that it was strangely calm but she was coming to terms with it at least to some degree. She was making small jokes, still sensitive but out from the crying phase. Stef wasn't sure if _she_ wanted Evan back though - she missed him and she hated the fall-out but she was so angry. So furious and protective. She also didn't know how it would be in the house and knew Brandon would take a lot longer to forgive, Kasey a lot longer to heal. The only thing she knew for sure was that time in this case should be a healer, as long as there was enough support to help the kids through.

Jesus paced the kitchen furiously. What had Evan meant? He had "_some stuff to sort_". Did he have an explanation? Kasey deserved an explanation. They all did. How could he leave them now and not even try to make things right? What if Jesus needed him again? He finally had someone he felt he could trust unconditionally with anything. Someone who understood him. Someone always there for him. On the flipside, why couldn't he be there for Evan? What if this was his time to step up for him. To repay the favour. He needed to find him. Stef could find him but Stef was determined not to get involved. He looked blankly across the room thinking. He saw Stef's phone. He shouldn't have phoned Evan, he should have tracked him, seen where he was and talked to him in person. But...Stef's phone could do that too. Jesus looked at the clock. It was 8. He looked back at the phone on the kitchen counter again. He would be in so much trouble...if he was caught. She never used her phone in the house...it was hours before curfew...his heart thumped. Evan had got in a lot of trouble for him before...

"I'm going for a drive." he shouted through the house, grabbing the phone and the car keys without taking a second thought. It was decided.

Jesus set the GPS to follow to Evan's location. It was a part of town he didn't know but he knew it wasn't a good one. He knew Evan had friends all over, it was probably one of their houses. If he was finding Evan he would be safe - it wasn't as bad an area as where he had found Ana.

If he felt unsafe he could drive straight back. Evan was stationary, that was one thing. The arrow pulled closer and closer. He was now on the same street. He looked around to find somewhere to park. The only building at Evan's location was a bar. Maybe he was drowning his sorrows? That sounded like Evan - but he wasn't drunk on the phone. Jesus took a deep breath. He wasn't scared, he could fight if he needed to and he could run really fast. Besides, if he got hurt at least his Moms would probably hurt him less; he chuckled to himself trying to suppress his nerves by trivialising what he was doing. He turned the engine off and took a deep breath before leaving the car and heading towards the door. The bar was called "Broncos" and the doorway was decorated with smoking men who all glared at him as he passed. He walked confidently knowing that showing weakness would attract attention. He nodded to them as he passed, one nodded back still fixed gaze.

He entered into the bar. It was large and filled with people, mainly men but a few women, heavily made up. Curses and laughter filled the air. He looked around, hesitant to produce the phone so publically. If it got stolen Stef would murder him. He tried to blend in looking as inconspicuous as possible but it was hard being dressed much younger than most of the patrons. He desperately scoured the bar before he gasped as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a booth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Evan spat, his voice laced with fear. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this part of town is? Not to mention how dangerous your house will be for you if your Moms find out!"

"Well you wouldn't speak to me on the phone..." he whined in response.

Evan rubbed his forehead in desperation. "You have to go home. Now."

"You said we needed to stick together and stop trying to do things on our own."

"-and what do you think running after me is doing? Jesus, look - I'm trying to find out things about someone. It's dangerous enough for me to be here, I will not put you in any danger."

"This has got something to do with Michelle doesn't it?"

Evan looked around guiltily. "I..I...don't be ridiculous."

"Don't lie to me Evan! Almost every time we've been in trouble she's been there."

"That could be coincidence..."

"But it isn't!" as their voices got more heated more people in the room around then turned.

"OK, I'm taking you home. Now."

Evan pulled him up and moved to head towards the door before a terrifying sound froze them in spot.

"Nobody move! Police!"

* * *

_**Chapter 40 Preview: Jesus faces his Moms' wrath. Kasey makes a tough decision and tries to help Jesus understand her feelings.**_

_**"Picked him up at Broncos..."**_

_**Stef's eyes flared angrily as she grabbed Jesus' arm. He kept his gaze fixed to the floor.**_

_**"Broncos? As in the bar Broncos? Get in here!" She whispered harshly pulling him in next to her. He delved his hands into his pockets.**_


	41. 5:6 Protect and Serve

**OK - due to popular demand here is what would be tomorrow's chapter. If I run out of daily chapters next week though I will hold those requested it responsible :P**

**Enjoy - see you Sunday!**

* * *

"Henderson? What are you...? _Jesus?!_" Stef opened the door concerned. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Picked him up at Broncos..."

Stef's eyes flared angrily as she grabbed Jesus' arm. He kept his gaze fixed to the floor.

"Broncos? As in the _bar_ Broncos? Get in here!" She whispered harshly pulling him in next to her. He delved his hands into his pockets.

"Broncos..." She repeated again mulling over how she knew it. "Isn't that the bar where they were about to do the bust?"

"Well - the failed bust." Henderson replied with a sigh. "That's what we were doing now - couldn't find a thing."

Stef looked at Jesus horrified with her mouth hanging open. He winced to brace himself for the tirade of a lecture that was about to come.

"What in the world ...? Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is? Not to mention what you were doing in a bar anyway?"

"He was with that Evan kid. Also may be worth mentioning when I tried to call you his pocket rang."

Stef put her palm on her head and her shoulders jerked down further with every development. She wiped her lip angrily and held her hand out as Jesus fished her phone from his pocket. She snatched it off him and folded her arms.

"You have no _idea_ how much trouble you're in..." she threatened scooping her head down to try and make eye contact with him. He just turned his head away guiltily.

"Well...I better..."

Stef turned back to the Officer.

"Of course - thank you for bringing him back...sorry that the bust didn't..." her voice trailed off distracted still by the whole situation.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He winked. "Good luck, kid." He commented before turned away and Stef closed the door over leaning on it as it closed.

Jesus began to slowly walk away as her back was turned.

"Freeze!" She warned without turning causing Jesus to stop in his tracks.

"I cannot believe that you would do something as stupid and dangerous as this..."

"I just wanted to talk to him, I used your phone to..."

"That's another thing - you steal my phone and hightail out of here without so much as a word..."

"I told you I was going for a drive..."

Stef scoffed in response, biting her bottom lip.

"The idiocy and recklessness of this - not to mention the theft and disobedience of it - aside; did you not listen to a word I said earlier? It is not your call or your place to try and bring Evan..."

"Evan is not the bad guy here! You think he's bad news but he's not. Like the weed - you're still mad at him about that aren't you?" Stef furrowed her brow in genuine confusion.

"Jesus - this has nothing to do with..."

"Well what if it was mine, huh? What if it had never been his in the first place?"

Stef looked at him further baffled. Everything about his recent behaviour indicated he was trying to make up excuses to protect Evan. If she had taken any time to think back to the weed situation she would have probably picked up on some signs but she was too focussed on her current anger.

"Jesus that's ridiculous - trying to re-write history does neither of you any favours. Even if that_ was_ true this has got nothing to do with that...this has got _everything_ to do with tonight and what you have done, not what Evan has or hasn't..."

"And what, Mom?!" Jesus fired back cutting her off, the pressure building. "What are you going to do? Kick me out too?"

"Don't be...we would never kick anyone out of this house - you know that..."

"Then where the hell is Evan?!"

Stef rubbed her temples furiously in frustration. She was done trying to protect his sensitivity to the subject.

"Jesus, why can you not understand that that is not our decision - it's Kasey and..."

"Kasey hasn't made a decision!" He yelled back turning swiftly towards the door.

"No! Don't you dare walk away. We are not done - I don't care how angry you..." Stef called after him as Lena arrived at the scene.

Jesus stormed out having let the pressure erupt. He knew Stef was right and this wasn't her call but he couldn't take it. He didn't want that to be the way it was. He wanted this to have been Stef's call. He wanted to blame Stef and Lena for being mad about the pot no matter how much he knew it wasn't the case because he wanted to blame himself. If it was his fault he would be allowed to fix it. It was eating him up and he wanted a reason to say it - but he couldn't say it! His head ached with the endless battle.

Lena watched him storm past her down into what was left of Evan's room in the basement as Stef swung her body round and collapsed onto the couch, Lena hovering over.

"What the..."

"Henderson just brought Jesus back from a bar they were doing a drugs bust in. He took my phone to find Evan and followed him there." She replied bluntly.

Lena's eyes flared. The last time Jesus had run off to a dangerous part of town Stef had ended up in hospital. She took a deep breath and shook her head just as the doorbell rang.

She strode over, welcoming the distraction from having to respond but sighed as she opened it. The relief didn't stay long.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I need to explain..."

Stef jumped up and over to the door clocking the voice.

"Explain? What were you..."

Evan raised his palms to cut off Stef.

"It's my fault - he tried to call me, I hung up so he came to find me. We were leaving as soon as he arrived but then the police came and we weren't able to..."

"What were you even doing in that bar Evan? Do you realise why the police were there? The owners of that place are notorious. Why would you be mixing with that crowd?"

Evan stuttered in response not wanting to give away any of his findings before he was sure. He didn't want to panic anyone or be accused of making up stories to try and defend himself.

"I was looking for a friend...look, that doesn't matter..."

"It matters if our kids are going to be tracking you there..." Lena added furiously "not to mention your own safety..."

Neither of the parties had noticed Kasey standing in the corner of the room.

"They won't need to anymore." She said confidently as the three looked to her.

"Kasey I..."

"Evan stop. Look - I don't know what is going on..." she said through a desperate laugh "I don't know what is happening with you and I don't know what happened the other night. But I know that this - whatever _this_ is right now is not something I want." She was stewing with anger after hearing the situation he had put Jesus in but she was channelling it all into confidence to give a speech she had been debating throughout the weekend.

"Kase..."

"I need space, I need time and I need this to be not lingering over me. Maybe this was all too fast - maybe I fell too far too fast, maybe we both did and that's why it's making you do stupid things - I don't know but I can't handle this. Please just, I think it will be easier if you're just out of..." she couldn't complete the sentence but assumed the meaning would still be clear. "For a little while." She took a deep breath and held back another tear. She was too tired. Too exhausted to take any more pain, any more anger.

Evan looked down at the ground and back at her with a small nod. Maybe this was best. He had things to clear up and he didn't want the safety of any of Kasey's family at risk - Jesus turning up was enough to assure him of that. Everything else he could sort out in time.

"OK, Nerd." He responded quietly, his voice breaking, before turning. Kasey's heart jumped at the mention of his pet name for her. He paused slightly and turned back to Stef and Lena.

"Don't be too hard on Jesus - I let him down." he added before taking one last look for now at Kasey and walking out into the night.

Stef took a deep breath and closed the door. She held herself there slightly before exchanging a look with Lena and walking over to a frozen Kasey.

She pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead as she tried hard to suppress more tears.

"It'll be OK, babe." She whispered wiping one of the escaped ones away. "You'll both get past this - to another beginning. Back to one with each other or someone else just as special."

Kasey nodded as Lena joined them in their hug. They stood comforting her for a little while. She then stood up straight and took a deep breath. She would not let this get the better of her.

"Let me talk to Jesus." Kasey said after a few moments. "You can punish him or whatever, but I owe him this." Lena and Stef looked at each other before quietly nodding.

Jesus lay on Evan's bed, tossing a baseball up and down. His head pounded. He was so mixed up. He was angry with everyone, everything. The whole situation. He was especially angry at himself for making this even worse. When Evan had stood by him they had got in less trouble - he knew what he was doing. Jesus had just made everything worse for both of them in trying it himself. Evan wouldn't have screwed it up - how was he meant to learn more from Evan now he was no longer around? Then there was Kasey. His relationship with Kasey had always been so close and she was hurting. He had made it all worse. Was he being selfish trying to force Evan back in against her wishes? His moms were so mad. He was going to be grounded till college for pulling a stunt like that. Even if he could help Evan they'd never believe him now - they didn't care about the pot anymore. They only cared about Kasey and about Michelle. He threw the baseball angrily at the wall as it ricocheted down and he fixed his hand on his burning forehead.

"Don't think you want to add vandalism to your list of charges, kid." Kasey quipped having tried hard to collect herself. She was ready to put her heartache aside seeing the desperate effect it was having on her little brother. Kasey had inherited a lot from Stef, her strength of character and protectiveness being one and this had given her the ability to compartmentalise her own feelings if there was something she had to do for another. She had brought Evan into the family - she had to take responsibility for the difficulty his absence would now cause.

"Does it matter - it's not like Moms will ever let me out again."

"Well it was moronically stupid." She said accusingly, slapping his leg.

Jesus was about to protest but simply sighed down. He couldn't argue.

He flipped his body round and sat up as Kasey sat next to him. She looked around the room slightly uncomfortable at the reminder but she still pushed it aside and re-focussed.

"I've broken up with him Jesus - for now. I need this." His face dropped but he waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm sorry that it means I'm forcing you to have distance too - but if I don't have this time apart from him things may never get sorted. I don't want to lose him forever." She whispered.

Jesus looked across at her. "But you broke up...you think you'll get back together?"

"I know that if I am forced to figure out how I feel about our relationship right now, with school, with that _girl_ still in our lives, with all of this tension - that I won't be making any decisions because it's necessarily what I want. I can't promise we're going to get back together - but I can promise you that if I suffer this limbo any longer I'll lose my mind."

Jesus sighed. Kasey's honesty and integrity was shaming for him. He really had been selfish in trying to force the issue. She was angry at Evan but she hadn't abandoned him in anger.

"I'm sorry I've interfered so much." He responded, his head drooping again. "I just think that there's something..." Kasey's eyes narrowed as Jesus locked into them. It wasn't fair for him to say. Kasey had just poured her heart out to him, explaining the justified reasons why she didn't want to deal with this yet. She had put her feelings aside for him and he owed it to her to do the same. If Michelle was involved in more ways than it seemed, Kasey would find out - but it didn't have to be now. He noticed her still expectant look.

"I just think that there's something that takes over me sometimes."

Kasey put a hand on the side of his head and kissed it harshly.

"Me too. That's why we've spent so much time in this house together on weekends." She quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Just please, don't try and fix this for me. It will be fixed, but I need it to be on my terms. If you really need someone to take life advice from to keep getting you in even more trouble you can still always ask me." Jesus smiled along with her.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you, Kasey. You don't deserve this." He whispered across as Kasey gulped back.

"There's no-one who should be immune to bad things. Shit happens to us all."

Jesus nodded and squeezed her leg as Kasey nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Now, you better get upstairs to face Moms. If you stay down here they may just lock you in and be done with it - and if you want my advice. Don't argue and apologise. A lot."

Jesus closed his eyes with a reluctant smile. "I'll come for moral support, don't worry." Kasey reassured him.

Lena and Stef were leaning against the kitchen table each with a mug of tea. Their heads snapped away from their conversation as Kasey appeared with a cowering Jesus in tow.

He pulled out a chair and sat on it as Kasey went to make herself her own cup of tea and hovered indicating to Stef with her eyes that she wasn't going to go anywhere. As Evan had been a major factor in this, neither of them could protest her right to involve herself - plus it was a welcome buffer.

"I'm really sorry." He said drooping his head. "I was angry, I was upset and it clouded my judgment. That's not an excuse - it's just what happened. I interfered and I realise how much that could have hurt Kasey...and I had no right to take it out on you, Mom. I'm sorry."

Stef and Lena looked to each other. One thing you could always say about Jesus was that he was never afraid to own his mistakes.

"We are glad you understand all that." Lena said. "But it doesn't change how dangerous this was..."

"Not to mention the complete audacity of how you did it." Stef added.

"And this is the second time recently you've stormed out when we've been trying to discipline you - that has to stop, Jesus."

"I know...I'm sorry." He had clearly forgotten that misdemeanor off his list.

"Car keys, please." Stef asked as Jesus obediently fished them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"We already have your phone. Don't expect it back for a very long time..."

"Or that you'll be going anywhere you'd need it anyway any time in the next couple of weeks."

"Or maybe decade after a stunt like this..." Stef tacked on still angry at his recklessness.

Jesus bit his tongue over his bottom lip and looked down at the table.

"Don't worry bud, I'll be practically a prisoner before the SATs anyway." Kasey joked taking the seat next to him.

Lena and Stef continued their lecture about the dangers of what he had done. Kasey interjected every now and again in his defense when she felt they were getting a bit intense and Jesus stayed quiet throughout most of the process. At the end of the night the kids disappeared and Lena and Stef were left slumped over the table.

"I hate this house right now." Stef moaned as Lena laughed through her own desperation.

"It has to calm down soon."

"I'm worried about Kasey." Stef added. "She's too calm. I know she's putting her feelings aside because she feels responsible for this."

"OK, OK, let's just stick to verbalised problems first - there's enough of those to deal with before we start projecting even more. We'll keep our eyes open but right now I think we all need some sleep."

"Huh. Well it would be the first sleep this weekend." Stef remarked, exhausted.

* * *

_**Chapter 41 Preview: Brandon sorts things with Michelle causing trouble for Kasey. Stef puts her foot down as a result of more fighting.**_

_**"This isn't a joke..."**_

_**"I'm well aware of that." Kasey quipped back frustrated as Brandon appeared down the stairs.**_

_**"If anyone's the joke here, he is." She snarked just loud enough for Brandon to hear. Stef arrived back just as he shook his head and Lena sat up straighter to mediate the imminent argument.**_


	42. 5:7 Decisions

**Hi folks - hope you had a lovely weekend. I am back from Belfast so here is the next chapter! I'm afraid it's a bit of a filler one and Michelle's back to being a bit remorseless as she tries to undo some of the damage to her place in the family but it's conversations that needed to happen to set up the next couple of chapters. I considered scrapping it but I'm worried about running out soon so I decided I'd just leave it in. Oh and the tiny bit of humour at the end isn't quite an exact suggestion from _Mea23 _but it was inspired by one! ****Tomorrow's chapter will be a bit more exciting. **Hope you enjoy it anyway...

* * *

"I wondered when I'd hear from you." Michelle greeted Brandon.

"Sorry - I was trying to figure stuff out." He responded taking a seat across from her.

Michelle looked down at the floor. This conversation could be make or break. Since Brandon had been avoiding her she had been panicking. She knew that her move with Evan was risky and if he didn't take her back she would have to do some serious contingency planning. She had devised a method to try and stop that from happening however - play to one of Brandon's greatest weaknesses. His guilt.

"What stuff exactly?" She asked with a tone that she clearly knew the answer already.

Brandon looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking up to her.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked bluntly.

"So predictable." She scoffed quietly to herself as Brandon furrowed his brow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He looked at her offended.

Michelle took a deep breath. "So let me get this right..." her voice raised slightly. "Evan has me pinned up against the wall and I'm the bad guy in this? I tricked him? What did I do exactly? Throw myself up against it dragging him by the collar and hold him there?"

"I don't mean..."

"He was wasted. He was horny. He jumped me."

"I thought you said he thought you were Kasey...?" Michelle stuttered slightly.

"He did - probably, how do I know? He was barely making any sense."

Brandon hesitated before responding. Michelle took the silence as further opportunity.

"You know what Brandon, think what you want. I don't know exactly what I would have to gain from taking advantage of your sister's stupid boyfriend but if you're not man enough to think for yourself then go ahead. Just go with what everybody tells you. I can't believe I'd expect you to know me any better than the reputation anyway - who could?" She buried her head in her hands as Brandon sighed. Guilt pricked at his stomach as she went for his weak spots.

"Michelle I...look you can hardly blame me for being angry - I mean it did look..."

"It looked like your trashy girlfriend was looking for cheap thrills? And why wouldn't she - it's what everybody thinks of her anyway." She turned away further and wiped her eye.

Brandon sighed and went over to her. "You know I don't think that..."

She let him linger for a moment before continuing.

"Look Brandon. I don't want to be in your life if you don't want me there. I know your family hate me and I know what they think happened. I just need to know what you think. I'm not going to waste my time living under suspicion. Make your mind up and just tell me."

She stood up and stormed out. Her play had been perfect. The guilt had completely eclipsed Brandon's doubts. In the apparently likely case that Michelle was telling the truth he would be dumping her for being considerate towards someone who she had no duty to look after. He couldn't punish her for trying to look after his family. He would have to stand up for her though. Kasey would never see it that way and his Moms would not want the fights. Screw it. He had been pushed around enough. He had spent the whole weekend being forced to think of Michelle as a villain - it wasn't fair on her and he wouldn't be part in prolonging it. He got up and ran after her catching her further down the hallway. He grabbed her arms and swung her round pulling her into a kiss. He would sort it with Kasey. She had left Evan and soon enough things would come around. There was a clatter next to him as he broke the kiss to look.

Kasey stood there with Callie having dropped her books on the floor. She stared at him and she stared even harder at a sheepish looking Michelle.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered scathingly.

"Kasey - look I'm sorry about what happened but you can't take it out on Brandon and me." Michelle responded. The fact she had said anything enraged her even more.

She lunged forward and Callie pulled her back but not before Timothy saw the altercation.

"Hey, hey, hey - Kasey. Let's calm things down shall we? What's going on?" He asked her taking her aside as Michelle whispered to Brandon that she should leave.

"Timothy just stay out of it! It's none of your damn business." Kasey sniped at him. He stared at her a few moments before she dropped her shoulders and apologised.

"OK - I think you and I should have a talk after school..." he replied calmly, eyebrow raised. Kasey rubbed her face and nodded.

Callie had retrieved Kasey's books and Brandon walked over to her as Timothy left.

"Kasey, Michelle is right - you can't take this out on her. Whatever history you two have, it wasn't her fault." He said as calmly as he could. Callie bit her lip, surprised as Brandon's lack of tact.

Kasey shook her head.

"For God's sake Brandon. Talk to me when you've grown a spine."

She stormed past him as Callie handed back her books.

He flopped back against the lockers.

"What am I supposed to do?" He moaned to Callie. Why is she so difficult?"

Callie looked between the two and sighed.

"It's a constant reminder Brandon - have some sympathy." She scolded.

"So what, I need to break up just because Kasey did? That doesn't make any sense. Michelle did nothing wrong.

"So you've decided that now?" Callie snapped, slightly disappointed.

He shook his head violently. "You know I don't even know why I doubted her - you all just have it in for her." he turned and walked off leaving Callie heavily weighted with the silence. This wasn't going to end well.

Brandon had gone straight to his room on his return to the house and Callie had hung back at school to wait for Kasey to come out of her informal detention.

Timothy had spoken to her about her out of character outburst and tried to probe some answers out of her but she fed him a story about the SATs making her stressed out to avoid having to divulge her real feelings. She had been doing well to suppress her heartache almost to the point where she had convinced herself but seeing Brandon back with Michelle had set off a tremor. She really thought he would leave her...maybe it had been more hope than anything else. Hope that one good thing may come out of this. More than anything though seeing Michelle's face had just angered her. The last time she had seen it she had it spread across her palm. She was doing well to bottle up the feelings but it was a carefully controlled operation - easy to provoke until she could force them back down into the bottle again.

Callie didn't talk to her about what happened. She tried to distract her with a video she had been sent by one of Mariana's friends. It worked until they got back home and Lena was waiting for them.

Lena turned to look at her as she came in, clearly concerned rather than angry.

Kasey sighed. "It was a momentary lapse. It won't happen again. I'm fine." She assured them as Callie left them to it.

"You're not fine Kasey - you told a teacher to mind their own business and tried to start a fight in the hallway. It's a good thing Callie was there to stop you."

"I was stressed - Timothy talked it over with me and I'm fine. Punish me if you want but just don't give me that pity look." She walked past her and slouched down onto the sofa.

"I'm not going to punish you. I want you to talk to me. We're worried you're trying to bottle this up and you need to process it..." Kasey took a deep breath and forced her face into a smile.

"I'm not bottling it up. I always want to smack Michelle - that's not new."

"This isn't a joke..."

"I'm well aware of that." Kasey quipped back frustrated as Brandon appeared down the stairs.

"If anyone's the joke here, he is." She snarked just loud enough for Brandon to hear. Stef arrived back just as he shook his head and Lena sat up straighter to mediate the imminent argument.

"OK - hey, what's going on in here?" Stef asked trying to keep the mood light but sensing it would be futile.

"Nothing new Mom. Brandon's about to take the moral high ground because he's going to try and justify taking Michelle back, Mom's trying to get me to process why I hate Michelle and you're about to have a go at me for being disrespectful. Just another day." She stood folding her arms and striding off the sofa irritated.

Stef gawped looking at Lena who threw her hands up with a sigh.

"Don't bother about her Mom - she's pissed because I'm not dumping Michelle for Evan's screw up and because she got detention for trying to hit her for it..."

"Well what do you expect, flaunting it like that in the hallway - I thought you at least had some level of decency, or has Michelle sucked it out of you along with your..."

"OK - Kasey - zip it. Now." Stef finally intervened as she stopped trying to keep up. Both twins snapped their mouths shut and glared at each other.

"Can we rewind here a sec - Brandon, you are back with Michelle?" She asked, unable to hide her disappointment. Brandon let out a laugh.

"I don't understand why this is so hard for everyone to process - she didn't do anything wrong!" He stated clearly as Lena threw Stef a warning look about reacting.

Stef closed her eyes and shook it off. "OK, fine. So detention? Fighting? What about that?" She threw her eyes to Kasey who was clearly not planning on explaining.

"Kasey saw Michelle and I kissing, she tried to swing at Michelle -"

"She was taunting me..."

"All she said was that she was sorry!"

"Guys! Can you answer one question without this tiresome bickering?" Lena threw in, beating Stef to it." Stef looked to Lena as the twins fell silent.

"Kasey got upset seeing Michelle back with Brandon and Callie held her back from attacking Michelle. She got caught, backchatted and Timothy gave her detention. Let's not make this more dramatic than it needs to be." Lena finished filling in Stef.

She responded by looking to Kasey.

"Honey." She sighed.

"Oh God - enough with the pity. Why won't anyone just punish me any more. why is everything a frickin' psychology session? I don't like Michelle - Brandon won't leave her. She kisses my boyfriend. He still won't leave her. Am I happy about it - no. I had a lapse in composure. It's very clear she's not going anywhere - I'll learn to cope." Kasey rattled it all off without pause to a slightly stunned audience before walking off. She stopped short of the stairs. "Wait - no. I'm not walking off because I'm acting out, I'm simply ending this conversation. I'll consider myself grounded for the night or whatever - just please. No more forcing me to process this. Evan is gone. I'll get over it." She strode up the stairs as Stef sighed.

"You could have been more tactful, B." She said looking at her eldest son.

He shook his head. "Right - of course. Take her side, as always. You know I'm glad I took Michelle back and I don't care how long it takes Kasey to deal with it." He followed Kasey's path out of the room.

Stef growled in frustration.

"Remember when we used to have a nice house? The biggest thing we had to worry about was Kasey and Jesus rearranging Mariana's drawers or drawing on Brandon while he was sleeping. Not plotting to murder his girlfriend." Lena said through a sigh.

Stef wasn't in a lightenable mood.

"I can't believe he took her back. I don't trust her and I don't want her here." she responded irritated.

Lena looked at her and put a hand on her knee.

"Stef, we can't pick and choose which partners we allow in out house, let alone for our 18 year old."

"How can he be so blind to this?" She shot back, ignoring her comment.

"He's loyal - and we don't actually have any proof that she did do anything wrong."

Stef shook her head.

"Well all I know is if my daughter is fighting at school I can't imagine what shell be like with her in the house. I can't sit back and watch this destroy Brandon and Kasey's relationship anymore. I don't want her in the house."

"Stef we can't do that - what is that saying about our respect for Brandon's decisions?"

Stef slapped her hands down on her thighs.

"Fine - we won't have any of them. The kids can see who they like but no partners in the house. Not until they can behave like adults around each other." she looked hard at Lena who took a deep breath. "I'm not putting up with this any more Lena. I refuse to."

Lena gave a small nod. "Well I'll support you but expect backlash - especially as Brandon is obviously the only one with a partner right now."

"Like there isn't backlash about everything else we say at the moment..."

Lena exhaled deeply.

"Ok well let's tell the kids separately. I don't want to make a big deal about it - they'll all go for each other again."

Stef nodded as Lena continued.

"You take the girls, I'll take the boys. Brandon will no doubt accuse you of playing favourites and anything I say to Kasey these days she thinks I'm psychoanalysing her."

Stef nodded again, clearing her throat.

"I need to talk to her about this trouble at school anyway. Ugh! The next time I see Evan I'm gonna string him up for causing all this."

The two women reluctantly headed upstairs deciding to start with the most difficult.

Lena talked it through with Brandon. He immediately clocked the obvious reality that essentially Michelle was being banned from the house. He rebelled but Lena managed to persuade him that if anything it would be easier for his relationship if everyone had some time to cool off before she was back. He reluctantly agreed but knew telling Michelle would not go well. As Lena finished she looked to Kasey's room hoping Stef's talk was going as well.

"So...that is what we have decided." Stef said calmly sat once again at the bottom of Kasey's bed.

"So what, that's your roundabout way of telling Brandon you don't want his girlfriend here? Stopping anyone else from having their partners round?" Kasey wasn't pulling any punches either and the aggression wasn't going down well with Stef.

"OK Missy, I think you of all people should be treading carefully today. Can we tone down the cynicism a little bit? I'll remind you that this isn't easy for anyone and you're the person we're primarily protecting here."

"I don't need protecting from Michelle or Brandon..."

"No, but you'll need protection from me if your attitude doesn't change." Stef threatened.

Kasey nodded apologetically realising it had been quite snappy.

"I am not going to be forced to pick sides between you and Brandon. If he's back with Michelle you're going to have to respect it, just like he will have to if you decide to try and patch things up with Evan." Stef decided it best to not let Kasey know about her own doubts about Michelle.

Stef noticed Kasey flinch her head slightly at Evan's name. She coughed and looked back at Stef.

"OK - so you gonna punish me for school then now then or what?"

Stef sighed at Kasey's determination to change the subject. This was becoming very familiar.

"Honey why don't you just talk to us?"

Kasey let out a desperate laugh. "Why does everyone want me to talk? I'm fine. I just had a bad day, is all."

Stef stared at her trying to break her down but she just stared back unyielding.

"You've been through a very hard few days. None of us are expecting you to be over this Kasey, if you're struggling you need to..."

"Mom - I'm fine. Really. I'm working through it. I'm sorry about losing my temper and about getting the detention - I just. Please. I'm OK."

Stef pushed back her daughter's hair and sighed again knowing she wasn't bending.

She shook her head in resignation.

"OK, fine. But if you think you can keep acting out and expect us to keep letting it slide then you'll be in for a shock. You can talk to us at any time, but hiding in detention is not an alternative."

"I know. I'm sorry about today. It won't happen again." She looked around nervously as Stef nodded.

"OK." She said kissing her head before turning attentions to Callie.

"You understand the new rule?"

Callie nodded. "Don't' worry - I'll tell Luke he can't come round any more" She quipped innocently hoping to cheer the room up a bit.

Stef looked at her in complete confusion. "Luke?"

Callie's expression dropped. "My boyfriend - I've been seeing him for like 6 months..."

A look of horror crept over Stef's face as Kasey smirked in the background. She could always rely on Callie for some welcome relief in her time of need. It lasted about 5 seconds before Callie's smile gave her away and Stef squashed a cushion in her face, pushing her down onto the bed by it.

"Just because Kasey's out of action, don't feel you have to be the supply smartass." Stef grumbled exhaustedly as the two girls giggled and she left the room.

* * *

_**Chapter 42 Preview: Lena tries to get through to Kasey and a new fear for Michelle causes her to lose her grip in a confrontation with Jesus**_

_**Jesus stuttered a bit before clearing his throat.**_

_**"Did you plant that pot for Mom to find?"**_

_**Michelle's eyes flashed wide briefly as her stomach lurched. It wasn't as bad as it could be but she would have to be careful. Had he worked out she got it to him?**_


	43. 5:8 Erasing the Pain

**Hi folks! Thanks for the reviews for yesterday's - I'm suprised (but thrilled) how much people enjoyed it. 5 more chapters in this episode and they're all quite big ones as Michelle begins to lose it. Really hope my posting doesn't catch up with my writing speed as I'm dangerously close but I will do my best to keep the daily updates. Thanks to _TheTBone_ again for this beta-ing this chapter and dreaming up the Lena/Kasey scenario. You see? Who ever said daydreaming in maths wasn't useful. Share the idea with a friend and it can inspire them to solve a major character issue. Cheers T!**

** Finally - just to get a feel for it - there are still a couple of episodes to go (and still a fair few chapters in the action scenes to come.) Due to the number of characters the length potential is variable - I can go into detail with the interactions or skim. Obviously detail will mean lots more chapters (which is fine by me) but I don't want to bore people. Interested to know what people prefer! Basically the action will unfold in the next episode and the variable length will be the chapters afterwards as the characters react and reflect. Do people want a longer story with more detailed exchanges or short with only a skim of the aftermath? The action will have passed but I know a lot of you are mainly here for the character development rather than the action anyway. So, any opinions let me know. It was always going to be a long one - just deciding how long!**

******Keep the feedback coming and hope you enjoy the rest of this episode!**

* * *

"Michelle, wait!" Brandon shouted after her as she stormed off. He had told her the latest development and she had exploded at him for not defending her when really it was panic. He tried to explain that it was only temporary and it would be better for them in the long run. Michelle had no interest in the long run however. She had just about pushed all of her guilt to the side with the sole focus that the worst was over and she needed it to be done for it all to be - but now she didn't have access to the house. She knew it was a risk but she had assumed she'd figure it out as she went along. This was now as it was going along and it was all just going so wrong. She wanted to just grab the money now and go but Carl insisted she wait just in case. He didn't know she wasn't able to keep an eye on it though. The 24th. That was the day it was all meant to be done. The 24th...wait. That was next week. That would mean today was...it had been...and she hadn't...Michelle got a lurch in her stomach. Oh God, no.

Brandon collapsed into the sofa. Jesus was there staring blankly up to the ceiling.

"Bad day?" Jesus asked.

"Are any of these good days?" he responded before looking over to him.

"What are you up to anyway?"

Jesus shrugged. "Waiting for someone to switch the TV on."

Brandon breathed out a chuckle. "Still grounded, huh?"

"For like, ever."

"Well...serves you right for...what was it you even did?"

Jesus thought it best Brandon didn't know the full details. Just in case.

"Oh you know, just sneaking out and stuff. Doesn't really matter."

Brandon shrugged it off.

"So..." Jesus paused. "Michelle not like the new rule?"

"She didn't like that I didn't stick up for her."

Jesus bit his lip. He hated Michelle. She was putting Brandon through the mill when she knew exactly what she was doing to this family...whatever it was. The pot, the play. She was making Brandon feel guilty for something he wasn't even doing. She didn't deserve someone as loyal as Brandon.

"That sucks man. It should be us she's mad at." Brandon looked at him from the side.

"She's right though...I...never mind. I know you don't want to hear it."

Jesus sighed. He hated the fact that she had got between them so much in the last few months - her and Porter as well. But not just his relationship with Brandon but Kasey's. He just wished Brandon could see it in a way he wouldn't feel he had to protest against. He clearly worshipped her and Jesus didn't want to make it hard for him. He just wished he could see what she was like. Maybe it was time Jesus confronted her.

The next school day rolled around slowly and mundanely. Michelle had kept out of Brandon's way, disappearing at any opportunity. She was shifting and nervous whenever he looked at her in class and had long gone out of sight before the bell had even stopped ringing.

Lena opened what felt like the 100th case file for prospective new students. She sighed and looked dreamily out the window before a distraction came knocking. Kasey poked her head around the door.

"Hey Mom..." she smiled nervously.

"Kasey..." Lena asked equally as nervous. Maybe she didn't want this distraction after all.

"How's your afternoon going?" she asked shuffling with the door handle.

"I have a feeling it may get worse..." Lena said sternly. "You and your Mom have exactly the same guilt face. Come on, out with it. I'm assuming you're not just here to find out how my day has been."

Lena looked at Kasey expectantly as she signalled to the chair in front of her desk. "What you doing here?"

"I got sent..." Kasey said sheepishly slinking herself into the chair.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows.

"You get lost? Class ended a half hour ago."

Kasey dropped her head down a bit further.

"Yeah...uhm. I got sent from detention..." she bit her lip guiltily, bracing herself.

Lena's tone changed to staunchly unimpressed.

"You not only got detention but you were doing something bad enough in it to get sent to me during?"

"Well...I don't know if_ bad_ enough is the right term...I shot my mouth off a bit. But not anything that bad..."

Lena shook her head.

"And what put you in detention in the first place?"

"uhm...shooting my mouth off a bit..." Kasey winced an eye closed as Lena folded her arms.

"So now I have to find something for you to do for the next hour..."

Kasey shrugged her shoulders. "Well detention's only for another half hour..."

"Yes, but I'm not leaving for another hour so you're stuck with it."

"You could just send me home now. I think I've learned my lesson...it was a really scary walk here."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you're right - I'll get your Mom to come pick you up. How about that?"

Kasey's mouth dropped slightly as her eyes widened in slight fear. "I can wait an hour..."

"Mmhmm." Lena nodded "Well I suppose I need to clear out Porter's classroom for the new appointment. You can come suffer in there." Lena stood up off her chair and tapped Kasey off hers guiding her out the door.

Kasey shuddered slightly as she walked into her old classroom. She'd hated every minute of science with Porter - there was some relief that they were about to remove all trace of him.

"OK. I need to sort through these files. Go clap erasers." Lena ordered as Kasey raised her eyebrow.

"What? But they're not gonna be used any more...that doesn't make any sense."

"It's a punishment, it doesn't have to make sense..."

"What psychological purpose is that going to have? I thought you were all about correction..."

"It's got the psychological purpose that you will do it, be quiet and not like it."

Kasey sighed and went to retrieve Porter's erasers from the now blank chalk board.

Lena began to flick through some files in Porter's cabinet but looked over at Kasey. She had her eyes fixed on the floor in a similar pose she had held since the break up. There was a _fully_ psychological purpose behind Lena's method.

"So...you gonna claim this was a one off?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about."

"Well, tough. You've gotta do what I say for the next hour anyway, we may as well reduce the chances of it happening again in the process." Kasey sighed.

"I'm gonna disappoint you then as I have nothing to talk about."

"OK, fair enough." Lena added. "I guess it makes sense seeing as Michelle did nothing wrong and Evan is out of your life."

Kasey beat the erasers more furiously. "Right she did nothing wrong. She only waited till they were alone together then mysteriously ends up attached to his face."

"Come on now Kasey," Lena added coolly. "Isn't it the case that Evan just gets a little frisky when he's drunk?" deliberately goading.

"Yes! Yes it is. Because he's an idiot. He's an idiot who can't control himself...but never. Never did I ever see that coming!" she responded almost breaking the two blocks in her hand. It was the response Lena was wanting.

"So he did let you down then?"

"For God's sake Mom, are you blind? Of course he did. He broke my heart! I never in a million years thought he could..."

She threw the erasers down on the desk as her voice broke and Lena wandered over to her.

"You need to process this Kasey. You don't need to keep pushing it down. You need to think about it so you can think past it."

Tears began to prick Kasey's eyes.

"I don't want to. I miss him and I don't want to."

Lena held her tightly and Kasey didn't protest.

"When Gretchen cheated on me, before your Mom and I were together...it was horrible."

Kasey continued to cry quietly as Lena rubbed her back.

"I've never felt so betrayed, so worthless - and with my best friend. It was absolutely world destroying. It felt like the last year and a half had been a complete lie."

Kasey rubbed away a tear and moved lightly out of Lena's grasp.

"How did you get over it?"

"I don't know. I guess I learned from it. I just slowly came round to the truth that it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with her. I used the time to understand more about myself. What it was I was looking for and figuring out if it was mean to be after all."

"But I'm not ready to let go of him yet." Kasey squeaked out.

"Well maybe you don't have to. Maybe it's just time to take a step back and understand more about yourself. You're 18 baby, you've got many years to come. Both of you are going to grow, as sure as you're both going to make mistakes. The key is to find out why you make them and decide if they are things which will stop you from being together in the long run or if the good things outweigh them."

"He's just been making so many." Kasey sniffed.

"Well maybe he needs a little time to grow as well before you can make a decision."

Kasey wiped her eyes and nodded as Lena cupped her cheeks.

"But don't push your feelings away. It's OK to not be strong all of the time. Just deal with it heathily instead of lashing out or pushing people away. You may be surprised how much people do understand what you're going through."

Kasey nodded again.

"And find safer ways to channel that don't involve ending up ruining both out afternoons!" Lena teased.

"Can I take the erasers home" Kasey sobbed through a laugh.

"Only if you don't throw them at Brandon or Michelle." Lena replied pulling her into another hug.

"And no giving them to Jesus for a Porter Exorcism sacrifice or anything..."

"But throwing them at Mom is fair game?" Kasey quipped through a sniff as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Sure - then we can use them to wipe away your chalk body outline after she beats you to death with them."

Kasey laughed quietly wiping another tear.

"No more of this, OK? If you feel yourself about to go over the edge count to 3, make a note of why it is you felt angry or sad and look back at it later. If it's something important, deal with it with a cooler head and if it's something not important just throw the note away." Lena kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, come on. Let's get this room de-Portered." Lena patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry Mom." Kasey responded as Lena flicked a hair from her daughter's cheek.

"OK, show me how sorry by clearing those drawers."

* * *

Jesus hung back by the school gates waiting by the entrance he knew Michelle would use. He checked his watch several times, nervous that she hadn't yet emerged. He wasn't sure what he was going to say which made him desperate to get it done and out if the way. He hated seeing what Michelle had done to his family and he was desperate to find out as much as he could on the only thing he knew - that she had more to do with the pot than she was letting on. She must have - he had figured it all out. He hoped.

Finally she emerged and his heart thudded against his chest. She looked agitated and twitchy. He eyes were focussed firmly on the floor. He knew she had been avoiding Brandon as he had spoken to him earlier.

"Hey." he shouted after her snagging her attention. She huffed into the air.

"Jesus, I'm really busy."

"You gotta walk home don't you?" he responded. She looked around nervously and at her watch. She clasped her bag slightly nervously but nodded thinking it may be the best way to get him off her back.

"Fine. Don't you have to go home though? Brandon said you were grounded or something."

Jesus shrugged it off. "Moms'll cope."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"So what is this about? Here to protect Brandon, Kasey or Evan in an act of sickening loyalty?" she suggested, laced with frustration. The closeness of the whole family was grating her down. It was another screaming reminder of what she didn't have but now she had replaced her regret with anger. Anger was an easier emotion for her to handle.

"I just wanted to ask you something.." he replied nervously but trying to hide it with confidence.

She stopped and looked at him. Fear flashed through her. What did he know?

"Well go on then..." she replied, unable to hide a twinge of her nervousness.

Jesus stuttered a bit before clearng his throat.

"Did you plant that pot for Mom to find?"

Michelle's eyes flashed wide briefly as her stomach lurched. It wasn't as bad as it could be but she would have to be careful. Had he worked out she got it to him?

"What exactly are you accusing me of here? Just so I can add it to my list of Foster family vendettas." she spat.

"You saw Evan and me talking, the weed mysteriously ends up out of his pocket and under a mat by the door where you left. Seeing as you were the only person to disappear during dinner I'm just curious to know. Did you plan it?" he spoke clearly and plainly and hid a shaking fist in his pocket.

Michelle squinted and licked her bottom lip. If he didn't know more than that she was fine.

"So what if I did?" she asked plainly. "What exactly are you threatening to do?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

Jesus was slightly taken aback. He hadn't quite thought that far ahead.

"Well I...I'm gonna tell Brandon. Tell Moms you knew about it all along." Michelle let out a small laugh.

"That's your master plan? To achieve what exactly? Clear Evan? Like it will somehow change their opinion...?"

"It'll prove you have it out for him..."

"It'll prove that you brought drugs into the house, that Evan helped you cover it up and that you let him lie to cover your ass."

Jesus' mouth glapped as she reeled it off.

"And then it'll show that although I knew, I wanted to make sure your Moms could find out so they could help but didn't feel comfortable enough to nark."

"But..."

"But nothing!" She snapped "if that's your master plan, tell them. Go ahead. I'm sure they'll quite happily take the spin of their son who's already grounded for the foreseeable future and the ex-boyfriend who was kicked out their house. In the meantime, stop wasting my time." she swung around and stormed off, shaking, as Jesus scurried behind.

"You seem to know a hell of a lot about it though...I don't care if I get in more trouble. I just want everyone to know..."

"To know what? What do you know?"

She swung back to him as he stepped back slightly.

"That you're up to something. All these mind games, all these secret chats with Evan. He's onto you! I know he is!"

Michelle began to breathe heavily. She was losing her grasp. He was cutting right through and she should be stronger. She usually would be, she had planned for this situation.

"I know you kissed him! I know you told him you were Kasey. You tricked him! I just know it."

"And so what if I did? Good luck getting anyone to believe a word you say after your Moms find out you and Evan have been stocking drugs."

Jesus' brow furrowed.

"What? You don't think I couldn't plant them as easily a second time?" Michelle said it in a panic but it had at least seemed to have had a desired effect.

Jesus gawped in shock. It was practically a confession, but he had nothing he could do with it.

"If you want my advice, keep your accusations to yourself - or they may just come back and put you on the other side of the dock."

She strode off angrily, shaking even more. She was almost crying. This was a huge slip up. She pleaded silently that Jesus wouldn't call her bluff with that threat. She had let her emotions get the better of her. She took a deep breath. She couldn't bear to ignore the other thing on her mind any longer. It was affecting her composure and was making her risk everything. She would have to take a test.

_**Chapter 43 Preview: Kasey, opens up, Callie whips Jesus and Brandon into shape but Brandon's reaction leads to showdown with Michelle.**_

_**"Brandon please don't fly off the handle at me, just hear me out." Callie began as he turned to look at her. "Look -I know that you think the whole family are against this relationship - and I probably can't argue with that. But you need to get a grip. If you like this girl then go for it - but don't let her treat you like crap just because you feel guilty about the family not accepting her. That's not a relationship. You've done nothing wrong - you've defended her from the beginning and if she can't accept that then -"**_

_**"I know." He conceded calmly, slightly to Callie's surprise. "I guess that's why I'm being an ass about it. I'm mad at her as much as anyone else."**_


	44. 5:9 Breakdown

**Thanks for reviews/PMs guys - still keen to know any thoughts on interactions and such for the later chapters. I finally started the next episode so hopefully can stay just about enough ahead to keep up dailies. These next two chapters are not gonna be good for Brandon (or Michelle for that matter...)**

**Oh and thanks to _TheTBone _for her last minute beta-ing for these chapters. **

**OK - on with it. Would love to know thoughts/opinions as always!**

* * *

Kasey and Lena arrived back to the house a little while after Jesus snuck back from his confrontation. He had slinked to his room almost immediately, via a telling off from Stef for not coming straight home. It rolled off him though, he was far too wrought with guilt and regret for getting himself in this position. He wished he had never let Evan cover for him, now he couldn't use it at all in Evan's defense. Coming clean would only induce wrath from Kasey and his Moms as well as potentially getting himself and Evan into an even more compromising position. What was worse, Michelle had practically confessed her being up to something - if he knew and this was bigger than it already was he would feel even more guilt. He had no idea what to do he had no way of contacting the one person he could confide in.

"Hey loved ones." Stef shouted over from her position reading on the sofa. "What have you been up to?" she asked removing her glasses as Kasey slipped down next to her.

"Oh you know, stayed a little later at school. SATs are on Saturday after all." she replied quietly but slightly too loudly to escape Lena hearing.

"I love how you can completely lie without actually telling a lie..." she remarked as Stef raised an eyebrow at a slightly guilty looking Kasey. "Kasey and I were just having a little chat."

"OK, so I wasn't studying, I was in detention - but it really is the last time. I realise I still have a lot of progress to make in getting over Evan and I'm going to stop trying to bottle it up."

Stef looked across at Lena to get some silent confirmation as to whether she had sorted it or not. She was relieved to see that she had from a nod and she rubbed Kasey's knee, grateful she didn't have to worry about the disciplining. "Hooray! You fixed our baby." she said kissing Kasey's head. "But it really better had be the last detention or I'll bottle _you_ up." Stef threatened playfully squeezing her into a hug.

Kasey smiled with a small sigh. "I just really miss him."

Stef pulled her head onto her shoulder.

"I know baby, I miss him being around too. But we'll get through it. All of us."

Kasey returned her a smile as Stef slapped her knee.

"I do hope you're planning on making up for trying to badly get away with detention by _actually_ doing some SATs study tonight however."

"OK, OK." Kasey sighed as Stef sprung off the sofa.

"Very good. But now - dinner time."

Brandon came down and sped past, phone firmly to his ear, waiting for Michelle to pick up before grabbing a drink and storming past again, deep with concentration as if it would make the phone pick up faster.

"Wanna fix our other children?" Stef whispered to Lena. "Jesus came home late today too. I read him the riot act so he's sulking as well. Seemed a little shaken, I hope he wasn't looking for Evan again."

Lena sighed. "One at a time." she whispered.

* * *

The next day Brandon's worry grew as Michelle was nowhere to be found at school. He had stopped his futile efforts of trying to contact her the night before, assuming she needed more time to cool, but her not being at school began to panic him that something might really be wrong. His concern hadn't gone unnoticed by his siblings. As Callie, Jesus and Brandon cleared up after dinner the room had been tension filled and snappy and eventually had just ended in silence with both Jesus and Brandon miserable. Callie was growing tired and eventually called both of them out.

"Brandon will you tell us what's bothering you? I'm not sure I can stand one more huff and if you break a plate it won't be pretty."

"He's probably worried about what Michelle is up to not being at school." Jesus snarked, at first not realising he was saying it out loud.

"You know you could do with an attitude adjustment too. You've been weird since yesterday afternoon." Callie scolded him.

"Yeah well..." Jesus voice trailed off. "Look I'm finished." He threw his dishcloth down and strode off to his room. Callie shook her head. She'd try and figure him out later - right now she was more concerned about Brandon.

"So - let me guess, you've still not heard from her." She asked trying to hide her frustration in the hopes it may help him open up a little more.

He huffed his shoulders down.

"She still hadn't properly spoken to me since the other night. I'm really worried - I mean I get she's pissed at me for not sticking up for her but she won't answer her phone, now she's not even at school."

"Ugh - Brandon." Callie sighed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Do you even hear yourself. She's putting you through hell here..."

"Right, right, right - she's an evil bitch and I deserve better. For God's sake Callie - you're as bad as everyone else." He threw his towel down as Callie shook her head in frustration. She'd had enough of this.

"Will you just let me talk! You think everyone is against you because you won't let anyone even try and take your side..."

"Why? _Would_ you take my side? We all know you think the same as everyone else." he slammed his hand down on the counter

"How can you say that?" Callie recoiled, offended. She had done her best to stay neutral and had no idea where this latest bout of aggression had come from.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting too - is there going to be any end to this any time soon because I have to say I am getting tired of it...Brandon you need to..." Stef intervened hearing the argument from the next room.

"God! What is with the women in this house? At least Jesus is just not talking to me. Why are you all nagging me all the time!" Brandon's anger had clearly replced his memory of the advice he had given Evan.

Callie saw the anger in Stef's eyes flare up and realised anything she could say would pale in comparison.

Stef took a deep breath.

"OK - that's enough. I get that you're mad, I get that you're worried about your relationship..." she raised a finger to stop Brandon's imminent defense. "but until you can be civil with the other members of this family I think it's best you stay up in your room and think about the way you're acting."

Brandon shook his head and strode off upstairs as Stef directed her anger towards Callie.

"Don't tell me you're getting involved in this too?" Stef asked frustrated.

Callie raised her palms in her defense.

"I'm sorry - I just - I'd just had enough of it. I don't care if he stays with her, I really don't - but she's treating him like crap. This is going way beyond that stupid kiss."

Stef nodded. "OK - just can we please try and avoid any more of these blow outs. I need every sane kid I can get at the moment, Callie. We've just about calmed Kasey down we don't need..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll sort it." Stef folded her arms as Callie passed her.

* * *

She went up the stairs to Brandon's room and poked her head around the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders reluctantly giving his approval.

"I'm sorry how that turned out - that's not what I was trying to say." He stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too - I guess I have been too sensitive. I just hate this so much." He rubbed his face as his voice dropped off into a whisper.

"Brandon please don't fly off the handle at me, just hear me out." Callie began as he turned to look at her. "Look -I know that you think the whole family are against this relationship - and I probably can't argue with that. But you need to get a grip. If you like this girl then go for it - but don't let her treat you like crap just because you feel guilty about the family not accepting her. That's not a relationship. You've done nothing wrong - you've defended her from the beginning and if she can't accept that then -"

"I know." He conceded calmly, slightly to Callie's surprise. "I guess that's why I'm being an ass about it. I'm mad at her as much as anyone else."

"I'm not saying that you should leave her - I'm just saying that you have the right to defend yourself - whether she was at fault for the kiss or for whatever else - she is at fault for putting you through this endless guilt trip. Don't feel you can't stand up for yourself - just as much as you stand up for her."

"But how can I tell her that if she won't talk to me?" He moaned.

"I don't know Brandon, but this isn't the way it's meant to be. Maybe you need to just go round - she can't run away from you there."

"Right, like Mom will let me go out tonight."

Callie shrugged. "I think she'll welcome the peace - and she may not even notice you're gone if you're careful."

Brandon nodded lightly and looked up at Callie with a guilty frown.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I really - I shouldn't have acted like that...before."

Callie Punched him lightly on the arm. "Nope. You shouldn't." She said as he let out a small laugh.

"OK - I'm gonna go see what's eating Jesus." Callie pushed herself off the bed as Brandon sat staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. He looked across at the big bear in the corner of his room that Michelle had brought him to make up for the last time they fought. She had joked that he could use it to pad his sheets out to sneak around to hers - maybe it was the perfect time to use it.

* * *

Callie walked into Jesus' room and went straight over to where he lay dozing on his bed amongs his disregarded homework. She flicked his forehead with her middle finger forcing him awake. He looked up at her annoyed before realising it was Callie.

"What is it?" He asked sitting up, slightly confused.

Callie wasn't in a mood to be messed around.

"What is going on with you?" She asked coolly with her arms folded. It frightened Jesus how many of his Moms' mannerisms Callie had begun to pick up since she had been with them.

"What do you..."

"The last couple days. You've been just as cut off and grouchy as Brandon - I thought this was all sorted since the bar thing and you were letting this go?"

"How did..."

"You don't think Kasey tells me everything?"

Jesus stuttered. This was like having both of his older sisters ganging up on him at once.

Callie took a seat next to him. "So come on, what's upset you?"

Jesus gulped down. This was the last thing he expected. Could he tell Callie? Maybe she would know what to do - but she had just said her and Kasey tell each other everything.

"I just - I..." Her face was unyielding.

"I was late back yesterday because I had a bit of a confrontation with Michelle. I dunno, maybe I made things worse for Brandon."

Callie sighed. "What about?"

"The..." Jesus paused as Jude came in the room. Both looked towards him as he interrupted.

"Callie, Kasey wanted to know if you had her math book. She's downstairs studying but Lena thought she was just wanting an excuse to come up and get out of doing more work so she sent me."

Callie looked between the two. "Uhm...I'll look."

Jesus used the distraction to think more. Another reminder of Kasey and Callie's closeness. He still had to figure this out - it was eating him up - but he would wait a little longer. At least till Kasey had finished her test.

"Well?" Callie asked gently as Jude left.

"Just the way she's been treating him. It didn't end well anyway." Jesus looked down at his bed nervously. She could tell he was still hiding something but could also tell that he was staying tight-lipped.

"OK." She responded. "But look - if you want to talk about it...talk about it. Don't go poking Brandon with sticks." She added calmly before leaving, giving him one more lingering look. She wondered if this had anything to do with the weed. It had never left the back of her mind how strange both Evan and Jesus had acted after it and the more things unfolded the more she began to think there was more to it.

* * *

"Michelle in?" Brandon asked as Porter looked him up and down.

He shrugged through a drunken daze and walked into another room leaving the door open for Brandon to find his own way in.

Brandon followed him out with his eyes as he closed the door behind him. He clearly had no idea what had been going on in Michelle's life which angered him even more. He found it so hard to stay mad at her when he felt like he was the only support that she had.

He made his way up the stairs to her room and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in?" She responded sounding confused. Her father would never knock...

"Hey..." Brandon said quietly as she sprung off her bed feeling intensely vulnerable.

"Brandon! What are...?! Why did you?" She was flustered and wrapped her jumper sleeves tightly around her body protectively. Her agitation was clear - she was slightly high having smoked a few hours earlier in the day but Brandon couldn't pick up on the subtleties. Michelle didn't take many drugs herself these days but occasionally she felt the need to escape.

"Look I'm sorry for just coming over but you weren't taking my calls - you weren't at school. I was worried."

She was about to yell at him but the concern in his eyes stopped her from doing so. She gulped down trying to stay composed. She couldn't face school. She had had two of the most stressful days since it all began and was losing her grip. She had been scared to face anyone in case she slipped up like she had with Jesus. Jesus! What if he had told him - what if that was why Brandon was here. To try and trick her into giving him information. No. Brandon wasn't like that. She realised she had been silent for a suspiciously long time.

"I wasn't feeling well." She said bluntly. "Look Brandon, I'm sorry for how I've been I just...I needed some space."

He huffed slightly. "That's OK Michelle, but I wish you'd talk to me and tell me these things."

She couldn't help her eyes from floating to a package on the desk and hoping that he wouldn't notice it. The last thing she expected was people coming into her room.

"If you need some time to figure things out that's OK - I just need to know where we stand. I am fed up of fighting with my family - I want to include you in it but I can't cope with it If it's going to be constantly like this."

"I get that. You're right - look I...really I will be back tomorrow and we can talk. Just please not now. Please." She gulped, inadvertently looking over to the desk again before correcting her vision. This time Brandon caught it however and followed where her gaze had been.

"Oh my God..." He gasped before swinging his head back to her as she stumbled back onto the bed in horror.

"You're not...are you _pregnant_?" He picked up the empty packet on the desk and read the back as if it would have the answer.

He put it back down and went over to her pulling her off the bed with her hands on her arms. She began to cry, overwhelmed.

"It's OK - look we can figure this out."

She pushed him off her and stormed over to the other side of the room.

"How could we figure that out?!" His immediately considerate response stirred the now permanent guilt and fear in her gut all over again.

"What do you expect would happen?" She cried through her tears. "We going to have Kasey and Jesus as godparents? Are our parents going to sit together at the wedding?" Brandon gawped in shock at her outburst.

"How could this have ever worked, Brandon? Your family hates me and yet - you're still here? Still trying to pull me back in and I..."

"Hey hold on - look I know this is scary but there's nothing more important to my family than - well family. They will help us, really."

"Of course they would." She wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "They would do anything for you - even for me despite everything." What Brandon didn't realise was that Michelle's reaction had nothing to do with any pregnancy but to do with her utter confusion and guilt about what she had done and continued to do. She had been lying to him this whole time. Taking advantage of every sweet and trusting part of his nature. She was still shafting him and his whole family. She didn't deserve this love - she deserved a thug like Carl. She just wanted this all to be done with so that she could crawl out of Brandon's life and lose the constant reminder that there was a better way to live life that she couldn't have.

"I can't do this now. Just please - just get out." She stormed past him and out of the room into the bathroom across the hall.

She curled up on the floor next to the bin holding her face in her hands. She heard Brandon leave and rocked herself gently. How had this all got so complicated? She opened the bin and pulled out the white stick with the blue strips. It was negative. It always had been. She had been relieved but it had been a wake up call as to what could have happened. What if she hadn't have been able to just leave Brandon behind - what if she had carried his baby? She needed to get out of this house. She needed to get back to her real life. She needed to see Carl. She hated him but she needed him. He was the person she had grown to go to in times of desperation. She wanted to immerse herself in her world so that she would stop yearning for another.

Brandon hadn't left her road yet - he had simply been transfixed in his own trying to process. As far as he knew Michelle was pregnant. He was going to be a father. His Moms were going to kill him. Kasey was going to freak. How did this happen? They were always so careful. Michelle was barely communicating - he had never seen such a messed up side of her before. So terrified. He snapped awake from his own overwhelming and complex thoughts seeing her leave her house and get into her car. Where could she possibly be going at this time? He waited until she pulled away before snaking after her a few cars behind.

**Uh-oh! Poor Brandon. Bright side for some though - look out for the return of everyone's favourite college boy next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 44 Preview: Kasey tries to make amends with Brandon but a shocking revelation about Michelle lands him in trouble with Carl. Stef reaches out to Evan.**_

_**He pushed one of the men again as they pushed him back. He didn't process much else but his arm was hauled up onto someone's shoulder and he felt himself being dragged down the stairs and out, faster and faster with shouts behind him. He had no clue what was going on. He tried to say something but only tearful babbling came out as he felt his keys come out of his pocket and felt himself hauled into the passenger seat of his car.**_


	45. 5:10 Superman

**OK folks - I think this is a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...hope you enjoy. Would love to know what you think and thanks for the reviews and such as always!**

* * *

Brandon saw the house she went into. There was clearly a party going on. He sat deliberating. What was she doing there? Whose house was it even? Michelle did have some friends but not many he thought she was in much contact with. She didn't socialise with many people at school, not closely, and he knew she used to wash dishes at a bar last year but wasn't sure where it was or whether she was still in touch with friends from there. What if she was in trouble? She didn't have the cleanest past and she was low - really low. He couldn't let her put herself in danger - especially if she was carrying their baby.

He took a deep breath and headed over to the house.

The inside was raucous. The whole house was filled. There was a couple of kids he knew from school but not many, and nobody he had ever talked to. A kid he thought was called Ryan and a friend or two of his. The rooms were filled with smoke, of various odours. This wasn't a college party and it wasn't a school party. Most of the people there were older. He got so far in without anybody noticing. There was no sign of Michelle. He looked down at his clothes and felt incredibly out of place.

"You wandered into the wrong party?" one guy slurred. "Hey Bobby, pour this guy a glass, his hand is empty." before he knew it a beer was shove into his hand. He was still upset but also wracked with nerves and he couldn't resist trying to ease them.

"I'm looking for Michelle Porter?" he replied.

The two guys exchanged a glance. "Not a clue, bro. Sorry." they shrugged off as he continued to sip on the beer. And move his way round. At least now he was slightly less obvious.

He made it through to another room where another small group of guys were. He rubbed the palm of his free hand with his fingers and tried to put all of the screaming thoughts and fears to the back of it, somewhere behind the beer. He would find Michelle then he would panic about the baby.

"Excuse me..." he asked as the men stopped their conversation. They all looked at him slightly surprised. "_Excuse me?_" one mimicked as the others laughed. "You're not from this part of town are you.." another commented.

"I'm looking for Michelle, Michelle Porter." the men exchanged a glance. Two of them at least shared a knowing smile.

"Brendon, right?"

"Brandon..."

"Of course. Sorry. We've heard a lot about you." the guy put his arm around him. "Hey, fancy a shot? I dunno if Michelle's here but we'll go look..." he signalled his head to one if the friends as another poured another drink.

"Really, I'm fine...I'm driving."

"I'm sure Michelle will get you home, don't worry about it." before he knew it they had practically forced the drink down his throat. It was strong and putrid and it burned his throat. It was strangely pleasing though, the other men all took there's with a laugh as he spluttered.

"You can't drive back now anyway - may as well have another."

"Really I..." Brandon tried to protest "I'm really just here to speak to Michelle."

"we're trying to find her for you. You look like you've had a rough night though buddy - one more and it'll be easier."

"Really I'm..."

"Hey, Brandon right?" a voice came up behind him. It was a voice that Evan would know but Brandon had never heard.

"Michelle is upstairs sorting herself out. She seemed in a pretty bad way."

"Yeah, we...we had a fight."

"I'm a cousin of hers. She's like a little sister to me. I really wanna help you guys work stuff out."

"I didn't know she had..."

"Look she said she's sorting her makeup - you know girls. She said you're right that you need to talk, just give her ten minutes and have a drink."

"I'll just wait."

Carl put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, really. If it's the kind of conversation I think it may be you're best to have some liquid courage. These boys will look after you. Guys, just give him something light." he winked taking another aside. "I'll send her down as fast as I can hurry her."

He pulled the second friend's ear close to his mouth. "I wanna know what he knows. Can't get a decent word out of Michelle. She's in pieces."

"Are you not going to send her down?"

"You kidding? Get him drunk, get it out of him and get him out. If possible I don't want him remembering. No drugs though. His Mom's a cop and we can't have them sniffing around."

The guy he was with nodded.

A good half hour passed and Brandon's new companions had succeeded in their mission. He had stayed resilient at first but they empathised with his confusion of how to read Michelle's recent behaviour and the drinks flowed freer the more he was coaxed into. The liquor they chose was slow working, giving Brandon a false sense of sobriety. Carl returned as the force of it began to hit.

"How's he doing."

"Dude, he couldn't be more clueless." Carl nodded and headed over.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry, I just don't think she's coming down. Reckon you can sort this tomorrow?"

Brandon's expression dropped.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" his face flared with anger. "What has she just strung..." he wavered, his head becoming light as his aggression grew. The room spun slightly as he tried to focus on Carl.

He thought he heard him instruct someone to call him a cab and get him home but all he could see were about 3 Carls walking away.

One of his new friends steadied his shoulder.

"OK bud, we'll get you a car."

Brandon sat down on a nearby chair, falling into it. His head ached with hurt and confusion. She had probably never intended to come down. What was she playing at? They needed to talk about this. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He jumped off the chair and headed up the stairs. He didn't know who or what he was looking for but he heard a vague shout of "Hey Brandon! Come back!" followed by some taunting laughter.

He made his way through the swirling people and up to the only closed door room he could find. He swung it open and fell back in horror as he saw Michelle being kissed be a topless Carl.

He stumbled back into the arms of one of the men as the door slammed and he heard a vague cry of her shouting "Brandon! Wait!" before an argument ensued behing the floating door. He pushed back one of the guys as another held him up, his rage taking over. How could he have been so dumb? Everyone knew but him. Everyone!

He pushed one of the men again as they pushed him back. He didn't process much else but he heard his name and a yell and his arm was hauled up onto someone's shoulder. He felt himself being dragged down the stairs and out, faster and faster with shouts behind him. He had no clue what was going on. He tried to say something but only tearful babbling came out as he felt his keys come out of his pocket and felt himself hauled into the passenger seat of his car.

* * *

Callie had joined Kasey downstairs.

"Couldn't find your algebra book." she said.

"I know, I had it - I did just want an excuse to come up and talk without Moms giving me an earful. My head is spinning with all of this math!"

Callie smiled but couldn't hide the fatigue from her exchanges with her brothers.

"So, I hear you and Brandon had a fight..." Kasey raised an inquisitive brow.

"A small one - but we sorted it."

"Same broken record he's been playing for the last week?" she replied snidely.

Callie sighed. "You need to cut him some slack Kase - he's just trying to stand by his girlfriend and she makes it hard enough for him to do so."

"I know, I know. I've been thinking about trying to make peace actually. Ever since I had that talk with Mom yesterday."

"Well it'd probably mean a lot to him if you did." Callie smiled.

"_But no ending up fighting!_" Stef shouted through as both girls turned.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Kasey shouted across slightly shocked.

"_Are you still pretending Callie has your algebra book?_" Stef taunted back as Kasey rolled her eyes.

She made her way up the stairs shortly after and knocked quietly on Brandon's closed door. With no reply she knocked again and pushed it open quietly confused at the silence.

The light was off and she looked at the strangely small lump in the bed.

She tiptoed over and pulled back the covers heaving a sigh as she saw he had been replaced with that stupid bear.

She shook her head lightly and covered it back up, propping it with another cushion to make it slightly more convincing. Brandon never had been very good at sneaking around.

"Brandon's getting an early night." she lied as she came back down.

"He OK?" Stef asked slightly concerned.

"He was fine, think he just wants the day to be over quicker." she responded as Stef nodded in agreement. She hoped now for her own sake that he wasn't in any proper trouble.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Brandon slurred, his head rocking as he took a bottle forced into his hand.

"Drink that dude, it'll help tomorrow. Trust me. May not help protect you from your Moms though."

Evan fumbled with the controls of Brandon's car while trying to keep an eye on him. He dabbed his own split lip with the back of his hand.

"OK - you're nearly home."

Evan pulled in a little short of the Fosters' drive and pulled his phone out. His finger lingered over Kasey's name but he scrolled up to find Callie's just in case. Kasey had dealt with enough grief over the last few days - she didn't need any more so close to her exam.

_"Evan? Its like 12 o'clock. What are you doing calling anyway?_" Callie had been hesitant to answer the call in case he had been drunk and pleading. She had rushed into the bathroom, luckily still awake to see it flashing.

"I'm sorry Callie - look I have Brandon and he's in a bad way - we're outside. You need to get him in the house - preferably without your Moms seeing him in this state."

Callie scurried downstairs worried. She had encouraged Brandon to sneak out and now here he was coming home drunk. Without saying much else she quietly slipped out the door and made her way to Brandon's car.

Evan came out to meet her as soon as she approached. He ran round and pulled a semi-conscious Brandon out.

"Oh my God - how much did he drink? Where were you?" she asked pulling his arm onto her shoulder with some help .

"No idea - I had just arrived but I saw him having some trouble with some guys."

Callie looked at him in horror

"Where were you? A bar? Wait, what happened to your lip?"

Evan ran his tongue over it with the reminder. "It's nothing, I just got in the way of one of the guy's fists when I pulled him off Brandon. And it was a party. I'm not entirely sure but I think he may have seen Michelle with another guy."

Callie looked even more confused. "Wait, wait, wait - you were at a party with Michelle? What were...?"

"It's not how it sounds Callie - I was looking for someone. Look it really doesn't matter."

"It does matter if I take him in and Stef or Lena catch us - they're going to want some answers."

"Well I'm not in the club anymore Callie. Just tell them it was my fault or something. That he was chasing me like Jesus was." he said with a slight sorrow in his voice.

This sparked up a light bulb in Callie's brain. Evan's willingness to take the blame...Jesus.

"Evan, is there something more that you haven't told me...?" she probed. "Something from before?"

Evan stuttered slightly as they reached the door but then completely avoided giving an answer.

"You'll have to make it from here. If you get caught, tell Stef and Lena I'm sorry."

He shuffled a mumbling Brandon over to Callie as she tried to support him while opening the door.

"I can walk." he slurred. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, well you won't be able to when Stef is finished with you."

Callie guided him in already too late as Stef was already down from the prolonged light outside.

"Oh Brandon." she acknowledged immediately before running over to help Callie support him.

"Mom...I'm sorry...Michelle she..." he mumbled through more tears as Stef pushed his fringe back.

"OK, OK, we'll talk about it later." they walked him over to the kitchen table.

"Get him some water and put some coffee on. If he goes to bed like this he'll not be able to get up for school."

Callie looked at her slightly surprised.

"You're making him go to school?"

Stef's raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are. Remind me never to get this drunk in this house."

"Uhuh. Now, give me some answers young lady - where were you?"

"Hey don't look at me, I was upstairs! I just picked him up from the car."

Stef's eyes flared in horror.

"No, no - he wasn't driving. He was dropped off."

"By who?"

Callie stuttered slightly.

"Callie?" Stef asked sternly as Callie sighed.

"Evan. He was at the party. He saw Brandon was getting into some kind of fight or something and dragged him out. Got a split lip doing it too."

Stef's expression dropped. "Why is that boy is always nearby when my kids are in trouble?"

Callie shrugged. "To be honest I think you owe him. Plus he wanted me to pretend it was his fault. I have no idea where this party was but Evan thinks he may have seen Michelle with another guy."

"I could strangle that girl." Stef shook her head. "And Evan sometimes if he thinks he can just sacrifice himself to cover for my children. Look, you take care of him please till I get back..." Stef grabbed something out if her coat pocket and something from one of the wicker baskets and headed to the door.

"Which way did Evan head?"

"South...wait? You're going after him?"

"Yes - Superman doesn't get to just fly around saving people and leave without answering questions in my house." she stormed out the door as Callie smiled.

"I have a feeling your hangover is going to last more than a couple days." she whispered to Brandon.

* * *

"Hey - Dummy!" Evan heard yelled behind him. He swung around and jumped back a step or two.

"Stef - I mean Mrs F?" he stuttered in shock with slight fear. She was approaching him at quite a pace.

"Why are you..."

"Come here!" she said gently, pulling his chin roughly towards her and producing an anti-sceptic wipe.

"You really don't have to..._ah_!"

He winced as it stung coolly on his lip.

"Yes I do. What happened? And I want the truth." she stared at him sternly but with unmistakable gratitude.

Evan took a deep breath. It was a painful reminder of what he was worried he had lost.

"I don't know much, I'd just turned up - I heard a skuffle and I saw Brandon at the centre. He was flailing between these guys with this of angry, babbling thing going on and they were ragging on him sorta pushing him between them as he tried to fight back. I pulled one off, another punched me and I pulled him out and ran. I don't think they got as far as hurting him - I don't know if they were going to."

"And why were you at a party with Michelle?"

"I wasn't - I mean, I didn't even know she was there. I just assumed she was because Brandon kept going on about it in the car. Just odd words though. Think I may have heard her - there was some shouting going on the other side of the door. Assuming she was with..." he paused short of saying Carl's name. "with the guy Brandon saw her with."

Stef looked him up and down with a sigh. "Well thank you for doing that. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Grateful enough to stop trying to mother my lip?" he said muffled as she once again tried to clean up the new emergence of blood.

Stef smacked him lightly on the chest.

"You've still not answered my question though - what were you doing at that party?"

Evan shrugged. "Seeing a man about a dog." He replied to try and joke away the question.

"Evan..."

"Look I was just going to talk to someone, that's all."

Stef looked at him sternly. ""Like you were when Jesus followed you to that bar?" He debated telling her his suspicions but he still had no evidence for anything. Evan really needed to speak to Brandon properly before getting Stef involved. The night had been traumatic enough for him to be complicating everything else.

Evan shrugged. "What do you want from me Mrs F? You don't have to keep worrying about me now."

She shook her head. "You clearly don't know me very well." she squinted.

"Have you got somewhere to stay - I mean obviously not that I'm offering, I just need to know you've got somewhere safe to go. I don't want to find you down at the station again."

Evan nodded. "Friend of mine knows a guy at Last Stop Motel. Been hangin' there till I get something permanent sorted."

"OK - well here, take this for a cab or the bill or something - don't complain just take it." She added as he tried to flap it away. She forced it into his hand and he put it in a pocket with a sigh.

"Just don't spend it on drink - got it?" She warned.

Evan looked down to the floor. "I haven't drunk for a little while." He said quietly.

Stef's shoulders dropped. He clearly had never risked drinking again since what happened. She was saddened that his humble efforts were going un-rewarded. He was trying so hard.

"Hey listen - I am grateful, and relieved - but no more of this putting yourself in danger to swoop in to save my kids, yes? As much as I value and appreciate it - it's not your responsibility. I don't want all of you getting hurt."

Evan breathed out a small laugh. "You clearly don't know me very well either." He responded under his breath, slightly worried how audacious it may sound. "Goodnight Mrs F. And don't be too tough on Brandon. He had a rough night."

Stef nodded. "Well he's gonna be having a rough morning too by the looks of things." She nervously patted Evan on the arm, slightly reluctant but clearly wanting to hug him.

"You take care. And thank you."

He gave his token salute and wandered away. Stef sighed deeply. She really did miss having him as part of their family.

* * *

_**Chapter 45 Preview: Stef nurses a broken Brandon and Callie tricks Jesus into an important confession. How will Stef and Lena react?**_

_**"He told me enough. What were you thinking?"**_

_**Jesus gulped down and began to fidget his hands up and down his legs.**_

_**"Look I never wanted him to take the blame. He insisted. He said that if Moms knew the pot was mine that..."**_

_**Callie's eyes flared open this time. She had assumed that something like that had happened - hence how she chose her angle of attack to get Jesus to confess - but hearing it said was another thing entirely.**_


	46. 5:11 Confession

**Gah! OK**_** -**_** warning you now that there is a high chance I may not be updating over the weekend. 1) I'm away again and 2) I'm rapidly running out of pre-written chapters. It's a good thing it's not about to get super exciting or anything...oh wait... Anyhow, I will do my best but I do apologise if there is a day or two without. I don't want to rush the quality and these ones are quite dramatic and harder to write. On with this one however - thanks to**_** Mea23 **_**for the suggestion for the Callie/Jesus scene here! Especially as it was her birthday yesterday - so Happy Birthday too! ****  
**

**Penultimate chapter of the angst episode! Would love to know what you have thought of it as (bar the Pot Episode) it was the one I was most nervous about.**

**Right - on with it...**

Stef returned to the house. Callie was still sat there with Brandon.

"How's he doing?" she asked with a sigh.

Callie shrugged. "Hard to tell - he went to the bathroom. Think he threw up a bit but he seems OK."

"I don't understand - Kasey told me he'd gone to bed?"

A guilty look flashed across Callie's face. "Yeah I think we're both guilty of lying a little about that...we both wanted him to try and sort things out but knew you wouldn't be thrilled about him doing it tonight."

Stef threw her a scolding glare.

"Hey though, at least they're sticking up for each other again..."

"Weirdly enough I'm not as relieved when it's against me." Stef chided.

"I'm sorry - I never saw it ending like this. I thought at worst he'd be staying the night at Michelle's." Callie drooped her head. "We in the doghouse?"

Stef squinted. "You can certainly tell Kasey she'll be hearing about it tomorrow. You may have just narrowly escaped though, I am grateful for all you've done to help. Now though, go get some sleep." she kissed her head. "I'll take over."

Callie nodded and got off the stool before Stef stopped her again. "Wait Callie - actually don't tell Kasey anything. Well any details...if she probes say some guy drove him home. I don't want her getting dragged into Evan troubles just before her test."

"Stef, I can't lie to her..." Callie always subconsciously reverted to their first names when she was slightly rattled or felt strongly about something.

Stef sighed. "I'm not asking you to...I will tell her when the time is right and take the brunt for not telling her straight away - she just doesn't need more confusion right now, yes?"

Callie sighed with a reluctant smile.

"if she has a go at you just tell her I forced you, blame me."

Callie was uncomfortable with the instruction but it didn't stop a smile creeping across her face at Stef's slight hypocrisy.

"Now who's covering for people?" she accused with a laugh as Stef shook her head and guided Callie away.

"OK, OK - guilty. Now, once again - this is between us, yes?"

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, you just have to do it." Stef slapped her lightly on the back. "Now get to sleep, love. And thank you again, for taking care of both of them." she kissed her again as Callie left. She was never happy lying to or withholding information from Kasey, but she understood Stef's reasons. She knew more than anyone that there were sometimes things bigger than complicated romance and the repercussions if it caused you to do something rash. Kasey didn't need to be pulled back into that right now.

Stef sat with Brandon a little while longer as he tried to take down some more fluids. She was too tired and he was too broken for her to be angry - not to mention it would be pointless as it would be the least of his concerns - even if he was more conscious. There'd be time for that tomorrow.

She had her arm around his back as he nursed the mug in his hands.

"I'm sorry." he blubbered out in between head rolls of tears and general lack of awareness of his surroundings.

Stef sighed. "I know you are, baby. I know you are." she brushed back his hair, heartbroken at seeing him this way. Not the drunkenness, she had been 18 once, but the genuine hurt. Built up against all of the drama of the last week that would be a bitter pill to swallow. He was so loyal, so loving and he had been so harshly betrayed.

"I don't understand...what did I do wrong?" he drunkenly sobbed. He'd be mortified if he could see himself.

She pulled him a little closer to her chest.

"Hey, hey. You listen to me. You are a good man Brandon. You didn't do anything wrong. What's wrong is more people aren't like you." she whispered squeezing him slightly. "You're trusting, and loyal and you stand up for the people who need you to. Don't you ever let people make you feel bad about that." Stef sighed. Even she was guilty of trying to punish Brandon for these qualities recently, but then he was also young and needed to learn when to apply his loyalty - but then again this would be lesson enough for that. She just hoped it didn't stunt him completely.

He was barely registering her words though his consciousness was coming back. Whether and inherent instinct or simply a selective memory, he had managed to not blab about the suspected pregnancy.

"I doubt you're going to remember much of this tomorrow anyway." Stef sighed. "Hopefully there'll be some bits you forget anyway."

He sipped down the last of the coffee and she poured him an even bigger glass of water.

"OK. I think it's time we got you to bed." she supported him off the stool and up the stairs with the glass in her other hand. She took him into his room, putting the glass of water next to him and moving a bucket to the side of his bed just in case.

"The room is spinning so bad." he moaned, his words becoming slightly more coherent.

"Yeah, it does that baby" she put her hand on his forehead as if it would steady it. He closed his eyes and she tucked him in like she would have ten years earlier. She sat with him for a little while longer as he drifted off.

"I hope you realise you'll still be getting hell tomorrow." she whispered playfully after he drifted off. "From us as well as the world." she sighed and paused a little longer.

"I just wish I could protect you from the latter." She kissed his head and put the light off, looking at him one last time before closing the door.

* * *

The next morning Brandon was in poor shape mentally and physically. He hadn't got up in time for breakfast with the rest of the kids, mainly as he was unable to face them despite the fact that neither Kasey or Callie had told anyone. Eventually Stef dragged him out of bed, forced some toast down him and drove him to school herself to not only make sure he went but simultaneously check his stability and give him an ear bashing on the way. There was no excuse for the danger he put himself in the night before. The more she went over it out-loud, the easier she was finding the postponed anger came and made sure he knew a serious talk was on the cards when he returned.

He barely registered any of it, partly because of the daze and partly as his brain worked overdrive to piece together events. He remembered the pregnancy but as he was still in one piece he figured he'd been careful enough not to blab about it. He remembered the image of Michelle kissing Carl all too well. It was burned on his mind and he remembered a lot of the party before - it was after that was fuzzy. He remembered nothing of how he got home, fortunately for Stef who could at least rule out him telling Kasey about Evan's contribution.

He was relieved to find out Michelle was not at school and hid away for most of it in the music room using the only tool to process he could. The keyboard.

Brandon wasn't the only one having a bad day. Jesus was still being eaten up by what he knew about Michelle. He hadn't heard about Brandon but Callie who had been observing everyone like a hawk had a strategy to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

Jesus lay on his bed - still restricted from any form of entertainment other than the summersaults in his mind. Callie wandered into his room and closed the door. He could tell by her demeanour that he was in for another ear-bashing. He quickly sat up as she planted herself next to him.

"So I had a chat with Evan last night."

Jesus' eyes swelled open and he sat back nervously. "When did you see Evan?"

Callie kept her matter-of-fact attitude cool and collected.

"Long story short, he brought Brandon home from a party. But that's not important. What is important is that he filled me in on what happened with you two and him covering for you."

Jesus brow furrowed as he stuttered his mouth open.

"He told you? I mean - what? How much?"

"He told me enough. What were you thinking?"

Jesus gulped down and began to fidget his hands up and down his legs.

"Look I never wanted him to take the blame. He insisted. He said that if Moms knew the pot was mine that..."

Callie's eyes flared open this time. She had assumed that something like that had happened - hence how she chose her angle of attack to get Jesus to confess - but hearing it said was another thing entirely.

"I knew it! I _knew_ you had something to do with that pot!"

Jesus gawped. "Wait - you..."

"Evan didn't tell me anything, I could just tell you were both hiding something - but what _were_ you thinking?" Callie was on a full tirade now realising the truth as Jesus shushed her.

"I'm sorry Callie - look I never smoked any. This guy, he gave it to me. I was having a really bad day, I was in trouble at school, with Moms...I was nervous about my ADD and this kid - he said it would help and stuff." He saw Callie's eyes squint in disbelief. "But look - that doesn't matter. Evan talked me down, made me realise how stupid it was and I gave him the drugs to get rid of."

"And then you let him pretend they were his when you were caught?"

"I tried to tell Moms, I tried to get him to let me but he wouldn't. He convinced me it was better this way. I just..." he paused.

"What, Jesus?" Callie's look changed to concern.

"Well now I think there was more to it and I'm worried that it didn't just cover for me but it covered up for a whole lot of other stuff too..."

"Let me guess...Michelle?" Callie sighed, her brow creased, as Jesus dropped his head down.

"She snuck the pot away from Evan and planted it so Mom would find it. When I confronted her about it...a couple days ago...she practically confessed to kissing Evan and told me that if I told anyone the truth about what I had found out that she would plant a whole lot more drugs so no-one would trust us."

Callie hung her mouth open, flustered. "Jesus - you have to tell your Moms!"

He drooped his head further. "How can I now?! They're going to kill me! Not to mention Kasey when she finds out I've been sitting on all of this. What if they don't believe me about Michelle?"

"Then delaying it isn't going to help you get out of more trouble is it?" Callie's voice was still angry but hints of compassion were sneaking in. "And they will believe you. Trust me."

"I know." He sighed putting his face in his hands.

She put his hand on his back. "Come on, I'll come with you."

* * *

Unfortunately for Jesus Stef and Lena were already in discipline mode.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you at that party?" Stef lectured. "Thank goodness someone had the sense to drive you home when they did! That kind of area - not knowing who was there or what they were doing. Getting that drunk!"

"You could have got seriously injured Coming home almost paralytic." Lena supplemented, slghtly calmer.

"I don't know what came over me. I didn't know how drunk I was till it was too late." Brandon grumbled without much emotion. He was not in the mood for defending himself. He was still overwhelmed with the fears he couldn't discuss. This angered Stef even more.

"Brandon - I'm not sure you're getting the gravity of this." Brandon looked at her scathingly. _Gravity_ of it? What would she know about the gravity of it? Michelle was potentially carrying his baby and he just saw her with another guy. It may not even be his - he had no clue who this guy was or how long she had been seeing him. He wasn't even sure who it had been but he assumed it was the guy who was lying about sending her down.

"I get it - it was stupid. Can you stop saying the same damn thing. You're like a frickin' broken record."

Lena put a hand on Stef's leg to prevent her from exploding.

"Brandon..." Lena warned as Stef bit her bottom lip. She had much preferred the broken, drunken Brandon the night before than angry Brandon.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "That was completely out of line - I'm sorry I just...I can't care about this now Moms. I just found my girlfriend cheating on me with some...God knows who. I've been completely humiliated by her. Spent the whole damn week trying to defend her and God dammit!" He slammed his palm down on the table before furiously pulling at his hair.

Lena looked across at Stef who took a deep breath. Both their children had had to deal with the same heartache within a week and both were handling it so differently. They didn't even know where to begin trying to discipline Brandon - they had been trying to wean him off that since he turned 18. He clearly still needed time to process his feelings - he was right. It was pointless trying to make him understand his mistakes when he was completely distracted by the situation with Michelle.

"Well we will talk about this when you have had some time to process your feelings. But don't think you're going to slip out of this. You're not going anywhere till we've talked about this properly."

Brandon looked up at her, brow furrowed.

"What if I need to talk to Michelle? I can't just..."

"Nowhere. Not till we're sure we can trust your judgement." Stef added firmly.

"So wait - Michelle can't come here and I can't go anywhere to talk to her? Where exactly do you expect me to figure this out?" Brandon's voice became even more agitated. He had been relieved to not have to face Michelle yet but he knew he would need to soon. He needed to find out what had happened.

"Brandon listen, you want some time to think - so we're giving you some time to think. But you talk to us about this before you go talking to Michelle." Lena responded still managing to keep her tone calm and collected, hoping it may rub off on either of her companions.

Brandon laughed in disbelief as he got off the stool. "Well it's good to know all that bullshit you've fed me about respecting my decisions was just to pacify me." He walked out as Lena pulled Stef back from responding.

"You're letting him leave it like that?" She protested.

"Do you know what you're next line is going to be?" Lena responded accusingly. She knew Stef was just as out of her depth with the situation as she was. They all needed more time before they could handle this.

"If he has some time to think this through he will respond better. He's not going anywhere."

Jesus lingered outside the kitchen door with Callie standing behind. He poked his head round and looked back to her. "I can't - look they're all worked up because of Brandon. I'll do it tomorrow." He tried to turn as Callie pushed him forward.

"You've waited long enough already. This is getting sorted now." She exerted.

"But Brandon's really upset about Michelle - do we really want to upset..." Callie gave him a firm push and he slid into view grabbing the attention of both of his Moms.

Stef looked up slightly shocked, the sight breaking her concentration in their debate.

"Jesus - can we help you with something?" Lena responded as he gawped at them before looking to locate Callie. She was stood next to him arms folder but looking more there in solidarity than there in anger.

"I uhm. I need to talk to you about something." He finally choked out. Lena and Stef shared a nervous glare before they signalled to Brandon's now vacant stool. He took one slightly further away from Stef and Callie took the one they had indicated. This didn't go unnoticed as Stef looked at him sternly.

"What have you done?" She asked. He looked between them.

"Uhm...well." He gulped. "I have a confession...and I need you to hear me out about it because I think it may be important."

Lena's shoulders dropped. The last time they had a confession to come to them like this it was from Mariana and it didn't end well.

He looked across at Callie for moral support as she smiled at him for encouragement.

"When Evan told you he brought the weed into the house - he was lying. He was covering for me. I brought it home from school and he persuaded me to give it to him so he could destroy it."

He winced as Stef's mouth dropped ready to explode.

"But wait - there's more." Both Moms looked at him terrified.

"Michelle framed Evan so you would find it...and I think she may have had something to do with how I got it in the first place."

**As always - would love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

_**Chapter 46 Preview: Jesus faces his interrogation as Callie, Lena and Stef try to assemble the jigsaw. Kasey makes a late night trip.**_

_**"Wednesday..."**_

_**"You've known about this since Wednesday?!" Lena had to put a hand on Stef's arm to prevent her from slamming her hand down.**_

_**"Uhm...and that's not all..." Jesus put his hands over the bridge of his nose looking at them through his fingers in a brace position.**_

_**Callie looked at him slightly with confusion - if there was more she hadn't told him yet.**_


	47. 5:12 Secrets

**Hi guys - thanks for the awesome response to last chapter. Final chapter in the angsty episode! I am writing the next section as fast as I can but as I say the dailies may be harder to provide. I will try to at least keep it no more than single day gaps (possibly this weekend excluded...). Rest assured I will churn them out as fast as my time and commitments will allow.**

**So on we go - would love to know what you all think of this chapter and the last episode in general now that Michelle has pretty much been exposed to each of the relevant family members.**

**Hope you enjoy -**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait - what makes you...they were..." Lena stuttered trying to comprehend what it was he was saying.

Stef's approach was a lot more direct and cut Lena straight off.

"You brought drugs into the house and let Evan cover for you?" she roared as Jesus winced his head back. He was glad he chose the seat he did.

"I wanted to tell you - I mean I did..._technically_."

Stef racked her brains in confusion, finally remembering the off the cuff comment he made about her being angry with Evan because of the drugs.

"That? _That_ was your coming clean?"

"Well - not really I guess. But either way, Evan wouldn't let me..."

"Did he wire your mouth shut?" Lena chimed in with a chill, now finding her anger.

"And what about you? When did you find out about this?" Stef turned her attentions to Callie who immediately threw her hands up in defense.

"I just found out...I mean I had a few suspicions but..."

Lena threw her a look but quickly pulled it back realising that Callie was probably the only reason Jesus was there now.

"So are you going to explain this then or what?" Stef flicked her head back to Jesus.

He shuffled back slightly on his stool and fidgetted his hands around the edge of it.

"Well, it was the day I got in all that trouble for storming out of class. Porter was at his worst and I was freaked out about my ADD and whether my medication was working. I was talking about it in detention to Michelle and this kid tells me that his brother used to use pot to help his."

Stef and Lena's heads both dropped slightly as Jesus looked up at them from his cowered position.

"So anyway, the kid catches up with me and gives me some and I figured if there was a chance...well it may be my only chance. I mean - you guys wouldn't let me try something like that medically and I was never gonna go looking for it..."

"And you think maybe there's a reason for that?" Stef snapped.

"Let him finish, Stef." Callie interjected trying to keep them calm as Stef looked at her harshly before softening and looking back to Jesus.

"So...I figured I'd come home and look for myself and I could always get rid of it if it was BS. So anyway, then we had that big fight and Evan came out and talked to me so I asked him about it. He talked me out of it and asked me if I wanted him to get rid of them so I gave them to him."

Stef and Lena's hearts both dropped. The hard time they had given Evan was all as a result of him trying to help their son.

Lena was first to speak.

"So let me get this straight. Evan took the drugs from you and then what, he gets caught and you keep quiet so you don't get into trouble?"

"No!" Jesus retorted immediately. "I was going to confess but then Evan said it first. I kept trying to come out with it but he kept cutting me off - then I spoke to him after saying I wanted to tell you, and again the other day, but he told me that as long as I'd learned that it wasn't the answer we should just leave it as it was. He thought you didn't need the worry and that it might damage our relationship - and that I needed you."

Stef shook her head angrily. "And you think that's Evan's call to make?"

"Well it worked...and I'm here now aren't I?"

"Because Callie made you." Lena responded.

"I...no. I mean I would have I just...it got more complicated."

Stef exhaled deeply keeping her anger below the surface.

"Michelle?"

Jesus looked up at them sheepishly again.

"Well, so I figured out...it was Michelle that planted the pot for you to find."

Lena's brow furrowed.

"Why would she do that?"

"To get Evan out? I don't know..."

"It was your weed..."

"But she saw us talking about it...plus she told me that if I told you the truth about it she'd plant drugs on both of us so no-one would believe me."

Stef's mouth flapped open as anger fuzzed through to her slightly shaking hands.

"And she practically admitted kissing Evan...

"When...when did you speak to her about this?"

"Wednesday..."

"You've known about this since_ Wednesday_?!" Lena had to put a hand on Stef's arm to prevent her from slamming her fist down.

"Uhm...and that's not all..." Jesus put his hands over the bridge of his nose looking at them through his fingers in a brace position.

Callie looked at him slightly with confusion - if there was more she hadn't told him yet.

"Come on then..." Lena said through a deep breath as Stef bit down on her tongue.

"Well - Evan got into a bit of a scrape with the brother of the kid who gave it to me...he sorta threatened him I think...just before the play...then the next day Evan gets kicked out...I just. I can't help but think it's not a coincidence. If Michelle had something to do with those guys - well what's to say she wasn't behind the drugs in the first place?"

Stef sprung off the stool and swung round angrily before finally slamming her hand on the table.

"You have known all of this over the last _week_ and you didn't think to mention any of it?"

"I didn't know if it would be relevant - besides you kept telling me not to get involved."

"With Kasey and Evan, Jesus! Not with us! This is big! If Evan is being threatened by drug dealers that's something I should know about - even if it _doesn't_ have anything to do with Michelle!" She was in such full flow of anger that Lena wasn't even going to try to calm her.

"Jesus you can't keep things like this to yourself - I mean the drugs is bad enough but you of all people should know what can happen if you keep things like this a secret!" Lena added harshly making Jesus drop his head again.

"I know - and saying it all now makes me realise but it's just been so weird around here recently...that's not an excuse - I just, I was scared about making stuff worse for Kasey - not to mention getting Evan in more trouble."

Callie, who had remained silent had been drawing her own conclusions based on the new information. She bit her lip but looked across at Stef seriously. As Stef noticed she looked back and forth between them but got distracted as Lena started to talk again.

"This is a lot to process. I mean, everything else that happened afterwards aside - I can't believe you would even consider that as a solution to your problems. I mean, you know first hand how drugs can destroy lives."

Jesus' eyes dropped. It was a horrible reminder of the dark place he had been. "Mom, I know. And I know how stupid it was - really. Evan made me see that. I just felt so alone - you were talking about upping my medication and I just - I just wanted to have some control. I know how misguided that was...I just. I was lost. Evan helped me find my way - and I never, _ever_ imagined - I mean it's not like I was happy about it. Why do you think I wanted to speak to him so badly?"

Stef burrowed her face in her hands, elbows leaning against the table.

"I cannot _believe_ that all this has been going on and we had no idea. Everything else aside why would you torture yourself like that? Why didn't you come to us?" Stef whispered, dripping with exhaustion. She knew that Jesus would never have wanted to hurt Evan - Jesus had sacrificed himself enough times for others. With a cool head she did believe that it was genuinely misguided confusion than trying to keep out of trouble - which was almost harder to deal with.

Jesus just shrugged. "It just snowballed - and then I was worried what might happen to Evan if we did find something out about Michelle. She convinced me that nobody would believe me anyway."

"Jesus." Lena whispered frustrated.

"OK - listen. Don't think we're done with this by any means - but we need some time to talk. Figure out what is going on and then figure out how to deal with it. You're still grounded anyway so it's not like you'll be going anywhere while we think up an appropriate punishment."

Jesus licked his top lip with his head hung low.

"Right now go to your room and have a think about this." Stef walked over to him and cupped his cheeks forcing him to look her in the eye.

"And you listen to me. Don't you ever, _ever_ feel like you can't tell us something because we won't believe you. Nothing we will ever do to you will be worse than what can happen if you hide things from us. Got it?" He nodded as best he could as she clutched him in her grasp.

She finally freed him and push him towards the stairs patting him harshly on the arm.

"Wait - one more thing actually." She pulled him back by his sleeve as the three others looked at her. "I don't want anyone mentioning this to Kasey before the exam tomorrow. The last thing I want is for her to be trying to figure this out. I will tell her tomorrow afternoon. OK?"

Jesus nodded and hunched out the room.

"Callie." Stef turned to her sternly, realising she hadn't yet acknowledged the instruction.

"I don't like not telling Kasey. Hasn't this whole thing been about not keeping secrets?"

"She has a point Stef." Lena added to an accusing look from Stef.

"You can't be seriously suggesting that the night before an exam she has been preparing for all semester that we tell her we're starting to think that all of this trouble with Evan was pre-meditated? She'll rip Michelle's hair out. We'll tell her tomorrow - I promise, but this is her future we're talking about. Her life has been turned over enough by this already. Besides - I'm getting some answers before I tell her anything."

"What do you mean?" Lena queried, eyebrows drooped.

"I'm going to talk to Evan. First thing tomorrow. He's the only person, other than Michelle, that can answer any questions - and I have a suspicion he already has a lot of answers. I'm going to get the answers I want and then I'm going to wring his neck! Covering for Jesus like that, keeping all of this to himself."

"Well I wouldn't be too hard on him - I'm not sure any of this was in his control." Callie's voice dropped towards the end as she bit her lip again reminding Stef of her earlier reaction.

"What are you thinking? And don't pretend you're not - I know that look."

Callie took a deep sigh.

"Just what Jesus said - it got me thinking about Brandon last night." Both Moms screwed their face up waiting for her to elaborate.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that Evan - who can drink like a fish - ends up wasted enough to do something as reckless kissing Michelle as soon as he crosses someone we think may be linked to her...then a few days later, as soon as Brandon crosses her as well, he ends up coming home paralytic too?"

Stef gawped covering her face with her hands. "Oh my God - how could I be so _stupid_!" She cursed herself followed by a growl.

"Evan wasn't drunk - he'd been spiked! How could I not see the signs?"

Lena looked at her concerned. "You think Michelle spiked Evan?"

"Callie's right..." She slapped her hands down on her thighs. "Evan can drink a lot more than that - why could I not tell?"

"Stef you were angry, he was caught red handed - you can't be expected to assume someone has been spiked in your own house- especially when there is so much evidence to the contrary anyway."

"This isn't your fault." Callie added. "We all fell for it."

"I just can't believe how long she must have been planning this - whatever _this_ is. There is some serious thought and preparation and we don't even know why she's doing it. All those times she was with him in the house...I bet that was all part of it too." she slapped her hand down again. "Do you think she had some kind of vendetta against Evan? I men come on he has a lot of contacts in this town. Maybe they crossed paths somehow before and he's been hiding it?" Callie looked nervously up at Stef.

"I can't believe that - he's useless at lying to Kasey. Speaking of which, I'm really not comfortable about not telling her."

Sted sighed. "Callie - if Kasey finds out that Michelle has been up to all this Lord knows what she'll do. I don't want her distracted. Her education is more important than all of this. I don't want her future to suffer because of what may or may not have happened with Michelle and Evan. I mean the drugs, possibly the play. This could be big and until I know what Michelle is up to I don't want Kasey involved yet. She'll do something rash."

Lena looked at Callie clearly in agreement with her concerns but the determination in Stef's face was a no-go for either of them."

Callie nodded gently. "OK. But she's going to be pissed. Kasey's the only one who Michelle hasn't tricked."

"Well I'll be damned if I'm going to be taken for a fool." Stef responded bitterly.

"What you done Mom? Someone convince you Twitter is a pigeon carrier service or something?" Kasey jibed walking into the room. The three women swung round in shock.

"What? Am I in trouble or something?" Kasey chuckled as Stef cleared her throat and threw a warning look at Callie who teetered nervously on the edge of her seat.

"No hun, just work stuff. What's up?" She smiled.

"Look I was just wondering if you'd mind if I go to the library. I just - my mind is buzzing in that room and I need to focus. Last night of study - I'll be back before curfew."

Lena and Stef looked to each other.

"Well...honey you should try and get an early night tonight...you'll need your sleep." Lena responded.

"Mom I'm not going to be getting much sleep anyway - I'll be fine really." Lena gave a passive look to Stef who nodded before putting her hands on Kasey's shoulders.

"OK - but do be back before curfew or I'm going to come get you." She squeezed her shoulders. At least Kasey being out of the house would mean Callie couldn't tell her anyway.

Kasey nodded and headed outside taking a deep breath. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach as she got into the car. She didn't bring any books with her - but she didn't need them.

* * *

There was a firm knock at Michelle's door. She staggered towards it, already having had drunk a fair bit that night in wake of what happened the night before. Brandon had rejected all of her calls and she was panicking. Carl had asked her to come to the bar the next morning as the final documents were through. They were good to go and she needed to get the money back - she just had no clue how.

She leaned on it hoping that it would be Brandon but as she opened it she realised it wasn't the twin she hoped for.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Kasey stood there with a bag of beers in one hand and her phone in her other.

"I've come to make peace." She replied pulling a couple of beers out of the bag. "Can we talk?"

* * *

_**Chapter 47 Preview: Kasey stirs Michelle before discovering a secret that has been hiding in plain sight.**_

_**Michelle gulped back. Why was she saying all this? It made her angry - but strangely safe. Kasey had inherited her Moms' warm demeanours and it was a side Michelle had never seen. Somehow she felt she wanted to open up - it was the last person in the world she ever thought she would feel she wanted to confide in - she had always been jealous of Kasey though. Maybe it was because of these very qualities. She also reminded her of Brandon - her one rock. The rock she didn't deserve. Her mind once again rallied between wanting to succumb and wanting to rebel. She blinked back tears. She couldn't let Kasey see her cry.**_


	48. 6:1 Revelations

**OK folks - so it continues...thanks for the reviews. ****I will do my best to get the next chapter out tomorrow but I wouldn't rule out Tuesday...depends how fast I can write the subsequent ones.**

**I would love to know what you think of the reveal and Kasey's doings in this chapter...**

* * *

Michelle sucked back nervously. What if this was a trick? She must know about what happened with Brandon...she looked genuine though.

"Look we can talk here if you want. I'm just worried about him. We had another blazing argument yesterday afternoon and now he's not talking to me. I can't handle that so I figure the only way I can fix it is to try and fix this." She pleaded with her with her eyes.

Michelle stroked the side of the door. Kasey hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon - she had no idea what happened last night... Brandon hadn't told her. She needed to get back in the house this weekend...this may be one of the only ways to do it. She had run out of other options.

She stepped back signalling she come in with her head.

The two girls sat down just as Michelle's phone rang. She studied it and hung up angrily as a withheld number flashed up and threw it down on the table as Kasey handed her a beer before grabbing one of her own. Kasey then slipped her phone into her pocket.

Michelle twisted off the screw cap and began to drink it quickly. Had she been more sober already she probably would have been more suspicious but by this point she was losing all grasp. The stress of the last week had worn her down and even drinking with Kasey was better than facing her own mind right now.

"So you haven't spoken to Brandon since yesterday?" she asked through a swig.

Kasey shook her head. "Nope. We had a fight and he stormed off round to yours. I was asleep by the time he came back and he's been blanking me all day. I just...I can't take this any more Michelle. I've lost Evan and I cant lose Brandon over it too. Plus..."

Michelle furrowed her brow.

"I was thinking hard and I remembered...well...I can't believe I'm telling you this. But it isn't the first time Evan's tried something like this."

Michelle was stunned. She urged Kasey on with her eyes.

"He probably doesn't even remember it - the idiot gets wasted so much. But you're not the first girl I've pulled him off. It just...it reminded me so much of it which is probably why I took it out on you. It was easier than taking it out on him. I'm sorry for turning you into the villain."

Michelle gulped down. She couldn't believe Kasey was coming out with these words. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked that Evan had done that or that Kasey was admitting it, but it made that now so familiar guilt creep back again. It fought with the slight relief that this was a genuine apology.

"I just...I also realise how tough this must have been for you." Kasey sighed looking at Michelle with genuine pity. Michelle took another nervous swig. She wasn't sure how to react to this.

"I realise that Brandon has been a huge support to you. He told me all about your dad - I mean how he is with you. That can't be easy."

Michelle squinted in disgust. How dare Brandon be talking about her behind her back! Seeing her reaction Kasey put her hand up apologetically.

"I'm sorry - that was out of line. I never know...I mean. It's no secret I didn't have the beat relationship with your dad..."

Michelle softened slightly.

"I know what it's like you know. Having a dad who drinks."

Michelle gulped back. Why was she saying all this? It made her angry - but strangely safe. Kasey had inherited her Moms' warm demeanours and it was a side Michelle had never seen. Somehow she felt she wanted to open up - it was the last person in the world she ever thought she would feel she wanted to confide in - she had always been jealous of Kasey though. Maybe it was because of these very qualities. She also reminded her of Brandon - her one rock. The rock she didn't deserve. Her mind once again rallied between wanting to succumb and wanting to rebel. She blinked back tears. She couldn't let Kasey see her cry.

"I uhm...sorry, I'll be back in a minute." she wanted to throw up. She walked out of the room as calmly as she could towards the bathroom to cool herself off.

It was exactly how Kasey had planned. Her Mom had always chastised her for eavesdropping but tonight she couldn't care less - especially as Stef was going to keep it from her. Although she only heard the end of the conversation, the thing she had heard was not something she could ignore and she was determined to get to the core, whatever her Mom had said. Tonight she was going to take some of her Mom's other advice. The words she spoke that day before Porter and Michelle were coming to dinner. _"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"_. Kasey was getting as close as she could - she was getting inside her head. She had called Michelle from a withheld number to make her produce her phone and as she hoped startling her had led to her abandoning it.

As soon as Michelle departed Kasey grabbed it and began her raid. It had been used recently enough to not have the lock - it was easy enough to navigate.

She flicked through the calls. Unknown, Unknown, Private, Unknown. She flicked through the messages. The sent box was Brandon, Brandon, Brandon. She had been begging him to get in touch. She was desperate to see him. Slipped in between however was ones to an unsaved number. "Brandon isn't talking to me." and "I guess." She stormed to the inbox keeping an eye on the door.

The same unmarked number.

"Final bits in. Tomorrow am bar, tomorrow pm get grisly" was first, followed by "break up then and get it while you're there."

Kasey threw it back down angrily. What was she getting from their house? And whose was the number? Whatever it was it wasn't going to happen until tomorrow afternoon. She had the SATs tomorrow - damn SATs. Damn SATSs that her Mom was using as an excuse to lie to her. As if they were more important than this? Regardless, she would have to finish and get home. She swapped her barely sipped at beer for an empty she had brought to keep Michelle ahead.

She heard Michelle returning and whipped her own phone out making note of the messages in case she forgot. She didn't know where this bar was but maybe she could get Michelle to give more away.

They talked for an hour more about various things. Michelle tried to change the subject a lot but as the drink flowed freer she went on to talking more and more about her dad.

"You must have other family though no?" Kasey queried opening another beer for her. Michelle was slurring quite badly now and tiredness crippled her words. She was playing into her hands. "Some friends from way back when I used to dishwash at a bar a couple years ago."

Kasey's heart stuttered a little. A bar...

"Huh." she commented trying to be inconspicuous. "Anywhere I'd know?"

"Bron..."Michelle glided the first syllable off get tongue before snapping to attention and coughing. She furrowed her brow. What the hell was she doing? Her face drained white as her last dregs of sobriety tightened her tongue.

"I...Kasey I'm sorry I'm suddenly not feeling so well." She twitched her hand nervously around the lip of the beer.

Kasey bit her lip. So damn close.

"Do you mind leaving me to it?" she asked sheepishly as Kasey squinted trying not to show her frustration.

"Of course." she squeezed the neck of her bottle tightly as she forced a smile.

"I'm really glad we had this chat." Kasey gulped down. She collected her things and made her way to the door and out into the night breeze. She checked her watch. It was approaching half 11. She had to be back home within a half hour or her Mom would come looking for her. She shook her head angrily. She was so angry. That bitch had been using her family, lying to Brandon, possibly had something to do with that weed that was in their house - that weed that Evan had! What did this have to do with Evan? She wanted to storm round there and demand answers but she couldn't face him. How dare him and Stef be trying to keep her out of the loop - they knew how important this was to her. This had nearly destroyed her - it had brought her to her knees and they were all lying to her. More so though she needed to protect Brandon. It was becoming abundantly clear that he was going to be the victim in this tomorrow. She had to get more information about Michelle and the only person who knew about that was him. She took a deep sigh and angrily discarded the bottles into a nearby trashcan.

* * *

Kasey paced the living room floor. It was 9am and she had been awake for hours trying to piece things together but had been going round in circles. She couldn't figure out what this had to do with Evan or what the messages could mean. Lena had left earlier to prepare at the school. Kasey had done no studying at all and didn't intend to - it was too late now. She was hardly going to be able to focus anyway. She had been trying to think of a way to approach Brandon. What was she going to say?

"Kasey, did you hear me?" her Mom repeated leaning against the wall as Kasey swung round. She hadn't even heard her arrive. She couldn't help but scowl as she did. She was still so angry she could be standing there as if nothing was wrong.

"No. What did you say?" she pushed her anger below the surface but still sounded slightly brash.

"Do you want a lift to the school? I'm going out."

Kasey stuttered. Of course Stef wanted to drive her. She probably wanted to chain her to the desk. Kasey blinked away her resentment - it was a harmless enough offer.

"I'll walk. It'll help me clear my head." she finally responded coolly.

"OK." Stef approached her cautiously. She was dismissing the coldness as nerves. She cupped Kasey's cheeks and kissed her head. "Good luck sweets...just do your best."

"Right. As long as its better than last time, right?" Kasey retorted resentfully.

Stef moved her hands away slightly taken aback.

"You know we'll be proud of you either way. We just wanna give you as much of a chance as we can." Kasey licked her bottom lip and looked away from Stef. Anyway I better get ready." She wandered off leaving Stef even more confused.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Stef asked folding her arms.

Kasey shrugged. "Why would I be? I'll see you later."

"Love you, baby." Stef spoke after her as she left to no response.

Stef was unsettled. Could Kasey possibly know about what was going on? Had she heard them? She seemed fine last night though. She worried for a moment that maybe Callie had said something. No - she was just being paranoid. Kasey was probably just nervous about the test and taking it out on her for making her do it. She looked at her watch. She wanted to speak to Evan as soon as the hour was reasonable - she would worry about Kasey later.

Kasey took a deep breath as she lingered around Brandon's door. She heard the front door close. Her Moms were both gone now and everyone else was asleep. She wanted to talk to Brandon before the test but if she had any hope of getting to it on time, regardless of her lack of preparation, she had to do it now. She couldn't put it off any longer.

She knocked on the door and quietly pushed it open. Brandon was lying awake in bed.

He looked at her slightly shocked.

"Kasey? Is everything OK?" He sat up in his bed. He had clearly been awake for a while as he sounded completely conscious.

Kasey sat down on the bed with an affectionate smile. She really felt awful for him. She had been so angry with him recently but now she saw him as nothing more but the victim. She knew this would crush him.

"Brandon - I...I need to talk to you about something - and please hear me out. I'm on your side here."

He furrowed his brow concerned.

"You had a fight with Michelle the other night, right? I mean - you saw her with another guy or something?"

Brandon's head dropped down and he sucked his tongue around the inside of his mouth. "You here to tell me you were right all along?" He asked with a slight hint of resentment.

Kasey let it slide. She wasn't here for an argument.

"No. Look - there's no easy way to say this...and it's not a conspiracy - I swear - but Michelle is up to some dodgy stuff. I know you won't believe me but I overheard Mom and Callie talking last night and they think she had something to do with those drugs that Evan had."

Brandon put a hand to his forehead. "Kasey, what are you on about? You trying to tell me you think Michelle is a drug dealer but this isn't a conspiracy?" His voice grew more agitated with each word. Kasey put her palm forward and tried to remain calm.

"Brandon - listen to me. You don't have to believe me but just listen. I was suspicious and so I did some investigating."

Brandon's eyes flared open but Kasey kept speaking before he could respond.

"I had a talk with her to say I was wanting to patch things up - we had a drink or two and when she was in the bathroom I checked through her phone."

Brandon leapt off the bed and swung round.

"You did what? How could you do that to someone? Invade their privacy like that?"

"Brandon you didn't hear them talking - and even if it was wrong - the end justified the means! She's been exchanging messages with some unknown number talking about taking something from our house. Be mad at me all you want for doing it but you can't pretend I'm lying - you know that I'm not!"

Brandon scrutinised her expression. It's true - he knew Kasey better than that. She wouldn't make something like this up.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand?"

"These were the messages - I copied them into mine."

She showed him the phone and he read them angrily huffing as he did. he then threw the phone down next to her on the bed.

"This can't be happening. I don't understand what's happening!" he slapped the wall with his palm.

"What do they even mean?" Brandon pressed his palms against the wall supporting his thinking body. He had a sinking in his stomach. He still was trying to process everything that had happened the other night. The kiss, the baby. He had been avoiding all contact from Michelle and now this is the first he hears.

Kasey shrugged and read them over again. "I've been trying to figure them out but I just can't. I mean clearly she's meeting some guy...it could be..."

"I know." He responded harshly, the words leaving a bitter taste.

"Is there anything you have which may be of interest to her? Anything she's asked a lot of questions about or anything?"

Brandon shook his head and swung round. "Kasey - I'm not in the mood for a friggin' CSI interrogation.

Kasey stood up and put her hand on his back. He shook slightly as she did.

"I'm sorry - I'm just trying to help you figure this out. You're not alone Brandon."

He looked round to her with a small smile before dropping it again.

"How could I not see something was going on. You were all screaming it at me. For God's sake!" He angrily kicked the bear that they had won that day at the fair. It flew down across the floor as Kasey picked it up and placed it on the bed. She guided Brandon over to sit next to her.

"Maybe it was us all screaming that was the problem." She resigned. She realised that they had practically forced Brandon to defend her. He was never going to do anything but that and it probably clouded his judgement.

Brandon began to play with the bear with one hand, picking at its fur.

"I know she had issues Kasey - but she was...I dunno. I thought we had something. That I could help her. She was so alone." He ruffled his hair harshly with his other hand before slapping it down on his knee.

Kasey put her hand on his and squeezed it gently. She didn't know what to say. She too began to pick lightly at the bear hoping it might give her some inspiration. She remembered that day at the fair when she saw them turn up with it. She had always hated it - purely because it reminded her of Michelle. She wasn't massively keen on the size of it either. Anything that could fit a small person inside had always creeped...

She ripped the bear off Brandon and threw it onto another part of the bed, examining every crease of it.

"Kasey, what are you doing?"

"Grisly. It's the friggin' bear Brandon!

She located a small thread which looked like home stitching. The whole thing had always looked a bit shoddy but then it was from a travelling carnival. She ran over to Brandon's desk as he gawped in confusion. She took some scissors and scored down the seem ripping the fur apart.

There was padding - lots of padding - and lots of debris flew up from the stuffing. Only at the edges though, inside the firmly padded edges it was full.

Full of battered green notes.

**So - anyone suspect the bear being a money bear? ****Sometimes the simplest plans become the most complex when other factors get thrown in. More will be revealed in the coming episode about the whys.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyhow!**

* * *

_**Chapter 48 Preview: Brandon has some persuading to do and Stef calls in on Evan.**_

_**Evan opened the door with slight confusion. Very few people knew where he was at the motel. He was even more surprised to see Stef there. As soon as he had opened the door she barged in and swung round.**_

_**"Why don't you come in." He joked closing the door. "Missing me that much?" His sleepiness was overriding his inherent fear of Stef.**_

_**"Don't get smart with me Evan - you're in too much trouble and I want some answers." She stared at him sternly as he gulped. What had she found out?**_


	49. 6:2 Aftermath

**OK - I wittled out another chapter today so I will post. Again - no guarantees I'll post next tomorrow - depends if I can keep a couple ahead or not. Will post Wednesday at the latest!**

**Anyhow, thanks for reviews as always. Would love to hear your feedback. Brandon is going to be a pain in the arse in these chapters by the way but the poor lad is very confused and upset and Kasey is very protective. Here we go...**

* * *

"Holy crap! This is like a billionaire bear!" Kasey exaggerated - there _was_ more money in it than she had ever seen however.

"Oh my God..." Brandon's stomach sank as he pulled a fistful of notes out.

"Wait, wait - don't touch the money. It's evidence." she took it off him and shoved it back in.

"Evidence?" he turned to her with a scowl. "Kasey we can't call the police!" His mind was completely overwhelmed - it was the obvious thing to do but his mind instantly rejected it out of fear and confusion.

Kasey looked at him in horror. "Brandon you can't be serious! She's been harbouring money in our house. You know who does that? Drug dealers!"

"You don't know where it's from - maybe its her savings."

Kasey gawped and stuttered unable to hide her confusion. "Brandon! It's not exactly Porter's tips for beings good teacher! 18 year olds don't have this much money stowed away in friggin' carnival bears!" Kasey was practically strangling him. He shook his head before collapsing on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

"I know, I know I just don't want to believe it!"

Kasey sighed, still frustrated but also with sympathy. "Brandon we need to call the police. Whoever this money belongs to they're collecting it today. We need to get them arrested before they put us in danger."

The true reality hit Brandon. There was so much he didn't know. He still didn't know for sure if Michelle was pregnant - he didn't know if the baby was his. He didn't know whether she had ever felt anything for him or if this had all just been one big scheme. He felt sick.

Kasey picked up her phone as Brandon saw her out the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" he spun round and took the phone off her. She glared at him in shock.

"Calling Mom - Brandon. We have to call her!"

"No I...wait. Just. Please. Let me talk to Michelle first."

Kasey laughed in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" her voice raised slightly in fear that he really was being that naive. "Brandon we're not covering for this. No way!"

"I don't want to cover - I just. I have to talk to her. If we call the police she'll be taken in, she'll never speak to me again!" Kasey's voice raised even more.

"Why would you want to? Brandon! She's been using you! This relationship is over!"

He frowned but pulled back his fiery response. Getting into a fight now would likely wake the others.

"I don't want to get back with her Kasey - but there are questions I need answered. Please. We'll call the police but let me find her first...please."

Kasey squinted at him with her arms crossed, her mouth frozen open. "What are you going to say? _We found your drug money - the police are on their way - but would you mind just telling me what you were thinking?_" she scoffed. Brandon looked nervously around the room. His hands were twitching. What would he say? What could he say?

"I don't know." he whispered angrily throwing his hand up against his forehead. "But I need to know...I can't get her arrested...she..." he broke off as Kasey interrupted him.

"She _what_, Brandon?"

"She's pregnant Kasey!" he spat with a quiver in his voice.

Kasey's entire face dropped. Her eyes enflamed and she blinked away a small waiver.

"You can't be serious..." she stuttered.

Brandon took a deep breath.

"At least I think she is. I don't know for sure - I don't even know if it's mine now! But...I need to know Kasey if she gets arrested - if she gets rid - if...I need to know! That could be my child!"

"She can't be more than a few weeks, surely?"

Brandon looked at her angrily.

"I don't care how far along she is - I need to know! What if she is and she keeps it and in ten years I get a kid at my door?" He looked at her horrified. Kasey gulped down a knot in her throat.

"What makes you think she won't lie to you anyway?" She responded, her agitation returning.

"I don't - but I need to try!"

Kasey closed her eyes and shook her head. Brandon put his hands over his face again.

"Please Kasey." He whispered. "You can call them in a couple of hours - just let me try and find out."

She shuffled nervously and checked her watch. She had to get to the exam. A few hours wouldn't hurt - she would get her Mom on the way back. That gave Brandon plenty of time and if Stef was there they couldn't get hold of the money.

"Two hours Brandon. Call her - but if you can't get hold of her I'm not covering for more than two hours."

He nodded. "Thank you. Look, I need to get dressed."

Kasey nodded and stood up. She headed towards the door to get her things ready for the exam.

"Brandon - be careful. Don't do anything stupid." She said pleading as he gulped down with another small nod.

She left the room and took a deep breath. She had a horrible feeling about this.

* * *

Evan opened the door with slight confusion. Very few people knew where he was at the motel. He was even more surprised to see Stef there. As soon as he had opened the door she barged in and swung round.

"Why don't you come in." He joked closing the door. "Missing me that much?" His sleepiness was overriding his inherent fear of Stef.

"Don't get smart with me Evan - you're in too much trouble and I need some answers." She stared at him sternly as he gulped. What had she found out?

"I am?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. First of all..." She slapped him firmly upside the head as he sprung away.

"What the...?"

"_That_ is for trying to cover for Jesus!"

"But...oh." Evan quickly remembered the chat they had had in the basement. He remembered thinking how angry she would be if she found out the truth as to who he was covering for.

"Sorry..." he added before she slapped the back of his head again. He once again flinched away this time taking a step back.

"and _that_ is for not telling me that you got into a confrontation with a drug dealer!"

"OK - OK! I'm sorry...how many more times are you going to hit me?" He whimpered.

"That depends! I'm not sure how much you've been hiding - but by God Evan if you don't tell me the absolute truth now I'm gonna give you a headache that's going to last into next year!"

He sighed as she folded her arms and stared him down.

"What the hell were you thinking taking the blame like that?" Stef's eyes were now filled more with concern. She was angry with him but she felt awful for what had happened.

"Look - I...Jesus was really beaten up. He was in such a bad way and I'd been there Mrs F. I know what that's like and I know what a fine line it is. I figured he needed someone to guide him and I didn't want to risk worrying you when I could handle it."

"But Evan - he's our son! If he's that low we need to know about it! It's not your call to make."

"I realise that - but it _worked_. I mean, I just figured if he saw the way that drugs can affect people he'd be less likely to think about it again than if you hammer dropped."

"And why would you automatically assume we would?" She knitted her brow, almost offended.

"I...look I don't know. I just - my relationship with my Dad died the day he caught me. I know that you guys are a lot better parents than him but I just wanted to save all of you that heartache." he pulled a chair out for her to sit down before he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

She put a hand on his knee.

"Evan - sometimes it's important to have disappointments. it's what makes us try to improve. You can't take that kind of responsibility on yourself. You can't fix everything, no matter how hard you may want to. You need to get help from others sometimes."

Evan let out a laugh before burying his face in his palms.

"What?" Stef slapped him lightly on the knee.

"You're going to think I'm an idiot - but that's exactly the advice I gave Jesus to get him to give me the pot." Stef shook her head. She put a hand on his chin and lifted his face as he moved his hands away.

"You are a good man - and you are a good role model. But you have to stop doing stupid things to be so! You can't be an adult and a child Evan. If our kids are doing something that is wrong you need to work with us - not try and sort it out before we catch them. I'd like to think you'd know we could handle it."

"I'm sorry Mrs F." His head drooped down. He hadn't really thought of it like that. It had always been him against the world but he suddenly felt extremely guilty for not giving Stef more credit. "I didn't mean for you to think I don't trust your parenting..."

"I know that honey, just remember - we're not your Dad. You, and all our kids, can talk to us. It doesn't mean we won't kick your ass but it'll always be for the best. I promise."

He flickered a little smile - he assumed she'd just done it out of habit but it sent a warm tingle down his body to have her still include him in the family. He tried to hide it before she saw just in case she noticed her error in words.

"OK now number two. What happened with this drug dealer?"

Evan tried to avoid eye contact.

"Evan, don't even think about lying..." she warned, recognising the signs.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her yet. She'd go in guns blazing no doubt - not to mention the verbal - and maybe physical - battering he'd get for keeping it from her...but wasn't that how he was in this situation in the first place? He took a deep breath.

"I noticed this kid bugging Jesus; he told me he was the kid who gave him the weed; I tried to tell him to back off - his brother threw me up against the wall and threatened me. It's not that complicated." He shrugged.

"And who was this guy? Does he have anything to do with Michelle?" Evan bit his bottom lip. He still didn't know all that much. "She told me he was her cousin...but I also think he may be the guy that Brandon saw her getting off with." Stef screwed up her face.

"She's cheating on Brandon with her drug-dealing cousin?"

Evan shrugged. "I have a feeling he isn't her cousin."

"Is there anything else I should know..." she asked sternly. Evan shrugged. "I don't think he's a very good guy..."

Right then Stef's phone rang. It was Lena.

"Hi Lena - everything OK?" Stef bent her eyebrows down before her eyes enlarged.

"I left before her - what do you mean she's not there?" Evan looked at her anxiously piecing together the conversation.

"Has it started? I'm gonna kill her! OK, OK - I'll try and find her. No I'll drag her there myself. OK. I'll be in touch."

She hung up the phone.

"Kasey not turn up to the exam?" Evan asked concerned. "She didn't know about all this did she?" Fear was beginning to grip him.

"No she didn't - I can't believe this. I know she didn't want to take them but bailing at the last minute? What? Has this all just been an act to keep me off her back?"

Evan shook his head. "She wouldn't do that - she cares about it too much..." Evan replied as Stef scoffed.

"Ha! You don't need to lie to make me feel better Evan. I know she doesn't care about these scores."

To Stef's surprise he let out a laugh.

"You are joking right?" She looked at him with confusion as his face dropped to surprise.

"You seriously think she doesn't care? She's terrified about how she's going to do. She wouldn't just bail on them unless she had a good reason."

"But she's done nothing but bat them away for the last couple of months...saying she did well enough the first time."

Evan shook his head with a smile.

"Come on Mrs F - you know her better than that! Kasey is at her most blasé when she most cares about something. It's her way of not having to face it. She may never admit it but she's terrified of doing badly in this exam and letting you down again. She'd just never admit it - probably not even to herself."

Stef's expression morphed into one of concern. How did she not know that? It was vaguely similar to what Callie had said before but she didn't realise how obvious it was. Evan was right though. It was exactly the same thing she had done after the break-up. "She didn't let me down...but anyway, in that case why would she not be there?" She commented while trying to call Kasey's cell. No response. "She's not picking up. I'm going to call Callie - check if she's still at the house."

Evan looked around nervously as she did. If Stef knew about the weed then Kasey may too...if she had begun to investigate herself...

"_What's up? Did you find something out?_" Callie answered immediately.

"Uhm - nothing new. Callie has Kasey left yet?" Stef asked, unable to hide the concern.

"_I assume so - she was up ages ago._"

"Can you check please? She hasn't turned up to the exam."

"_Seriously? That's weird - she wouldn't miss that unless it was something important.._."

"Yes - so I've been hearing. Can you check for her please." Stef added getting slightly frustrated while Callie scouted the house.

"_No sign of her here...are you sure she's not just late? Maybe she just was nervous and took longer walking than usual._" Stef ignored the comment.

"Callie you didn't tell her did you?" Stef interrogated as Callie sprung to the defensive.

"_No! I said I wouldn't and I didn't. I still think we should though._"

"Hush with that now - can you check if Brandon has seen her?"

Callie knocked lightly on Brandon's door but there was no response. She knocked a little louder and poked her head round the door. Before clearing her throat.

"_Uhm...Brandon's not here either._"

Stef's face turned to horror. "You're absolutely sure you didn't say anything?"

"_Stef...I wouldn't lie about that._"

"OK -OK. Look can you check if Jesus has and maybe see if any of the others have seen her. I'm going to try and track her down.

She hung up angrily and looked at Evan's increasingly guilty face. She fiddled away with her phone.

"Brandon's missing too."

**The next few chapters will go back and forth between Stef/Evan and Kasey/Brandon. I hope this isn't too confusing - it won't be exactly chronological as sometimes it'll hop back in time slightly as it swaps pairing but it should all be clear as the sections unfold. Anyhow - any thoughts on anything? Doesn't even have to be about this - I just like talking :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 49 Preview: Stef and Evan try to track Kasey and Brandon. Kasey and Brandon make a choice.**_

_**"I'm coming too..."**_

_**"Come on Kasey - what are you going to make smalltalk with Porter while I ask his daughter if she's pregnant with my baby?"**_

_**"If I have to - she's potentially dangerous. I'm not going to risk leaving you along - mostly so I don't have to face Mom alone if something happens to you! You're not leaving my sight. You know my terms, B." She stared at him sternly and unbuckled her belt, leaving the car. He briefly stretched out his eyes in surrender before following suit.**_


	50. 6:3 The Wheels Turn

**Thanks for the reviews and PMs guys! Loving the feedback. I am writing as fast as I can so here is today's. A few folks been asking about how much is still to come. I would guess there'll be another 10-15 chapters absolute max - and that depends on how much detail people are wanting with the aftermath. There are about 4-5 more of these action chapters then it will be the reflection ones. Unsure how detailed I will make the aftermath as I don't want it to drag. If people want I may try and squeeze some fluff on the end but I don't want people to think it goes on longer than it should. Already at a ridiculous length. Anyhow - happy to take any opinions! The twins are pretty frustrating here but Stef will sort 'em out eventually. Ah to be 18 and reckless again! Enjoy!**

* * *

A little while earlier Kasey had gathered her books. Her mind was buzzing as she tried to go back and forth over whether she had done the right thing. It was fair enough that Brandon should make this call - but only if he made it right.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the door. Outside she saw Brandon getting into the car.

She looked around and ran over to him, a new wave of frustration swooping over. This was not part of the deal.

"Where are you going? You're grounded aren't you?"

"Moms aren't home..." he said bluntly. His tone had become very passive - that was never a good sign.

"Brandon...I said call her. What? Are you going to go _looking_ for her?"

He leaned on the car door and bit his lip.

"It's not a conversation I can have over the phone Kase. I need to be able to see her. You said you'd let me talk." He looked at her sternly but she could see the pleading in his eyes. She looked back at the house and at the road. He was right in a way - and Michelle would probably hang up causing Brandon to try and chase her anyway. It was maybe better to not give her the head start. She couldn't let him go alone though. She looked at her watch. She could take the SATs again - it was only extra marks anyway - there would be another chance when she'd be more prepared. This had screwed up her mind as it was - she was hardly going to do well. She'd probably be forced to replace her social life with full time math study as a punishment but right now this was all that mattered.

"Fine." She said stubbornly before storming into the passenger side.

He rolled his head.

"Kasey...you can't..."

"Well I'm not getting out the car. I'm not letting you go there alone - not now. You have two choices - we can sit here till your couple hours is up and I call Mom or you can take me with you."

Brandon rolled his eyes and resigned. She wasn't budging. He took his seat and set the car up to go as she clipped in her belt in.

Her Mom was going to kill her - but this was much more important.

* * *

"I'm going to track Kasey's phone."

Evan was still mulling over her previous statement about Brandon having gone too.

"She wouldn't..." Evan couldn't help but let out. Stef looked at him sternly.

"Evan?" her voice raised slightly at the end of his name.

"Well - look. It's probably nothing - just...if Brandon is gone too...it's nothing. I'll go find her. Look I don't want to worry you." Evan began to flitter around and grabbed his jacket. Stef grabbed his arm harshly.

"Well it's a bit late now! Spit it out - Evan if you know something and something happens to them do you really think you'll be able to live with yourself tomorrow? _Living_ being the operative word if I find out you're not telling me the full story..."

He raised his palms.

"OK - look. It's just...I have been doing a little research on that druggy guy. I know quite a few people in this town..." he glazed over, not wanting to focus too much on his contacts. Stef urged him on with her eyes.

"I don't know anything for sure but he's bad news. More and more I think Michelle is quite closely tied to him. It's why I was at Broncos and why I was following him at that party. I know they had something to do with all this - too much of it has just been convenient and after the first time I saw him with Michelle back at the fair..."

Stef's face flared up again. "Wait, wait - you saw Michelle with him at the fair?"

Evan raised his hands again in defense. "It seemed mostly innocent...it's just - I mean that's what I was asking her about that time you caught us - after he'd threatened me that day...then next day..."

"Michelle is spiking your drinks and tricking you into making out with her?"

"Yes and..._wait_? You knew about that?"

"Well I think I just about pieced it together. Another thing you could have done with telling me by the way..." she added sternly.

"Oh come on - " Evan replied, his frustration showing for the first time. "Like you would have believed me..." Stef looked down guiltily with a nod.

"Fair enough. And for what it's worth - I am sorry about that. We all should have had more faith in you." Evan turned away.

"It's OK Mrs F - you had no reason to."

She looked at him wistfully. "You know that's not true." Her look lingered for a moment as she snapped back to reality looking down at the app. "Anyway - there'll be time for that later." She scrolled down, a look of confusion spreading. "That's weird - she's not in my list..."

A slightly guilty look flooded Evan's face as Stef said it.

She looked up at him noting the expression.

"What is it...?" She sighed and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain.

"We sorta, _maybe_ uninstalled that app a few weeks ago so you couldn't find us at a concert a tiny bit out of town...I re-installed mine but I guess she didn't do so with hers..."

Stef glared at him unimpressed. "And whose bright idea was that, dare I ask?"

Evan squinted guiltily as she slapped him over the head once again.

She tapped away at her phone again and raised it to her ear. "At least make yourself useful and call Kasey!"

His face flooded with horror as he reverted to his inner 13 year old as he often did when Kasey was involved. "But...she won't talk to me..."

"_So_ not the time...do it!" She instructed forcefully before pacing off.

"Callie? Ugh! I take it Brandon is not with his phone then." She sighed. "Did you speak to Jesus? OK - thanks sweets. I'll be in touch." She hung up and looked at Evan. "I am going to strangle them both - _after_ I bang their heads together." She commented.

"No answer." He replied putting the phone down. "I think she ignored the call."

"Right." Stef took her turn to dial Kasey as it rang through. "Kasey - will you pickup the damn phone? Where are you two? Call me as soon as you get this. You're not in trouble, I just want to know where you are and that you're safe."

"She's not in trouble?" Evan queried as she hang up the phone.

"Of course she is - she's in a world of trouble - but it's hardly going to encourage her to respond if there's still any doubt - I'll whip out the big guns later." Evan whimpered slightly on Kasey's behalf.

"Look I think we need to go to the station. I don't like this one bit." Stef added tapping the wall furiously.

"The station?" Evan responded slightly concerned. "What do you need?"

"I need _you_ to tell me everything you know about these people and I need to get my vest and my gun. I went in after my kids half cocked once before and I'm not making that mistake again."

"You don't think they're in that much danger do you?"

Stef licked her bottom lip trying to suppress her fears. "Well if they're not now they will be when I find them! Running off like that."

She slapped him on the back. "Come on, move it." She shuffled him out the door giving him just time to grab his keys.

* * *

"Another message from Mom. She's either really scared or really pissed - I can't tell. She's pretending we're not in trouble."

Brandon looked at her nervously. "You don't have to do this Kasey. I can manage really."

"No way - I'm not leaving you."

Brandon was terrified how much Kasey sounded like Stef the older they got.

"I'm sure you've got better things to be doing..."

Kasey looked nervously out of the window as Brandon suddenly realised and his face dropped.

"Oh my God! Kasey! The SATs - you can't...I completely forgot! I've been so caught up in..."

Kasey shook her head and bit her lip to bat it away.

"This is more important. I can always take them again. They really don't matter to me. It's just Mom making me do it."

Brandon sighed.

"Kasey, why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" she looked at him defensively.

"Pretending you don't care about them instead of just admitting you're nervous you'll do badly."

"I'm not! I don't care if I do do badly - I mean sure, I could get a slightly higher grade but I'm hardly going to be Stanford worthy anyway. I'd never fit in there. If I was scared of not getting a good grade I wouldn't be volunteering myself for a zero. "

Brandon sighed. He could tell when she was glossing over the truth.

"That's not the same thing - you can't fail if you don't turn up. Don't think I don't know what you're doing here..."

"I wouldn't fail...I just may not do as brilliantly as...I mean. Look can we get back to the more pressing issue of your crazy ex-girlfriend and her band of merry drug dealers please?"

Brandon shook his head. Kasey was the worst person to squeeze feelings out of. She was worse than either of their parents and both of those could put up a fight.

"There's no shame in aiming high and failing you know. It doesn't take away from what you get in the end."

"Like you aimed for a high one in Michelle?" Kasey regretted the words as soon as she said them, seeing Brandon's head dip. She didn't mean it like that. They had relaxed into quips and defensiveness. She forgot how much more real this was for her brother.

"I'm sorry Brandon - I didn't mean it like that. It was a bad joke and I..."

He looked across at her.

"It's OK Kase. I know. Besides - I'd rather you make fun of me than pity me."

Kasey let out a laugh.

"Oh you're getting no pity from me." She jibed folding her arms. He didn't have to know how much she did feel bad for him.

As a moment of silence filled the car Kasey looked over to him.

"What are you going to do if she is...you know."

Brandon looked down at the bottom of the steering wheel.

"I can't possibly imagine yet. That's why I just want to talk to her. I need to know before I drive myself insane."

Kasey put her hand on his leg and rubbed it gently. She had resigned to this situation but couldn't wait for it to be over.

"OK - we're at Porter's. I'll go see if she's in." Kasey had managed to calm him down significantly but the dread was still clogging up his throat.

"I'm coming too..."

"Come on Kasey - what? Are you going to make smalltalk with Porter while I ask his daughter if she's pregnant with my baby?"

"If I have to - she's potentially dangerous. I'm not going to risk leaving you alone - mostly so I don't have to face Mom alone if something happens to you! You're not leaving my sight. You know my terms, B." She stared at him sternly and unbuckled her belt, leaving the car. He briefly stretched out his eyes in surrender before following suit.

He banged on Porter's door several times before he eventually emerged.

"For God's sake - are you ever not banging down my door?" He grumbled putting a hand up to shield his eyes from the light.

"Are you ever not an asshole?" Kasey mumbled. Porter huffed a tut in her direction.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Porter, but is Michelle in? I need to speak with her."

"How the hell do I know? It's not my fault if you don't know where your own girlfriend is."

"_You_ don't know where your own daughter is..." Kasey responded again as Brandon threw her a look. She couldn't help herself.

"Well have a look if you must but I want you out in five minutes. You - you're not coming in. You may steal something."

Brandon ran past him as Kasey scoffed. "Don't worry - we're looking for some coherent information and integrity and I don't think I'll find any of that from you."

Porter closed the door in her face as she nervously checked her watch. She didn't want to leave Brandon alone and yet that was exactly what just happened. She pulled her phone out. This time it was Evan again. She had been trying to ignore the fact that he had been calling, unable to even think of facing him, but it was becoming very obvious that he must be with Stef. They wouldn't both have been calling so persistently otherwise. She wanted to answer but had no clue what she would say. She ignored the call again and bit hard on her lip as if it would make it go away.

It buzzed again. This time another call from Stef. She waited and listened to the message.

_"Kasey - really. I'm getting worried and I'm not playing around. Will you please just let me know where you are and that you're safe?"_

She twitched her fingers up and down. She didn't want her to be panicking - but she had made her promise to Brandon. Stef would be over there in a shot.

She hit the call button.

_"Kasey! Thank God - where the hell are you?"_

"Mum I can't really talk. We're safe and I promise I'll explain later. Brandon and I are just doing some bonding." She said quickly before bracing herself for the torrent of abuse that would follow the acknowledgement. Stef barely took a breath as she broke into her tirade.

"_Safe?! Bonding? I'm gonna bond you two with handcuffs to your bedrooms! For crying out loud Kasey! Do you have any idea how worried we were? I want an explanation now! Never mind later! You won't be safe for much longer if you don't start giving me some ans..."_

"OK Mom, I really have to go. Will talk soon I promise. Love you."

She hung up before she had time to be interrogated - her heart thumped. She felt awful but they would know more soon. At least this may give Stef some comfort - even if she did just sign her own death warrant for hanging up on her already angry Mom mid-conversation. She tapped her foot anxiously as if to telepathically stir Brandon on.

Brandon re-emerged looking even more nervous.

"She's not in - and a fair bit of her stuff was gone. She must be at that bar. I just wish we knew how to find it..."

Kasey looked at him concerned. "Brandon I really think we need to tell Mom now..." she said as they got back into the car. "I just spoke to her and she's really worried and _really_ mad."

His eyes flared, re-igniting his panicked tone.

"You spoke to her? Kasey - you said you'd wait..."

"I didn't tell her anything Brandon but we need to. Like now! We can't find Michelle OK - it's over."

Brandon completely ignored her trying hard to compensate with his brain work.

"Michelle used to work at a bar. Last year or something...she never told me the name. Those guys at the party. They all knew her...maybe that's where they were from...it must be that." Kasey sighed. Michelle had mentioned this but she was trying to ignore it not wanting to give Brandon any ideas. Unfortunately he knew it himself.

"Brandon we can't go chasing her to a bar..."

"It was over on the east side of town I think...Dammit - she never told me the name! Maybe I need to go and ask Porter..."

"Brandon will you listen to yourself? You're talking about hunting her down to a bar. This is too big for us - for one Jesus got absolutely crucified for running off to a bar chasing Ev..." Kasey's face froze. "Oh my God...it's Broncos."

**Poor Stef. Who'd have kids?**

* * *

**_Chapter 50 Preview: Kasey and Brandon continue their pursuit as Stef and Evan make a trip to the station._**

**_"Evan, we just had a 15 minute journey - did you maybe think to mention these details?" she scowled._**

**_"I didn't want to worry you more than I needed too..."_**

**_He stepped back as Stef lunged forward with a strangling motion as Roberts grabbed her arm._**

**_"OK - you're off duty so I'm not going to discipline you for attempting to strangle the witnesses but I'd appreciate if you'd at least wait till you take him home."_**


	51. 6:4 Game Changer

**OK - I finished off the last of the action chapters yesterday (Jeezo it's been an intense writing period!) so I figure I will keep posting daily for now - at least you shouldn't be left with any cliffhangers for more than a night! I may slow to less frequent when we get into the aftermath though as my other responsibilities are taking a beating. Shame - as I love fanficland :D **

**Anyhow, here we go - the working title for this chapter was "Brandon is an eejit chapter" which should be a bit of an indication that he may be slightly frustrating - but heck, that's what makes it exciting, right? If kids were all well behaved then there would be no stories!  
**

**Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the feedback so far and as always I would _love_ to know what you are thinking! _Is_ Brandon being an idiot or is it fair enough he wants his answers while he has the chance? Is Kasey right to go with him even though it goes against her instincts? Should Evan start wearing his helmet just in case? Is Stef secretly glad he's there with her as a support? Any views welcome; I'm just the storyteller - I'd love to know opinions!**

**OK, on with it...**

* * *

"Broncos?" Brandon looked at her confused.

"The bar Evan was at - Mum said something about a drugs bust. I was so mad with Evan for being there and that Jesus followed him...what's the betting he was trying to find out about this? He never drinks on that side of town." She didn't mean to say it out loud but the memory was just flowing out and Kasey's own suspicions momentarily grabbing her.

"Out east?"

Kasey nodded as Brandon snatched her phone and furiously began typing in. He was a man possessed now he had a clear idea of where she would be.

"Brandon - wait! You can't be...Brandon! That is literally the bar Moms reemed Jesus for going to."

"It's like 11am Kasey, we can't be in any danger now." he sped away as she slapped his arm.

"Brandon! We're going to a drug den. A drug den! You seriously aren't pushing this any further! I'm calling Mom."

"I've got your phone..."

"Brandon! Don't be such a dick about this!" Kasey hit him again as the car swerved slightly.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he yelled.

"Are _you_?" she fired back as Brandon inhaled to calm himself.

"Once we are there Michelle won't be able to avoid me. We don't even have to go inside. She doesn't know why we're here..."

"And what if they go to our house to get the money while we're there? What if they go to grab it and someone gets hurt?"

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to - they know Mom is a cop. They don't know she's not there...besides..."

His voice dropped as he flicked the turning signal.

"They wouldn't find it there..." Kasey's eyes exploded.

"You didn't...you brought..."

"It's their friggin' money - not ours and probably not even Michelle's. The police will find it where it belongs."

"Oh my God." Kasey whimpered before turning back to shouting. "You are insane! Absolutely insane! What the hell has she done to you? You're going to plant...what part of your brain...pull over! Brandon - _pull over_!"

It was like she was talking to a brick wall. He had been completely consumed by his adrenaline.

"They don't know we have it! I'll talk to Michelle, we leave it and..."

"Brandon that is evidence! You're..._we're_ harbouring evidence! What part of this is not getting into your head?!" she screamed.

"Kasey she won't let anything happen to me. I know it. She may have been using me, I'm not denying it - but if you saw her the other night...she doesn't want to be doing this. I may be able to get through to her. I'm the only stability she has! Whether it began like that or not. Porter doesn't give a shit about her - nobody does. No wonder she's the way she is." he stared at her almost with tears in his eyes. The lights changed ahead and he returned his eyes to the road. "I have to talk to her, Kasey. I have to know how much she had to do with this - if anything to convince myself I wasn't completely..." his voice broke. She could tell he was struggling with how blind he had been. He wanted closure - some reassurance that Michelle was the puppet - not him.

She stuttered seeing how stubborn he was being. He had been completely taken over. Completely blinded by his pity for her and his embarrassment. He genuinely couldn't see the danger. Fine. She would just have to try and stop him once they arrived. She was calling Stef as soon as she could get her phone back - hopefully before he got inside.

* * *

"That little...! She hung up on me!" Stef cursed.

Evan cowered slightly almost on Kasey's behalf. That was very bad move.

"I'm sure she just lost reception..." he suggested as Stef threw him a look.

"Oh she hung up on me! I'm gonna - oh my I'm gonna - I cannot believe she _hung up_ on me!" Stef waved her hands furiously but Evan couldn't avert his gaze from the gun strapped around her belt.

"But what did she say before that? Where are they?" Evan asked calmly, hoping it would transfer. It didn't.

"They're safe she says! _Safe!_ "Bonding" apparently. As if it was the most normal situation in the world. Safe! I'll show her _safe_!"

"I'm sure she just wanted you not to worry..." he kept his eyes fixed on the gun, gulping slightly as Stef's hand floated around it.

"If she didn't want me to worry she'd tell me where they were! And will you quit staring at my gun!" she slapped him on the chest as he snapped his eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry - it's just...you're scary enough without it..."

Stef rolled her eyes, but it did momentarily distract her at least.

"Good - well you remember that next time you are deciding whether to make a stupid decision or not. Your girlfriend's mum is packing" he nodded obediently before noticing her choice of words.

"Wait - girlfriend? We've split up."

Stef sighed heavily. "Evan I don't think there's any doubt that is going to change when she knows the truth. That is if she survives the day!"

"You really need to stop thinking the worst..."

"I mean after I get my hands on her for hanging up on me!" she strode off down the hall as Evan scurried behind rolling his eyes. He was quietly enjoying being back in the fold though - even with angry Stef.

"Foster - what are you doing here?" Captain Roberts asked as Stef came into her office, Evan obediently in tow.

"Lost my damn kids." she quipped.

Roberts raised an eyebrow. "Again? Should I be worried about you?"

"No but feel free to worry about them when I find them. Look I think they may be caught up with a drug dealer. Not as in they're getting drugs but Brandon's girlfriend Michelle seems to be involved with one and I think they've gone after them or something. Long story short - what do we know about...what was his name?" she asked looking back at Evan.

"Carl Lorimer" he replied.

"The Broncos owner Lorimer?" Roberts' eyes flashed to Evan.

"Yes." Evan said firmly as Stef swung around to him.

"You didn't tell me that!" she snapped slapping Evan's arm again.

"I said I was looking for him at Broncos - you're the cop..." he rubbed his arm defensively.

"Broncos is full of potential drug dealers - they're chasing after _him_?! Captain, I need to find their car."

"OK Stef, calm down. Do you even know they're going after him?"

"Well...no...they're just...I have no idea! They just won't answer and this morning Kasey was being really fresh with me which makes me wonder if she heard us talking about Michelle and if she told Brandon -"

Evan put his hands on Stef's shoulders as she covered her face. "We don't know any of this for sure. Kasey said they were safe - maybe they are just having some space to process away from the house."

Stef took a deep breath.

"I agree - though this girl - Brandon's girlfriend. What makes you think she has links with Lorimer?" Roberts queried, red flags flying high in her mind.

"I've seen him with her a few times, they used to work together at Broncos and I think he has her in some kind of abusive relationship. I've seen him play rough with her." Stef swung around looking at him even more sternly as he took a step back. This clearly was again more detailed information than he had divulged to her.

"Evan, we just had a 15 minute journey - did you maybe think to mention these details?" she scowled.

"I didn't want to worry you more than I needed too..."

He stepped back as Stef lunged forward with a strangling motion as Roberts grabbed her arm.

"OK - you're off duty so I'm not going to discipline you for attempting to strangle the witnesses but I'd appreciate it if you'd at least wait till you take him home."

Stef bit her lip with a glare at an apologetic looking Evan.

"We'll get the cameras on the hunt for the car - _you_ " she pointed at Evan. "I want you to tell Inspector Hernandez about this girl Michelle. Our leads went dry on the Broncos bust but it sounds like this may be another."

"Another lead that my kids are chasing completely unarmed! We need to hurry up tracking that car."

"Stef - watch it. You've been in enough trouble for bursting in to these kinds of situations..."

"I'll do everything by the book Ma'am, but you can't seriously expect me to not go and find my kids."

"Well let's see if there's a reason first."

"_You_ - come with me." Roberts pointed a finger at Evan and he followed her out flashing a small look at a nervous Stef. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Kasey again.

* * *

Stef's name flashed up temporarily blocking the GPS.

"Damnit, why does she keep calling? We're clearly not answering."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because her kids are trying to plant drug money on a criminal to protect your psycho ex and your potential demon spawn." Kasey huffed folding her arms. She wasn't packing any punches now, still furious with Brandon.

"So we're back to that. Whatever. We're nearly there." Brandon grumbled.

"What do you expect Brandon? This is single-handedly the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"I need some answers Kasey. We'll be fine - they can't hurt us. The ball is in our court." Brandon insisted as if trying to convince himself more than anything.

Kasey simply looked across at him and shook her head. She was buzzing with frustration.

They pulled up a street away from Broncos. The whole neighbourhood was quiet - as if it was yet to wake. There were no signs of life. No cars, shutters down, but they didn't want to get too close to draw attention

"It looks like no-one is there - how do you reckon we can get in?" he asked looking around.

Kasey squinted. "So you don't have a master plan behind this...what a surprise!" she huffed.

As Brandon unbuckled his belt Kasey put her hand on his arm sighing away her anger.

"Please Brandon - don't take the money in. Talk to Michelle but don't put yourself in that kind of danger. We should hand it over to the police. I'm begging you."

Her eyes pleaded. She had decided to try one last ditch attempt and had chosen calmness as her attack.

Brandon took a deep breath.

"OK." he finally responded. He could see how genuine her plea was and although he was still dead set on finding out the truth from Michelle he had been having doubts himself as his brain had more time to process.

He grabbed her phone and tapped through a text before getting out of the car. Kasey sprang to unbuckle her own belt getting caught slightly as he ran towards the bar.

"I'm going to go look in. It all seems really quiet...maybe it's the wrong bar..." He shouted back to her. His eyes were fixed on target and he spoke once again to reassure himself as she couldn't hear him anyway. Kasey finally freed herself and ran after him.

"Brandon - are you..." she registered he had already disappeared. Idiot!

He peered around the edge. All was deadly still. There was an open window but nobody inside.

He poked his head in as Kasey caught up with him and pulled on his shirt firmly.

"Brandon - you're not breaking into a bar!" she whispered harshly. "I don't care how crazy you are right now!"

"I'm not - I'm just trying to see if Michelle is inside." he looked at the phone again but still no text from her.

"Why are you putting us in danger for this? It's not worth it Brandon!" she snatched her phone back off him.

"Kasey just let me be! I'm not breaking in. I can hear voices. Raised voices. I'm just trying to hear if it's her."

"All the more reason we should be going now!" she slapped him on the back a couple more times but it didn't stop him wandering over to a backdoor as she scurried after him looking around nervously.

He opened it carefully to poke his head in further. He knew the room was empty, he could see it from the window. There was a table there with some empty chairs. There was a lingering smell of smoke. Someone had been there recently.

He poked his head in further before wandering in a further couple of steps, straining to hear the now silenced voices.

"Brandon!" Kasey exclaimed as quietly as she could. She lunged forward and grabbed his shirt firmly yanking him back before hearing voices behind them from the outside.

"Shit!" she whispered now pushing him forward as they scrambled into the empty room and closed the door behind them.

Panicking, they ran in and jumped into a closet type office leading from the side of the room.

Kasey pounded several times on Brandon's arm with her fists as he pulled it away trying to shush her.

"Don't you shush me Brandon Foster! We're trapped in a frickin' closet in a _frickin'_ drug dealer bar after your stupid..." Brandon put a hand over her gasping mouth as she slapped it away punching him one more time.

"If we don't die here I am going to _kill_ you for this!" she whispered angrily. She whipped out her retrieved phone and typed "Broncos. May need help." she clicked to send and her finger hovered over her Mom's number. Eventually she took a deep breath and scrolled up.

Evan's name glowed bright. She exhaled her breath and clicked it. It was too late now to go back. Evan was with her Mom and he would at least break it to her gently. Plus, there was no one else she wanted with her right now.

"So what now, Einstein?" she whispered almost crying with rage.

Brandon gulped, his heart pounding. For some reason his drive and adrenaline was giving him some courage. He was almost displaced from his body and remembered facing that gun when he and Callie rescued Jude. It was a wake up call as he put his arm across Kasey's front as of to protect her. There was absolute silence outside. The distant voices had stopped but then begun again. They had heard the door open and someone walk through but it had then all gone silent. Brandon put his ear to the door trying to hear anything over the pulsing in his neck.

Very carefully he moved the door open a crack and poked his head out. The room was empty and he closed his eyes with relief.

"We're getting out now." Kasey ordered and he nodded as they both ran to the door they had entered through.

They ran out the same way they came in and skidded round the corner. Brandon slightly ahead of Kasey stopped suddenly as he heard a yelp. He swung round and his eyes widened with shock as he saw one of the men he had met at the party holding a flailing Kasey.

He then felt a hard smack across the back of his head.

* * *

_**Chapter 51 Preview: Kasey stalls Carl, buying some time for some reflection on past memories. Stef and Evan receive and important update.**_

_**Kasey bit her tongue over her bottom lip. It reminded her of an experience of her own.**_

_**"You're not the first person she's ever duped Brandon. You're just the dumbest."**_

_**He looked across at her, unable to tell if that was supposed to make him feel better or not.**_

_**Kasey looked back and forth between him and the wall ahead. "Dumbest compared to me I mean."**_


	52. 6:5 Memories

**Hello friends! Here is today's installment. I have put Black Widow writing on the back-burner for today but I have written a new Fostering Fun (check it out for some Fluffy Fosters Halloween mischief). I am also currently writing a Halloween one-shot in the Kasey/Evan AU. I intend to use it to open a new thread for one shots in this universe. I likely won't be writing any _more _of them until Black Widow is over, but it will be a way of tiding me over from my Evan withdrawals until I (if I ever) write a sequel to this one. So if you are so inclined, keep an eye out for a new story of one shots that will include Kasey/Evan (I don't want to mix them with Fostering Fun as not everyone likes OCs). If you're interested you can follow me as an author or I will likely put a shout out for it in tomorrow's chapter too! I fully intend to create it tonight.**

**OK - back to the heavy stuff. Thanks for the reviews - still keen to hear opinions/predictions as things develop! Here is the chapter that I know a few of you have been waiting for as Kasey divulges where her dislike from Michelle came from...I also used it as a good opportunity to show that Kasey can be as kick ass as Stef.**

**Happy Halloween everybody!**

* * *

"Found these two snooping around." The man sputtered as he shoved a dazed Brandon into the bar room into the arms of another. A third was a still restraining a struggling Kasey.

Michelle immediately sprang up as Kasey took the distraction as an opportunity and stamped firmly on her captor's foot before kicking him hard in the groin. He gasped in pain as another jumped forward and lifted her over his shoulder. She continued to kick and punch as he asked for help and the other, recovering slightly, helped him work her into a locked position.

"Feisty!" Carl remarked. "Your showing up my men, little girl."

_"Men?"_ she spat, finally relenting from her struggle. She blew a stray strand of her from her face. "My Mom once held my sister and me down practically with one arm. Your men are no more than overgrown boy scouts."

One of the overgrown boy scouts yanked her back as she made one more burst before settling.

"Give it up Kasey - there's no point." Brandon whimpered.

"Brandon! What are you _doing_ here?" Michelle ran forward to him but Carl grabbed her arm.

"I need to know what's going on Michelle - please. Just let me talk to her."

Michelle looked back at Carl who gave a deep belly laugh. Kasey's chest deflated at Brandon's impending humiliation.

"Wow - Michelle was right. You really are pathetic."

Kasey's defensive instincts flared as she once again shook her body furiously trying to break the hold. She winced in pain as the men held her back. In the struggle her phone fell out of her pocket and he kicked it towards Michelle who picked it up.

"I don't care what you think of me - I just want to talk to Michelle. Do you know she's pregnant? How does this fit in with this master plan of yours?" Brandon spat.

Carl's expression dropped as Michelle's face collapsed into pity for Brandon. He swung round to her.

"You're pregnant - how could you not tell me?!" He fumed. Michelle stepped back and cowered away from Carl's anger slapping away his arm as he tried to grab hers again.

"I'm not pregnant, Carl - I thought I was but...it was negative. I was never pregnant." She said turning to Brandon with genuine regret at the position she had put him in. His eyes closed. He was flooded with relief and embarrassment but now also his own extreme regret that this could all have been avoided. Kasey's body also dropped. She could feel the overwhelming emotion he was going through almost telepathically.

"Then we've got no further reason to stay." She responded with a desperate hope that it may work for their freedom.

"They're right Carl - let them go." Michelle added in as Carl grabbed her arm and twisted it harshly.

"Let them go?" His eyes swirled psychotically again. "They're here Michelle - your stupid diversions have brought them here which means they know too much. They're not going anywhere till we're out of here.

"They're completely harmless Carl -"

"Their Mom is a cop!"

"And you don't think she'll track us in a second? How do you expect to get your precious money without her tracking you down instantly now?" Carl threw down Michelle's arm shoving her back against the wall and headed towards Kasey.

She puffed her chest out as he approached even though she was shaking inside. She wouldn't be bullied by him - she had inherited too much of her mother's pride and courage.

He grabbed her collar and pulled her face towards his.

"You know about the money." He whispered.

"How does it feel? Knowing that you've been outsmarted by a couple of kids? You wanna call my brother pathetic? What about you? Finding kids to do your dirty work only to be caught out by two more?"

Carl raised his arm and Brandon dashed forward towards him only to be pulled back. Michelle grabbed Carl just before he struck.

"Carl - _no!_ Don't be an idiot. You can't touch them - their Mom will rinse you. She'll have the whole of the San Diego force behind her." Her voice was quiet. It was the best excuse she knew to stop him but it was much more so that she had never wanted them to be in danger.

He pulled it down, his face shaking still hovering now more than a few inches from Kasey's. He snapped out of his eye lock and turned to Michelle instead.

"Looks like we better make a trip then. Lock them in the cellar. We're getting that money and getting out now."

Kasey's heart pounded. She couldn't risk letting these men in their house. Jude was there and the twins - not to mention Callie. Lena and Stef were both away.

"And where exactly do you hope to find it?" Her voice quivered slightly. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it was complete instinct. She was relying on her best ability - to outwit and outsmart.

Carl turned back to her his eyes dancing.

"What are you trying to say?" He squared up to her again. She could feel his breath on her face.

"That we wouldn't be stupid enough to keep drug money on our property." Carl shook furiously, his face turning red as Kasey gulped back trying to keep her composure.

He swung around to the men. "Where did you find these two?"

"They were running out the back room..."

"So they've been snooping around inside?"

"Would be a shame if it was here when the police showed up huh? After such a mastermind plan of keeping it away. I mean that was your plan right? Integrate Michelle with us - no-one would bat an eye-lid. All the unknown numbers makes you un-traceable from her while you keep your money in a cop's house - no-one would search there even if they did make the connection to her." Kasey licked her bottom lip hoping he wouldn't call her bluff. Brandon remained silent not wanting to risk interfering with whatever Kasey's plan was.

He paced towards the bar as the rest of the company watched him. He then swept three glasses off it in anger as Michelle hopped away. Kasey watched her face. She was so angry with her but it almost ignited a hint of sorrow. This was what she had been coping with, probably daily.

He stormed back over to Kasey as the room was quiet with stunned silence. He pulled her out from the two men and she took a swing at him breaking his nose. It exploded with blood and he grabbed it with one arm grabbing her hair with the other. As Brandon too jumped forward. He was tackled by his restrainer and the man who had originally held Kasey grabbed her again and hauled her over his shoulder. They dragged them into the cellar of the bar. They threw them down and the door slammed behind them.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kasey."

"Oh shut up Brandon!" She fired back swinging round with her arms folded. He cowered back into the corner sitting on the floor next to a keg. "I'm trying to think." She paced the floor. "God I hope Evan got that text."

"You texted Evan?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes I texted Evan. He's with Mom - they have to be coming soon. Hopefully we can keep these neanderthals here long enough for them to get caught."

"But the money is in..."

"Yes - genius. It is. And who's fault is that?" She shot back kicking one of the other kegs.

Brandon's head drooped. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again as Kasey looked at him and sighed.

"Trust me, none of your anger right now can make me feel more of an idiot that I already am. She's completely trounced me. But then what do you expect? I am an idiot."

Kasey huffed with frustration. She hated the fact that she was battling between wanting to kill him and feeling genuinely sorry for him. She wanted to just be mad at him but she couldn't be. She wiped her hand down her face and took a seat next to him.

"I don't understand how she played me so easily. How...I just." He thumped his fist down on the floor and tilted his head back.

Kasey bit her tongue over her bottom lip. It reminded her of an experience of her own.

"You're not the first person she's ever duped Brandon. You're just the dumbest."

He looked across at her, unable to tell if that was supposed to make him feel better or not.

Kasey looked back and forth between him and the wall ahead.

"Dumbest compared to me I mean."

Brandon knitted his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Kasey looked down at her fingers. "Jamie Cranston."

Brandon left her silent for a moment.

"You never did tell us what happened between you three..."

Kasey snorted out a bitter laugh. "You mean why I hate Michelle? Other than the recent drug hoarding and manipulating my idiot brother you mean?"

Brandon lifted his eyebrow.

"Look I've never told anyone this - and if you ever do tell anyone I promise you I will kick you so hard in the balls you'll become my sister."

He raised his eyebrows as a clear acknowledgement that was not something he wanted to experience.

She took a deep breath. "When I was about 15 or so - I was seeing Jamie. I'd never..._you know_...yet."

Brandon nodded slightly uncomfortable about where his sister may be taking this.

"So anyway - I snuck out one night to his house. His parents were away and I was starting to think I may be ready. I mean I guess we hadn't been together that long but he was really great and kind and all that crap." She added bitterly, clearly indicating he didn't stay that way for long.

"Anyway, we got so far - further than I'd ever gone and definitely further than anybody ever knew I had then...but I kinda flaked out as stuff got a bit too much. He was...well he was a bit frustrated about it and I left - kinda humiliated. " Kasey chewed on her top lip, clearly uncomfortable recalling it.

Brandon cleared his throat. He looked her up and down wanting to put his arm around her, he could tell how hard it would be for her to be admitting this to him.

"So where does Michelle fit into this?" He asked, dreading what the answer would be.

Kasey exhaled deeply and forced a smile.

"That night and over the next day I got all these texts from him. Like super nice and supportive. Trying to tell me it was OK - apologising if he'd pressured me - saying his frustration was all because he was embarrassed and felt guilty for putting me in that position. I played right into his hands." She admitted as she blinked a potential tear. Brandon's heart sank.

"And well he invited me round again that night and I decided that I would give it another go. Maybe that I had been too hasty and see how things would go. So there I was - at his door...and _she_ answered it." She said the words fast as if it would make them go away.

Brandon rubbed his forehead and finally put his hand on her knee.

"She had set the whole thing up. She'd gone round after I'd left the night before and he'd obviously told her everything - don't know exactly how long she'd been screwing him before that while he was with me but clearly they found the whole situation hilarious. _She_ had been sending all of the texts after it from his phone - the vindictive bitch." Kasey choked on the words slightly, her memory almost overpowering all of her recent feelings towards Michelle. "She had done it out of jealousy or something I guess - I don't know. Out of spite, out of sadism. I don't really care anymore. I'm glad in a way that it meant I never lost my virginity to that prick - but I did swear I'd never forgive her for it. And that I'd never tell anyone." Her head drooped down as Brandon squeezed her knee.

"You could have told me you know..."

"Like it would have changed anything!" She fired back almost losing the calm tone she had adopted. "What Michelle was like then has nothing to do with what she is like now. She was a different person - a bitter and miserable teenager. This is a world away. That's teenage girls being teenage girls - and I'm over it. It didn't dent me in any way - it made me stronger I guess."

Brandon nodded quietly.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I know what it's like to be humiliated by her." Kasey looked across at him. "But God knows why I'm trying to make you feel better after you get us trapped in a cellar waiting to be rescued by our Mom - five minutes before she flays us alive." Kasey stood up and resumed her pacing.

"I'm really sorry Kasey - for all of it." He looked up at her earnestly as she nodded quickly and continued to pace away. She folded her arms and blinked back a tear. How the hell did they get here - and where was Evan?

* * *

"Stef we have a problem!" He ran into the room as she sparked up to attention.

"I got this while I was in the interrogation room. It only just blinked through when I left the room but it was sent a little while ago. They're in Broncos."

"Like hell they are!" She ran over to him and grabbed the phone before scurrying down the hall. "For God's sake!"

"Roberts I want back up but I'm going to investigate."

Roberts strode behind her.

"Stef - Stef! Don't do anything stupid. You let our guys do the work OK? That's an order - you've not been involved in this operation. You're going to be there to get your kids and that's all."

Stef nodded and disappeared out the door, Evan running behind.

"You're not coming with me - " She gave her own order as Evan jumped in the car.

"Then drag me out of the car." He said sternly as she cursed and reversed out. She didn't have time to argue with him.

"Fine - can you direct me there?"

"Yep - follow this road to the lights then turn left."

"I can't believe this!" She whispered. "Of all the stupid, idiotic, _moronic_ things they could possibly do!" Evan tapped away at his phone as Stef angrily shifted the gear stick. "I can see Brandon doing something so stupid, what with the hurt and the pressure, but not Kasey. Mind you, Brandon wouldn't have the nerve to go in guns blazing. Damn them being so ying and yang! They're a lethal combination of deluded stupidity and arrogance! I bet Kasey's going to try and confront them. They better not hurt them - I want them all for myself. _Idiot children!_" She cursed slamming her fist down on her horn.

"I'm sure Kasey knows what she's doing..." Stef shot him a look. "OK - well...I _hope_ she does."

"Evan I need to know what you told Hernandez. Be honest, what are we dealing with here? Don't try and protect me - I couldn't be any more scared than I am now." She pleaded with him as she could hear the sirens coming behind her coming.

"I really have told you most of it now - I promise. Lorimer is a dealer and I think he has been using Michelle to do his dirty work. I don't quite know what it has to do with Brandon but I think he's got Michelle under his fist. He's not a good guy and I'm pretty sure there's a bit of a Stockholm thing going on. Michelle's Mom used to be a druggy and I think that's how Michelle eventually met Lorimer. I'm not entirely sure but I think her Mom ran off with a former barman of that place. How she had the contact with the bar when she was younger. She then got a job there and fell in with the crowd. She's got a screwed up past Mrs F."

She shook her head and looked back at him. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me all this."

"This has all happened really fast - I didn't want to go in guns blazing. Isn't that what the moral of today is?" He responded.

Stef looked hard at him. "Sharing a burden is not going in guns blazing."

"It is when the person you're sharing it with has a gun..." Evan laughed desperately as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Besides, it would have seemed pretty petty don't you think? You probably would have thought it was an excuse. And I already had Carl threatening me. When I saw Jesus in Broncos - I realised how dangerous it could be if I involved you guys...next right."

Stef looked at him and sighed again. "When this is all over you and I are going to have a very, _very_ serious talk about your superhero tendencies. I will not have you being our private vigilante. That's my job!" She smacked him slightly on the leg before pausing.

"But thank you -" He looked at her with a small smile.

"Just don't you ever try and protect me from something like this again or I'm grounding your cape -whether you're 21 or my kid or not. I will lock you in that basement. You can keep Brandon and Kasey company. That is if I ever get my babies home." Her voice returned to fear as Evan put a hand on her shoulder and she bit her bottom lip. Evan's phone buzzed and he whipped it off the dashboard.

"What is it? What does it say?" Stef asked, exasperated.

"I got another text from Kasey...oh shit."

**I'm sorry - the cliffs are just too easy...next chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

_**Chapter 52 Preview: Carl fails to trick Kasey as she gets the upperhand and Michelle faces her in an aggressive showdown.**_

_**Michelle turned away from her and closed her eyes. Everything she was saying was true. Every time Carl had threatened to throw her out - every time he had hit her when things weren't going her way. She wiped an escaped tear away.**_

_**"Stop it."**_

_**"Why? You can't face the truth? You can screw with people's lives but you can't face your own?" Kasey's words became more and more venomous. She was trying to break her - she was employing the same technique that Lena had used on her, albeit with aggression at the root rather than love.**_


	53. 6:6 The Weakest Link

**Hey guys! First off, thanks for the reviews as always!**

**Just so you know I published the first in my Kasey/Evan shorts/one-shots series. It's called _Fosters, Nerds and Dummies_ and the first few chapters will be based around a Halloween short. Published the first chapter yesterday and will be posting the second (maybe final depending on if it's a 2 or 3-chapter) today or tomorrow! After I have finished Black Widow I will probably be writing more for that along with the original universe Fostering Funs (I probably won't be writing any more full stories for a long time). I know everyone is in a Black Widow head so it may be hard to think of any suggestions now, but if anyone _does_ have any requests for shorts/one-shots in the Kasey/Evan universe then feel free to throw them my way!**

**Anyhow - who wants to see Kasey confront Michelle?**

* * *

The cellar door opened and Carl entered with Michelle just behind. Kasey immediately stood up and folded her arms. Brandon simply looked up at them, defeated. Carl had cleaned up the blood from his face but there were still signs of his broken nose.

"We've found the money." He scowled. Kasey raised an eyebrow, her face flooded with fear.

"The closet in the back room?" She fluffed out to throw him off, calling his bluff much more successfully than he had called hers.

Carl squinted and smiled before coolly walking out the room.

Brandon looked at her confused but she silenced any impending comments with a look.

Michelle leaned on the wall and looked at her.

"Are you guarding now? The latest in the long list of tasks he's had you do?" Kasey glared at her.

Michelle bit her bottom lip.

"I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted you to be in danger." She replied. "And all that stuff with Evan - it was for his own safety. Carl was going to hurt him if I didn't get him out of the house."

"That's irrelevant." Kasey responded with a chill. "And got nothing to do with what I asked."

Brandon shuffled back slightly as he saw his mother unfold before his eyes.

Michelle licked her bottom lip.

"Kasey - stay out of it. You'll leave here at the end of the day and your life will return to normal. Just leave me to mine..."

"Your life? Rotting a jail cell because of him?!"

"I'm not here because of him."

"Then why are you here? Because you want to be? Because you get a kick out of being vindictive and manipulative? I don't buy it. You're here because you're scared."

Michelle shook, holding back tears, just before Carl stormed back into the room. He had clearly uncovered that Kasey had simply given him a diversion.

He threw himself towards Kasey and hauled her up against the wall as Brandon flew up and sprung on his back. He backed against the wall crushing Brandon against it as he dropped down and Carl swiped him with the back of his arm sending him to the floor. Kasey then flew at him but he pinned her against the wall by her throat.

"You come a _step_ towards me and I'll strangle her." Carl pointed at Brandon as Kasey gripped his hands.

"Where. Is. The money?" He whispered as Michelle ran over to him. He elbowed her in the chest as she tried to pull his other arm. "You trying to make a fool of me?" His voice turned to a roar. It had the adverse effect. Anyone with Stef as a mother knew that a whisper was more terrifying than a yell. Kasey found her courage in his weakness. She could tell he was panicking.

"You can't kill me or him. Not even you're stupid enough for that. That would turn you from a petty criminal into one of the big boys and that territory is too alien to you."

He moved his face close to hers.

"You think you're so tough - but I can feel you shaking. You think you're Mommy's going to come and take me down? You're a little girl with a big mouth - if you were half as smart as you think you are you would use it to tell me where the money really is."

Kasey couldn't pretend she wasn't scared, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him win. She needed to keep stalling. He couldn't hurt them and their Mom would be there soon - she had to be. She gulped back before spitting in his face. She pulled her head back immediately. She told herself again that he couldn't hurt her seriously, he couldn't risk it. Or was it a step too far?

He wiped it with his other hand before pushing her harder back against the wall.

"Let me talk to Brandon Carl. Please." Michelle begged. "She's not going to tell you like that. I know her."

Carl looked between the two twins. He was running out of time but he knew she would push him to hurt her soon and call him out if he didn't. She was stalling him and he knew he wouldn't be able to control his temper. He couldn't hurt either kid, but maybe if they were separate she would break out of fear for her brother.

"_Jimmy!_" He shouted without taking his eyes off Kasey. "Hold _him_ back." He ordered as another one of his sidekicks entered in. He immediately grabbed Brandon who didn't struggle - still nervous about what Carl may do to Kasey if provoked.

Carl grabbed Kasey harshly and shoved her into a side room of the cellar. He grabbed a stray bit of rope from behind some bottles and began to wrap it around Kasey as she struggled. "You wriggle too much, Missy." He scowled as he bound her hands and attached them to the pipe of the radiator. He signalled to Michelle with his head as she watched with concern.

"You make sure you find out where that money is fast." he whispered. "Or make it very clear to her that her brother will be in a lot of pain." He whispered loud enough for Kasey to hear.

"Brandon is much more likely to tell me..." She pleaded.

"Brandon is also much less likely to put up a fight if we need to persuade him through other means - and she knows that." He shuffled uncomfortably - he wouldn't admit that he didn't want to handle the bigger threat. He threw one more look at Kasey. She studied him. He was scared of her - it was the only explanation for him not wanting to handle her himself.

"If I were you I would be more worried about looking for your money. You're more likely to find it searching than getting it out of us...whatever _means_ you'll use." She hinted as Carl glared at her before storming out. She saw Michelle's pocket buzz and knew it was her phone. The idiot was panicking and in doing so had left her with the weakest of them all.

The door closed. It was one on one.

"Why can't you just tell him where it is?"

"Why can't you understand that you can't win Michelle?" Kasey tugged at her arms angrily. She almost couldn't believe how deluded everyone in this bar was.

Michelle began to pace. "You have no idea what he's like Kasey - he will hurt Brandon...he will hurt both of you. You should be scared Kasey."

Kasey shook her head. She was not scared of her in the least but Michelle was confusing her more and more every minute. Her apparent care for their wellbeing silhouetted against her complete lack of responsibility.

"Why are you doing this? Why? How could you do that to him? Use him; abuse him. He cared about you Michelle! He stood up for you. He defended you!" Kasey's protectiveness was shining through as her voice began to raise.

"I don't have a choice!" Michelle yelled back. "You don't know what it's like!"

"You're right - I don't. I don't know what it's like. I can't imagine what it must be like to think so little of others that you can play with their lives like a damn chess game!"

Michelle's eyes prickled with tears.

"I never intended - I..." She wiped her eyes furiously. "You think you're so high and mighty! So above it all!" She sprung to the offensive knowing her defense was wearing thin. She was being distracted - this wasn't meant to be about her. She was meant to be finding out where the money was.

Kasey laughed. "What's wrong Michelle? Are you jealous? Are you jealous that I'm the only one here not a prisoner?"

"You look like the prisoner to me." She retorted.

"Right - right. You can play your little games all you like Michelle - but you're a puppet. You're as much of a puppet as Brandon was to you. I'm the only one here with any control and you know it - but you can have control too! You just have to cut your damn strings! He doesn't have to own you - he doesn't have to dictate..."

"What would you know about it!" She screamed. "What would you know about my life? About what it's like? What It feels like to be abandoned by your parents - you live in a dream world, Foster! You live in this filled in colouring book where everything is laid out for you. Endless love and acceptance - well that's not the world! For some of us it's dog eat dog and you have to know how to stick with your pack!" Michelle's hands shook and she steadied herself as Kasey shook her head. She couldn't believe how brainwashed and broken Michelle was.

"And Carl would defend you in your pack? So _what_ exactly? He's alpha dog and he wouldn't leave you? What exactly do you think he's going to do with this money? _Share_ it with you?"

"We're partners!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Kasey was in full flow as her rage got the better of her. "You don't think he'd abandon you in a second? I bet he's already threatened to - you said yourself you got rid of Evan because Carl threatened him - I bet he threatened you too. If you disobey him - what would happen to you? Is that how this _partnership_ works?"

Michelle turned away from her and closed her eyes. Everything she was saying was true. Every time Carl had threatened to throw her out - every time he had hit her when things weren't going her way. She wiped an escaped tear away.

"Stop it."

"Why? You can't face the truth? You can screw with people's lives but you can't face your own?" Kasey's words became more and more venomous. She was trying to break her - she was employing the same technique that Lena had used on her, albeit with aggression at the root rather than love.

"I don't have to stay with him - I just need my share. It's still my only chance at a new life. What else can I do? I can't go back to a normal life. I need a new start..."

Kasey scoffed as Michelle was now unable to hide her tears. Kasey was almost crying herself, but out of rage and stress.

"So what was your big plan? Stow the money undetected, then you and Carl run off for your happy ever after you grab your part and go? You don't think he would hunt you down? That's not a new start Michelle - it's a new prison cell!"

"Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it_!" Michelle began to slap at Kasey's chest as Kasey pulled herself back and Michelle relented and collapsed onto the floor. She had broken her.

"Michelle - _please_. Get out while you can. If you give yourself up Carl will get the brunt. He has been using you - you're barely an adult. He's going down and dragging you down too. If you hand him over you may have the tiniest chance of a life - but not as long as you're tethered to him."

"I can't!" She blubbered. "I can't." It tugged at Kasey's heart. She hated her with every fibre but It was being displaced with a new emotion as she looked at her, beaten and broken on the floor.

"You know I'm not sure I even have any hate for you any more. I just pity you. I pity what it is he's driven you to. You're worth so much more than this. You just threw it all away." Michelle paused from her crying and let out a manic laugh, springing from the floor. She hated that word. It was the word Carl had used to pull her in. It was the word that Porter held her down with. Why did everyone judge her worth when they all knew she was worth so little.

"Worth! What am I worth? I'm my mother's daughter!" She shot back and Kasey vividly realised the root of her issues. Those words weren't Michelle's. She had met too many kids from the system to not recognise the signs. She had learned too much from Callie. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"You've let other people define you Michelle. I can't pretend I've ever liked you - but at least it was you that I hated. This person - whoever the hell you have convinced yourself you are...it's a reflection - not a person." Michelle didn't take well to being psycho analysed. She flew at Kasey and mirrored Carl's methods as she grabbed her collar.

"Don't patronise me with your pity! Don't try and save me! I bet you won't be so damn smug and all-knowing when you hear Brandon screaming." She was desperate and she had reverted. Kasey's heart sank. She wasn't scared for Brandon - not yet. She was however scared for Michelle. She was too far gone. She was beyond any level of rationality that Kasey could give her. She was close however - if Michelle was to remain her enemy then she was close enough to use to her advantage.

"You're going to regret this you know. It's a big mistake to try and take on kids of a cop."

Michelle shook slightly but gripped Kasey tighter.

"Why?" Her voice cracked. "Are you going to feed me the same platitude I fobbed to Carl before - about her hitting us with the full force - about how she's going to track you down and hammer _us_ down? Make us regret the day we ever crossed you?" Michelle scoffed, still giving away her fear and discomfort in her voice.

"No." Kasey replied coolly. "It's a mistake because cops teach their kids self defense."

Before Michelle could process the words Kasey headbutted Michelle firmly in the face and she fell against the opposite wall. _"Shit!"_ Kasey yelped in pain obviously underestimating how hard that hit would be. She steadied her dizzy head after the impact and tried to kicked a dazed Michelle down again with her foot as she bit at the rope tied around her hands. It didn't take long for her to free herself, clearly Carl _hadn't_ been a boy scout. Disorientated Michelle didn't put up much of a fight. She finally jumped up after her and Kasey chopped at her neck remembering the endless karate classes that Stef had made her attend as a child to take out her frustrations after her parents' divorce. Michelle fell to the floor and Kasey caught her laying her down more gently before rescuing her phone.

"_You'll need back up - we're locked in Broncos cellar - we have their drug money and they want it back. Gonna try and get out. Don't use sirens or they'll bolt. I'm sorry._" she quickly tapped out. This time she wasn't taking any chances and texted it straight to her Mom. As she clicked send she realised what it was she had just said and a new doubt was planted in her mind. There was no time for that now though, she had to get Brandon.

**Final action chapter tomorrow guys...**

* * *

_**Chapter 53 Preview: Kasey and Brandon make one last push, Stef arrives at the scene and Evan takes matters into his own hands against Stef's wishes**_

_**Anger flooded through Evan's veins as his stomach lurched at the thought. Carl was running and he was going to get away if he didn't get this message to Stef. He unbuckled his belt and began to run after her but out of the corner of his eye he saw the car and Carl running towards it.**_

_**He tried to fight the urge off but he couldn't help himself. The instinct was too strong.**_


	54. 6:7 We Can Be Heroes

**OK guys - here is the last of the drama! I would love to know your thoughts and opinions on it as it was the first time I've attempted writing action - even if most of it was engineered so I could still do my character development/confrontation scenes! Anything constructive is welcome! Also, I'm yet to write the aftermath chapters and the length will depend very much on what people want. Are there any reactions in particular that people want to see (as in particular character exchanges?) Obviously I will be doing the obvious ones (Stef/Kasey/Evan/Brandon/Lena in various combinations) but if anyone would like any others do let me know. I am happy to try and work in any scenes that I can - as long as you don't mind the length! There'll only be one more episode then it's bye bye Black Widow! May step away from dailies next week as I actually have run out of pre-writes! :( Will write as fast as I can though.**

**Right - hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thought!**

* * *

She looked through the keyhole and saw that Brandon was sat with a pacing thug. Carl must be scouting for money. She wasn't sure she could take him but maybe if surprise was on her side and if Brandon would help.

She leaned over the unconscious Michelle and grabbed the ropes that had been around her hands. She took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as she could.

She tried to catch Brandon's eye. Eventually he looked up and back at Jimmy before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Distract him." Kasey mouthed.

Brandon coughed. "Hey uhm...can I have some water or something?" He asked.

"Water?" Jimmy spat back folding his arms. "What do you think this is? A friggin' hotel?"

"No...it's a bar." Brandon scoffed finding a small amount of confidence transferred from Kasey's appearance. Jimmy paced towards him as Kasey tip-toed out of the room. Jimmy began to threaten Brandon as she broke into a sprint and dived onto his back aiming the rope carefully over his mouth. Brandon sprung up and tried to help restrain him as he struggled and they walked him into the closet that Kasey had been locked in with Michelle. They bundled him in and locked the door leaving him battering on the door as Brandon ran over and closed the cellar door hoping it may suppress the noise.

"We have to get out of here..." Kasey exclaimed.

"Kasey - we were lucky - we can't fight off Carl and the two other guys - besides...Carl has a gun. He showed it to me when he put you in that closet."

"Did he threaten you with it?" Kasey's eyes flared.

"No, not properly - but I think the posturing was supposed to be. He will be back any minute with it. He said he was checking one more place before he was going to use me to make you tell him." There was battering coming from the closet followed by a series of hard kicks. Jimmy was clearly trying to break out.

Kasey began to panic, the thumping on the door acting as a timer to a return of an armed Carl. She had been playing this step by step but right now she had no further to go. She thought back to what she had texted Stef. They had the drug money. Not Carl. "We have to get out of her and get that money out of our car." She whispered.

He looked at her confused. "What? But you said - I thought the whole point of stalling was so they don't get it?"

Kasey began to pace. "It's not even where Michelle planted it. If they get arrested and get off on a technicality because they're shown to have no knowledge of the money..."

"Could that even happen?" Brandon jumped up to his feet - he hadn't even thought of it.

"I don't know...but I bet if they've got away with it for this long they're good with technicalities. I know I said we couldn't return the money but now we know for sure it's theirs...if it's timed right..."

"And it's not a technicaility if it's planted on their property? Come on Kase! Plus, how are we going to get out though? I'm not too hot on facing a set of armed drug dealers."

"Oh _now_ you've decided that!" Kasey shot back, her panic surfacing again. She tried to suppress it reverting to her defense mechanisms. "Personally I'm more scared of Mom. Hey maybe we should rough each other up a little so she takes pity on us."

"Kasey - this isn't the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking!" she exclaimed her hands rubbing furiously against her thighs as she tried to decide what to do. Her phone buzzed and she whipped it out.

"_There within minutes - your Mom says only try and get out if it's easy, otherwise keep your head down and comply. We love you -E xx_" she skimmed it before pacing the room. "Mom wants us to comply."

"What? Tell them?"

"I think we should just run." Kasey added nervously - the adrenaline still pumping...her head was back and forth and all over the place. She shook her still sore hand from her struggles.

"You just said you were more scared of her - surely we should do what she says..."

Kasey's phone buzzed again and she looked at it confused.

It wasn't from Stef.

_"Tell him where it is when the police arrive. He'll go straight for it - just make sure they're there too."_ She looked to the closet door behind them. The text had come from Michelle.

Kasey read the text over again and bit her lip showing it to Brandon. They shared their thoughts with their expressions but both could tell what the other was thinking. Could Michelle hear them or was it just extremely well timed? Could it be a trap? Or was it just a sound plan and her talk had made Michelle come to her senses?

Kasey looked back and forth between the closet and the main door. It actually was the only plan they had. She scurried over and opened the main door wide.

"Brandon!" Kasey yelled as he snapped his attention to her.

"Are you crazy? If we tell them it's in the car they'll grab it and run!" The banging on the door quietened as Kasey urged Brandon on to respond.

"Kasey it's done - the police will be here and they'll bolt. They'll get away otherwise! At least they'll have the money when they get tracked down. They can't outrun them..."

"You don't know that!" There was movement upstairs. "They don't even know where the car is!"

"It's pretty much the only one in walking distance. They're hardly going to go out the front..." They heard a yell and a bolt to the door. Kasey closed her eyes in relief. She once again thanked her lucky stars that Carl was no criminal mastermind under pressure.

_"We're here. Stay safe."_ her phone buzzed again. They'd arrived.

"They're here..." Kasey informed Brandon.

"Well you better get them over to the car..." He replied.

She swiftly got to typing.

_"Money is in our car round back. Get police there think he's gone for it. Careful he's armed."_ She responded in a text. She prayed that Stef was wearing her vest.

* * *

"_- and hold the sirens on approach, boys. Over._" Stef completed her radio call before turning back to Evan.

"They're locked in the cellar? Oh my God, what if we end up with a hostage situation..." Stef's head bobbed around looking all ways and wishing she did have a siren.

"She didn't say they were armed. Maybe they're just leaving them down there and bolting before we get there. She has her phone - that means they must be alone. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her we're nearly there - and for heaven's sake not to get themselves into any more danger. That girl will probably try and fight them or something ridiculous like that. If we do end up with a hostage situation it's always the pig-headed ones that get shot first. As for trying to get out - only if there is an easy access window - she shouldn't try and confront them. And tell her to do what she's told for once or I'll string her up myself." Stef ranted, though it was clear in her voice that her children's safety was at the forefront of her mind rather than the anger she was portraying it as.

Evan decided to paraphrase in the text.

"I cannot believe this. I cannot _believe_ that they would walk in this kind of danger." She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. "After everything this family has been through! They better have a _damn_ good reason! If those men have hurt my babies - God I'm going to send them down. They're not going to see daylight for the next forty years!"

"Uhm...are we talking about Kasey and Brandon still or...?" Evan was trying his hardest to keep up with Stef's anger and worry.

"The drug dealers!"

"OK - just checking." He shuffled back into his seat.

"Seriously though - I don't even know what I'm going to do. And Mike! Mike is going to tear them to pieces when he gets back from his Dad's house up state."

Evan squinted.

"Won't he get in trouble for..."

"The _kids_, Evan! Keep up!" She snapped as he bit his lip and checked the phone again.

They reached the neighbourhood. The cop cars were silent as instructed and Stef swung the car round to proximity and grabbed her gun as the other cars arrived.

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear..." She stipulated with the gun clearly in Evan's view. She wasn't intentionally pointing it at him but knew that it wouldn't hurt to emphasise her point.

"You do not move from this car. I mean it. I don't care what happens. You...stay...here." She ordered firmly.

"But what if..."

"Promise me, or so help me I will handcuff you to the wheel." She threatened sternly.

He nodded and got her phone again.

"I'll let them know we're here."

She left the car and slammed the door behind her just as another text buzzed through.

Evan grabbed the phone and skimmed it. Carl was armed! He must have been threatening them with a gun. Anger flooded through Evan's veins as his stomach lurched at the thought. Carl was running and he was going to get away if he didn't get this message to Stef. He unbuckled his belt and began to run after her but out of the corner of his eye he saw the car and Carl running towards it.

He tried to fight the urge off but he couldn't help himself. The instinct was too strong.

He bolted to the wall and shimmied along towards the twins' car.

* * *

"Get round the back - stalk every entrance and check the perimeter." the commanding officer ordered the others.

Stef wasn't on duty but had been cleared to hold the main entrance. She knocked on the door of the bar.

"Police!" she shouted before entering in, gun poised. She cleared the room with an accompanying officer and moved through to a back room. She got a buzz from her radio and heard that two men had been caught trying to run. She cleared that room and immediately tried to locate the cellar. She ran down through the open door and saw Kasey pacing, Brandon sat against the wall.

Kasey stepped back slightly as she entered as Brandon hopped up.

"Is anyone in here with you?" she asked sternly.

"Michelle and another guy are locked in the closet." Kasey commented as Stef screwed her face up.

"You managed to lock them in the closet?" she asked, gun still poised.

Kasey shrugged as Stef rolled her eyes. "You two, get over there!" she ordered flicking her head towards the opposite corner of the room. Both twins obediently ran over as two of their Moms colleagues joined her after a radio call.

With Stef and another poised, a third officer knocked on the door.

"Police. We're armed and you're surrounded. We're going to unlock the door. When we give you the order, come out with your hands on your heads."

The officer looked back at Stef and she gave a nod as a signal.

The officer unlocked the door.

"The door is unlocked. Come out with your hands upon your heads." he repeated.

The door opened and the two of them emerged as instructed. The two officers immediately put their guns down and cuffed both Michelle and Jimmy. Brandon looked away as it happened but Kasey stared hard at Michelle, as did Stef. Stef shook her head and took a deep breath as Michelle dared to flick a look, her head hanging in shame. Tears ran down her face and Stef's shoulders deflated. She was so angry but she looked so small and fragile. She followed her out with her eyes as she was guided away. Brandon finally looked up to make eye contact with her as she left. He closed his as Kasey put a hand on his arm.

After they had left Stef turned to her eldest twins. They both shuffled back slightly as she folded her arms and walked towards them. As she approached she extended her arms and pulled them both into a hug, a tight, clenching hug.

"I should never have let you two out of my womb!" she gasped.

All 3 exhaled and squeezed tightly knowing it would be the last tender moment of peace they would have for a very long time. Stef finally pulled away before firmly smacking both of them over the head for possibly the first time in their lives. They didn't complain.

"Have you got _any_ idea..." she began before she was silenced by the sound of 3 sharp gunshots outside. The three of them turned.

"Did you get my text about Carl?" Kasey asked with horror. Stef simply responded with her own look of fear.

"My phone is in the car..." she answered as Kasey sprang away, Stef in hot pursuit.

They reached the top of the stairs before Stef grabbed her and called over another officer.

"You keep her here. Kasey - stay! It'll be OK." She ran out of the bar as the officer held Kasey who covered her cheeks with her hands. Brandon ran by her side and took her off the officer, pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

Evan kept his eyes firmly on Carl. This had to be done carefully, without being seen. He stayed close against the wall as he watched him produce his gun and use the handle as a battering ram to smash the driver window. It shattered and he unlocked it, scouting through the inside as fast as he could. He searched for the unlock for the trunk and found it flicking it open and scurrying round. He exhaled deeply as he saw it staring up at him. He retrieved it and slammed the trunk of the car down.

Evan saw his moment as he belted forward and tackled him to the floor. Carl grabbed his gun but Evan copied his movements and clasped it, trying to hold him down. They rolled across the floor and Carl reached for the trigger trying to throw Evan off him. Evan held tight and forced him to fire the gun three times before finally using his other hand to squash Carl's clearly already broken nose back as Carl yelled in pain. Evan managed to unclip the gun and throw it across the road. Carl jumped to his feet kicking Evan down but he sprung up and punched him squarely across the face, sending him flying to the ground in a clean knock out. Just then an officer emerged and ran to Carl checking his pulse. Stef ran over to Evan and tugged on his arm. He panted and wiped his mouth with the other.

"Did I kill him?" he asked through sporadic breaths.

"No, but he's out cold." the officer shouted back.

"Thank God." Evan bent over, hands on his thighs as Stef smacked him over the head too, completing the trio. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Shit, I've been wanting to do that for a while." He laughed still out of breath before Stef released him and punched him in the arm. It didn't break his mood. "Kasey?" he panted looking at Stef, she didn't need to answer however as Kasey came bounding towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God I was so scared...those gunshots!" she exclaimed as he held her tight and kissed her head.

He then pulled her off him.

"_You_ were scared?" he yelled. "_You_ were? Do you have any idea what your Mom and I have been through the last hour?" Kasey stepped back. She had never, ever had Evan yell at her before.

"Jesus Kasey! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he blasted before pulling her into a hug once more. "I'm never letting go." he whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply.

"OK, come on Incredibles. We need to get to the station." Stef pulled her off and guided her forward.

"The station?" she asked turning before Stef pushed her forward more harshly.

"What do we need to do there?" she asked innocently. The overwhelming last hour was finally clouding her senses now that calm had descended.

"Kasey! You just brought a money bear to a drug ring - they need statements. And then I'm going to lock you in a jail cell until you're fifty." Kasey turned to respond but Stef simply pushed her forward again. "You have the right to remain silent - and I would strongly encourage it."

"Damn right." Evan added folding his arms, still clearly annoyed. Stef turned to him.

"As for you - if you think you're out the doghouse you're sadly mistaken, Mister - after that stunt! What was the last thing I said to you?"

"Stay in the car?" his head dipped.

"What did you do?"

"Hey I caught the bad guy didn't I?" Stef glared at him.

"Let me re-phrase - what did you _not_ do?"

He looked at her guiltily. "Stay in the car."

"And you nearly got shot!" she scolded.

"No I didn't - I disarmed him. I had it all under control, Mrs F." he reassured her.

"You broke an armed drug dealer's nose!"

"Actually, that was me..." Kasey added turning before Stef stuttered and pushed her forward again. She couldn't help a small, proud smile creeping across her face but shook it away before either of them could see. She was still furious, regardless.

She led them over to the car and opened the door signalling Kasey in with her head and shouting Brandon over to join her before turning back to Evan.

She stepped towards Evan pointing her keys in his face.

"That conversation we were going to have about these superman stunts of yours - it just got longer and more painful. How many times, even toady have I told you?"

"Then no offense Mrs F, but I'm clearly not gonna change..." He shrugged. "Just like you can't change the fact that part of you is impressed." He risked a small smile.

"In." she rolled her eyes and flicked her head as Evan took a seat next to Kasey.

Brandon skulked over as she shut the door behind Evan. She turned to him with her arms folded.

"Let me make something absolutely clear - I love you, and I'm sorry that your girlfriend turned out to be crazy- but you risk your life, and even more so your _sister's_ life, like that again for someone like _Michelle_ again - or anyone for that matter - you better hope they shoot you on sight so you don't have to deal with me." Brandon nodded sheepishly. "Get in." she ordered and slammed the door behind him before taking a deep breath and getting her phone out to call Lena.

"Did you find her?" she asked anxiously, answering as soon as she could leave the exam hall.

"Oh I found her. Both of them actually. Just out of curiosity, do you mind if they're no longer in one piece when you see them?"

**Let me know what you thought of this episode!**

* * *

_**Chapter 54 Preview: The kids face Stef and Evan deals out some advice to someone else.**_

_**They were watching Stef pace up and down her arms waving as she spoke on the phone. **_

_**"She's already told Lena - it can't be her." **_

_**"Oh God, it must be Dad. He's due back in a week...Mom will have just about stopped yelling at us and then he'll come home with a new wave." **_

_**"You think Mom will have stopped after a week?" Brandon looked across at Kasey who shrugged. **_


	55. 7:1 Protecting Your Own

**Thanks for the feedback guys! Love that you loved it. Here is today's chapter. May have to hold off posting tomorrow as I'm just not writing fast enough but I will have something for you Tuesday at the latest. Any complaints, forward them to _TheTBone_ who decided to get me into SVU this weekend.**

**Hope you enjoy - as always, would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Kasey whispered to Brandon as they sat on the bench at the station. They were watching Stef pace up and down, her arms waving as she spoke on the phone.

"She's already told Lena - it can't be her."

"Oh God, it must be Dad. He's due back in a week...Mom will have just about stopped yelling at us and then he'll come home with a new wave."

"You think Mom will have stopped after a week?" Brandon looked across at Kasey who shrugged.

"She's bound to have gone on to patronising digs by then, surely?"

"Lena will still be giving us disappointed looks." Brandon responded seriously as Kasey smirked at the joke in it but thought it best to remove it in case Stef caught her. The two of them felt awful but the surrealness of what had just happened was protecting them from the reality of how much trouble they were about to be in - more so how much danger they had been in and how wrong it could have gone.

Brandon looked up at Kasey as silence descended.

"Thank you, by the way. I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble - and for the danger I put you in. Obviously I'll tell Mom it was all my fault."

She gave a half smile. "Good. Because it was." she replied nudging him playfully. "But I didn't exactly stop you. And thank you for trying to protect me from Carl...even though we both know you fight like a girl." she teased.

Brandon furrowed his brow offended. "Hey! Though I can't exactly see that as an insult when you're a girl and you kicked ass." he knocked her knee with his.

"I'm glad you don't have any demon spawn." she added affectionately as Brandon sighed. "I hope you're OK." Brandon shrugged.

"I'll get through it all. I have a great family to support me..." he looked across at her. "and I'm sorry I put my girlfriend above them - even if she hadn't turned out to be a drug dealer anyway... Next time I'll respect your feelings a little more."

Kasey gave him a smile.

"And by the way, next time I see Jamie Cranston I'm going to punch him in all of my girl-like punching glory. Hell, I can't be in much more trouble anyway." He joked as Kasey laughed.

"Oh don't worry - I kicked him in the balls the next day at school. I don't think he would have been able to screw anyone for a while after that." The two of them both smiled before Stef entered and they wiped their faces clean of them. She had her arms folded and strode towards them.

"How was grandpa?" Kasey asked innocently.

Stef continued to glare, deciding to humour her.

"He was fine. I advised him to change his will seeing as you're determined he should outlive you."

"And Dad?" she gulped.

"Mad. And by mad I mean I had to persuade him against driving two hours home right now purely to kick your asses."

"Is he coming home early?" Brandon asked looking up at the towering Stef.

She took a deep breath. "No. I told him we'd handle it for now and he could have his turn next week."

Both twins looked at the floor.

"But he did ask me to take whatever punishment we're thinking of and double it."

"And what did you say?"

Stef's voice turned more agitated. "I said how about triple - seeing as apparently fear of fatal _danger_ isn't even a deterrent for you two idiots."

Kasey looked down to avoid further eye contact.

"Do you know when we'll be making our statements?" Brandon asked cautiously trying to change the subject.

"Why? You got somewhere to be?" She retorted as he dipped his head again before she took a breath.

"After Evan has made his probably. They're interviewing Michelle first too on my recommendation. If she confesses before they interview Carl she may clear you two from any legal issues."

Kasey sunk her eyebrows in confusion.

"What legal issues could we have? You know we didn't have anything to do with this..."

Stef bent down to her with her arms folded, her voice husky and quiet.

"_I_ know that and _you_ know that - but Lorimer knows that his best plea for leniency would be to try and imply that he had as little to do with the money as possible." Her voice got louder. "You two geniuses transported it from where he stored it - in other words tampered with evidence making it unreliable. You have a mother who's a cop but instead of doing the smart thing when you find a mysterious stash of money and telling her, you decide to pack the money up and drive it elsewhere. Any half decent lawyer knows they can twist that to make it look like you were in with Michelle. Now I doubt any jury would believe the word of a known drug dealer against 2 high school kids, but you can bet that he'll try. You can bet that if he does it will cause a hell of a headache - and not just because I will be hitting you on the head to remind you every day that it wastes my time." She flicked Kasey's forehead with her middle finger before standing back up.

"I told you." Kasey whispered to Brandon rubbing her head.

"So not the time." Stef scolded as Kasey slumped down. She rarely knew when it was best to be quiet but now was definitely one of those times.

"It was me that brought the bear Mom, not Kasey. When we left the house she didn't even know it was there. She wanted to call you straight away." Brandon admitted in her defense.

"But she didn't, did she." Stef continued to chastise, arms still folded. "But don't worry - I have no intention of not blaming you for this. I'm just waiting until we're no longer in public." Kasey and Brandon exchanged another look of fear. Stef turned as she saw Lena finally arrive and float down the corridor like an air hockey puck.

"What the heck do you two think you were playing at?" She gasped hauling both of them off the bench into her arms. She then forced them harshly back down.

"Have they been in yet? Where's Evan? Is he still here? What were you thinking! Your Mom is a cop for crying out loud! A cop who was _shot_ two years ago for going into a lesser situation than this - and not even with that in mind did you think for two seconds about what could have happened to you! Why didn't you call her straight away? Seriously! What in the world possessed you to think that you could handle something like this on your own?" Lena's questions merged into a furiously whispered rant as she didn't bother trying to hold back her anger. Kasey and Brandon sat there drinking it in, both heads low.

"Not to mention going AWOL and ignoring my calls when you knew we were worried - and don't think I've not forgotten that you hung up on me!" Stef chimed in. Kasey exhaled deeply. She had hoped that at least had been overshadowed by the later events, but clearly Stef wasn't letting go of any details. Brandon rubbed his temples. The two of them were relieved to see Evan and Roberts emerging, almost looking forward to the relief they would get from the grilling in the police interrogation. - they knew it would be a picnic compared to this.

"Oh Evan!" Lena gasped pulling him into a confused hug as he approached. Stef had filled her in on all of the details earlier. He hugged her back before she pushed him off her and slapped his arm. "An armed drug dealer? _Really?!_"

He shrugged. "I thought he'd threatened them with his gun...plus the text had come through on Stef's phone but she had gone and I knew someone had to stop him."

"Like one of the 5 armed police maybe?" Stef quipped.

"You were busy..." his voice trailed off as he blushed.

"Stef, would you mind if I take Brandon next? Feel free to keep ripping into the others as long as none of my witnesses get killed before the end of the interrogations." Roberts asked holding he arm out to guide Brandon towards the door.

Stef slapped his arm to get him off the bench. "I'm not sure we can make any promises." Lena responded, slightly to everyone's surprise.

Brandon followed Roberts down the hallway, slipping nervously past Stef's glaring scrutiny of his every movement.

"Today must be a pretty bad day to have three parents - let alone two cops and a teacher." She commented with her eyebrow raised. He blushed.

"After you." She flicked her head towards the room and followed him in.

The others watched him disappear but also noticed Michelle emerge shortly after from the next room along. Lena, having yet to hear any more details than what Stef had informed her, flew forward but it was Kasey that leapt up to grab her shoulder. Lena turned to her, her eyebrows low.

"She's as much of a puppet of Carl's as Brandon was to her. He beats her, threatens her - but nobody showed her any affection except him and he used it to imprison her mind. I know. I saw it happen. She's practically an orphan without even the support of the system to screw her over. This isn't her doing - she just got us involved..."

Lena bit her lip and looked at Stef who took a deep breath.

"She's right. This is Lorimer - not Michelle. Culpable as she is for involving you guys. She is responsible for her actions but she's not pulling the strings." Evan added. "She's an accomplice at most, but there's no part of her that's a partner. That would imply she had some control."

"She genuinely thought it was her only way at a better life. How screwed up is that?" Kasey added shaking slightly. "I felt his hand around my neck. I saw him smash those glasses down. I just can't imagine what it must be like to live with that as the only constant in your life - no matter how mad I am at her." She hadn't processed much of the emotional weight of her confrontation. Evan began to feel it heavy in his heart too. This was more graphic than he wanted to know. He suddenly couldn't get the image of Carl threatening him out of his mind, not because of him being scared, but seeing it from the eyes of Kasey or Brandon or even Michelle. He felt his anger bubbling and tears prickled his eyes. He breathed heavily trying to suppress them and paced a few times before thumping the wall.

"You should never have been with him Kasey. Never! I should have..." He whispered, his voice trailing as the others looked to him. "He could have..." his voice dropped to complete silence before he let out a yell and he wiped a tear before thumping the wall with his fist again.

"I just... I'm gonna go get some air." he mumbled before striding out the door.

Kasey stood up to go after him but Stef grabbed her arm and swung her back round.

"Not in a million years. You sit or I handcuff." Stef warned softly. "He'll be fine. I'll go."

She flicked her head at Kasey looking at Lena who took the seat next to her.

Kasey put her head in her palms as Lena took a deep breath.

"I can't believe how much we screwed up." she whispered through her hands. Lena sighed.

"Well I can't argue with that." she commented but could tell that Evan's outburst had impacted Kasey more than any anger she could inflict on her.

"Evan is protective. He always will be. He has to understand that he can't always keep you safe. It wouldn't hurt you to remember that your actions impact others though - I just hope you remember how much this affected all of us Kasey. I don't mean the anger or what happens now, but how many people care about you and why you have a responsibility not to be reckless."

Kasey nodded. "It was never meant to go that far...it just all happened so fast, and Brandon. He was so desperate and hurt." Lena put her arm around Kasey's shoulder as the stress of it finally replaced the arrogance and bravery she had used to face it all. Lena rubbed her arm, she was still so angry but there would be time for that later.

* * *

Evan sat on a bench outside the police station. His mind buzzed with what Kasey had described. He wished he hadn't heard it. He rubbed the sides of his forehead furiously as if it would erase the images in his head.

Stef wandered over to him and sat down, in silence to begin with.

"He can't hurt anyone now, Evan."

Evan rocked slightly as he sucked at his top lip.

"What kind of a man does that. Threatens kids. Practically anyway." He whispered.

Stef took a deep breath.

"A desperate one." she finally replied. "And I may not know Carl or Michelle that well but I know Kasey...and my guess is she wasn't acting like much of a kid. You and I may not like to admit it but by God she can take care of herself."

Evan looked across at her as she stared into the distance.

"He could have really hurt her. I should never have let it get that far."

Stef took another deep breath. "If Kasey is insisting this isn't Michelle's fault then it sure as hell isn't yours. Should you have told us? Yes...but Kasey and Brandon making that decision had nothing to do with you. Everything you did you thought was best to protect them. You were doing your best. Too much if you ask me - as you well know." she poked him on the side.

"If he had hurt her..." Evan blinked back more tears as Stef put an arm on his back.

"But he didn't. And you are going to have to learn that controlling, and indeed _protecting_ Kasey is like controlling the weather. She's a force unto her own. The best you can do is try and learn the signals as best you can but ultimately be prepared for anything. Lord knows I can never predict what she's going to do next. Just remember that she is a fighter, for all of the trouble it brings. " he nodded timidly.

"And..." Stef's tone took a more playful tune. "what's even worse for you is that you will probably end up being a dad one day. Possibly to Kasey's children - and I tell you what, I will sit back and enjoy watching you two try and wrangle that genetic combination."

Evan let out a small laugh, wiping a tear.

"And you wanna know protective - just wait till you have kids...you need to harden yourself in preparation for that my friend. You need to be able to face that sometimes you can't protect everyone, you just have to try and be calm and be smart and not blame yourself if bad things happen that are out o fyour control. If you don't learn that you will drive yourself mad, and probably end up in even more trouble." She squeezed his arm.

"And you are going to be a wonderful father one day. As long as it's not anytime soon...because if it is..."

"I won't live to _be_ a father?" he sniffed with a chuckle as she put her arm around him.

"You got that right." she growled with a smile and rubbed his arm. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his head softly.

He looked forward and his voice dropped low.

"Some people don't deserve to be fathers." he mumbled as he saw Porter emerge in front of them.

He wandered over to them both as Evan stood up to square up to him. Stef tugged on his arm sensing trouble.

"What the hell is this about? I should have known your lot were involved. Knockin' at my door all week."

"This is about the fact that you're too self-absorbed to know your daughter is."

"Evan." Stef warned quietly.

"Do you know who she's been spending her time with? What she has been driven to do to try and a feel like she has some safety in this world?"

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?"

"The fact that you've drunk away your daughter's childhood and reduced her to nothing more than an accessory to a psychopath." His lip quivered.

"Evan..." Stef warned harsher.

Evan bit his bottom lip to stop it shaking, his breathing growing heavier.

Porter's eyes squinted.

"If my girl's in trouble it's probably because of that no good family she's been spending all of her time with recently." Porter flicked his head towards Stef.

"Freaks, the lot of them. You can't invent a family unit. It doesn't work."

"And what the hell would you know about family? These are the best people I know! Do you care about anyone but yourself? If you did Michelle never would have got mixed up with him and Kasey never would have been in danger!" Evan spat back. "You've brainwashed your daughter into thinking she's worth no more than dog shit on your shoes. That's what you do! You make people feel shit about themselves so that your life has a glimmer of superiority. No wonder your wife left you!"

"OK, that's enough. Take a walk Evan!" Stef ordered pulling him away as Porter stepped forward.

"You try and judge _my_ life?" Porter whispered. "What were the girls doing with this man exactly that you're talking about? Was he screwing them? Is that why you're all upset? What? Was he pimping them? That was it, wasn't it. Hardly surprising the way girls dress these days - it must be. Does it bother you more if they're whoring themselves out for money rather than just to college boys they meet while they're cutting class?" Evan jumped back towards him but Stef grabbed his sleeve.

"He's not worth it." she whispered.

"That's right - son. Do what the dyke tells you." Stef shook her head gently. He would have to do better than that to rattle her. She gripped slightly tighter on Evan's sleeve.

Evan took a deep breath. "You know what, you're not worth it." Porter raised an eyebrow. "But every kid you've ever beaten down is." before Stef could get a better hold he ripped his arm away from her grasp and punched him squarely in the cheek.

Porter stumbled back.

"That's assault!" he yelled grabbing his cheek.

Evan swung his body around and paced away.

"Only if there was a witness who saw it." Stef added coolly. "Go be there for your daughter for once in your life."

Porter snarled and stormed inside. He knew when he wasn't going to win.

Evan shook his hand down and looked across at a sighing Stef.

"I know. We need to talk about this." He responded wincing slightly with pain as he grasped his fist.

"I think we need to get you signed up for karate and get you focussing that aggression." she folded her arms.

"You gonna slap me upside the head again?" Stef shook her head gently and sighed.

"Come on, Superman. Let's get some coffee." she put her arm across his back and guided him to the door.

"You keep calling me that. Have I like been promoted from Dummy?"

"Nope. Demoted. I'm gonna drive this so hard into the ground you're gonna be longing for me to go back to calling you Dummy."

The two of them returned back inside.

* * *

_**Chapter 55 Preview: Lena tries to understand Kasey's decisions and Stef uncovers more about Michelle's past and Brandon's actions.**_

_**Kasey took a deep breath and looked across at Lena. She looked stern but not angry. They had joked before about her disappointing looks but right now it was no joke for Kasey.**_

_**"I'm sorry I missed the SATs." She whispered throwing Lena a look from the side before looking back down at her feet.**_

_**Lena looked round at her and bit her bottom lip. "That's not really my primary concern right now."**_

_**"But it will be when things calm down...and I want you to know that I'm sorry...all the work you put in..."**_


	56. 7:2 Clearing Things Up

**OK - Slight variation from the preview as I wrote it before I had written the chapter and I didn't know how much I'd write for the earlier bits so I have bumped the Stef/Michelle scene to tomorrow's chapter! You wanted the full psychological Monty though so you're getting it! :P Thanks for all the feedback! Love all the Stef/Evan love as always. Still a couple more of scenes for them planned.**

**Quick tally - I have one final exchange with Porter planned where one of the Moms will basically make him go and be there for his daughter. Do we want it to be Lena, Stef or both? I'm swaying for Lena as I've been very Stef centric recently, but if you have any strong feelings either way drop me the name and I will do the one with the most.**

**OK - hope you enjoy - very dialogue-y (as was requested) but either way I figured a lot of questions have to be answered before I can proceed...one more chapter after this at the station then we'll be back at the charming craftsman. The fluff may start to seep in a bit again once we're back home and the story winds up.**

* * *

"How long do you think he's gonna be in there." Kasey rolled her head back against the wall. Lena sat next to her, arms folded.

"As long as it takes I guess."

Kasey took a deep breath and looked across at Lena. She looked stern but not angry. They had joked before about her disappointing looks but right now it was no joke for Kasey.

"I'm sorry I missed the SATs." She whispered unexpectedly while throwing Lena a look from the side before looking back down at her feet.

Lena looked round at her and bit her bottom lip. "That's not really my primary concern right now."

"But it will be when things calm down...and I want you to know that I'm sorry...all the work you put in..."

"OK." Lena nodded. "Though you know it's not me that's going to be most upset about that - not that that means I'm not of course."

Kasey breathed out a hopeless laugh.

"I know...but I'm going to be apologising for a lot of things so I may as well start ticking them off."

Lena raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. She paused for a few moments thinking over everything she had heard.

"One thing I don't get..." She began as Kasey looked round to her again.

"Why didn't _you_ call Stef? Neither of you would have been in trouble. You clearly heard what we had said the night before...I get that Brandon had the allegiance, he was probably hurt, upset...confused. But not you. Angry maybe...but all the more reason to call in the cops." Kasey looked down at the ground. Brandon hadn't told them about the pregnancy scare yet and Kasey didn't want it to come from her.

She shrugged. "I told you, I don't blame Michelle for this anymore. Not really."

"But you didn't know about that yet."

Kasey stuttered. "I don't know, I was mad at Mom for wanting to hide it from me."

"Don't lie to me Kasey. Your relationship with your Mom is beyond petty grudges when something like this is at stake." Lena's voice was stern and unyielding. Kasey held her eye-lock for a few moments before exhaling deeply.

"Look - I wanted to support Brandon. He had been through a lot. He really wanted to talk to Michelle and I told him that I'd give him two hours."

"He must have been pretty convincing..."

"He had his reasons." Kasey cut her off harshly as Lena raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just..." she took a breath again. "It's not my reasons to tell - but you know as well as I do the moment we called Mom she would have been in there before she'd barely put the phone down - she got shot the last time she did that."

Lena's eyebrows dropped. "And you think that she was likely to put herself in less danger rescuing you than just going in for the arrest?" The pitch of Lena's voice raised slightly seeing straight through the flaw in her argument.

"No - obviously I...look Brandon needed time to talk to Michelle and we knew he wouldn't be able to if Mom knew. I wasn't happy about it but like it or _not_ Mom...we're not kids." Kasey's look dropped but she continued before Lena could interrupt.

"Now I'm not saying that I'm not expecting to be punished - or that we don't deserve everything you throw at us. We made a bad decision, there's no denying that...but we are old enough to make the decision - even if it was the wrong one. I wanted to go with Brandon because I knew he was emotional and that he may end up in trouble. I know I should have weighed up the potential consequences more before we went in but it all happened so fast. As soon as we knew we were out of our depth we called for help - and before you say it, I know we were out of our depth right from the start...but it just seemed like Brandon had suffered enough. I wanted to give him a chance. He needed the closure."

Lena sighed. She hated to admit it but all of her knowledge and experience was in agreement with Kasey. She wasn't trying to justify what they did, but simply that her and Stef were kidding themselves if they believed that they could take away their desire, and more so their right, to control their own decisions. Brandon had been in a serious relationship and it was natural that he would want to have the chance to understand what had happened to it before his Mother stormed in and robbed him of that opportunity. It was the same struggle they had been having with them all year. It didn't condone what they had done but it explained it.

"OK." Lena said quietly.

"Really?" Kasey replied, slightly shocked. "You're OK with that?" Lena raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"With that explanation for your stupidity. Yes. With the fact you still did something so stupid? No. You're still going to be in the doghouse for a very long time." She scolded as Kasey's momentary excitement faded.

"But I'm glad that through all of this you two at least stuck by each other. It's nice to see that again, after so many weeks of fighting." Kasey twitched out a small smile as the spotted Evan and Stef returning simultaneously with Brandon and Roberts.

The 4 of them merged paths at the bench.

"Kasey." Roberts called as she looked round at Lena who nodded. Stef gave her a look too and indicated Brandon sit down on the bench. "Wait for me in that room there. Hernandez is already waiting." Roberts instructed before looking at Stef.

"Stef. A word?" She flicked her head to the side as Stef followed, handing Evan he coffee.

"Good or bad?" Stef asked quietly.

Roberts nodded her head.

"Good. Michelle confessed everything. It seems pretty in line with what Evan indicated. An abused girl gets dragged down the wrong path...though usually it would be a lot harder to get the confession in the face of a conviction. Someone must have got through to her in there." Stef shook her head slightly with a small laugh through her nose and looked over at the room Kasey was in.

"If Kasey's story matches up with Brandon's - and I'm assuming there's no reason it won't - then they'll not be under any investigation. Michelle's confession is all key. She's accepting accountability and it fits with everything else we have on Lorimer. We've got so much on this guys that any lawyer would be an idiot to think they can try and claim anything to do with your kids. They could have faced trouble for not reporting the evidence and moving it but there's nothing to suggest they weren't just trying to go to get her to hand herself in, taking the money with them. Michelle _did_ suggest they reunite Carl with the money but it was clear that was for the police intervention and based on the fact all 3 were captive there's no case there for conspiracy. Lucky for them we can't prosecute for stupidity and recklesseness."

Stef nodded. "That's good." she breathed out with relief before looking nervously at Roberts. "Can I talk to Michelle - now everything is recorded?"

Roberts looked back and forth to the room Michelle was in.

"Possibly - but I'll need a reason. We can't have it seem like you are intimidating her - if your kids decide to press charges. I know Brandon isn't but Kasey..."

"You can ask her but I doubt she will. I don't think Kasey wants any vengeance from her, not the way she was talking. I just want to try to understand, Captain. I want to try and see exactly who it is we've been dealing with for myself."

Roberts took a deep breath." After I've got the info I need from your daughter I'll see what I can do." She rubbed Stef's arm and pushed herself off the wall to join Kasey.

Stef leaned back against it and exhaled deeply. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Well, the good news is it seems you're out of any trouble - with the _police_ that is. Michelle confessed to everything which gives them enough evidence to use against Carl - along with the mountain of other evidence. Provided your sister doesn't try and do anything stupid like lie for you or anyone else."

"She won't." Brandon replied. "She wouldn't hide anything from the police."

"She's been hiding stuff from me all day." Stef snarked, folding her arms.

Brandon bit his bottom lip down.

"She didn't Mom, I mean - she didn't want to. She wanted to call you as soon as we found the money and again when she found out I brought it with us."

Stef squinted at him, her voice became irritated.

"Then why didn't she, Brandon?"

He stuttered slightly, looking nervously between her and the floor.

"Well..." he gulped down. "I took her phone off her...both times. I wouldn't let her call you." Stef burst out a short and desperate laugh.

"You better be joking me...she called me just before you went to Broncos..."

"Look, she agreed to give me a couple of hours to talk to Michelle before she called you. She was gonna go to the exam and tell you after, I think. She caught me getting in the car on her way out and she didn't want me to go alone so she came with me. She called you when we were at Porter's so you didn't worry and then when we figured out they were at Broncos and that I'd brought the money she wanted to call you but I took the phone off her to use the GPS." Brandon winced slightly, his eyes darting around the room as he clocked Stef's penetrating glare. "She tried to take it off me but we nearly crashed so she stopped. By the time she got it back off me we were already in the bar. She told me not to go in but I thought I heard Michelle in trouble then a guy cornered us in from behind. We had nowhere else to go but inside."

Stef rubbed her forehead as Lena laid her head back against the wall processing this new information.

"Kasey said you had to talk to Michelle but she wouldn't tell me why." She added sitting forward to look at Brandon. "She said you had to talk to her before Stef got involved. So - why?"

He took a deep breath.

"Because I had reason to believe Michelle was pregnant. I needed to know for sure before she got arrested and I didn't know how I could tell you that." He looked at Stef as her shoulders drooped and fear flushed over her face.

Evan shuffled awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"She..." Stef's eyes opened wide.

"She isn't. She had just led me to believe she was. It's what happened the night of the party - what we fought about before she went running to Carl. Why I followed her there too." Brandon put his head down once again. Stef and Lena exchanged a look before Stef flicked her head to the side and Lena stood up squeezing Brandon's knee as she did so.

Evan followed them too, unsure of how to proceed, but a damning look from Stef caused him to step back a couple of paces and pretend to study a photo on the wall.

"Well at least this explains why Kasey went along with such a stupid plan." Stef whispered.

"She was talking a lot with me about how this was a decision Brandon had the right to make. They didn't want us to interfere with any rash actions."

"I appreciate the solidarity love, but we both know they mean me." Stef raised her eyebrow. "Well they're probably right - I wouldn't have let him near her as soon as I made the link. If they'd have just told me though...you'd think I was a gun-toting maniac the way they're making this sound."

"Well it's not like they haven't seen the results of you going after someone before Stef."

"Oh come on Lena, they weren't worried about that - if they were they wouldn't have put themselves at risk. They know I'd be much more irrational in that circumstance. "

"But they were worried you'd take matters into your own hands and get Michelle locked up before Brandon could find out if there was a baby. It doesn't excuse it but it explains it." Stef gave a frustrated sigh. It was so much harder for her to be angry.

"This does not get them off the hook." She responded harshly before looking at Brandon. "No matter how desperate he was that shouldn't be a reason for them to put themselves in the line of fire for a drug ring." she paused. "But he has been through a hell of a lot in one morning."

"And Michelle just got a whole lot more complex too if there was potentially a baby involved." Lena added through a sigh of her own.

"On that note..." Stef noticed Roberts emerge from Kasey's interrogation.

She pointed a finger at her and bid she join her. Lena squeezed her arm as she passed.

"Kasey's still talking but she's not gonna be any trouble. She's not pressing charges against Michelle so you're good to go. She's in cell 5."

"Is Porter in with her? Her Father I mean." Stef folded her arms - she didn't want another confrontation.

"I think he was in for about 5 minutes then he disappeared again once he found out what was going down."

Stef shook her head. "Her statement and confession all given right? I'm clear to talk to her without any repercussions?"

"The only thing she hasn't agreed to do is admit she was being abused or intimidated by Carl. She keeps insisting she was a partner."

"Really?" Stef looked shocked.

"You wanna try and talk to her about that I think it's fine, your kids were both willing to testify for it if she makes a case. They're not going to be under investigation so it shouldn't be a conflict of interest."

"They'll have to go to court if they do though..."

"They're probably already going to court as witnesses."

Stef nodded before Roberts opened the door to return to Kasey. Stef closed her eyes for a moment before making her way towards Michelle's cell.

* * *

**_Chapter 57 Preview: Stef probes Michelle, someone tries to get through to Porter and the family return home._**

_**"Michelle." Her voice dropped low and serious. "The night of the play...the night you spiked Evan's drink."**_

_**Michelle sniffed a few times before pulling her head back up and looking away at the wall again.**_

_**"You had that bruise on your cheek...and I asked you if your Dad had hit you..." Michelle wiped her cheek free of tears to make room for more.**_

_**"It was Carl who had done, wasn't it?" Stef bent her head round to try and make eye contact as Michelle closed her eyes. Stef guided her chin round once again softly, causing her to open them.**_


	57. 7:3 Alone

**Long chapter today as I just wanted to wrap all the station stuff up and I've never been good at editing out things. Just take it as if I'd posted 2 chapters for the price of 1!**

**Hope you enjoy - I know there is probably conflict about how people feel about Michelle but I found it really interesting how many people hated her bitterly then were saying how surprised they were about feeling sorry for her. I decided to try my best to emulate this through Stef - hopefully I pulled it off realistically enough! Bit of a shout out to _TheTBone _ for this one who way back asked for the tender moment between Stef and Michelle to add some more layers. This chapter is kind of a result of that. May not be a post tomorrow as I'm not even sure what my next chapter will be (only have a rough outline) but as this is an extra long one take this for now as today's and tomorrow's.**

Stef opened the door and wandered in slowly. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, pausing for a moment. Her maternal instincts for the protection of her own children battled furiously with her maternal instincts that forced her to try and understand the battered and abandoned girl curled up small on the bed. Michelle wiped a tear away. She was bruised, probably from Kasey's struggle with her but also from the shadow of what she had suffered after surrendering her emotions to Carl.

Stef blinked back a hidden tear. Everything about Michelle's appearance reminded her of a much younger Callie the day she came to them. Callie probably had had a lot more good in her to work with, but Stef remembered her struggle and her journey and knew that if she hadn't have had Jude to protect giving her purpose, she easily could have ended up the same way - she remembered the trouble she got in when she ran away. One or two more unloving homes down the road, Callie could have been in that cell. Even to the absent God in her life, she said a small prayer of thanks that Callie had been given to them when she was. The scene then quickly manipulated Stef's emotions even more, transforming them simply to bitter hatred for the people who force impressionable children onto such a downward spiral.

Michelle finally built up the nerve to look at Stef.

"If you're here to demand a confession I have already given one." The confidence in her voice was betrayed by the quiver below it.

Stef simply walked closer towards her and took a seat on a stool next to the bed. She crossed her legs over and clasped her hands over her knee. She was taking her time.

"I know you did. I'm glad you decided to do so." She tried to keep her voice as soft as she could but it was taking all of her control.

Michelle turned and stared at her. The reflection of the weak light sparkled against their teary glaze.

"Have you seen a doctor about your injuries?" Stef asked. Michelle nodded nervously. She didn't understand what was happening and why Stef wasn't yelling at her. Was she just waiting to get her close and then threaten her? Tell her to stay away from her family if she ever got out? Tell her she was going to make sure she went down for ever trying to mess with them? No. Nothing. She just sat there asking about her health. She didn't understand.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" Michelle finally asked. "Your daughter pretty much just beat me up and I just broke your son's heart." Once again her voice quaked slightly, especially as she once again verbalised her mistreatment of Brandon.

Stef licked her bottom lip and looked down to the floor.

"How about I ask the questions." She replied sternly. "Why did you do it?" Her eyes zoned in on Michelle who gripped her fingers nervously.

"It was easy money - or it was meant to be. Carl said that the only reason people get done for an op this big is when they keep it on their property. We wanted a new start and this was the best way to get the money."

"You wanted a new start with Carl?"

"I wanted a new start with life." Michelle retorted immediately. Stef absorbed the response before starting again.

"OK. So why us? Why Brandon?" She blinked severely, trying not to lose her composure at mentioning his name and bringing it home to herself.

Michelle shrugged.

"It didn't matter who it was...just someone who would be unsuspecting and someone who the police would have no interest in."

"So one of their own would be a pretty good cover?" Stef tried to hide the guilt in her voice that came from this being more about her position than Brandon.

Michelle nodded. "That helped. If I ever was tied to Carl they wouldn't exactly be getting warrants to search your house."

Stef squinted her eyes. "And you don't think that if we _had_ tied you with Carl and we suspected the money could be linked with you the first thing I would do would be to hand in anything you gave him?"

Michelle shrugged. "Well we got caught didn't we. Clearly I _did_ miscalculate." Michelle turned her head to look at the wall away from Stef.

"Interesting how you start off with this being Carl's solution to your problems, then it turns into yours as soon as it fails. You don't think Carl would have screwed it up if he had been in your position?" Michelle wiped an escaped tear. She knew what Stef was about to do.

"Carl did screw up. He got seen with me too many times. Evan put us together - but _I_ panicked. It was me that lost it at the end. I got weak."

"You got weak because you began to feel guilty?" Stef tried to clarify.

Michelle wiped another tear pulling her legs close into her body.

"I don't know why I have to tell you this. I have told them everything already."

Stef softly reached out to her chin and pulled her face to look at her.

"You don't have to tell me - but you are feeling bad about this and it will help for you to try and make amends." Michelle blinked out another tear before they began to flow freely.

"It was never meant to get complicated!" She cried through broken words. "It was never meant to hurt anybody...it was for us to get out of people's lives, not screw them up more." She buried her head into her knees as Stef looked up to the ceiling. She felt completely out of her depth. She was here with the girl who had ruined her family for the last few weeks and yet she was feeling an overwhelming urge to comfort her.

"Michelle." Her voice dropped low and serious. "The night of the play...the night you spiked Evan's drink."

Michelle sniffed a few times before pulling her head back up and looking away at the wall again.

"You had that bruise on your cheek...and I asked you if your Dad had hit you..." Michelle wiped her cheek free of tears to make room for more.

"It was Carl who had done, wasn't it?" Stef bent her head round to try and make eye contact as Michelle closed her eyes. Stef guided her chin round once again softly, causing her to open them.

Michelle looked at her hopelessly before blinking furiously and shaking her head. The memory of Stef's concern at the time came flooding back. The feelings of guilt, regret. That second time the love in the family she was destroying vibrated through her body, making her feel sick about what she was doing - but she had continued anyway. It made her angry. Why was she being forced to feel like this again? She was busted - it was all over. _Why_ was she being forced to go through this _again?_!

"You don't know anything!" She thumped the wall and rocked forward diving head first into the mattress. She folded out her body and began to pound on the bed. Stef tried to wait patiently for the rage to leave Michelle but she twitched her hands nervously secretly hoping that she would lash out and have to call for help. Michelle pounded and pounded before letting out a final yelp that deflated into a whipmer. She lay there for a few moments before pushing herself up onto her elbows and rubbing her face.

"Michelle." Stef added sternly once she had calmed. "Why are you covering for him?"

Michelle stared at the bed a few moments before finally turning to look at Stef.

"Because he's all I have!" she whimpered.

Stef exhaled deeply. "Michelle. No one can help you if you don't help yourself."

"What makes you think I want help?"

"Because you're crying out for it!" Stef began to lose the composure she had fought to maintain. She was now becoming frustrated.

"Look at you!" she added forcefully. "You're in prison facing serious drug dealing charges and possibly kidnapping. You're over 18 so you can't even be tried as a child..."

"I'm not a child." she insisted.

"Maybe not - but you're also not a drug lord! You're a confused and abandoned girl who has been trapped in the clutches of an evil man."

"You don't even know him!" she charged back as Stef laughed.

"But _you_ do! You know He isn't worth your defense. You are a smart girl. _You_ all but pulled off a major operation - right under the noses of the cops. Literally! You are smart enough to know that he has been using you..."

"Well maybe I don't care if he is. Maybe it's better than the alternative." she shot back, her voice breaking again.

Stef bit her lip and exhaled quietly, the stress creeping through her body

"You know that if you admit that Carl has been abusing you you will get a more compassionate sentence. That - and believe me I can't believe I'm saying this - " she paused. "That you _deserve_ a more compassionate sentence. Your life isn't _worth_ throwing away for him."

Michelle turned her head slowly to Stef as her eyes narrowed. She gawped open slightly her mouth flapping for words. She was tired of fighting it. Of being scared of that word. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"How did you meet Carl?" Stef finally asked quietly, her calm tone returning to replacing her frustrated one.

Michelle sniffed and gulped down.

"My Mom used to work at Broncos. She was having an affair with the former owner." Michelle once again returned to her defensive pose at the top of the bed, curled up.

"My parents had pretty much separated...my dad had begun to drink and one day my Mum took off to stay there with him. She would have left me with Dad then but he had got violent and I'd got hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt me but it spooked my Mom. When she was high she was either super protective or super negligent. I guess it depended on whether she was paranoid or carefree." Michelle let out a laugh, mocking her own pathetic memory.

Stef waited patiently for her to continue as he heart quietly twinged.

"We stayed there a few days till the owner guy my Mom was screwing decided to sell up and go. The cops were sniffing around his own drug operations and he wanted a clean start. Mom wanted to go with but he made it pretty clear that a kid wasn't part of the plan."

Stef's eyes closed as she couldn't bare to imagine the hurt that would spark.

"I mean I was old enough to understand. If I could have I'd have got myself free of both of them. I didn't exactly want to be dragged into their screwed up existence. My Mom had previously been clean for years but my Dad had always pushed her so close to the edge. I guess she just finally dropped off one day and parachuted into familiar territory. Doesn't quite take away the sense of abandonment though - that your Mom is gonna choose that life over you - especially for a sleazeball like him."

Stef's eyebrows dipped. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Michelle laughed again. "He wishes. He tried it - quite a few times. He'd always be making comments, grabbing me when my Mom wasn't there. One day he had me pinned against the wall but Carl came in and ripped him off me. He threw him out the way and punched him in the face." a gleam rolled over her eyes, apparently enjoying remembering the image. Suddenly a lot more about the whole situation made sense to Stef.

"If he hadn't have already been going Carl would have been fired there and then but he was part of the new ownership deal coming in so Richie didn't have the nerve in case it blew the whole thing."

Stef gulped back. "So...I take it your Mom never knew?"

Michelle shrugged. "She may have - I don't know. I don't really care. If she had she would have been too scared to confront him. She could barely stand up to my dad. He's bitter and a drunk but he's also a coward, as you may have gathered. He only really has his tongue when it comes down to it."

"So you go back home to your dad because your Mom disappears, Carl takes you under his wing and you get slowly more under his thumb." Stef finished off her story. "Can you not see how similar this is to what happened to your Mom?"

Michelle's bottom lip began to shake.

"He started off so understanding. We were never in a defined relationship...but he protected me."

Stef winced. "From everyone but himself Michelle. He may have been protecting you from people but only because it meant he had you for himself." she said compassionately.

"You don't know that!" Michelle snapped before pulling the aggression back again.

"But again - _you_ do." Stef responded quietly.

"Come on Michelle. You saw it happen to your Mom. You know the signs...and I'll bet you got a taste of a different kind of relationship from Brandon." She wiped away another tear as Stef looked around and found a piece of tissue to hand her. Michelle eyed it nervously before taking it.

"He only hit me when he was scared." Michelle admitted blankly after a few more moments of silence. "A lot of the time he was gentle." Stef's heart dropped slightly, realising how tough this breakthrough of admission must have been for her.

"But you were scared of him too weren't you? He's used it to force you to do things you didn't want to as well hasn't he."

Michelle's face welled up again.

"No worse than what I deserve. I ask for it." Stef closed her eyes. She had heard variations of this so many times but it never got any easier.

"You know deep down that's not true." Stef whispered with a sigh.

Michelle turned her head to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, almost scathingly. "That I _definitely_ don't deserve." Michelle was too tired to fight it anymore.

Stef put her head down and rubbed her forehead with her thumbs, her hands clasped at the fingers.

"I honestly don't know. I really don't." she propped her head up on her now balanced thumbs.

"But maybe it's because now we have a common enemy. And I wish you would help send him down for what _he_ deserves. Plus I needed to understand this. You can't just screw up my family and leave me with no explanation."

Michelle's head dipped.

"I am sorry." she said confidently, looking Stef in the eye. Stef nodded as she stood up.

"When you get out, you'll have a second chance Michelle. It'll be hard as hell...but while you're inside - fight. Not physically - but mentally. Fight those demons because its the only way you're going to figure out how much you are worth. You're not your mother. You don't have to follow her path. Brandon saw something in you - you may think he's a mug but..."

"He isn't." Mcihelle interrupted sternly. "He's the nicest man I've ever known."

Stef nodded hiding a proud smile.

"Well maybe it's a lesson you can learn that there are nice people in this world. And maybe it's those you should be listening to." She finished gently. It had been exhausting but she had got what she came for. A glimmer of understanding and a glimpse of hope that Michelle may one day remember her words. Now it was up to her.

Stef turned to leave.

"Thank you." she whispered as Stef turned to look at her one last time. She nodded in acknowledgement and left. She leaned back against the wall and put her hands over her eyes trying to take in what had just happened. She let out a long, slow breath before finally releasing her eyes.

As she did, she wished she hadn't as her first sight was of Carl being dragged down the hall.

She glared deep into his eyes, hers on fire with hatred as he smiled.

"Taking him back to his hole?" she asked the accompanying guard.

"Cell 7." her colleague nodded. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as the accompanying officer freed one of his arms for her to grasp. She grabbed him harshly taking over the control and walking him roughly down the hall the few steps to the cell. She walked him into the cell with the other officer by her side and shoved him firmly against the wall cracking his chest against it. He huffed in pain at the winding it resulted in.

"You better think yourself lucky you were already unconscious before I got to you. I hope you enjoy finding out what control really is when you're in with the big boys." she shoved him once more to silence him as he opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't care what you have to say." she then ripped the handcuffs off sharply, causing him to wince again as the other officer grabbed his arm.

"Like mother like daughter." Carl gasped out as she was leaving. She shook her head and left breathing deeply.

* * *

As she approached the hallway she saw the door of Kasey's room opening. She leaned on the doorframe as Kasey stood up.

"Wait there." she instructed flicking her head to the wall opposite." Kasey slid past her and did as she was told. Stef turned to Roberts.

"Michelle's nearly there. It won't take long to get her to pin him down. If I were you I'd be looking for heavier too. I reckon there's a statutory in there if not worse."

Roberts nodded. "I'll bear it in mind. But you let this go now, OK?"

Stef nodded. "I got what closure needed. Mine good to go?"

"All yours." Roberts responded. "Don't let this hero status go to your head now." she commented to Kasey who looked nervously at Stef.

"Oh it won't." Stef replied putting a firm hand on Kasey's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you guys home." she guided her down the hallway.

"So... Brandon told us why you went with him."

Kasey looked round at Stef, still in full stride.

"He did?"

"Yes. And I'm glad you didn't let him go alone. You're still both idiots but you're at least loyal idiots."

Kasey flickered a smile.

"So am I off the hook?" she asked hopefully.

"For not calling when he had stolen your phone? Yes." Kasey turned to her slightly shocked before Stef pushed her moving forward again.

"But you still hung up on me, fought a drug dealer and oh - removed your location app."

"Oh - _that_..." Kasey winced.

"Yes. _That_."

"I uhm...I just forgot to re-install it..." she flashed her a guilty smile. "I guess I inherited your scattiness as well as your kickass genes..." Kasey tested the waters for her familiar teasing.

Stef scoffed. "For future reference, You're at least a three year doghouse sentence away from being able to make jokes like that again."

"But you said I was..."

"I never said how long your sentence was before."

Stef smacked her on the behind as they reached the others. Kasey threw Brandon a grateful smile as Evan quickly snapped to attention.

"Let's go home guys." Stef said to the party.

Evan stuttered slightly.

"Right well...yes. I better get back too. I'm glad you're safe..." he looked at both of the twins. "and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." he looked at Stef and Lena. "I'll see you soon." he threw one more look at Kasey before striding out of the station.

Lena and Stef looked at each other before turning to Kasey.

* * *

Evan strode away furiously breathing heavily. He had no idea how he was meant to have left. His emotions were so conflicted. Where did this leave them now? Did Kasey even know he was completely innocent? Did she know about the pot as well? He began to get a headache which was quickly eclipsed by a sharp thud on the back of his head.

"Did you just walk away from me before I've had a chance to give you our talk?" Stef ordered as he stammered back. "Get your ass in that car and back home." She folded her arms as a smile crept across his face.

"Thanks Mrs F." he whispered as she too couldn't hide her smile and watched him pass her and head towards the car.

Lena approached her and put her hand on her arm.

"How was Michelle?" she asked nervously.

Stef looked across into the distance. "Battered, bruised, broken. Emotionally and physically. It took all my physical strength not to add to it and all of my emotional strength not to pull her into a hug." she sighed deeply. "I've never been so conflicted about a child."

"And Porter?" Lena asked with her eyebrow raised. Stef looked across at her with a frown.

"Apparently he hightailed off as soon as he found put what she was in trouble for. He had no legal responsibility. Roberts only called him because I insisted. Fat lot of good that did apart from bruise Evan's knuckles."

Lena looked across at her concerned. "Evan...?"

"Don't ask." Stef waved a hand at her.

"I don't understand that man. Heartless, chauvinistic - yes. But complete abandonment? They got on OK at the dinner...it can't have been a complete act."

Stef shrugged. "His ex-wife was a druggy. Maybe it was too close to home."

Lena looked across into the wind of the road. "Look you take the kids home; there's something I need to do."

"Lena..."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Stef pointed her finger at her face. "No happy slapping." she warned before pecking her on the lips and returning to the car with the kids.

Lena took a deep breath and got into hers.

* * *

Porter opened the door and immediately huffed. "When will I be blessed enough to have a day where one of your damn family isn't knocking at my door?" he grumbled.

"With any luck this will be the last time. I sure as heck don't want my family anywhere near yours again." Her arms were folded and her face stern.

He mulled it over for a moment. "What are you doing here, Lena? If you're going to slap me again for raising a monster I suggest you get it over with."

Lena stared at him, locked in eye contact.

"Porter, your daughter put a tornado through my family. She put my kids in potentially mortal danger not to mention put my house as a target for drug dealers. Even after all that, neither of my kids is pressing charges against her because of the battered state which she is clearly in. She fell under the fist of a very bad man because she was looking for some stability in her life." Porter opened his mouth to respond but Lena trailblazed on, calm and collected.

"Now I don't know what it must have been like for you, I don't know what it must be like to have your daughter in prison or to know that it is a similar path on which you lost your wife. But I do know there's a misguided girl in a cell, scared and alone. She's already been driven to a situation no child should have to deal with and the one even _half_ stable constant in her life is refusing to be there for her. You may disagree with all of my views and everything I say - I really don't care...but you're not a monster. You're an educated man from a bitter, but otherwise privileged life and I know there's not a parent in the world who deep down doesn't want anything but their children to have a better life than they had."

He stared at her for a few moments before looking at the floor.

"You are not only the only person she has - but she's the only one you have too. Just remember that before you drive the final nail in the coffin." She turned to walk back her car.

She sat there for a few moments with her head against the headrest. She couldn't believe the day that it had been. She finally reproduced her keys and put them in the ignition before catching a glimpse of something that gave her just the tiniest bit of hope. Porter drove off and disappeared down the road.

She started up the car and set off home.

* * *

**Chapter 57 Preview: The gang return home and the family responds. Lena and Stef start to deal with the events, starting with Jesus and Evan.**

_**"You punched him in the face?" Jesus bounced slightly in excitement. **_

_**"Yes, a little." Evan responded quickly, nervously keeping an eye on Stef's reactions.**_

_**"Man I bet that felt good!" Jesus chirped. Evan looked around to check she was still facing the other way.**_

_**"It was pretty cool..." he replied quietly with a smile before she cleared her throat and the two snapped to attention.**_


	58. 7:4 Cuffed

**Another long chapter but again - there may not be the next for a day or two as I haven't written it yet! This is the problem when I write the previews before I write the chapters! Thanks for all the great feedback - especially with the Stef/Michelle scene. I'm glad you all responded to it so well. A few mentioning Kasey and Evan's reconciliation - all in good time (plus I am still trying to figure out the best way to do it!)**

**You wanted thorough aftermath so once again I'm giving it to you! I'll try and write the next as fast as I can but no promises it will be posted before Sunday (off to Scotland again this weekend...). **

**Shout out to my buddy _MeryGFos_ for suggesting the Stef/Evan kitchen scene here! **

**Enjoy - and all feedback greatly received!**

The front door opened and the family shuffled in. It had been quiet ride home with nobody really sure what to say. Evan and Kasey hadn't past a word between them, both mad at the other for putting themself in danger and both expecting the other to be mad at them, unsure exactly of what they knew.

"OK you two -" Stef turned to the twins. "We're gonna be speaking to you both individually later on but your Mom's not back yet anyway and I'll give you some time to clean yourselves up and some time to think about what happened. Goes without saying that if you even think of leaving this house you'll find yourselves chained to a wall - got it?" Stef folded her arms as they both nodded. "Go sort yourselves out."

Kasey looked at Evan before she wandered away. He simply gave her a small, nervous smile as she panicked and disappeared up the stairs.

Kasey made her way into her room where an anxious Callie jumped off her bed.

"You're back! Are you OK? What happened?"

"I thought Mom called you..."

"Well she did but she didn't give me the full details - what happened at the station?"

"We're not getting charged for anything...Michelle confessed, hopefully Carl will go away for a very long time. It's all over." She added with a tired sigh. Callie nodded.

"Good." she took a deep breath. "So - what the hell do you think you were doing?" her tone turned angry causing Kasey to throw her a defensive look.

"I was trying to help my brother..."

"By trying to tackle a drug dealer by yourself? Kasey you had no clue how dangerous he was! He was armed..."

"Yes thank you Callie, I was there." she replied stubbornly, slightly shocked at the attack.

"You could have gotten killed." Callie snarked looking down at her feet."What would we have done then?" she looked back at her, hurt.

Kasey shook her head unsure of how to respond. She hadn't fought with Callie for a very long time - she couldn't even remember the last time. SHe was about to respond but decided it best to leave and calm down. She swung round and left making her way back downstairs. Callie flopped her head against the wall with a sigh.

* * *

Just before the others had disappeared upstairs Evan had been left with Stef. He turned to her biting his lip.

"So..." he stuttered. "Am I back living here then or...? I mean...as much as I love getting hit over the head it doesn't quite answer any questions..." he joked nervously.

Stef sighed moving through to the kitchen leaving him to chase. "Do you _want_ to move back in?"

"You know I don't wanna be anywhere else...but Kasey..." Evan toddled behind anxiously

Stef turned back to him and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows.

"Evan, do you really think we'd have brought you back here if we hadn't asked her first? As much as I wanna torture her right now I'm not sure my chosen method would be forcing her to live with her ex-boyfriend."

"So she wanted me to move back in?" A smile grew across his face. It was like the first time she had kissed him.

"Yes. Though don't expect to be spending much time with her when she's confined to her bedroom for the foreseeable."

"I don't really care as long as I can see her face every morning." he beamed dreamily before quickly dropping his expression. "I mean not like waking up with her obviously...just at like breakfast and stuff...I mean you'll let her come down for..."

Stef rolled her eyes and slapped his chest to silence his spiel.

"It's been a very tiring day Evan - I don't have time for one of your thought trains. Now - you make me a coffee and I'll bring Jesus down here so we can talk about this cannabis situation."

Evan's face turned to nervous horror. He had completely forgotten about the unresolved issue of the cover-up and knew how angry they had been about it. "You want...I mean, I've gotta be there for...are you sure you shouldn't speak to him alone like..." Stef's eyes narrowed.

"Why? You got somewhere to be?"

"No - I just...I mean I guess I forgot that I have to get my stuff from the motel and they think I'm staying for another night and it may make more sense for...how about I come back in a couple hours when you have had a chance to talk it over with him and then..."

"Are you gonna run out on me again?" She asked with playful menace.

"Well not for good - just..."

"You know I'm not sure I like this attitude of your, Mister...do I have any guarantee you're not gonna disappear before we have a chance to talk about this?"

"Well I just mean go get my stuff and come back when things have calmed down - I mean now we know I'm coming back..."

Stef raised an eyebrow and began to fiddle with her belt as he continued.

"I mean maybe it would just be easier for you to handle the kids before you bring me into it and...wait what are you?" He protested as Stef clasped a handcuff around one of his hands, attaching the other to one of the kitchen drawers.

She gave him a devilish smile.

"_I'm_ gonna get Jesus. _You_ make me a coffee." She prodded him in the chest. "You're not going anywhere. We'll go pick your stuff up later."

"Are you serious? How can I make you a coffee when I'm chained to a drawer?"

"You can reach everything from there." Stef wandered to the door but stopped as Kasey entered storming through.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked her.

"What I can't even get a glass of wat...is Evan handcuffed to a drawer? That not a little extreme?" Her angry response quickly changed to confusion as she studied Evan's situation. Stef guided her shoulders to be looking at her instead.

"You haven't seen the cage I've got for you yet." Stef replied forcefully as Kasey sighed the comment away.

Stef got a glass from the cabinet and handed it to her watching her walk over to the sink and fill it up.

Kasey threw a nervous look at Evan who had a similar one back before she anxiously diverted her attention back to Stef, clocking her watchful eye.

"Mom - you're being paranoid."

"Paranoid? What do I have to be paranoid about? My daughter failing her SATs - oh no wait. She didn't sit them because she was chasing a drug ring."

Kasey paused before responding, frustrated. "I was re-sitting Mom - and I wondered when that would come up. I thought we were good with that - that you understood I only went to support Brandon?" The welcoming she had got from Callie had put her in a defensive mood as it was and the reminder of the exam rattled her even more. She knew she would have to face the topic at some point but she suddenly found herself feeling quite sensitive about it.

Stef bit her lip realising she didn't want to get into anything prematurely. "We'll talk about it later." she responded quietly.

Kasey shook her head with a frustrated laugh. "Right - so you're not OK with it. Is that because you just remembered what I was meant to be doing this morning and now everything is back to that?"

Stef's crinkled her eyebrows confused as to where this had suddenly come from.

"Woah, woah - when did I say I was OK with this? I said I understood why you didn't call - I did _not_ say that I was cool with it. Where has the attitude come from?"

Kasey held her hand up. "You know what never mind. I'm sorry. We'll talk about it later as you say."

She left the room as Stef looked suspiciously at Evan.

"Was that strange to you?" He simply shrugged.

"I can go ask her if you like...if you take these off..." Stef rolled her eyes putting her concerns aside. She reached into the cabinet and tossed Evan the pack of coffee which he caught easily with one hand.

"I'll be back down soon."

* * *

As Kasey returned to her bedroom she immediately strode over to her night stand and slammed the glass down.

"You don't get to do this you know." she ordered folding her arms and looking at a bemused Callie.

"What I can't be mad that you and Brandon ran off to try and get killed this morning?"

"No. You can be mad - but don't pretend that you wouldn't have done the same thing. Not after what happened after the wedding - not to mention the first night you were here."

Callie's shoulders dropped and she licked her bottom lip.

"Damnit Callie - I thought of all people you would have been able to understand this." Kasey threw herself down on her bed as Callie shuffled herself to the edge of hers.

She took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she pushed herself off and wandered over to Kasey's bed sitting down at the foot of it.

"When you were gone that morning Callie - I was terrified. No word - then waiting weeks before you came home. Even when we knew you were safe - you were gone and..." Kasey sat up angrily and it quickly turned into hysterical crying. Callie's eyes enlarged, confused about what was happening.

"Kasey - calm down, I get it - I said I was sorry - it's OK!"

"No it's not OK!" she shot back. "It's not OK because I know what that's like and I did it too! And I'm so mad that I did!" she flung her head back down on the bed as Callie saw what this was really about.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have called Mom - at least told you but I knew you'd make us call the cops and I..._God_!" she put her hands over her eyes, the full stress of the situation suddenly tumbling through her body like an avalanche. Before then it had been like dream - a playful scam her and Brandon had been caught and driving their moms up the wall with.

"This was real." she said out loud leaving blanks in what thoughts she was verbalising. "Michelle - a girl I grew up with is in prison...because of us..."

Callie nudged her leg."she's not in prison because of you Kase, she's in prison because she was accomplice to a major drug operation."

"I know that." she replied gently. "But _we_ caught her. Hell, I knocked her out and locked her in a closet. I mean, what the hell just happened?" she whimpered, completely overwhelmed by the sudden realisation of it all now the adrenaline had completely passed.

Callie lay down next to her on the bed like they had done so many times.

"Shit stuff happens Kasey. It _is_ real. I know that better than anyone - but look at us. We're survivors. Not that we should probably keep testing that theory - or Stef might have an aneurysm or even worse - Lena may one day actually drop an f-bomb." she joked as Kasey couldn't hold back a welcome laugh through a sob.

"I'm sorry I cut you out and made you worry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Callie squeezed her leg. "And I'm sorry we didn't tell you what we knew last night. I hated lying to you but..."

"I know you didn't have a choice. Besides, Mom was right - it did screw up my head."

Kasey heaved a large sigh. "And I hate it when Mom is right." Callie let out a small laugh before waiting for a long enough silence.

"So..."Callie began, her head lifting round slightly. "You knocked Michelle out and locked her in a closet...?"

* * *

"Woah dude - Mom says you beat the crap out of that psycho!" Jesus bound into the kitchen with Stef not too far behind but temporarily distracted by Lena arriving home.

"Kinda - I had to. He was gonna get away. But listen, don't go on about it too much...we're both in enough trouble. Apparently punching two guys in one morning isn't the best way to get in your Moms' good books."

"Two guys?" Jesus looked confused. "Who was the second?"

Evan cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhm - Porter. But don't make a big deal about it."

You punched him in the face?" Jesus bounced slightly in excitement.

"Yes, a little." Evan responded quickly, nervously keeping an eye on Stef's reactions.

"Man I bet that felt good!" Jesus chirped. Evan looked around to check she was still facing the other way.

"It was pretty cool..." he replied quietly with a smile before she cleared her throat and the two snapped to attention. She had Lena close behind her who quickly clocked Evan's position.

"You handcuffed him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I leave you alone for twenty minutes..."

"What?" Stef shrugged defensively. "I identified him as a potential flight risk. Besides, I want him to remember what happens when he doesn't do what he's told."

"What? I made your coffee!" he protested.

"I meant staying in the car, Superman!"

Evan blushed. "Oh right, I forgot about that."

"You see!" she boasted to Lena. "But I bet next time I threaten to handcuff you to something you'll take me a little more seriously."

"Yes - fine. Can you take them off now please?" Stef raised her eyebrow but slowly walked over to him, letting him go.

He rubbed his wrist and handed her the two coffees before picking one up of his own.

"I didn't say to make one for you." she said sternly as he stuttered in panic.

"Oh stop torturing him - he's back now, you don't have to squeeze in a week's worth." Lena scolded as Stef pinched Evan's cheek.

"Just enjoying being back in the habit." she teased slapping him gently with an affectionate smile as he gave her a small one in return.

"But right - you two. Living room." her voice quickly turned serious. "Let's get this over with - we have a lot of ass to kick today."

The boys filtered through a few paces ahead.

"Did Porter bleed at all?" Jesus whispered but Stef scolded him with an obvious cough before Evan had time to respond. The four of them took their seats.

"OK - first off, let's get this hero worship nipped in the bud. Evan - tell Jesus all the reasons why what you did today was really stupid."

"Well - I only wanted to give you some time to talk to him alone - I was gonna come back..."

"Not that!" Stef silenced him. "The chasing after an armed drug dealer when you were meant to be keeping your head down - or have you forgotten that already?"

"What did you say about handcuffing him making him remember?" Lena rolled her eyes as Stef pinched her lightly and urged Evan on with her eyes.

"Jesus what I did was really stupid - there were other people who were a lot better equipped to deal with him than I was..."

"And you should have handed control over to them because your emotions were screwed. Just like me when I stormed out of class."

"Uhm...well. Yeah..." Evan looked over at Lena and Stef who exchanged a look of their own.

"I know that Evan - I did listen to you, and it's really helped. I know I haven't shown it well recently but I really did learn a lot from that conversation."

Evan flickered a proud smile looking back at him.

"That's really good buddy." he smiled putting his hand on his shoulder.

Evan looked back around to a bemused Stef and Lena.

"So are we done now?" Evan asked getting up.

"Siddown!" Stef responded as he parked himself back down.

"Jesus - it's really good that you learned from Evan - but it doesn't change the fact that you had a serious problem that you didn't come to us with - and it ended up causing a lot of trouble." Lena responded taking control.

"But...technically it was all orchestrated anyway. I mean - Michelle turned out to have planned it all - so really...am I even in trouble?"

"He has a fair point..." Evan added raising his eyebrows as Stef stuttered frustrated.

"OK - wherever the drugs came from that doesn't make up for the fact that you lied about it."

"Well - that was my fault though. I wouldn't let Jesus tell you..."

"Yeah but dude it wasn't right - I should have come clean. I am old enough to know that that wasn't right - and I should have known that Moms would have been reasonable despite your fears. That was my bad, and I should have come clean. I'm sorry."

Stef and Lena looked at each other in disbelief before looking back at the boys.

"Will you two just be more punishable!" Stef whinged as both boys looked back innocently.

"We're sorry Mrs F...but as I told you before, sometimes guys like us learn more from seeing things happen to those we care about than it happening to ourselves." Evan replied innocently as Stef squinted towards Lena.

"Did he just tell me say 'I told you so'?"

"Yep." Lena replied firmly as Stef stood up and Evan cowered back.

"OK - I'm talking now so your cute little bromance is on hold till I'm done. Now I don't care what external forces were at work here or what kind of psychological breakthroughs you two have meditated over since - no offence Lena - " she added to cover herself as Lena waved her approval, her frustration also showing "But what it comes down to is you two both knowingly withheld information from us which could have exposed this situation a lot sooner had you both been honest - do not interrupt me Mister!" Stef cut Evan off with a pointed finger as he opened his mouth to protest. He quickly shut it again. "Now I know you were doing it with the best intentions and clearly there have been some lessons learned - I'm not denying that - but the point is that you cannot make these kinds of decisions of your own back. Do you understand me?" she folded her arms.

"Boys we need you to realise that while we think it's great you have a close relationship you can't cut us out. Evan - you are not a parent, and as good a one as you may be there are things that we have to know about to try and protect not just those involved but those around you. Jesus it was your feeling guilty about this that took you to Broncos after Evan. Can you see how that all could have been avoided?" Lena added in her contribution allowing Stef to have a break.

"Yes - I do. I really do."

"But you know...if he's already being punished for that then is it really fair to punish him for essentially the same thing again?" Evan asked calmly as Stef squinted at him again.

"Are you like his attorney or something? You're right, we should gave talked with him alone and left you handcuffed in the kitchen!"

"Evan - you're trying to interfere with our parenting again - which noble asks it is - _zip it!_ Jesus doesn't need you speak for him." Lena stipulated.

"If you'll remember that's how you got in this mess in the first place." Stef added.

"Moms - I get it. Honestly, and you're right. I did some stupid things and that was because I was trying to work alone. In some ways I took Evan's advice too much and I was trying to be like him but I realise that I have a lot of learning to do before I can do that."

"Evan has a lot more learning to do before he can do it too - trust me!" Stef snarked as Evan blushed slightly.

"Well me even more so then."

"Plus Jesus, what really shocked me about this is that you know what kind of damage these kinds of lies can do. You took Mariana's punishment two years ago and you know where that led." Lena folded her arms.

"Hey maybe you should give Jesus' punishment to Mariana?" Evan teased but quickly dropped his smile with an unimpressed look from Stef.

"Now Evan, I think it's wonderful that you have learned so much from your experiences - and it is great that you are using that to guide Jesus. However if you rationalise things on his behalf without him suffering the full experience he won't benefit. You can't take his hits for him and skip to the end game. He has to make his own mistakes and then take the consequences."

"So...you want him to do bad stuff?"

"Hey I'm cool with that!" Jesus chimed in.

Stef slapped her arms down on her thighs. "Can I just hit him?" she asked frustrated as Lena grabbed her hand.

"What we mean..." Lena interjected firmly "Is that we have to work as a team with you on our side as much as you are on Jesus's. We're all on the same team."

Evan squinted in genuine ignorance. "But...in a team you take hits for each other..."

This time Lena slapped her hands down. "Ok, now you can hit him."

Evan jumped back in his seat slightly and raised his palm.

"OK, OK - I won't take the metaphors to heart. I get it. Work with you and only interfere with Jesus if you approve of how it is I'm doing it..."

"Thank you." Stef responded through a breath.

"So what about my punishment?" Jesus asked.

Lena and Stef looked at each other with a sigh.

"Well you're pretty much still grounded indefinitely at the moment anyway so it's sort of pointless us adding on to that." Stef responded.

"However we have hopefully come up with something which may help you in the way that it sort of helps Evan -"

"Until he went all vigilante on us." Stef quipped.

"We think that in some ways Evan is right about seeing the effects of difficult experiences being a good lesson - and you have a lot of your own experience to share with the world."

"So we are gonna sign both of you up for the local mentoring scheme. Evan with the older kids, Jesus with the younger."

"Give you both some responsibility in the hopes it will help you to reflect more on your own decisions."

"Plus it'll keep you out of trouble on Saturdays."

"And when we see that you've learned something from it and we mean some real progress, buddy, we will talk about ending your grounding."

"So - if I make progress in a week...?" Jesus asked with a smile as Stef squinted.

"And after an appropriate time period." She emphasised.

"That sounds pretty cool. I mean - fair." Jesus amended so as not to sound too enthusiastic.

"And we also want you to do that research on pot and ADD." Lena added, to his surprise.

"We want an essay on it. You were tempted and curious and I'm not saying there's a chance you will _ever_ be using it as medication - believe me - however we're not going to shelter you from opinion, especially if there's reason behind it. We just want you to know what it is to properly do your homework before you make rash decisions."

"Really?"

"Yes. We want pros and cons and proper medical evidence. I'll even get you some credit for it at school as well if you do a good job." Lena affirmed.

"But let me be clear - we catch either of you with any kind of drug in this house ever again for whatever reason - noble, stupid or otherwise - I will give you the worst trip you could ever imagine. Understood?" Stef threatened.

Both boys nodded.

"OK - Jesus, you're done. We want you to start on that research today. Doghouse computer, no fun stuff."

He got up and left throwing Evan a quick smile.

He winked back at him before turning back to the women after he had gone.

"Just so we're clear, did you say I was right?"

"Don't get cocky. You know we rate your opinions and appreciate your help." Stef stipulated back.

"We just wish you wouldn't do it in such a reckless manner - which actually brings us to something else..." Lena began leaving Stef to continue.

"We have some extra clauses to this mentoring situation."

Evan looked back at them nervously.

"We want you to discuss things with us as you're going along." They both looked at him seriously as he dropped his eyebrow.

"But what about confidentiality...?"

"Well obviously nothing confidential - but you have an obligation as a mentor to report anything serious anyway. We just want you to discuss things with us so we can help mentor you at the same time - seeing as you're so determined to change the world. Help you channel those skills of yours more productively. We'll clear it with the service - there shouldn't be any issue." Lena clarified before Stef took the baton again.

"And no taking matters into your own hands either. That's what we're trying to get across - these kids won't be ours so you have no excuse at all not to reach out to us."

"Does that sound reasonable?"

Evan smiled. "That sounds pretty good to me."

"OK - now go get yourself settled back in while we speak to the twins. After that you and I are going for a drive - we need to have that talk."

Evan looked at her nervously. "I'll come back from it right?"

"Just go get yourself cleaned up." She responded softly as he disappeared back to his old room.

"God he is a loveable pain in the ass." Stef sighed putting her hands across her face as Lena laughed and they prepared for the next.

_**Chapter 58 Preview: Stef and Lena handle Brandon and Jesus has an admission for Kasey**_

_**"How much do you know about the whole pot situation?" He asked as her eyes narrowed slightly. **_

_**"That Michelle got Evan caught with it and somehow got it to him too...now you mention it nobody ever really explained it to me. Everything has been happening so fast. Why? What do you know about it?" **_

_**Jesus bit his lip.**_


	59. 7:5 The Web

**Hello folks! Long time no see. Sorry for huge delay. I have been visiting family and wrangling small nieces. Also spent a good 24 hours on a train over the last 3 days! OK - here is the next of the chapters. While I was hanging with the littluns I had an idea for a slightly different angle for my upcoming Kasey/Stef heart to heart. It's spun things out to another chapter, but basically look for pretty much an entire flashback sequence tomorrow. I really wanted to write some young Kasey in order to focus a little more depth on her relationship with Stef and some of the parallels that explain the way they interact - plus how Stef coped with 5 going on 15 Kasey through the divorce. Hope this is OK for everyone - the next 2 chapters after this will pretty much be pure Stef/Kasey - that is based on requests though as it was brought to my attention by a couple of folks that there's actually been very little of S/K to this depth in this story! I reckon we have about 4 more chapters in total...oh and small shout out to _TheTBone_ who pretty much worked out Brandon's punishment with me...**

**Just an aside - I'll also be updating 4th chapter of _Fosters, Nerds and Dummies_ tonight with the penultimate chapter of the Halloween Short. Have a look out for that for some more fluff in this AU!**

**Anyway, a bit of a filler before the flashback chapter but I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Brandon lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered how long he'd have to be doing this now he would have no distractions. He was relieved that his Moms would never take away his keyboard as he would surely drive himself insane did he not have at least that as a release. His head drummed playing the last few days over and over - he had initially played over his entire relationship trying to look for all the signs but he found it made his head spin and had quickly abandoned it as a strategy.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked across to see Callie who he indicated come in. This had been happening a lot over the last few weeks. That was maybe the only good thing about all of this - he did cherish those moments, even when they began angry.

She walked over to him and immediately smacked him over the head. This clearly was one of those.

He shook it off with a wince but didn't complain.

"I guess I deserved that." he stated bluntly as she then put her arms around him and pulled him tightly towards her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she instructed, eyes closed and shaking slightly with the force she was holding him.

He paused for a few moments before returning the hug and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. It was beyond stupid."

"Damn right." she agreed, breaking the hold and shuffling back against his head board.

"how are you doing with it ...?" she asked sympathetically knowing that if it had been bad for Kasey it would be even worse for Brandon.

"I dunno - I guess I'm still sorta in shock. I just can't quite believe what happened. I mean...he all but threatened us with a gun...he had Kasey pinned against the wall by her throat!" his voice cracked as he rubbed his forehead firmly with his fingers.

"She didn't tell me that..." Callie acknowledged hesitantly.

"You should have seen her Callie. She was like a machine. It was terrifying. I swear for a second I thought Mom had come out of nowhere. Not sure if I was more scared of Kasey or Carl..."

Callie laughed but could tell Brandon wasn't joking. Her voice regained an affectionate tone.

"She's safe now Brandon. You all are."

He nodded with a sigh.

"Michelle isn't."

Callie put her hand onto his head and massaged his head softly.

"She made her bed Brandon - whether she was used or not she knew what she was getting into. The important thing now is that she sees what she was trapped in. She'll have a shot at making things right."

He shook his head lightly as tears pricked his eyes. "She wasn't all bad Callie. I dont believe it was all an act, even if it began like that." Callie left him a few moments silence before bringing up what had been playing on her mind.

"Kasey said you thought she was pregnant. I can't even imagine..." the reminder made Brandon reflect painfully on something he had been trying to forget.

"Yeah. That screws with your head a bit." he looked down remembering the fears that had kept his rational brain hostage after he found out. Callie quickly realised how far out of his comfort zone he was and regretted bringing it up.

"She wasn't pregnant, though. It's over now B." she reassured him.

"Is it?" he looked at her. "Over for us maybe...but not for her. And it was so close Callie - I mean she really could have been carrying my baby...and what then? My kid could have been born in prison..." his voice cracked to a whisper. "You just don't even think...I mean. It's just sex...and then that. I mean sure what are the chances you're screwing someone who's actually pulling off a huge drug operation...but still."

"Pretty scary wake up call, huh?" Callie added sympathetically as Brandon nodded.

"Like when Mom threw that bucket of water over me that time." He chuckled as much as his mood would let him. Callie tried to join in the laughter but was preoccupied wanting to try and help his serious emotions.

"You'll get over this Brandon. Trust me...and so will Michelle. Take it from someone who has had a disproportionate amount of bad luck."

He gave her a smile and squeezed her arm just as Lena came to the door.

"Hey guys - sorry to interrupt but Brandon...you're up." she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded as Brandon got up and passed her. Callie slowly followed.

"How's he doing?" she asked once Brandon had disappeared.

Callie shrugged with a smile. "He's doing as well as someone who's had the morning he's had could do. Put it this way - I don't think there's any punishment in the world that could bring this home to him more than seeing Kasey in that kind of danger could - or the pain Michelle has brought him for that matter."

"I figured that would be the case - and Kasey?"

Callie's eyes widened with a breath.

"I think the adrenaline wore off. She wasn't doing so good but I think she's passed it."

"Poor baby." Lena whispered. "Poor stupid baby but poor baby nonetheless. She's her mother's daughter. Heart over head." Lena squeezed Callie's arm affectionately before heading over to Kasey's room.

She poked her head in and watched her for a few moments. She was sat reading on the bed.

"Trying to take your mind off things?" Lena asked as Kasey looked over.

"A little...not sure reading crime drama is helping much though."

Lena raised an eyebrow with a half smile.

"We're gonna talk to Brandon now then we'll come up and get you OK?

Kasey nodded gently as Lena turned to a distraction emerging from the boys' bedroom.

"Looks like you have a visitor." she commented as Jesus took her place by the door.

"Hey - " Jesus hovered around Kasey's doorframe as Lena disappeared.

Kasey looked over at him, unsure of what to expect. She didn't know about Jesus' role in anything yet or how much he knew about what had happened. She wasn't sure whether he'd be mad or oblivious.

"You OK?" He asked quietly, still hanging onto the side.

"I've had better days." She commented. "You coming in or are you just gonna watch me be miserable from afar?"

He smiled affectionately. "I guess we could be miserable together for a little bit..." He wandered over and took a seat next to her as she sat up on against the wall.

"So...I hear you kicked ass this morning?" He smiled as Kasey mouthed her admission silently through a breath, the novelty for her wasn't quite there at the moment.

"Look Kasey - I owe you an apology...and you may be mad with me - but I don't think you know yet."

She turned to him slightly confused as Jesus took a deep breath.

"How much do you know about the whole pot situation?" He asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"That Michelle got Evan caught with it and somehow got it to him too...now you mention it nobody ever really explained it to me. Why? What do you know about it?"

Jesus bit his lip. "Well - it was me that brought it into the house. Carl's brother gave it to me - clearly now it was Michelle that set it up...but the point is I brought it here and Evan covered for me."

Kasey's eyes swelled as she gawped slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Ryan persuaded me to try it to help my ADD, I had a chat with Evan and he took it off me to destroy. When we got caught he took the blame and I didn't stop him even though I should have."

Kasey looked across to the opposite wall and shook her head gently.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid." She said frustrated but without raising her voice. "Or that he would be. He must have known that would bite him in the ass!"

Jesus shrugged. "He thought he was doing what was best - it wasn't his fault. Moms put through the wringer anyway."

Kasey sighed. "I bet...is that what all the yelling was about yesterday night?"

Jesus nodded. "Callie figured it out and persuaded me to come clean. I would have done sooner but I had a bit of a confrontation with Michelle and she threatened me."

Kasey's eyes widened. "Wait - so you knew about her and didn't say anything?"

"Not everything - just that she had something to do with the drugs...I did think about telling you but you were so stressed out about Evan and stuff - and I had already got too involved."

Kasey looked at him sternly. "I wish you had just told me. I think, anyway."

"You mad?" he winced as Kasey shrugged.

"I dunno - probably. I'm too tired of it all to be honest. She wove such a complicated web - I just can't waste the energy trying to put it together."

"If only moms felt that way, huh?" he teased with a smile as Kasey breathed out a laugh.

"You get in a lot of trouble?"

Jesus shrugged. "I was already in so much for the bar thing I think they've bulked it together. I thought Mom was gonna strangle me yesterday though..."

"Well...I would have probably were I not about to get strangled myself. I can't really judge. "

"So you heard us yelling, huh? I wish we had just told you then. Mom didn't want us to worry you because of your SATs."

Kasey stared down at the floor. She couldn't help but still resent Stef keeping it from her, even though she knew she had no right to. There was just a niggling feeling that this all could have been avoided had her Mom not cared so much about what in her mind was an unnecessary hoop to jump through.

She realised she had been silent for a while as Jesus bent his head round to make eye contact.

"You OK?" he asked snapping her out of her daze.

She smiled. "I'm fine - just been a weird day." she responded sleepily.

"I'll maybe leave you to it..." he replied pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry again, Kase - and just in case you don't know...none of this was Evan's fault."

She nodded and slapped her hand on his leg. "I know...I just hope he's not mad at me now." she said with a sigh.

"Ha. As if." he smirked before getting completely off the bed and disappearing.

She lay her head back against the wall trying to process the new information with everything else.

* * *

"You assured me you would never run off and do something like this again Brandon." Stef said sternly, as they got well into their talk.

"I know - I don't know what came over me."

"Well the fear and confusion probably." Lena added firmly. "Not that it's an excuse for such recklessness."

"The kind of danger you put yourself and your sister in is absolutely inexcusable - under any circumstances. Especially considering you practically held her hostage yourself - never mind what Carl did!"

"It's one thing to be impulsive and careless because you're hopped up on adrenaline - it's another to still be so when you have a person you love and trust right there telling you to stop."

Brandon's head dropped. "I know. It was like I was possessed or something."

"Well unfortunately for you possession is not a legitimate defence in this house - and let's not forget you were already grounded."

"Yeah...I thought you'd forgotten about that detail..." he responded as Stef raised a stern eyebrow.

"So guess what...your grounded some more. The length we will wait until your Dad is back but don't bank on anything less than 6 weeks."

"And we're taking your car keys away for the foreseeable future. You can get them back when you've earned them back. You wanna take the car on runs to that side of town you won't have a car. Simple."

"It's not like I'm gonna be making a habit of it..."

"You're not seriously arguing?" Lena responded, arms folded.

"No..." he looked to the floor.

"And damn right you won't be making a habit of it. I can't even contemplate how you would end up in this situation more than once - but I promise you if you ever do anything this stupid again you will be begging for a punishment like this. Not that we'll hear you from 6 feet under ground - and if you think I'm talking about drug dealers putting you there you're wrong. I will be."

"And more than anything Brandon we want you to talk to us over the next few weeks. If you're struggling we want to know about it. We're not expecting you to get over this fast and we want you to include us in the way you handle it."

"No more you against the world - got it? We may be mad at the decision you made but we understand why you did what you did - and we don't want you to shut us out." Stef folded her arms.

"And we also want you to write a journal about this." Lena finished as Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"A journal? Really?" he responded cynically.

"A journal. It's more of a processing technique than a punishment but we want you to commit this to paper...we think it'll help you. There is a heck of a lot to deal with here Brandon and if you try and do it all in your head you will go mad."

He nodded, realising he already was proving them right.

"We know you had a lot of difficult emotions affecting your decisions and we can't punish you for that - plus we're not gonna take lightly the fact that seeing the danger you put Kasey in will have been a lesson in itself...that along with the other restrictions of course." Lena rationalised.

"That and the fact I'm gonna be reminding you of this slip up every time you get too full of yourself for the next ten years!" Stef threatened sternly. "Oh and we also want 200 lines promising never to chase drug dealers again."

Brandon scrunched up his face. "Lines? Are you serious? That's ridiculous..."

"So is what you did this morning." Stef added smugly as Brandon rolled his eyes.

"A written apology to Kasey wouldn't go amiss either..." Lena added.

"Should I be writing all_ this_ down?" he replied with a hint of attitude.

"Keep protesting and we'll get you to write it down 200 times too..."

"OK, OK...I'm sorry. Is that everything?"

"Till your Dad gets back, yes."

Brandon nodded and quietly got up with his hands in his pockets.

"And for the record - I really am sorry. If I'd have ever imagined Kasey would have been in that kind of danger...not that she can't hold her own of course."

"Well I'll not pretend I'm not glad she was there to save your ass." Stef taunted with a raised eyebrow as he hunched up the stairs.

"Speaking of which..." Lena said across to her.

"My turn..." Stef pushed herself off the sofa and made her way up the stairs to Kasey's room.

* * *

_**Chapter 59 Preview: The situation casts Stef's memory back to 13 years earlier as Kasey acts out during the divorce.**_

_**Stef blinked hard carefully letting out a long breath. Criminal interrogations were easier than extracting coherent information from her five-year-olds. **_

_**"Who did you fight with, and why?" she asked Kasey, her exhaustion showing. **_

_**"Mommy - I've told you already... I'm not talking to you." she repeated firmly as Stef's hands shook trying to stop herself from strangling her. "Right. So I've heard. Brandon. Tell me what happened." **_


	60. 7:6 Flashback

**Hey guys - thanks for the reviews as always! I am excited about this chapter - probably because it was a little different to write (and it was a bit like writing my Fostering Funs again!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it - would love to know what you think, as if it goes down well I may try to incorporate more things like this if I ever decide to do any future fics. **

**Oh FYI - I posted the next chapter of _Fosters, Nerds and Dummies_ yesterday. If you want to see Stef and Lena dealing with exploding soda, drunken teens and inappropriate closet behaviour then have a wander over...**

**Back to the past...enjoy...**

* * *

Stef approached Kasey's door with caution. She had been dreading facing Kasey more than the others - her lack of accountability blurred the ease of the confrontation - plus she tended to fight back a lot more than Brandon ever did - or at least fought back in a way that Stef found harder to argue with. The whole situation had been playing on her mind. She felt like she had been here before - with Kasey at least...

"Sorry to interrupt Foster but your daughter is about to break Davis's leg." Lieutenant Roberts poked her head into the captain's office.

"Davis? What are they doing with...?"

"Seems they tried to make a break for it and he picked them up coming in to start his shift."

"They went off by themselves? Where's Mike?" she exclaimed with horror.

"He left them at the front desk before stating his - apparently he said you should be out soon."

Stef swore silently in her mind. He had been avoiding her since the divorce proceedings had begun and she could tell he was slipping into another depression. He would never have left the kids if he thought they were in any danger, but his lack of foresight frustrated her to no end. He knew they were struggling with the divorce and leaving them even with colleagues was careless.

Stef threw a look to Captain Morgan.

"Go ahead - we can finish this off tomorrow."

Stef followed Roberts into the main part of the station and could already hear the commotion. Davis was a large man and was laughing at the sight of the tiny five year old hanging off his arm and kicking against his leg.

"Let..me...goooo!" she screamed as a nervous Brandon scolded her for making more trouble.

"Kasey! Mommy's going to already be angry! Stop it!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stef shouted running over, grateful they had managed to drag the embarrassing display to a quieter part of the station. Brandon immediately ran behind Davis's other leg and Kasey made one last break for freedom.

"What is going on?!" she exclaimed as Kasey began to swing from Davis's hand like a deadweight. He placed her down on the floor as she tried to run but Stef grabbed her top and dragged her over to the wall.

"I'm not talking to you!" she said folding her arms and dropped herself down on the floor, red with the struggle.

"I am so sorry Jim..." Stef apologised as Davis smiled.

"It's OK" he responded looking round at Brandon still hiding behind him.

"Saw them trying to hightail it away as I was coming in."

"You tried to leave the station by yourselves? You both know better than that! What were you thinking?! Why were you running away?"

"We do know better Mommy but we were scared because you go to the poilce station if you've been bad and..."

"Brandon! _Shhhh!_" Kasey scolded as he grabbed her attention and he took a deep breath.

"She's going to know anyway Kasey!"Brandon responded peeking round from his hidden position.

"But that's not why we're here! How many times do I have to tell you!_ God!_" she shot back rolling her eyes and huffing as Stef tried to keep up with their bickering, momentarily unsettled by the accuracy at which Kasey was mimicking actions she knew she was guilty of, even at five years old. She wasn't sure when she'd seen her do them but she knew there was nowhere else she could have got them from.

After completely losing track of what either twin was saying she silenced them both.

"Enough!" she cried, chopping her hands towards them. Kasey turned her head away again, scowling as Brandon retreated once again behind Davis's leg, tugging on his pants.

"Kasey - why did you run away?"

"I didn't. Brandon did because he's an idiot."

Stef bit her lip at the frustrating circle she was chasing them round.

"But you went with him...so why? And don't call your brother and idiot."

"But he is! He thinks you're going to put us in jail." Stef sighed, temporarily putting the bizarreness of the answer on hold.

"Then why didn't you come and get me?" she folded her arms staring a Kasey down sternly.

"Because I'm not talking to you. Someone needed to protect him now you and Daddy don't want to anymore."

Stef gawped as the comment cut through her. She swallowed it down putting that in the stack to be confronted later as well.

"Brandon." she turned to him realising her progress with Kasey would likely be stunted soon. "Come out from there." she grabbed his arm tugging him round as he cowered slightly folding his arms behind his back and looking up at her with a puffed out stomach and bottom lip.

"Why on earth would you think I was going to put you in jail?"

Brandon nervously looked across at Kasey who glared at him threateningly trying to force his silence. Stef pulled his chin towards her. "Don't worry about what Kasey said - tell me why you ran away."

"Because..." he began through a deep breath "when bad people get taken to the police station they get put in jail and we were bad."

Stef bit her bottom lip hard and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to show how stressful drawing this information was.

"What did you do that was so bad? It can't be worse than running away when you know you should never do that."

"Kasey got into a fight and then Daddy brought us to the station!" he said in one breath.

_"Brandon!"_ Kasey reprimanded slapping her hand on her forehead.

Stef blinked hard carefully letting out a long breath. Criminal interrogations were easier than extracting coherent information from her five-year-olds.

"Who did you fight with, and why?" she asked Kasey, her exhaustion showing.

"Mommy - I've told you already... I'm not talking to you." she replied firmly as Stef shook trying to stop herself from strangling her. "Right. So I've heard. Brandon. Tell me what happened."

"But then you'll put us in..."

"I am not going to put you in jail - Daddy brought you here because he had to start his shift and he needed to get you back to me to take you home."

"Told you!" Kasey commented angrily as Brandon shuffled his arms together against his back.

"Well I didn't know that!" he replied quietly.

"Daddy didn't even see me kick him - he was on the bench and wasn't looking. He never looks when he has his sunglasses on."

Stef made a mental note to wring Mike's neck when she did finally get her hands on him. The thought of it was the only thing stopping her from wringing his children's.

"Kasey why...never mind. Brandon - why did Kasey kick this boy - and who was he?"

"Kurt Mc...Mc..Illnilly." Brandon stuttered, struggling to pronounce it.

"McElhinny!" Kasey corrected bluntly.

"Kurt McElhinny." Brandon reaffirmed. "He was being mean and Kasey kicked him and he fell over and then he ran away."

Stef was about to comment before placing the boy they were talking about and realised he had at least two grades on them. The thought cleared her mind of where she had originally planned to go next. If Kasey could floor a kid that big she was packing some serious punch - he was a notorious bully in their neighbourhood. She clocked Brandon's expectant look waiting for her to respond and quickly tried to recover her thoughts.

"Well that was bad Brandon but you don't get put into prison for that."

"But when we were fighting with each other you said you would lock us up to get some peace..."

Stef opened her mouth to respond but again was caught off guard and hit with momentary guilt. Lena had always warned her about how she had to watch the hyperbolic threats around her kids when they were at such a literal age - especially Brandon who believed every word you said.

"Brandon I didn't mean that when I said it. I was just angry and was pretending so that you would understand how angry I was."

"See! I told him that, Mommy, but he just doesn't listen!" Kasey added as if trying to join Stef in solidarity with her frustrations.

"So you're talking to me now then are you?" Stef cut her off looking round sternly, getting fed up of her smugness.

"No." Kasey replied firmly turning her head away again. Stef closed her eyes and counted to ten under her breath. Davis, who was still supervising the spectacle tried to offer her a lifeline.

"Look - how about Brandon comes and helps me with some of my paperwork while you two have a chance to talk...or not do as the case may be." he teased trying to offer some light relief.

Stef turned to him almost having forgotten he was still there. "Jim these two have wasted enough of your time today..."

"Don't worry about it - he can help me with some of my filing and help me make up the time." he winked at Brandon.

Stef smiled gratefully and turned sternly to Brandon.

"You do everything Officer Davis tells you, OK? We will talk about your punishment later when I have spoken to your sister." he nodded enthusiastically grabbing back onto Davis's leg as he rubbed his head. He guided him out with another wink at Stef who turned to a still stewing Kasey.

"OK little miss, you come with me."

"No." she replied, just as firmly as the last.

"If you don't come by yourself I'll drag you just like when you were a toddler..."

Kasey responded with silence, her body language confirming her obvious lack of intended co-operation.

"Fine." Stef grabbed her arm as Kasey immediately snapped to attention and began to wriggle violently starting her loud protests again. Stef hauled her up under her arm clasping her firmly around the waist as Kasey kicked and writhed. She strode briskly into the nearest empty interview room, Kasey's petite body barely registering any hindrance in weight, and dropped her down onto an empty chair. She immediately bunched her legs up into her protected position again, shaking violently with her pent up anger.

"You are on very thin ice, young lady. Do you really want all of Mommy and Daddy's work friends to think you can't behave?"

"I don't care." she replied stubbornly as Stef tried to think of a different angle of approach. She was clearly upset about something. The divorce had been hard on her but she was usually more accessible than this.

"Honey why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Because I'm not talking to you! How many times?!" Kasey snapped back, showing her own frustrations that the message was clearly not getting through.

Stef forced a smile. "Can you tell me why you're not talking to me?"

Kasey rolled her eyes and looked at her with a face more fitting to a teenager.

"Well then I'd be talking to you - wouldn't I!"

The audacity quickly killed off Stef's new technique. She would have found the attitude hilarious coming from such a disproportionately small girl were it not her own daughter.

"Oh you're going to be a fun teenager." Stef whispered to herself sarcastically before turning her attentions back to the issue at hand. "OK. Well you're not leaving this room until you start talking so you can either be stuck in here all night or you can start giving me some answers, young lady. I can very easily have people watch you in here while I go home."

"Well I can't tell you if you're at home can I?" Kasey replied pushing Stef right to the edge.

"Kasey, that's enough." she whispered, the chill in her voice finally making some progress against Kasey's stubborn mind as she turned to look at her more receptively and slightly sheepish, she knew when she had no further to push.

"Before you said Daddy and I no longer want to protect Brandon. What makes you say that?"

Kasey took a deep breath. "Because we're not a family anymore and only family looks after family. That's what Daddy always says. We can't be a family now so me and Brandon have to be OK together."

Stef's heart sank a little. She felt guilty enough already and this was a screeching reminder of the reality of a divorce for her children.

She walked around to lean against the table in front of Kasey and pushed her hair back.

"Honey, just because Daddy doesn't live with us anymore doesn't mean anything is going to change us being a family. Daddy and I are still in a team and we're not going anywhere...that is not going to change."

Kasey turned to her angrily. "Stop lying to me!" she shouted back, her eyes watery. "You tell us that lying is bad but you do it all the time to us!" Kasey shed another tear before folding her arms and burying her chin in her knees. "You keep saying nothing will change but Daddy is sad and he's angry. And you're sad too even though you keep saying you aren't! You keep saying it will be OK but it's not. Everything is changing so don't lie that it won't to me!"

Stef's heart broke a little more as she wiped Kasey's tears away with her thumb, caressing her cheek gently. Kasey flinched her head away.

Stef squatted down to have her eyes in line with her daughter's diverted ones.

"I can't get anything past you can I?" she sighed realising no matter how hard she wanted to protect her from the reality of this, she couldn't. She rested her head on her hands over the arm of Kasey's chair and poked her gently trying to get her focus back.

"You're right. Things will be different - and I'm sorry for pretending they won't be." as she said the words she wondered whether the lies had really been for the kids or more to try and convince herself.

"And maybe we're not OK right now - but we will be - and that isn't a lie. Sometimes things take a little bit of time and it can help to say how you wish things were. It helps you stay positive. Things will get easier though - we just need to keep trying to figure out how the new things will work. We may not get it right all the time, but it will get better if we stay strong together - and I need you to help me by being brave so that Daddy and I don't have to worry about you too."

"But Daddy doesn't worry about us anyway anymore. He's too sad."

Stef sighed. Hearing this from her baby's perspective was almost too much to take.

She poked Kasey's shoulder again.

"Daddy worries about you just as much as he always has. He's just going through a difficult time right now and sometimes he gets distracted - but he is getting help and he needs you and me and Brandon to try and help him get through it. He knows you are a brave girl and are good at looking after yourself and Brandon so sometimes he forgets that you still need help too. That doesn't mean you're not still the most important thing in his world."

"And what about with you?" Kasey's eyes bulged wide as Stef stuttered, blind sided by such a loaded statement.

"Hey! Nothing and _no-one_ will ever be more important to me than my children."

"Me and Brandon?"

"You and Brandon." Stef affirmed, softly knocking her cheek with her fist. "Even when you drive me crazy! That's why it's so important to me that you're safe and don't go off on your own. It's dangerous and it makes me more scared than you could ever imagine."

"And what about Lena?" Kasey asked quietly as Stef's face sunk. "Are we more important than her?"

She had tried so hard to integrate Lena slowly and carefully into their lives and had begun to take it for granted that she fitted so perfectly.

"Baby - as I said, no-one is more important than you. Nobody. Do you not like Lena?"

Kasey shrugged. "I like her." she said non-committal. "But she's not your friend. I've seen you kiss her like you used to kiss Daddy." Stef's heart lifted slightly to know that Kasey wasn't unhappy but once again was washed with guilt that Kasey had seen right through all of her attempts to sugar coat the situation. She also wondered when Kasey had seen them kissing. She had been developing a devilish habit of eavesdropping that she'd have to watch.

"You're right. Lena isn't just my friend - "

"Then why did you lie to me! Again!" Kasey's frustration flared up again with the admission as Stef tried to calm her from becoming defensive once more. "You maybe can trick Brandon but you can't trick me!"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. You're too smart for games like that. Sometimes when there's a difficult situation it's easier for parents to tell you things slowly so that it doesn't feel like such a big change. Also, sometimes we don't have all the answers yet and we want to be absolutely sure we know what it is we are telling you. We do it to try and help you, to try and protect you just like you try and protect Brandon. We do it because we love you and we don't want you to be scared about the future or confused..."

"But it's not nice because boys like that idiot Kurt say mean things about it and Brandon gets upset."

Stef boiled slightly with anger at the thought of her kids being picked on because of her situation. It did explain where this had all suddenly come from, however.

"So that's why you kicked him?"

Kasey nodded unable to make eye contact. "He made Brandon upset. I thought he was going to cry and I didn't want him to."

"But you know it's wrong to hurt other people." Stef cupped Kasey's hair out of her face and brushed it behind her ear where it seemed to refuse to stay. It was tangled and messy from all of her struggling. She nodded without making eye contact.

"If someone is being mean to Brandon or to you, you have to tell Daddy or me - and if you can't then you should just count to 3 and walk away."

Kasey nodded again.

"So how about this. We're gonna try and figure out a way for you to spend some of this extra energy of yours, I'm going to try and take care of Daddy and you try and be a good girl. No more fighting, or tantrums or running off or silent treatment. For whatever reason." She made a mental note to also explain to her one day what the "silent" part actually meant.

"If you help me by doing that I promise I will be honest with you. Do we have a deal?"

Kasey nodded again.

"I can't promise I will always tell you everything right away - but if I don't it's only because I am waiting for it to be the right time. Sometimes it's important to give me some time, OK? It's not the same as lying." Stef knew that this would probably be used against her one day but right now she was too tired to explain any further and Kasey was tiring.

"OK." Kasey agreed through a deep breath.

"And try and be nicer to Brandon - he doesn't always figure things out as fast as you, but it's important for Daddy and me to tell him things at the right time too. I need you to help us do what's best for both of you - can you do that?"

"I guess so."

Stef flickered a small smile. "OK. Now are you going to apologise to Officer Davis for causing him all that trouble?"

Kasey nodded again confidently.

"I love you, baby." Stef kissed her on the forehead getting up from her position.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry I decided not to talk to you. Sometimes I have to punish you so you learn not to do bad things again." Kasey said deadly serious as Stef laughed and cupped her hands around her daughter's head.

"Oh really? Is that so? Well you're gonna fully understand what I've got in store for you after your performance this afternoon then..." she laughed.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me for another 5 minutes or are you gonna come in and get this over with?" teenage Kasey snarked without looking up from her book and snapping Stef out of her memory.

"Sorry...I was just reminiscing." she responded walking slowly over to Kasey's position. She lowered herself on the edge of the bed.

"About a time before you had kids?" Kasey joked in return for a smile.

"Every day." Stef teased poking her.

"Actually no, I was thinking about the last time you and Brandon tried to run away."

Kasey scrunched up her face.

"I don't remember..."

"During the divorce, when Brandon thought you were being taken to the police station because you got in that fight." A look of realisation flooded Kasey's face.

"Oh God! He was such an idiot sometimes." she scowled as Stef twitched another smile.

"Don't call your brother an idiot." she scolded nostalgically, the reference glancing off Kasey who didn't remember the details.

"_You've_ been calling him one all morning..." she argued.

"Never mind." Stef rolled her eyes and moved further onto the bed, the memory still fresh in her mind. She had been affected by the guilt of it and it suddenly felt the need to clear the air of another topic.

"Kasey..." she began nervously looking down at her fingernails. Kasey raised her eyebrows, being able to tell what such an action often led to. They were about to have a deep discussion.

* * *

_**Chapter 60 Preview: Stef opens up to Kasey as they explore their relationship. Lena and Stef finish doling out consequences.**_

_**"But I'm not the only one who's been holding something back." she poked her sternly. "Hint hint." Kasey looked back confused.**_

_**"What have I been lying about?" she asked, genuinely shocked.**_

_**Stef took a deep breath. "I'm not sure ****you**** even know, so it's time we actually start communicating. Why have you been so rebellious about these SATs?"**_


	61. 7:7 Regrets

**Thanks guys for the feedback! Glad you loved the flashback. In answer to the questions and comments - I probably won't be doing any more as there are only 3 or 4 chapters left but I will probably be doing some young-Kasey scenes in some mini-stories in _Fosters, Nerds and Dummies_ so be sure to give that a follow if you want more of that. If I decide to do a sequel I will maybe try and incorporate them into that too now I know people like them.**

**OK - here is a heart to heart into fluff chapter. I really needed to write some fluffier stuff, for one I figured even the characters would be getting tired of angst! This chapter actually was slightly inspired by the brilliant Fosters recaps done by _Lucy Hallowell_. It was Hostile Acts if I remember correctly. She gave inspiring insight into the conversation Stef had with Brandon and it sorta made me think of something like this that may have been Stef's experience. It made me think of how Stef may have been a lot more vulnerable when she was closeted (even if she didn't know it yet) and how it may have affected other parts of her life due to the knock it could have on her confidence. Obviously I have no clue whether her character would have done college or not but I figured I'd take some artistic license. Hope it works and let me know what you think as always.**

* * *

Stef sighed and gave Kasey a menacing smile.

"Look - you're still in a lot of trouble...but..." she cleared her throat. "I think I owe you an apology."

Kasey raised her eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate.

"I know you were mad at me for not telling you about all this last night - and I know that if I had have been honest with you, you probably would have done things differently."

"Are you saying this is you fault? If so I'll take it..." Kasey asked hopefully as Stef slapped her leg.

"No - absolutely _not_. For one, you were eavesdropping...and you know how I feel about that. It causes people to not get the full story and do _stupid_ things." she emphasised flicking Kasey's forehead. "All I'm saying is that both of us have been hiding things from each other recently and that's not the way it should be."

Kasey smiled. "You're right...you have been." she folded her arms and Stef laughed at the memory again.

"But I'm not the only one who's been holding something back." she poked her sternly. "_Hint hint_." Kasey looked back confused.

"What have _I_ been lying about?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

Stef took a deep breath. "I'm not sure _you_ even know so it's time we actually start communicating. Why have you been so indifferent about these SATs?"

Kasey stuttered, the confidence trickling away from her voice. "Mom, I only missed them because of Brandon...it's not like I wanted to get out of them so checked the listings for a local drug dealer to chase and get a raincheck."

"I know that - but I also know that you care more about the result than you've been letting on...if I wasn't trying to be honest with you I'd say it was my intuition but I'll be truthful and say it was Evan and Callie's - theirs and apparently that of everyone else who has spoken to you in the last 6 months...other than the person who gave birth to you."

"I don't know what you mean..." this time it was Kasey looking down at her fingers, mirroring Stef's own tell tale signs exactly.

"Well good - if you don't know either it's not just me then." Stef folded her arms looking at her as a clear sign she wanted her to think harder. Kasey looked back and forth at her before finally yielding.

"What do you want me to say? I am scared of failing to do as well as you have convinced yourself I can do so I'd rather just not put any effort in?"

"So you'd rather just rebel and say that you didn't give it your all as an excuse than bother trying?" Stef asked, still slightly confused.

"I'm not rebelling...I just...I would rather you keep your illusion..." she sighed. "So that you don't realise."

"Realise what?" Stef asked even more confused.

Kasey shrugged. "That the reason I'm not good enough for you is because I'm lazy and cynical rather than...well - just not good enough."

"Oh sweetheart." Stef deflated. "You could never not be good enough for me - not in a million years." She sighed, a whole different kind of guilt sweeping through her. Callie had hinted that this may be the case but it was another thing entirely to have it confirmed so bluntly by Kasey herself. She had never imagined she could have projected that onto her kids - they had never disappointed her with who they were - their actions occasionally maybe, but making them ever feel insufficient had always been her worst nightmare. She had never wanted to put them through what she had been through with her Dad. She took a deep breath.

"Kasey, if anything this has come from _me_ having not being good enough - not you..."

The look of confusion transferred to Kasey as Stef grabbed her hand.

"When I was in high school...I was lost. I knew deep down that I was different - and I probably knew even deeper down why that was...but the truth is I was terrified of it. I was scared of what would happen if I ever actually came close to confirming it. The fear of having to face that - of having to face something which I knew I couldn't change - that I couldn't do anything about..."

"But..."

"What does that have to do with school?" Kasey's heart broke a little as she noticed Stef's eyes becoming watery. She tried to disguise it with a smile.

"I was scared to face the unknown, Kasey. I was scared what new experiences would bring me - so I spent the years I should have been pushing for the best hiding. Settling in the hopes no-one would notice my insecurities." she took a deep breath and lost her focus as if she was looking into the past again.

"Even the thought of college freaked me out. What I would find there - what it would be like if I went and people could read me like a book...all of the things I couldn't yet understand. I had no clue what or who I wanted to be. I didn't even know who I was and for some reason the idea of reaching for anything other than my subdued life was just something I couldn't face. I'm not saying I didn't go to college because I thought I was gay - I'm not sure I'd even made that full connection yet. The point was I was resigned to just wait reluctantly for life to just show up at my door because I was scared to explore it. Scared of failure, scared that if I reached out the whole world would know my secret - that I _wasn't_ invincible and as self-assured as I pretended to be...and I can't pretend I don't have regrets."

"But you're one of the most confident people I know..."

"I am now maybe...but even so, sometimes the most confident people are the people who are trying to hide their fear. I spent a life running away from facing reality - and that forced me to make a lot of bad decisions."

"You mean like marrying Dad?" Kasey asked bluntly as Stef's stomach lurched. She could no longer hold back a couple of escaped tears but blinked them away gracefully. "If I hadn't have married your father I wouldn't have you...I could _never_ regret that."

Kasey gripped her tighter to try and console her. She hated seeing her Mom cry. It was like a switch turning on her own emotions, every time - few as they had been. Nothing broke her heart more than seeing her rock, the one pillar she had had her entire life, buckle. She had her own memories of the divorce. The time before Stef found Lena, when she would quickly try and hide her tears when she would notice Kasey had been trying not to disturb her outside her door. She had always tried to push those memories aside - they were harder than the memories of her own sadness at the time. It had all worked out for them and Kasey's fears were unfounded - but she had always known that the divorce would be a trauma Stef would never entirely recover from - no matter how glad she was she had made the decision. Kasey knew she would never forgive herself entirely for inflicting the pain on the family even if there was nothing to forgive. She tried to lighten the mood in the hopes to make it stop.

"Well technically you wouldn't have us if you hadn't _slept_ with Dad...I may not be Stanford material but I can work out 9 months on a calendar..."

Stef laughed through the tears as Kasey smiled at her.

"OK, OK. But that's not my point either. I don't want you to ever think that I'd have wanted things any other way as far as you're concerned." Stef was also still drawing in her memories and the reminder of their conversation had haunted Stef in a new way suddenly. She hadn't realised how the divorce had really been the first time she had taken control of her life and faced the fears she was addressing. That day at the station was the first time after finally getting together with Lena that she nearly buckled, seeing the effect it was having on her children. She had nearly run back then but Lena had given her the sense of identity and security she had been missing to make the push.

"Mom - I know that. I'm not that little girl anymore. I just didn't understand things back then...besides, even I could tell you'd never been happier - and look how things turned out? It could never have ended well and not knowing that wasn't _your_ fault. Considering what we were working with I think we've done pretty damn well."

Stef studied her face and glowed with warmth. She couldn't help but smile at the irony of Kasey exhibiting such insight in a conversation that stemmed from her saying she wasn't Stanford matetial. "You know you don't give yourself enough credit for how smart you were back then...and are now. Trust me - I'm the one who had to figure that out the hard way." She slapped her leg lightly.

"But listen -" she paused with a sniff. " I am sorry if I put too much pressure on you emotionally - I just... it's scary seeing you grow up into the world by yourself...and sometimes I see so much of myself in you I just wanna make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did. I want you to have options - and not when you're up against the wall. Even if you decide not to take them - but let it be _your_ decision...and most importantly don't let the only thing that prevents you from having choices be yourself. There'll be many things in your life you can't control - good and bad...but you should always strive to have the ability to choose what makes you happy. Even if you risk a bigger disappointment if it goes wrong."

"I know." Kasey smiled. "And for what its worth..." she hesitated. "I'm going to reschedule the SATs."

Stef looked at her surprised.

"Not because of this...I mean, inspiring as your blubbering is Mom...I'd already decided it. And I want to do well in them. I'm not going to an Ivy League...but I do want to do as well as I can while I have the chance to, even if it means fighting with a textbook for the foreseeable future." she sighed.

"When did you decide that?" Stef asked wiping away the stains from her own tears this time.

"I dunno - probably when Carl had his hand around my throat."

Stef shuddered at the thought and wished she had cracked Carl's head against the wall.

"I mean...I couldn't move. I was trapped...and I thought about Michelle and how trapped she was permanently. I just...I figure it's like what you said about choice...so many people don't have it but I do - I guess I owe it to them to keep it in my hands rather than other people's. I know I can do better and it's my responsibility to honour that." she conceded as a laugh escaped Stef's fragile state and she pulled her close into a hug.

"How could you _ever_ think you weren't good enough for me?" she asked looking to the ceiling before closing her eyes and squeezing Kasey even tighter.

"You have no idea how terrified I was to think I could have lost you this morning. Or how pissed I was, you horrible children. And trust me - if I was allowed to say harsher words I would..."

"I'm sorry..." Kasey sighed. "but I have a feeling that won't be the last time I apologise...though you know you can't pretend you've never scared me." Kasey pointed out.

"Touché - " Stef nodded in defeat. "And that's why I know your side of things. I know what impulses you were fighting. But just because I made a stupid decision once doesn't mean it makes up for yours. In fact if anything, you are old enough to be able to learn from that mistake of mine. You should have anticipated the danger you were walking into.. "

"Wow, that backfired on me..." Kasey admitted feeling ashamed by the smooth turnaround her Mom had just worked on her.

"Yes it did -" she laughed. "And on that note..." Stef got up off the bed. "Lena's gonna think I lost it and am trying to hide the body."

Kasey's face dropped. "But we just did all the reflection and crap - isn't that me done?"

"You think a little heart to heart makes up for hanging up on me when you're AWOL?" Stef folded her arms.

"You are not letting that go are you?" Kasey slumped down flat on her bed.

"Come on little miss." Stef hauled her arm forward as she lay deadweight and moaning. "You know you may be bigger than when you were five but I can still pick you up..." Stef threatened playfully, the memory resurfacing again.

"OK, OK..." Kasey rolled herself off the bed and passed under Stef's watchful eye who couldn't help but smile at the dejected figure - or how proud she was, even at the worst times.

* * *

They trotted down the stairs and found Lena reading on the sofa. The conversation they had had worked to pull her out of her collapse and although she was grumbling she was quietly relieved she seemed to be past the worse. Her Moms punishments were daunting but at least they were familiar territory.

"There you two are...what took so long?" she asked putting her kindle down.

"We were just having a chat about the SATs..." Stef winked at Lena who threw her an impressed acknowledgement.

"Plus Mom took a trip to the early 00s." Kasey added slumping down onto the chair. "Takes her a while to think that far back." she teased, showing proof of her improved mood as Stef raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty cocky for someone we're about to dole out a punishment to." That response was proof of Stef's. Despite the residual anger she was also feeling a lot more relieved at the lighter direction this was going. She had had a very stressful day and the unexpected outpouring of emotions had relieved some of the tension but also left her yearning for more relief. She didn't have the strength to go back to anger. Lena looked across at Stef clocking her softened attitude. Whatever had just happened she could tell it had been worthwhile.

"Can we just get this over with." Kasey folded her arms diverting her attention back.

"OK...well, I don't think we need to tell you again how reckless and stupid your decisions were this morning." Lena said recapturing her stern tone.

"But we will anyway. It was damn reckless and stupid." Stef added, also putting on a more aggressive tone, faked as it was.

"Now we know that you mainly had the best intentions and were well aware of the danger - and as concerned as we are about what you did we appreciate that you were trying to do what you thought was best for Brandon before things got out of control."

"But..." Kasey added with a nod.

"But...you did lie to us - last night as well as today when you hung up on me...and a smartass 5 year old once told me that lying needs to be punished. So, you're grounded for an as-of-yet unspecified amount of time based on what your Dad says, but I reckon you're looking at about 3 to 4 weeks." Stef emphasised in response to her slightly audacious impatience. Kasey couldn't help but give a defeated smile at her own misfortune. "A month? Like full grounding? Even though this was Brandon's fault?"

"I'll remind you you also deleted your tracking app so you could hide from us which is there to try and keep you safe."

"I thought it was there to stop Jesus from losing his phone... I'm not saying I don't deserve to be punished but it's not like that app was compulsory..."

"OK - we hear that." Lena responded.

"But it will be now." Stef added with a smile. "We know you deleted it so you could sneak off to a concert. That level of pre-meditation doesn't go ignored."

"God Evan has a big mouth..." Kasey complained.

"Yes, he does - and I mean it, I will be checking you keep it on your phone at_ least_ for the length of your punishment. I promise I'll not use it to spy on you - but I _dare_ you to take it off. I'll have you microchipped!" Kasey nodded with a sigh before throwing them a confused look.

"Hang on - does that mean I get to keep my phone?" she asked hopefully as her Moms looked at each other.

"Yes. For communication purposes." Lena replied. "Given the circumstances we don't see any problem with that - but if you look like you're having too much fun we'll be confiscating it. That and stopping anything else you seem to be having too much fun doing."

"Fair enough." she conceded with a smile. "But wait...did Brandon get to keep his?" she asked, her grin growing bigger.

"No, he's in a bit more trouble...in fact expect a written apology from him."

"Brandon's in more trouble than me?" she beamed excitedly. "For real?"

"Is she enjoying this too much?" Stef asked Lena who nodded as Kasey tried to drop her grin.

"I thought you were going to stop things I was enjoying..." She risked as both her parents raised their eyebrows.

"Careful - the best way to stop your enjoyment of this would be to just level the playing field. Just keep that smug look on your face..." Lena threatened as Kasey tried harder to suppress her delight.

"I'm sorry - I just. I'm not sure this has ever happened in this way..."

"Well we're not done yet so try and act more downtrodden there, Jackie Chan." Stef threw her another glare as Kasey cleared her throat and sat on her hands.

"We also really want to get across to you that although we're proud that you held your own and were smart and sharp with your self defense - we don't want it to go to your head."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures and we can't ignore the fact that you helped catch the bad guys, as well as protect yourself and Brandon -"

"But we want you to really understand how risky that was. I mean he was armed, Kasey - and you were lucky - _extremely_ lucky. Not to mention how dangerous it can be to make enemies of dangerous people. They don't get locked up forever and provoking him like that could have had fatal consequences."

"So take it from someone who understands the consequences of going in half cocked - it is not a gamble you should ever take."

Kasey nodded.

"So now you have time to think - which we know you didn't have the luxury of having in the situation - we want you to really think about how things could have been done differently."

"And we want you to write a paper on it...a couple thousand words."

Kasey screwed up her face. "A paper? How does that work?"

"We don't know - it's your paper. We just want you to think about all the things that you did and ways they could have been different."

"You mean like if you'd listened to me about Michelle 2 months ago none of this would have happened?"

Stef looked across at Lena. "That sounded like an "I told you so..."

"Sure did."

"Looks like someone's paper just doubled in length." Stef smiled

"OK - I get it." she sighed. "I'll lose the cockiness. Now is that everything?"

"Kasey - stop trying to rush past this. We need you to understand that you can't just brush this under the rug."

Neither Stef or Lena had seen her in the vulnerable state that Callie had but Kasey wasn't keen to revisit it.

"Moms - I know. Trust me, I've had my breakdown - just ask Callie. I'm not bottling up. Today is gonna haunt me for a long time. I've never been so scared." her voice cracked slightly as Stef reached forward and put her hand on her knee.

"I know what it is like. The adrenaline is pumping and you're on a one track road. Suddenly all logic goes out the window. That's why it's important for you to understand how to safeguard yourself against the situation when you do have time to think. I learned the hard way, but no matter how scared I was today I made sure I had my vest first. It's taken a hell of an experience to train my impulses like that - you need to learn that from your close call today. You don't get to make mistakes like that twice. You don't get lucky twice."

"I get that - " Kasey replied quietly.

"Well maybe you can write about that a little too. Let's face it you've been on two sides of something like this." Lena added.

Kasey nodded again. "It has to be a paper though? Like a full report? I'm not even sure I remember half the stuff I did - "

"If you are doing a report you have a computer for research remember...while you're writing the paper that is...and we'll give you a week to do it. After that you and Brandon are sharing the doghouse one."

"Done!" she replied without a second thought. "So I have my phone and laptop...and Brandon's writing me an apology on the dinosaur?"

Stef raised an eyebrow and looked at Lena. "Please can I add it...she's still way to smug for someone who had me chasing her all round town this morning..." Lena gave Stef a nod as Kasey looked at her nervously.

"I also want you to write that you'll '_never hang up on Mom ever again on pain of being beaten to death with a cell phone_' 200 times. Actually, 257 - just because I can."

Kasey gawped with confusion. "Is that like a binding contract?"

"Well it may not stand in a normal court of law but then again, I _am_ the law..." she retorted smugly, her voice becoming gravelly.

Kasey shook her head. "Hanging up. Big mistake. Got it."

"OK - _now_ we're done. But don't you ever scare us like that again." Lena finished as Kasey sighed.

"I won't - but are you gonna try and hide stuff from me again?" she asked, folding her arms as Stef looked guiltily at Lena knowing her accountability.

"If I do will you stop talking to me again?" Stef replied with a smirk "I may get some peace and quiet now you actually understand what the "silent" in silent treatment means." both Kasey and Lena looked at each other slightly confused - neither privy to the details of Stef's memory. She got up and walked over to Kasey cupping her hands around her head and ruffling her hair. "I promise I will never ever again ever not tell you when your boyfriend has been framed by a drug dealer to try and stop you from being distracted from a test that defines your future." she smothered a struggling Kasey with a hug over her head following by a flurry of kisses crushing her down into her seat as Kasey tried to wriggle out and bat her away.

"OK? Satisfied?"

"Yes! Yes - get off me." Stef eventually let her go slapping her a couple of times on her leg as she did. Both were getting too tired for more seriousness and had already resolved their issues. She slapped her one more time as Kasey tried to fix her now thoroughly disjointed appearance.

"Right. One more delinquent on the list to go. I'll take this one Lena. Evan and I are going on a field trip."

"Fine by me - I'm exhausted." Lena added falling back into the sofa.

"Evan?" Kasey snapped to attention. "I uhm...I thought you'd finished with him." she stuttered nervously trying to hide how curious she was.

"Don't worry - you'll get him back in one piece. Now go make your Mom another coffee." she ordered dragging her up.

"Just...because..."

"because you haven't sorted things yet...do you want to talk to him first?" Stef asked bluntly as Kasey shuffled her hands into her pockets.

"Well...no...you go first..."

Stef pushed her daughter's now messy mop of hair off her forehead. "You are gonna have to face each other at some point though."

Kasey nodded. "When you get back..." Stef paused for a moment caressing her daughter's cheek softly. She wished they could communicate better as a couple but she knew it would take time. She quickly snapped back to reality, realising it would help if things moved along.

"Well - I'm gonna go clip some wings. _Evan!_" she yelled in the basement's general direction. "Lena, make sure these guys have no fun this afternoon."

"They won't." she smiled glaring at a sheepish Kasey as Evan emerged.

"What's up?" he asked momentarily glancing nervously at Kasey.

Stef slapped him on the chest. "Get in the car - we're going for a drive."

"Wait - you were serious about...I mean you're not taking you handcuffs are you...?"

"Not, but I've got a tow-rope in the trunk. Don't make me use it." She slapped his chest again and strode towards the door.

He followed, hovering slightly to give Kasey a subdued salute with a smile. She smiled back. Maybe they would get past this sooner rather than later.

* * *

_**Chapter 61 Preview: Stef takes Evan on a journey into her past as a cop.**_

_**"So a few years ago a guy was beaten within an inch of his life right here where you're standing." **_

_**"Did he hang up on you?" Evan asked with a blank expression as Stef slapped his arm. **_

_**"Focus!" she commanded. **_

_**"OK - let me guess. He got on the wrong side of a drug dealer." **_

_**"Wrong. He was a rapist." she corrected.**_


	62. 7:8 Journey

**Wow folks - thanks for the feedback. I am so thrilled you loved it - the preious two chapters were two of my favourites of the story. OK, we have been starved of Evan a little recently so here's an entire Stef and Evan chapter. Probably the last one - so enjoy it! Hope you like what I've done with it.**

**As always I'm very keen to hear your views and appreciate them to no end. The story is coming to an end soon so I'd love to hear from you as much as you are willing!**

**Thanks to _TheTBone _ for doing some last minute beta-ing when I had a panic about whether this worked or not. She's been a major support throughout this story and I'm immensely grateful.**

* * *

"Buckle up." Stef ordered turning the key in the ignition.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"We're going to pick your stuff up." she explained pulling out and driving on.

He peeked round to her from a slightly guarded pose.

"The motel is the other way..."

"Well we're taking a detour first."

Evan gawped, slightly biting his lip. "This isn't some kind of mafia thing is it?" he asked anxiously as Stef laughed.

"Will you calm down - I'm not going to hurt you. This is a journey of discovery."

Evan screwed up his face. "We're not gonna go bang drums and shit are we?" he moaned.

"Evan, I'm not _Lena_. And don't swear! Just because I'm _not_ Lena doesn't mean you can get sloppy with language."

Evan folded his arms and looked for signs out of the window.

"I already know about myself. I've been travelling alone for years."

"You do - but this is so you can discover more about me."

Evan's eyes bulged with a panic. "Like what you do to people who don't stay in the car?"

"Evan - we just signed you up for a mentor scheme. Do you really think I would waste my time with all that organisation if I was going to harm you? I said we were gonna talk and that's exactly what we're going to do. I want you to understand what I've been trying to drill into that stubborn head of yours. You like stories so I'm going to tell you some." he took a deep breath feeling only slightly reassured. He was convinced this was the calm before the storm, and he was mostly right.

The car fell silent as they reached their first destination.

"OK - get out, Superman." Stef ordered hopping out the car with Evan following suit.

He shrugged as she stood waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"It's a neighbourhood." he commented cynically.

"Yep. Normal neighbourhood - not the best, not the worst."

"So..."

"So a few years ago a guy was beaten within an inch of his life right here where you're standing."

"Did he hang up on you?" Evan asked with a blank expression as Stef slapped his arm.

"Focus!" she commanded.

"OK - let me guess. He got on the wrong side of a drug dealer."

"Wrong. He was a rapist." she corrected. "Attacker was the husband of the rape victim."

Evan screwed up his face in confusion as to how this related.

"OK - so why the pity party?" sounds like he had it coming."

"Maybe he did - but then he died. And not just that, but he died before any kind of conviction."

Evan shrugged still not seeing the link.

"Know what you're left with there? One dead rapist, one loving husband in prison and a woman with no husband or justice."

Evan stuttered. "OK - but I'm hardly going round picking fights..."

"Maybe not...but the first thing you asked today was if you killed Carl. And you weren't asking because you were proud. You were scared because you knew that if you had then immediately the law is against you - regardless of what he had done."

"Well not just that - I never wanted to kill him..._this_ guy probably did."

"No - this guy was probably wanting him to hurt and his anger took over. Now his wife has to visit him in prison and there was no-one there for her to look after her after her trauma."

Evan bit his lip. "OK - I get it. I'm sorry..."

"I'm not looking for an apology - I'm looking for some understanding."

"I do..."

"No you don't. Get back in the car." she cut him off, emotionless and returned to the car leaving him lagging behind in confusion. They climbed back in as he gave it another shot.

"So being a vigilante has consequences...you can underestimate your physical strength and overestimate your emotional. I do get that - " he tried again, buckling his belt.

"And when you hit Porter - and now I know I complied - but what if he had pressed charges?"

"He...well...I guess I could have been done for assault."

"And a conviction would help you get a start after college by..." Stef left the question hanging waiting for an answer.

"It wouldn't...obviously."

"No it wouldn't. And you'd lose your ability to work with children, to get certain jobs, you'd have a permanent record - the list goes on..."

"OK - I get it."

"No you _don't_." she replied with that's same tone, beginning to grate on him. He realised it was pointless trying to do anything other than comply. He wasn't going until she had finished.

The car stopped again. "Get out, Superman." she repeated, still with a placid tone.

He sighed and unbuckled his belt once again. "Down here - this alley. Stay at the top there..."

Stef walked down the alley and turned back to him as he stood, hands in pockets waiting for an explanation.

"Right where you were a guy was walking back from work. Turned his head and saw a guy being mugged coming through this passway right where I am." She stretched her arms out to indicate the area.

"He'd heard the commotion and heard they guy yelling '_Help! Help! I'm being mugged!'"_

"Was it a setup?" Evan replied.

"Nope - he was genuinely being attacked."

Evan shrugged. "I've never gone chasing anyone down alleys "

"Maybe not...but this guy did. Come at me. Try and floor me."

"What?" Evan exclaimed horrified. "I'm not gonna floor you!"

"You may not be able to, true, but try it. Come at me and wrestle me down. You can take me, big strong man like you."

"No way! You'll go for my crotch or something..."

"I have no desire to go near your crotch - and it wasn't a request. Do it! Come on - split second decision, I'm mugging this guy - I'd have got away by now. _Do it_!"

Evan stuttered and looked around as if for hidden cameras. He began to trudge towards Stef.

"You're gonna have to have more pace than that, Superman, come on!"

He began to sprint and thrust himself towards her going to grab her. She let him control her for a few moments before she swooped round and swung his arm behind him with a gasp and dug her keys into his stomach.

"You just got stabbed." she said as he winced. "Which is exactly what happened to our Good Samaritan."

"OK." he gasped through the pain on his arm. "But if I wanted to hurt you I could have - this isn't a fair comparison."

"Maybe so, but not if I stabbed you before you had the chance. Pretty sure Carl and his Merry Men weren't expecting Kasey to be able to break his nose. I also bet there's plenty of boys less strong than you who would see _me_ walking down the street and think they could take me."

"I wish one of them would come and take you now..." He struggled as she wrenched him in return.

"What was that?"

"OK, OK - joking. It's easy to underestimate someone by appearance. Got it. Can you let go of me?"

Stef freed him from his struggling.

"Know what the worst thing is?" she asked him crossing her arms. "The guy he was saving was a junkie who owed the attacker - a dealer, incidentally - a lot of money. The junkie he got stabbed for runs off without even a second thought. Didn't even check if he survived."

Evan's head drooped as he rubbed his aching arm.

"Mrs F - I appreciate what you're trying to show me here...sometimes people aren't worth saving and you don't know the full situation - but I haven't gone after anyone that I didn't know who they were. I'm not running round the city trying to rescue damsels."

"Oh no?" she asked folding her arms. "Tell me, how much did you know about the kid you threatened to not give drugs to Jesus?"

"Well...I mean...he was a high school kid...and I threatened him with the police not violence."

"Oh OK - so that ended well did it?"

Evan looked down guiltily. "_He_ didn't fight me..."

"_He_ didn't need to - his brother threatened you, spiked you - which by the way could have ended up killing you in itself - and got you kicked out of the house. He probably would have done worse had Michelle not had a shred of humanity in her."

"Well would you rather that kid kept bothering Jesus?" Evan protested getting slightly agitated.

"That kid was being contracted - you threatening him would have had no bearing on it whatsoever. Besides, if we're going into specifics then what I'd_ rather _is that you had let _us_ deal with it but that's not the issue here."

"Ok - I get it."

"No you _don't_. Get in the car, Superman." Stef repeated her familiar taunt as Evan's frustration grew.

"Ugh! How much more of this is there? I get your point!" he shot back as angrily as he dared. Stef looked at him with a raised eyebrow but stayed mockingly calm.

"Why? Are you getting frustrated? Confused?" She asked as he licked his lips furiously.

"Yes."

"Good. Then it's working." She opened her car door and turned back to him as he began to stand his ground.

"Look I know you're trying to punish be for making rash decisions and that's fair enough - but I have never done anything that wasn't to protect people from a situation I didn't create. I'm not looking for trouble. These things don't apply to me - not really."

"Glad to hear it." she replied indifferently.

"But guess what?"

Evan clenched his fists. "Get in the car?" he asked, mellowed.

"You know it." she climbed back in, Evan slumping behind.

The car stopped in a unexpectedly nice area. Evan looked out of the window confused before they got out.

"What about this one then? Who did this guy piss off to get scrambled? Did he not take down his Christmas lights?" he commented with a hint of resentment.

"OK - I know you're frustrated, but have some respect. These are real people." she scolded as Evan looked down guiltily, snapping out of his bitterness for a moment.

"Remember our friend who got stabbed?" she asked as Evan nodded reluctantly.

"His brother lived here in this neighbourhood."

"And?"

She held her fingers up to his head in a gun formation.

"Drive by bullet to the head." She poked his temple with her middle finger. "Picked off in front of his wife and kids."

Evan looked across horrified. "Here? Why?!"

"Because he got frustrated with the police and began to look into things himself. He got some half-assed information from a lazy officer and started snooping around. I said to you the guys who stabbed his brother were dealers - well these weren't just any dealers. They were part of a major network with underground links. They are not the kind of people to investigate. The reason the police were taking so long is you don't just _find_ guys like that..."

"Well isn't that the job of the police? _'Protect and Serve'_. No wonder he took matters into his own hands." Evan replied sloppily.

"What part of shot in the head do you not understand?" Stef's voice began to raise for the first time in the experiment. "You wanna second guess the expertise and caution of the people who are trained to deal with these situations? You explain that to the family who lost their father."

Evan bit his bottom lip guiltily.

"OK - you're right. I'm sorry! _Again._ It's just - look this still doesn't apply..."

"You just spent the last week acting as a private investigator in one of the most notorious bars in the city - not to mention they knew you and already had a vendetta! You can wear a fake moustache and hide behind a newspaper as much as you want but you wanna know what happens when the wrong person catches your eye? _That!_" she pointed to the house as Evan dared to take another look. These people give everything to protect themselves. Lorimer had been grooming a school girl for years. You don't think they would dispose of a problem without a second thought? You went into their territory, you went to one of their parties - God knows what else you did that you_ didn't_ get caught doing..."

"OK - but what do you want from me? A promise to never do anything like this again?"

Stef took a breath and looked at his sorrowful face.

"No. I want you to get in the car." her voice dropped back down to her insistent tone only echoing her previous frustrations mildly. She turned as Evan swung his arms down. "How many more times? What do you want me to say?" he whinged.

Stef looked at him silently before opening the door without giving a response. He punched his fist down onto the roof of the car as he got in. He couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much. Stef looked across to him as he threw his head against the headrest.

"You mad at me?" she asked as he looked across to her from the side.

"I just don't get why you are doing this. I get your point." He folded his arms angrily.

"Then why did you just ask why I'm doing it?" she replied calmly, revving the engine up again. He stuttered slightly. He knew this was all to make him think and that's exactly what he hated doing.

"And don't hit my car." she added before driving off once more.

They proceeded in silence until they reached what would turn out to be the final stop.

"The hospital?" Evan asked gripping his seatbelt.

"What are you gonna take me to a guy who got beaten up at Broncos?"

"Just follow me, Superman."

She hadn't been kidding when she said she was going to drum that name into him. He'd already begun to resent it and was keen to never hear it again.

He lagged behind anxiously as Stef strode to the elevator.

"Push to floor 2." She put her hands in her pockets as he obeyed.

The door opened to a waiting room as she guided him in. She noticed his face drain in colour.

"You OK?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I just...I hate hospitals." he responded as his voice dropped. She remembered the situation with his Mom and the memories he must have. She felt for him but it wouldn't change her determination. If anything that would help him even more.

"So come on...why are we here?" he asked wincing as a doctor passed him.

"You know what all three of those cases have in common?" she replied.

Evan shrugged. "They all ended up in hospital?"

Stef slapped his chest. "OK - I may not be Lena but I can do deeper than that!" she hoped the tiny glimpse of a playful reprimand may calm him slightly. She wanted to make her point but didn't want him to suffer.

He shrugged again.

"They all happened within the weeks before me ending up in here." she said calmly as Evan looked around.

"When you got shot...?" he asked as she nodded looking round. She pointed across to a closed door.

"Right there is the room where Lena came in to tell me my babies were waiting outside - not knowing if I was gonna live or die."

Evan dropped his head.

"Follow me." she said gently. He no longer was angry but simply subdued.

He followed her up into another waiting room and they found a quiet corner where they sat down.

"How much has Kasey told you about that day?" she asked as he slumped his shoulders down and looked at the floor.

"A lot - I guess. I dunno - it was a while ago."

"Did she tell you how long they were sat in this room? Or that when they eventually found out I was stable they visited me with a tube down my throat? Or that they then had to wait hours to see if I'd be permanently paralysed - if I even survived that is."

His voice dropped down lower to almost a whisper as he looked firmly at the floor.. "She told me how scared she was."

"And how does it make you feel to think of her going through that?" She positioned her head to force his eye contact.

"You know how it makes me feel." he rubbed his arm nervously with his hand sitting back up.

"I see things like this every day, Evan. I see the mistakes and the careless decisions people make all the time...and yet within a _week_ of hearing some of these most horrific consequences I run into a crackhouse with nothing but my gun and my badge. I wouldn't have even had Mike with me had Lena not called him."

She stared hard at him again.

"You don't _"get it"_ Evan - because not even I did...and I have seen a hell of a lot more and hell of a lot worse cases than I gave you on our whistle stop tour. You don't "_get it"_ until you are lying in a hospital bed with no thoughts except the chilling one of your family sitting out here going through that kind of pain and not being able to tell them that its going to be OK."

Her voice was soft now and Evan began to feel his eyes begin to prickle at the thought of Kasey in that situation. She gave him a moment to process.

"Why did you get angry just now?" She asked as he sighed in response.

"I dunno...because you were taunting me."

"I taunt you all the time, I've _never_ seen you get angry with me."

He shrugged again. "I dunno...I guess I don't like being forced to think too much about stuff."

"You're a lone ranger. You have never had to think about the impact of what you do and I don't think you like the fact that you know you're being forced to change that."

He shrugged again but she could tell this time it was an acknowledgement.

She grabbed his chin and pointed his face towards her.

"You listen to me. Whether you like it or not - you have a family now and you wanna protect them? You protect them from having to wait for you in a hospital waiting room or from having to visit you in a jail cell. I'm not expecting you to get this right straight away - maybe even ever - I just want to make sure that you understand as best you can the reality of what you are risking. It's not a story off TV or some crime novel. This is reality. It was my _reality_ - and my friend you are one step away from making it yours."

"But how do you stop that? How do you suppress it?" he asked rubbing his hair.

Stef put her hand on his knee. "You don't. You try and train it. You try and learn to use other people - better trained people - and to take your time. Like today when we went to get my vest first."

"But if we'd have had that text saying they were in Broncos then would you really have gone to the station first?" he challenged.

"That's a good question - and I'm not going to pretend it would be an easy choice, but what good would it have done Brandon and Kasey for me to run in and get shot right in front of them? Not to mention I wouldn't have even had my gun. I would hope that I would have called back up and got in the people who could make a difference."

"And if they wouldn't go because we didn't know for sure there was any danger? You can't pretend to have the police at your command - it doesn't work like that."

"Well if I know I can't handle it but they won't believe me I'm not gonna go in just to spite them. If you're forced to deal with a situation by yourself you try and keep a cool head and be as prepared as possible. I'm not saying this is black and white or that it's not OK to make mistakes when you're pushed to your limit - but you weren't. Evan, you were surrounded by cops. You went in unarmed against a man you knew had a gun. You can tell me and Kasey and yourself that you knew you could take him as much as you want...but you _know_ that you were lucky. You threw the dice and won but do you have any idea how scared we were when we heard those gunshots?"

He nodded. "I know - I just...I couldn't get the image of him threatening her out of my head - and I know what you said before but it doesn't stop me from letting my instinct take over."

She squeezed his knee.

"Well how about this. How did you feel when Jesus turned up at that bar?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Terrified." he answered after a pause. "Of you mainly..." he joked as she pinched his knee. His face dropped again as his distraction wore off. "But terrified."

"Well, whether you are happy to accept people who care about you or not - you _have_ to accept that there are people who look up to you and will copy you."

Evan looked round to her.

"Next time you are about to do something you _know_ is dangerous - don't think about whether you can cope or not with it, but think about how you would feel about your kid or one of your school kids or Jesus doing the same thing - because they will. Whether you like it or not they _will_ try and be like you and if you can't think of it before you do it I can promise you this - if they do the same and they get hurt you will think about it every day after. It will _haunt_ you. Take it from someone whose kids did what mine did this morning." once again Stef's face dropped into a guilty sigh. "If they had gotten hurt in there because of doing something I taught them - by example or genes - I would never have forgiven myself. Ever." Her voice dropped.

Evan picked up on it this time and put his arm around her.

"It's not your fault we're all idiots, you know." he said as she broke into a laugh. "I guess you are right though...you can't alter their actions but you can alter yours. I hadn't ever really thought about it with you too much though - I mean...I guess I never even imagined that you could be as stupid as us."

She laughed again through a shocked look. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Well now I know you don't want the family to have to mourn me I guess I feel less scared..." he responded with a sheepish smile as she rolled her eyes. She looked at him menacingly for a moment before his face dropped again.

"Seriously though. I know you're right - and you're right about me not wanting to change. It's the only thing I know - so I can't promise anything more than what I have. I'll always fight for Kasey and I'll always protect her as long as she wants me in her life - maybe even longer...I just will maybe try and think of better ways to do it - like you say. Protect her from myself too."

She squeezed his leg tightly with a smile.

"Good. Cause if you end up in here and put us through hell I'll wait till your out just to put you back in."

He nodded as they paused to reflect for a few moments.

"OK. Come on. Let's go." she broke the silence, slapping his leg getting off the chair.

"We going home?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied striding off.

He scurried behind her. "But..."

"Get in the car." she said with a smile as he cocked his head slowly to the side, his mouth opening slowly in fear.

"We need to pick your stuff up from the motel, Dummy. Remember...?"

She stuck her tongue out over her bottom lip and slapped his cheek playfully. He twitched out a small smile at the return of his familiar nickname but quickly flipped back to his over-tired frustration at the momentary fear.

"When we do have kids I'm gonna hop them up on sugar every time you babysit." He threatened crossing his arms.

"Was that a threat?" She turned back to him, shocked as he shrugged.

"So you're not a complete idiot..." she teased "at least you're smart enough to only threaten me when we're already in the hospital." she slapped his chest one more time as he shook his head.

**Mini-request - I have one more planned chapter and the one after will be the last (except for an epilogue) - I am going to make Chapter 63 pretty much family fluff and reaction from any of the other characters by request. I only intend to do one chapter of this to round off but if anyone has any requests at all for pairings or interactions this is your last chance to tell me! **

**In other words - is there anything you want to see before the story ends? I will fit in as many as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 62 Preview: Evan and Kasey reconcile as Stef and Lena emphasise some new rules and Evan has an apology for Jude.**

_**In the last couple of hours she had returned to normality, pushing it back aside but this was a glaring reminder of the hardest thing about it - the fact she had been forced to go through it all without the one person she wanted to comfort her the most. **_

_**"I've missed you so much." Kasey squeaked out unable to suppress the waterfall of tears that came as if from nowhere. **_

_**Immediately Evan swooped over her body and pulled her into his arms as she collapsed willingly.**_


	63. 7:9 The Good Old Days

**Hello all - thanks for the lovely feedback as always. I'm gonna miss you guys so much after this is finished. Been a huge part of my day!**

**OK - countdown begins...1 more chapter after this and then the Epilogue! I am currently writing tomorrow's and so far it has Stef/Lena, Jude/Evan, Kasey/Stef, ****Callie/Stef, ****Brandon/Kasey interactions and the others will all make a small appearance. Any more requests this is your last chance!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Stef and Evan returned to the house to find Lena sitting on the sofa with Kasey, busy scribbling out her lines. She immediately recoiled as she saw them arrive.

"How did it go?" Lena asked looking over her kindle.

Stef looked over to Evan who shrugged and looked back at Lena.

"OK. Nice to know Mrs F is as flawed as I am." he replied bluntly as Stef slapped his chest.

"I am not - I just have more life experience." she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah - well she has been..." Kasey began before Stef cut her off.

"You wanna make an age joke while you're writing out lines for me? I can pull any number you like right out the air." she warned.

"OK, fine." she sighed. "But I've finished anyway - here." she jumped off the sofa and handed her the sheets of paper.

"Good. Thank you. Hang on though a minute missy, these aren't numbered. You think I'm gonna count them?"

Kasey threw her a worried look. "they're all there...you can work it out by the number of lines per page."

"Well look at that - she can do math. I however am not gonna waste my time..."

"You're not serious...you want me to number them too?"

"Do it without complaining or I'll get you to do them all again with numbers in front."

"Fine" Kasey rolled her eyes. "But I thought we bonded today..." she puffed out her lips with her best puppy dog eyes as Stef pulled her into a hug.

"Oh we did baby." She said. "But you also went on a drug dealer scavenger hunt for 2 hours so you've had your sympathy ration from me." She slapped her on the behind as Kasey rolled her eyes. Stef looked over to Evan.

"However - it can wait until later." Stef looked between them as Evan began to dart his face around the room looking for a distraction.

"You know...I don't mind doing them now...I mean we can talk later..." Kasey suggested still unsure of how they could possibly start that conversation.

"Yeah - I mean, I need to get my stuff unpacked and..."

Stef grabbed Kasey and thrust her towards Evan who caught her.

"If you two don't sort this out yourselves I'm going to chaperone it and you don't want that - trust me. I'm too tired to put up with either of you now so it won't be pretty either way."

"OK - we will go talk now..." Kasey resigned, facing her nerves with a reluctant smile towards Evan as he glanced one back.

"How about we go outside..." he suggested before looking back at Stef. "She can go outside right...?" He asked with slight fear.

"I think we can allow that." Lena replied.

"But leave the yard and I'll handcuff you both to the kitchen drawers." Stef warned as Evan smiled back at her and they made their way out.

Evan walked out with his hands in his pockets as Kasey had hers firmly crossed. Neither knew where to begin. So much had happened and neither had spoken more than a few words to each other. They almost wished there was a chaperone.

"So...where did Mom take you?" Kasey asked making small talk.

Evan breathed out a laugh through his nose. "Everywhere. She took me round a bunch of places where people got hurt and then took me to the hospital."

Kasey looked at him confused. "Well that sounds...innovative."

He shrugged. "It worked. I think...I have no desire to end up in prison or hospital if you're Mom is gonna be waiting for me in the other side..."

He joked before looking between her and the floor a few times.

"You know...it was really hard...thinking about you in that hospital room...when your Mom, I mean...I know you've told me about it but...well...God I hate hospitals." His voice cracked down and he looked to the floor before forcing a laugh and smiling at Kasey unsure of how to proceed.

She licked her lips.

"I guess it must be pretty tough...I mean you haven't talked too much about what it must have been like being in there all the time. Seems so long since we've talked about her. Properly I mean."

"Been a while since we talked about the shooting too." Evan looked across to her dreamily. It had been so long. They had so easily slipped into their life together he had come to forget the early days when they would have those conversations. The ones where everything was new - the good and bad. The days when the thirst for knowledge of every detail of each other's life was like needing water. The addiction to glimpsing into the world that had formed the person they were rapidly falling in love with and being unable to get enough. Maybe their communication had slipped and losing that stripped down honesty was how they had ended up with these recent voids that had ultimately torn them apart.

"Been a crazy couple months, huh?" Kasey added nervously as Evan nodded. She looked down at her feet for a few moments as the silence suffocated them.

She thought about everything that had happened. It had been one of the most stressful experiences she had suffered in a long time - the morning being a bigger climax than any she had been directly involved it. It had beaten her down, dragged her up and literally held her hostage and she was so tired of thinking about it. The last couple of hours she had returned to normality pushing it back aside but this was a glaring reminder of the hardest thing about it - the fact she had gone through it all without the one person she wanted to comfort her the most.

"I've missed you so much." Kasey squeaked out unable to suppress a fountain of tears that came as if from nowhere.

Immediately Evan swooped over her body and pulled her into his arms as she collapsed willingly onto him.

"I just...every night I just wanted you to be there - for you to turn up...for you to say it was OK and that it hadn't happened and I wanted to call you and so many times I just was going to and I just couldn't..."

"Shhh..." Evan cut her off as she began to slur through her babbling, the stress pouring out. "I'm here now. It doesn't matter anymore." He squeezed her tightly and closed his eyes to focus all of his senses on feeling her warmth. "I missed you too - so much. I thought about you every minute. I had forgotten what it was like to not have you there."

"I should have known - I knew you could never do that...I knew it and I ignored it and convinced myself otherwise and I was so confused...I just don't know how I could doubt you..." her words became more coherent but were still being scattered by the tears.

"Hey - don't even...look it's my fault just as much as yours. I put myself in that position...if I had just told you what was going on instead of trying to hide it then I never would have made myself a target. It's just me and my big mouth and big fists. This isn't your fault Kasey."

He kissed her head as she sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes. He relaxed his grip as she turned round to him.

"I never want to lose you again." She said earnestly looking straight at him.

"Well good." He replied through a laugh. "'Cause I don't wanna let you go." He added through another, his voice breaking slightly. He pulled her into a kiss, his hands cupped around her cheeks. They were once again transported back to the first, just like the other times when they had tasted an alternative and were desperate to remind themselves of why they had found each other in the first place.

They pulled away from each other and smiled. Kasey's tears had passed but the marks were still there. He rubbed them off with his thumbs.

"Look I'm sorry about Jesus and the pot and everything. I never wanted to lie to you - I just had to help him."

She laughed through her nose and shook her head. "I'm not gonna be mad at you for trying to protect my brother. I know you're close...besides...I think Moms will make sure you pay for that one." She added running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Well at least we're all in trouble together now." He shrugged. "And bright side...I think we're both in less trouble than your brothers..."

"And I have no intention of letting Brandon forget it." Kasey beamed, hugging him once again as he fitted her neatly under his arm and against his chest. They could both sit there forever, wanting to make up for each second they had had apart.

After a little while Evan checked his watch. "I suppose we should probably go back inside..."

Kasey groaned. "Ugh...you do realise as soon as we go back in Moms are gonna keep us apart in some bizarre way. There's no way I'm gonna get away with being able to enjoy any part of your company till my punishment is over." She sighed.

He breathed out a small laugh. "It's only for a few weeks."

"For now..." She whimpered. "Dad's not weighed in yet. I am not gonna be able to forget this for a long time."

Have gave her a smile and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey -we could tell them you're pregnant...or that we got engaged."

She gave him a confused look. "How would that help me in any way at all?"

"Your Mom would be so busy exploding we could sneak off together for a little while" He joked as Kasey laughed thumping his chest. "Plus it wouldn't seem half as bad when we told her it wasn't true." He laughed back.

"You can tell when she's out of earshot. You wouldn't' dare make jokes like that if she could hear you. Don't pretend you're not terrified of her."

"Hey I threatened her today...and I punched her car. I'm learning."

Kasey looked at him shocked. "So that's why you went to the hospital..." She teased back as they both laughed squeezing each other tightly again.

"Hey - you two." A voice yelled from the house. "If you are done we need to talk."

"Told you." Kasey whispered to him.

"We're still fighting Mrs F - we're actually wrestling...we'll need at least another hour to sort this out..." Evan shouted back causing Kasey to squeal as he smothered her tightly and began to tickle her, her arms flapping at him to try and fend him off.

"Get inside before I tell her how I did beat you in a wrestle earlier on. "

Kasey looked up at him intrigued.

"I could have taken her if I wasn't scared of hurting her." He whispered back.

"In your dreams Evan. I mean it - In. Now, or I'll set the hose on you both." Stef shouted over, clearly guessing what it was he was saying.

Kasey snatched a kiss before getting up again. He got up after and pulled her back towards him one last time. "We'll continue this in 3 to 4 weeks." She smiled as he licked his bottom lip. He was going to add a preview of what exactly they would continue but he clocked Stef's still watchful eye and decided it best to follow Kasey inside.

"Well it's good to see you two happy again. Happy together I mean - I don't want to see you _'happy'_ happy until we've finished making your life miserable." Stef added carefully.

Kasey poked her bottom lip out. "So happy that you don't want to separate us after the horrific woes that tore us so tragically apart?" Both Evan and Kasey worked their best puppy dog eyes as Lena and Stef exchanged a sympathetic laugh.

"Oh my sweet baby - you know nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy." Stef kissed her forehead drawing her towards her before pushing her away from Evan.

"Except of course seeing you suffer when you have completely wasted our Saturday."

Kasey sighed with a smile knowing it had been a long shot.

"So we are gonna lay down a few ground rules." Lena explained folding her arms.

"But we follow all your ground rules already - " Evan protested. "We've never broken them..."

"Well grounded ground rules then." Stef clarified.

"We've never been in the situation where you're living together while you're being punished so we want to make sure that you don't get an unfair advantage."

"So - 6-inch rule. As in 6-inches apart at all times."

"Is that from any part of my body 'cause otherwise I know a way we could work around that..." Evan commented cheekily under his breath prompting a smack across the head from Stef. Kasey broke into a smirk as she flinched slightly to avoid anything coming her way.

"Want me to make it 12?" Stef responded, agitated.

"What makes you think that's too big?" He whispered through a smirk rubbing his head.

"In your dreams." Kasey added through a tear of laughter but suppressed it rapidly as Stef drooped her head with a piercing glare.

"Do they have a death wish? Seriously?." Stef turned to Lena who nodded.

"OK, OK - we're sorry. It's been a very long day and we've just made up." Kasey protested.

"Absolutely no un-supervised time together either. We catch you in either bedroom at any time without anyone else - even if you're just talking - the doors are coming off. If you push it, Evan won't be allowed upstairs - push it further you won't be allowed to be in _any_ room together unless one of _us_ is with you." Stef continued, ignoring the comment.

"But I share a room with Callie - you can't take our door away..." Kasey complained.

"Then I'm sure Callie will oblige in helping us enforce the rule to prevent it happening..." Lena shot back as Kasey raised an eyebrow to Evan.

"It's OK -" he whispered. "You can't see down to my door anyway..."

"OK - you keep this up I'll put one of you out in a tent. We're trying to help you here - we have to have a decent justification to your father who will no doubt want Evan out of the house for the duration."

"Hey - good cop, bad cop. Literally." Evan chimed in. He was still too high from his make up with Kasey to care about the repercussions of pushing Stef any further.

"OK - I can't cope with these two any longer. Can you please just make them go away?" Stef asked Lena.

"Right guys - I think you better give us some peace or there's a chance you may have a 6 mile rule." Lena advised being much less provokable after the refreshing break she had had.

"Here - you can finish these off." Stef ordered forcing the lines back into her hands."

"But I finished them...it's just the numbers right..." she inquired slightly nervously.

"Yep. That and the extra 74 I just added because you're still in my sight." Stef replied without emotion, finally completely exhausted of dealing with them.

"Noted." Kasey replied with a sigh as Evan smirked. He quickly suppressed it as Stef glared at him and walked past her with a wide berth.

"Ahem - give us some peace in your own respective bedrooms..." Lena commented noting the direction in which Evan was walking.

"What? I'm not going up to go to Kasey's - I'm going up to talk to the others."

"Good - I'll walk you up then." Stef insisted as Kasey shook her head and jogged up the stairs.

"You know I was only trying to make Kasey laugh..." he offered as a form of defence.

"You're a noble martyr. Now stop talking to me, I've had enough of you for today." Stef replied bluntly.

"Now - who are you going to see?" she asked. Evan stuttered slightly wary to reply after her last instruction.

"You can talk to answer _that_, Evan..."

"Right - course. Uhm, I wanted to have a word with Jude actually. Apologise...you know."

Stef looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Want to talk to him alone?" she asked bluntly.

"It doesn't matter that much I guess but..."

Stef didn't wait for him to stutter to the end of the sentence. She poked her head into the boys' room and whistled grabbing both attentions.

"Hey Puff, get out here. Evan wants to speak to Jude." she ordered a confused looking Jesus, her voice was dripping with exhaustion making it only lazily authoritative.

"Puff? I didn't even smoke it..." he protested slowly getting off the bed.

"Well if I had an idiocy related nickname all 4 of you would come running when I used it. Move it." he shuffled out as Evan stepped in, Jude looking up intrigued as to why Evan would be wanting to talk to him.

"No detours when your done - you and Kasey have had your time together today." she pointed firmly at Evan who nodded.

"What am I supposed to do during then...?" Jesus complained

"We'll find something, don't worry..." Stef threatened as their voices drifted off down the stairs.

Evan gave Jude a nervous smile, Jude still confused.

"Can we have a talk?" he asked walking over to his bed.

"Sure...what about?" Jude asked anxiously. Callie had filled him in on the details but he wasn't sure where he fitted into it.

"I thought you'd know that...?" Evan said gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jude's mouth flapped slightly as he ran possible scenarios through his mind.

"Do you want me to apologise?" he asked quietly as Evan laughed.

"Of course not - I am here to. Why the heck would you have to apologise?" Jude shrugged in response.

"I dunno...it all happened at my play."

Evan squinted slightly troubled as to why Jude could ever see this as his fault. He always had been a sweet boy though and he knew he could easily be self-deprecating.

"Well first of all, that's insane. Come on bud, this was about improving your confidence. I don't wanna hear you putting yourself down after all that hard work." He punched his arm as Jude smiled.

"I know it wasn't my fault but it wasn't yours either..."

"Well it may not have been entirely." Evan reasoned scratching the back of his head. "But it was in so much as I made myself a target and you suffered for it. If I had been more honest with what I was worried about and not tried to go wading into situations then things would have been sorted out a lot earlier or avoided completely and I would have been able to see you kick ass in that Oscar winning performance!" he smiled. "That's one if the worst things in a way - I really am so sorry that I wasn't there like I promised I would be. For you and for me."

"Who told you about it?" Jude asked.

"I asked Stef on the way home today. She said you blew them all away. Not that I'm surprised...you were amazing in the dress rehearsal."

"It really was amazing Evan. I mean, I don't mean me but the experience. I just...I've never felt so alive." He beamed, staring across the room as if revisiting the experience. "It just all went so well - the crowd loved it."

"They loved you, bud. It just goes to show what can happen when you believe in yourself." Evan smiled as Jude looked back at him.

"I wish I'd have seen it." Evan added again with regret. He had worked so hard with him but so much had happened since he had almost forgotten how important it was - how nervous he had been before the play and how desperately he had wanted to see it. This was meant to be an apology to Jude but he realised how sorry he was to himself as well. He wanted to make up for it and a small thought gathered in the back of his mind.

"You know what." Evan said sitting up sharply. "Hold that thought..." he pointed back to a once again confused Jude.

"What thought?" he asked intrigued as Evan got off the bed deep in planning mode. He gave him a large smile.

"I'm not sure yet...but I will be soon...proud of you bud - and I'm sorry again." he finished before zipping out if the room leaving Jude bemused.

* * *

_**Chapter 63 Preview: Normality returns slowly as Stef still strives to find alternative measures to reduce her stress levels.**_

_**"Sorry about that Mom, Kasey's grounded and she doesn't think it's for long enough so is making her best case to extend it..." She filled in. "Why's she grounded? Of course! I've not told you yet." Stef responded staring menacingly at Kasey who's face began to drop. **_

_**"Oh you're going to love this - but where's the fun in me telling you? I'm sure you'd like to give her your opinion...I'll pass you on." **_

_**"No, no, no...please..." Kasey gasped silently, pleading with her. **_

_**"I'll be right here making sure she doesn't skimp on any details." Stef smiled mischievously at Kasey before forcing the phone into her hand.**_


	64. 7:10 Third Generation Trouble

**Thanks so much as always guys - all of the sadness about it ending really is so very touching. I am thrilled you stuck this through with me and enjoyed it so much! Let's not be sad though. 2 fluffy chapters to see it out. ****_thesameguest _requested Lena/Stef and Stef/Callie so here is the result!**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought - as we're nearing the end I'd love to hear from you as much as you are willing to spare!**

* * *

"Just completed a headcount. We've not lost any this morning." Lena informed a cocooned Stef, hopping on the bed.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we'd at least have one of them taken off our hands." she replied sleepily.

"I did tell Kasey to only use the computer downstairs though so we can keep an eye on her. I have a feeling there won't be much paper being written if she's hidden away up in her bedroom."

"Well spotted." Stef replied finally rolling over. "I'm absolutely wrecked."

"Yes - I thought I'd let you sleep. It's nearly 11 though and your mother has already rung twice..."

"11?" she asked shocked and springing up onto her elbows. "Ugh. She's gonna be going on about that one. I'm way too tired to cope with her today. You'd think I'd get some peace with her being on the other side of the country."

"No such luck I'm afraid. Parents will always be parents. We'll always want to keep an eye on our kids." Lena reasoned kissing Stef and cuddling up next to her.

"Hm." she scoffed. "After yesterday I wouldn't mind society taking them." she responded as Lena slapped her stomach gently.

"They're good kids." Lena added. "They just have inherited some dodgy trouble making genes." she goaded with a cough as Stef looked at her offended.

"Mike's - obviously..." she teased before adding "Mostly" under her breath. Stef gave her a small kick.

"Well they're all ours - through the good and the bad."

_"Sshh!"_ they heard out the door. _"If you keep talking like that they'll hear us."_ both Stef and Lena looked at each other before Stef pulled the comforter back over her head with a groan. "No more...make it stop." she whinged as Lena exposed her face again to the light of the world.

"It can't be that bad...Evan wouldn't push his luck too much after yesterday." she reassured her. "Come on, lazy" she ordered, leaping over her wife and attempting to drag her up by her arm. Stef overpowered her however and pulled her back down onto the bed with her with a laugh and a yelp from Lena.

"Or you could come down here and we let them sort themselves out? Failing that I'll just take Evan for another drive when it all blows up. To Mexico. Any protests?"

She kissed Lena's mouth as she tried to respond.

"I don't hear any." she commented kissing her once again as Lena tried to respond once more. Eventually she slapped her chest and pushed herself off covering Stef's mouth.

"Come on - up. Now. Or I'll subject _you_ to a 6-inch rule." Lena climbed off the bed and a moaning Stef reluctantly heaved after her.

* * *

"I'm just really unsure about this Evan... I don't know if it's a good idea..." Jude asked following him down the stairs.

"Someone will hear you if you talk like that." he whispered. "It's a perfect idea."

"I just don't know if I'll be able to..."

"Hey - what did I say about that confidence thing."

"But I'm terrible at secrets too..."

"Shh!" he scolded as they headed towards the door.

"And where are you two sneaking off to?" Stef asked as sternly as she could muster through the drowsiness, arms folded, as her and Lena finally emerged.

Evan and Jude snapped round, inches from the door.

"We're going out...it's a beautiful day." Evan smiled guiltily. "I mean..._we're_ not grounded, right?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Jude whimpered. They stared at them some more while Evan had time to try and throw them off.

"I just feel really bad about what happened so I was going to take Jude to a strip club to make up for it." he said as seriously as he could before his smile twitched through.

Stef rolled her eyes.

"OK you caught us - we're going for ice cream." Jude lied, trying his best the think fast and taking a cue from Evan's diversion.

"Before lunch?" Lena cross examined. They at least were falling for it.

"Look guys I feel really guilty about what happened and I just wanna make it up to him with some guy time. Please?" Evan pleaded with his most charming smile. Lena and Stef looked to each other and exchanged a telepathic conversation.

"No ice cream and no trouble." Stef said walking over to them. "Evan - you corrupt another kid of ours I'm gonna do things to you that will stop you having ones of your own." Stef threatened as Evan recoiled slightly.

"Be back for lunch in 2 hours." Lena added sternly as the two of them thanked them and made their way quickly through the door.

"And it better not be with any police!" Stef shouted after.

They had got away with it for now.

"I'm gonna go make some phone calls." Lena commented. "Got all the post-SATs organisation to check up on after our distraction yesterday." she said kissing Stef's head and squeezing her arms slightly, returning upstairs. She got halfway up before noting a vibration and realised she still had Stef's phone from taking the earlier call from Sharon.

"It's your Mom again..." she smiled as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Ugh - I can't deal with her today! If you love me you'd tell her I'm..."

Lena answered the phone cutting her request off before it was made.

"Hi Sharon - yes she's right here." Lena smiled forcing the phone into her hand "Don't be such a child." she scolded with a smile.

"I want a divorce." Stef grumbled quietly to her with a scowl.

"Hi Mom..." she groaned. "Yes I know it's late to be getting up but you wouldn't believe the...daylight hours? Mom what are you..." she grumbled before a sigh as she realised her Mom had been reading again. "No. What article was that?" she asked thoroughly disinterested before moving the phone away from her ear as her Mom continued her spiel about her latest whimsical obsession with a scientific discovery she'd heard about.

Stef wandered through to the kitchen to see Kasey deeply absorbed in her computer. She had her ear resting on her hand and stared at the screen chewing on her pen nervously.

Stef crept around sneaking up behind her, curious that she hadn't yet reacted even though Sharon's shrill voice could be heard chattering through the phone.

"_What_ exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked suddenly and curiously causing Kasey to jump and drop the earphone bud she had concealed through her sleeve.

She swung round stuttering trying to reel it back in as Stef stared her down.

"My...ha...uhm...paper." She smiled tapping at the keys to quickly tab the screen away.

"Just give me a second Mom, Kasey thinks I'm an idiot." She spoke into the phone before resting it on her shoulder. She pulled out the earphone cable from the laptop without breaking eye-contact.

The sound of a courtroom flooded the room as Kasey quickly tried to shut it off. Stef glared at her, hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

"It's SVU - I'm just doing research for my paper. On...police action and stuff and how it would have been more appropriate for us to have gone to the people who know best..." She attempted to cover with a guilty smile. Stef raised an eyebrow staring at her sternly before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry about that Mom, Kasey's grounded and she doesn't think it's for long enough so is making her best case to extend it..." She filled in. "Why's she grounded? Of course! I've not told you yet." Stef responded staring menacingly at Kasey who's face began to drop.

"Oh you're going to love this - but where's the fun in me telling you? I'm sure you'd like to give her your opinion...I'll pass you on."

"No, no, no...please..." Kasey gasped almost silently, pleading.

"I'll be right here making sure she doesn't skimp on any details." Stef smiled mischievously at Kasey before forcing the phone into her hand. She gulped out a "Hi Grandma...uhm...yeah. We got into a little bit of trouble..."

Stef crossed her arms and leaned back against the table delighting in seeing Kasey squirm as she recalled the details - especially with the double bonus of no longer having to cope with Sharon's weekly check in.

"See - basically Brandon's girlfriend ended up as not being much of a girlfriend...and she was involved in this drug money thing that she was storing at our house. No, I'm not making it up... It was a major police thing and everything. Turned out all that stuff that happened with Evan was her doing as well. She'd set him up and stuff..."

Stef stared at her expectantly waiting for her to elaborate.

"Why am I in trouble?" she whimpered slightly "...well. We sorta tried to find out some information by ourselves and Mom didn't really want us to."

"Ha-hem." Stef cleared her throat.

"Well...like we found the money she was hiding and well...sorta went to their place to return it to them..." She looked up at Stef who still stared her down wanting more.

"As in...we took their drug money to a gang without telling Moms or the police. Armed? Not _really_."

Stef cleared her throat deliberately again.

"Well - they maybe did have _one_ gun..."

She flinched the phone away from her ear as the "_You did what?!_" tirade began. Stef knew she'd have a good few minutes before Kasey had another chance to add more. She took it aa time to make her coffee now she had successfully facilitated more anguish for her daughter.

Callie emerged and bumbled over.

"Well - look at that! It's our only non-grounded 18 year old." Stef chimed chripily, smiling at her from over her familiar blue cup.

"You're in a good mood considering the day you had yesterday." She replied helping herself to some coffee of her own as Stef looked back over to her other daughter.

"Yes - I know Grandma...trust me we've heard..." Kasey defended herself, possibly the first time she got a word in before once again being cut off and rubbing her temple furiously, her eyes wide as the lecture continued.

Stef smirked slightly as Callie shook her head.

"That's just sadistic." She accused as Stef laughed.

"What? She wants to try and pull one over on me sneaking TV on her laptop I'm gonna give her a force to be reckoned with. She's gonna get it all again from her Dad anyway, she'll just build up her immunity a bit. What are you up to today? Seeing as you can actually _leave_ the house."

Callie shurgged and threw Stef a guilty look.

"There's something I need to tell you..." she said as her voice dropped a little.

Stef's face flashed with concern. Not more surely...

"It's about my boyfriend Luke...I didn't make him up." Stef squinted.

"Okaaay..." She asked nervously.

"And well...I can't be sure but...I think he was one of Carl's henchmen yesterday..."

Stef's whole body dropped as she stared, confused, at Callie's serious face. She was about to respond before a smile flickered across it and Callie could no longer keep up the charade.

Stef squinted at her before giving her a spray with the sink hose and confiscating her coffee.

"Lena!" Stef shouted. "I want new children. Even the ones we got from the store are broken!" She moaned. as Callie scurried behind trying to retrieve her coffee.

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry..." she laughed as Stef swung it round and held it above her head. "Are you jealous about not being grounded? Is that it? Well, trying to give me a heart attack - off limits. Got it?"

"Yes, yes. Got it. I'm sorry - it was just too tempting."

"Well I'm pretty tempted to pour this over your head - what do you suggest I do about that?"

"Fight it?" She suggested stepping back slightly.

"Right. Next time, take your own advice." She scolded playfully handing it back down to her before pulling it away again.

"You know I'm on a role with the punishments this weekend - I'm sure I can find a way to torture you too..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I'm just trying to give you some light relief..." she defended herself again but still unable to stop the small smirk at the reaction. Stef finally stopped teasing her with the mug and handed it back to her.

"You're on my watch list..." she added as Callie took a sip.

She turned to see Kasey back at the computer, albeit doing her report, but with the discarded phone ranting to itself balancing next to the keyboard.

Stef wandered over retrieving it and folding the laptop down.

"Hold on a sec there Mom, I think Kasey was distracted - can you repeat that last part?"

She smiled and forced the phone back into Kasey's hand who rolled her head back with a sigh.

"No I am listening...I just..." she didn't need to finish making up her excuse as Sharon's tone got sassier before settling back into the marathon tongue lashing.

Stef wandered over to the table, Callie still behind.

"You know she did learn from yesterday." she informed her as Stef picked up the paper. She let out a disbelieving giggle.

"Well good. Let's hope she remembers it for more than five minutes."

"It really did sober her up. She was in bits when you first got back." Callie assured her gently sipping at her own mug.

Stef looked across to her with her tongue folded over her bottom lip.

"Yes - I guessed she would have been. She was quite subdued before we had our chat. I can't pretend I am so mad I don't feel bad for her - especially as this was Brandon's fault - I just hope that it's enough to get through to her."

"She was studying last night too, you know. She did math for like two hours after she came up. Seems she had quite an epiphany." Callie commented suggestively.

Stef flapped her newspaper down onto the table looking at her as Kasey's mumblings of surrender continued to punctuate the constant chatter from the cell.

"I'm glad you two talked about it...I mean...just saying." She added badly hiding a smug expression as Stef squinted at her.,

"Are you hinting at an "I told you so", Callie Foster?" She asked accusingly as Callie failed to suppress a defensive laugh.

"I'm just saying I'm glad you sorted it out...finally." she clarified through a smile as she flicked her fingertips around her mug.

Stef shook her head and tapped the newspaper onto Callie's who ducked down in response.

"OK - you got me. I should have paid more attention to what you were saying before and I commend your exemplary observation skills. I will get you a medal from the mayor - but can we tone back the smugness a little? I'm about one comment away from driving you all to college prematurely and changing the locks."

"I'm sorry - I'm just glad it's all sorted and open now. That's all." She smiled as Stef reluctantly gave her one back, reducing her irritability. She stared at Callie deeply, her expression morphing to more of an affectionate one as she toned back her exaggerated frustration.

"Well. Thank you for all you have done. You have really held this family together this week and I'm extremely grateful." she added earnestly putting her mug down and placing her hand around Callie's cheek.

"You have no idea of how proud I am of the beautiful person you've grown into."

Callie shuffled her face down bashfully with a blush. She awkwardly looked between opposite corners of the table.

"Well...I couldn't have got there without you and Lena." She replied finally getting the confidence to look back up at Stef who pinched her chin with a smile before turning back to look at Kasey.

"Brandon? You wanna talk to him? No problem!" She beamed, excitedly hopping off the stool and bounding out the door, dodging a flying newspaper as she passed within a few feet of Stef and Callie. She turned back as she was leaving

"Sorry Mom - she requested it." She shot back at Stef with a shrug before running off up the stairs.

Callie laughed at Stef's eye rolling.

"Oh come on - you want to torture Brandon too don't you?" She added in Kasey's defense.

"Well that's true." Stef replied taking another sip.

* * *

"It's grandma - she wants to speak to you..." Kasey said bobbing into Brandon's room with a grin. He threw his head back against the wall with a sigh before rolling his neck and bracing himself.

"Does she know?" He whispered as Kasey gave him an affirmative look.

He exhaled deeply and took the phone.

"Hi Grandma - " he winced through a closed eye before mimicking Kasey's earlier action and pulling the deafening scolding away from his ear. _"Don't you 'Hi Grandma' me, mister!"_

Kasey chuckled, her arms folding, looking at him as he threw her a condemning look with half a smile. They at least had a sense of solidarity which they hadn't had for a long time.

"Yes - I know. Don't worry Moms have already put me through the wringer..." He said while Kasey towered over him before she turned to leave. He quickly clicked his fingers and nudged his head backwards to indicate she come over.

"Uh-uh. Yes I know." He continued to humour Sharon, distracted, as he produced a handwritten sheet of paper and handed it to Kasey.

He covered the mouthpiece and mouthed "I'm sorry." to her with genuine regret as she took the paper and squeezed his leg.

She sat down on the bed just below his feet and began to read in her head.

_Dear Kasey,_

_I know you probably won't see this as very genuine seeing as you know as well as I do that Moms are making me write this. Actually...I probably shouldn't have written that as now no doubt Mom will read it and make me write it again without saying that. (Sorry Mom)._

"That's a but risky isn't it? You'll put ideas in her head." Kasey whispered with a smile as Brandon flickered a smile before stuttering another apology to Sharon.

_Maybe I can get it to you before it's moderated anyway and then it'll be too late. OK - now I'm rambling. I'm sorry - I just don't know where to begin. I said a lot to you yesterday and that really was from the heart so it's kind of hard to put those same feelings to paper again. I guess it's harder when you don't have the person's face to work off. I mean, it's easier to be sorry when you've just beaten the crap out of my arm in a closet with a drug dealer outside._

"We could go find another one if you want but we could never cone home again." she quipped as he smiled again peeking over to where she was at.

_Off track again...hey at least if I'd have been given a word count I'd be well on my way. Great. Now Mom's gonna give me a word count for the re-do. Can you just tell her you read it and don't want her to see it because it's too personal?_

"God you ramble...I'll help you out with Mom just to save my time reading another essay." she teased poking her tongue out as he kicked her gently before noticing Sharon was seeking a response.

"I don't know what I was thinking Grandma, I'm sorry. Again."

_Not that you owe me anything. I've torn your life apart recently and the worst thing you did was try and look out for me. You know I can be self-absorbed and obtuse sometimes - and I know that I can let my feelings and hormones shout down the rest of my body - as well as those around me. I don't know how you put up with it - but then after seeing you beat the crap out of Carl I guess it must be that strength you have tucked away. Seriously though - that was some crazy shit. Great. Now Lena's gonna make me write it again too for swearing...ugh._

"Haha! My thoughts exactly..." she commented sticking her tongue out again.

_Anyway - I just wanted you to know that after what we went through yesterday it hit me harder than ever before how much you mean to me. We've been together from day zero - through every bit of crap the world has thrown our way and luckily, in our case, the good which has by far been the vast majority. We started as two and we've grown out to more, each as special a part of our family as your or I ever were, but you've been the constant in my life and yesterday I regretfully had a glimpse of the possibility that you won't always be. I shouldn't take that for granted - and I especially shouldn't risk it due to my own stupidity. I was careless and selfish and I hope that you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. You not only risked your own safety but you took a bullet for me too with getting into trouble - and more so dicing with your future in sacrificing all the work you've put in with the SATs. You didn't need to do that and I sure as hell didn't deserve it._

She looked across at him affectionately as he tried again to get a word in edgeways on the phone. She squeezed his ankle and he winked back at her.

_I guess what I'm saying is, we may annoy the crap out of each other but I know you've got my back and I will always strive to have yours as well - even though I do punch like a girl._

_I love you, sis._

_Your idiot brother,_

_Brandon._

She let out a laugh before looking back at his half smiling face.

"I love you too -" she mouthed. "Even though you're a pain in the ass." she added slapping his leg gently as he softly kicked at her. She avoided it, getting up and folding the paper in her pocket.

"What? Sorry Grandma, I am listening - I just was giving something to Kasey. No you don't have to..." he rolled his head back rubbing his forehead as she ignored his assurances she didn't need to repeat herself.

Kasey left the room to find Stef coming up the stairs.

"Before you say it, I'm going back to it now. And Brandon gave me the apology so you can tick it off the list." she added unfolding it again and flashing it to her.

"Very good - can I read it?"

Kasey threw her a look.

"Sorry Mom, it's personal." she smiled snatching it away from Stef's reaching hand and putting it back in her pocket before heading back down the stairs.

"Hey wait - I saw my name..." she shouted after her as Kasey disappeared and she let it slide with an eye-roll. If Kasey was happy she was.

She poked her head into Brandon's room and gave him a contented grin as he pulled a face.

"I dunno why Mom didn't tell you." he replied staring unimpressed at Stef as her smirk dropped.

"Hey she just turned up. You want me to put her back on?

Stef threw him a scowling look.

"OK - and no I promise I won't. I'm sorry again. Love you too." he handed her the phone as she mumbled an incoherent threat at him and flicked his ear.

"Tell her the battery's about to die and hang up." He whispered to try and make amends.

"Hey Mom - there you go. Wait a minute...I told you this morning. I've not spoken to you since..." she paused and bit her lip with frustration as her short-term resolution backfired and had really just made Sharon focus her energy.

She looked across at Brandon's still suggestive look and Stef sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look Mom you've been on for a while and I didn't charge my phone last night. It's bleeping and it's about to cut out. No you wouldn't be able to hear it at your end. I think it's about to go - I'll call you later when it's..." she hung up.

"If that come back to bite me, I'm holding you responsible. She threatened as Brandon shrugged.

"She give you an earful?" she asked arms folded.

"Is that even a question?" he replied as she shook her head with a smug smile before her face taking on a more serious look.

"How are you feeling today? About everything. Tongue lashing effects aside.

Brandon shrugged.

"OK I guess. Do you think she's still In the holding cells?" he asked.

Stef took a deep breath. "I spoke to Roberts last night. Carl's not getting any kind of bail but I think Porter paid Michelle's on the understanding she won't run. Don't get any ideas though..." she added carefully as Brandon shook his head.

"I have no intention of seeing her again other than if I'm made to in court." he stipulated clearly as Stef nodded.

"Get on with your journal. We wanna see you taking this seriously." she ordered brushing her hand on his shoulder before leaving.

He put his head back against the wall, his heart a little lighter now he knew that at least Porter had stepped up. It was a small step but at least there was a glimmer of hope. He could live with that.

* * *

Stef returned to her bedroom and flopped down to her bed next to Lena.

"Well everything seemed under control." she informed her putting her phone on the nightstand next to her and putting aside a scribbled on notepad.

"You talk to your Mom?"

Stef looked up at her slightly guiltily.

"You know...I was but then she wanted to talk to the kids and then the battery died..." Stef lied with a cough clearing her throat.

"That's funny - I took it off the charger this morning..." Lena commented, accusingly. She knew her wife far too well.

"Weird...huh?" Stef smiled sheepishly as her phone began to ring again. She threw a split second look at Lena before they both raced to grab it - Lena beating her to it.

"Hi Sharon...yes she's here. There was a small issue with the phone but it appears to be fixed. I'll pass you on." She said handing it over to a scowling Stef.

"Hi Mom, sorry about...no I didn't hang up on..." she slipped down flat on the bed with a groan and her hand over her forehead. She laid the phone down next to her ear as the faint echoes of _"Don't think I don't know when you're lying, __Stefanie_ - I can't believe you hung up on me!" buzzed through the air.

**Epilogue preview: What _were_ Evan and Jude up to?**

**That's all you're getting this time I'm afraid - any ideas?**


End file.
